Summer Time
by vietanh.luong.35
Summary: Misaka Mikoto's friends are enjoying summer in Hikarizaka Town
1. Chapter 1

**AIRSOFT? TẠI SAO KHÔNG?**

Mặc dù đã là năm 2012, thành phố Hikarizaka vẫn mang nết cổ điển của một thị trấn những thập kỉ trước. Lúc này, một gã tóc trắng vô cùng khó tính quyết định bay cao lên và nhìn nó từ trên bầu trời xanh bát ngát.  
_"Hmphh, cũng bình thường thôi."_

Accelerator, siêu năng lực gia mạnh nhất của TPHV, đã ở Hikarizaka được mấy ngày theo sự vòi vĩnh vô cùng khó chịu của Last Order, cô em gái của Misaka Mikoto. Mọi chuyện bắt đầu khi Order-chan "bỗng dưng" muốn thăm chị mình nên đã "yêu cầu" anh chàng gầy còm kia. Chúa mới biết bao giờ Accelerator tìm thấy được Railgun ở đâu nếu như cô nàng không phát điện vào ngày Lễ hội trường và anh ta dò theo tín hiệu AIM.

_"Thế quái nào mà mình phải theo nó vậy? Để lại hai chị em với nhau còn mình thì trở về cái thành phố chết tiệt kia."_ Accelerator lẩm bẩm với vẻ khó chịu và điều chỉnh năng lực vector để hạ cánh xuống khu rừng xanh. Một tấm biển ngay trên thân cây với chiếc nút đỏ ở phía dưới.

_"Căn cứ Dango Daikazoku." _

Nhảm nhí thật. Một cách đặt tên vô cùng ngớ ngẩn nhất mình từng thấy. Accelerator ngó nghiên xung quanh rồi bấm nút, bước vào thang máy xuất hiện sau đó.

Lão già Tabigake đúng là biết ném tiền vào cái thứ này. Cậu ta nhớ lại cái khoảnh khắc lố bịch kia vài ngày trước đây.

.

.

.  
Mọi người đang đứng ở cánh đồng của khu rừng. Ngoài một đống cây bao quanh thì họ không thấy cái gì khác nữa.  
_"Ba ... ba dẫn bọn con ra đây trong khi chả có gì ở đây?."_ Mặt Mikoto và nhìn ông bố đang để tay lên thân cây.  
_"Ngạc nhiên chưa?"_  
Một thang máy cỡ to chui ra khỏi ụ đất và mọi người sững sờ.

_"Sugoi ne! Trông như căn cứ trong bộ AnoHada thế?"_  
_"Oy Nagisa, căn cứ của chúng nó ở phía trên, đằng này cái của nợ này ở dưới đất." _Mikoto nói và khựng lại. _"Ế? Từ lúc nào mà ba cho xây cái thứ ở dưới đất thế?"_  
_"Bí mật."_ Ông bố nhún vai và chui vào.

_"Đằng nào cũng chả có gì làm, cứ xuống xem sao."_ Accelerator nói với giọng chua chua.  
_"Sao chật thế này?! Ông lui ra đi!"_

_"Lằng nhằng!"_  
Touma lẫn Accelerator đùn nhau trong tháng máy, mặt nhăn nhó. Mikoto nhìn họ với đôi mắt hình viên đạn. 2 tên ngốc này lại bắt đầu rồi đấy.  
_"Ờm, chắc phải đi thêm lượt rồi. Các cháu chịu khó chờ nhé." _Tabigake nói với những người còn lại ở ngoài.

_"Vậy thì ... thằng thảm hại này ra luôn đi."_ Accelerator cười điên loạn và ném Youhei ra.  
_"Thằng khốn, ném tao ra làm gì?!"_  
_"Hờ, không bị biến thành ... "  
_Chưa kịp nói hết thì thăng máy đóng cửa và đi xuống. Chỉ còn lại nhóm bên ngoài. Youhei đá vào ụ đất.  
_"Trong đám esper thì đúng là đôi lúc có những kẻ kì quặc thật."_

_"Mày chưa bị đánh nhừ tử như lúc Tomoyo và Kyou làm còn may đấy."_

_"Ờ, 2 đứa ấy thì quái vật sẵn rồi."_

Sunohara phát biểu mà không hề để ý tới luồng khí hắc ám đằng sau. Kyou lăm le cuốn từ điển trong tay và sà vào 2 người bạn kia.  
_"Oy, sao lại đánh cả tôi chứ." _Tomoya hoảng sợ trước phản ứng của cô gái.

_" ... "_

Trong khi đó ở thang máy.

Accelerator đang dựa lưng và nhắm mắt tập trung thì Nagisa giơ tay ra với vẻ thân thiện. Mikoto với Touma ngỡ ngàng. Một trong những khoảnh khắc Nagisa chủ động làm bạn với ai, lần này là Kẻ mạnh nhất Học viện.

_"Hở, cô nghĩ mình đang làm gì thế?"_Accelerator nhìn cô bé với một mắt.  
_"Này, sao nặng lời thế? Ông đâu cần làm đến thế."_  
Accelerator nhìn lại Touma với vẻ lạnh lùng. Thang máy đã xuống và đang mở cửa, tuy nhiên không khí vẫn nặng nề.

Nagisa đúng trong im lặng rồi ngẩn đầu với nụ cười rạng ngời.

_"Nếu bạn không phiền thì hãy kết bạn với mình nhé."_

Điều này làm cho Accelerator phân vân trong chốc lát. Một người trần bình thường như cô gái này, không biết gì nhiều về ta mà đã chủ động kết bạn với mình thế này. Từ trước tới nay chưa ai làm thế với ta cả.

_"Nagisa, cậu biết đang làm gì chứ."_ Mikoto thử thách và thì thầm với người bạn.  
_"Ừm, cậu ta là bạn của Mikoto thì mình yên tâm rồi, phải không?"_

Mikoto không biết nói gì với sự ngây thơ của cô bạn. Dù sao cũng không phải lo, Accelerator này khác hẳn so với 4 năm trước.

_"Anh còn chờ gì nữa, bắt tay với cậu ấy đi chứ? Chả lẽ #1 không biết làm à?"_

_"Mi nhớ đấy!"_  
Trước sự thúc giục của Mikoto, Accelerator chậc lưỡi. Cậu ta quay đầu đi rồi bắt tay.

_"Được chưa hả?"_  
Nụ cười ngọt ngào kia ... một trong những nụ cười khó quen nhất đối với cậu ta.  
_"Hì, mình rất vui lòng được biết tới bạn."  
"Trời ơi, chắc đây là trò đùa của Chúa."_ Accelerator thì thầm với chính mình.

.

.

.

Căn cứ "Dango Daikazoku" kia có nhiều phân khu được phân chia theo từng mục đích và Accelerator đang đi trong khu Giải trí. Bước qua căn phòng Mini kasino, 3 thằng bạn quen thuộc, Tomoya, Youhei và Touma, đang chơi đánh bài và vẫy tay mời Accelerator vào chơi cùng. Tuy nhiên cậu ta bật phản hồi âm thanh nên không nghe thấy họ.

_"Hắn sao thế?"  
"Kệ, thằng này lúc nào cũng thế."  
"Hừm, thằng "mạnh nhất" này coi bộ cũng kì quặc ha?"_

_"Người như tao biết hắn 4 năm mà còn chả hiểu nổi. Cơ mà hắn ta cũng gây ra nhiều ngạc nhiên cho người xung quanh đấy."_  
Touma hất hàm về phía kia rồi cùng 2 tên kia lại tiếp tục.

.

Accelerator bước vào "CINEMA ROOM" và trông thấy đám 4 người đang hướng mắt về màn ảnh. Một bộ anime nào đó được chiếu lên.  
Bìa DVD đặt trên bàn.

_~Greynnad After Story (ep.16-22)~_

_Best Drama of the History_

Trên bàn còn có hộp giấy và những cục giấy vo tròn._  
"Đùa, lũ con gái lại đi coi cái của nợ này à?"_

Accelerator xoa qua thái dương và nhìn lên trên để biết Mikoto, Nagisa, Last Order với Ruiko đang xem gì.

.

_~Người đàn ông đang khóa cửa và một cô bé nhỏ tuổi đang hớn hở vì được đi chơi.~_

_Hai người quyết định làm một chuyến du lịch nhỏ. Họ vô cùng vui vẻ. Tuy trông luộm thuộm, râu ria trên mặt nhưng ông vẫn mỉm cười và dắt tay đứa con gái mình xuống cầu thang ._

_._

_"Tưởng gì."  
"Ông im lặng chút nào." _Mikoto quay lại quở gã tóc trắng

_"Thử xem có gì đáng để gọi là drama không?"_

Accelerator tiếp tục ngồi và nhìn màn hình to kia.

._  
Hai cha con dắt tay nhau và tiếp tục đi trên con đường vắng lặng. Đường phố tuy không người nhưng điều đó không ngăn họ. Họ cứ đi và đi. Con đường dần dần tụt lại về phía sau._

_"Con ổn chứ, Mashiro?"  
"Dạ."  
"Nếu không thấy khỏe, nhất định phải cho papa biết đấy."_

_"Để papa còn đưa con tới bác sĩ."_

_Tuy đang vui vẻ nhưng cậu Hinata vẫn cảm thấy lo lắng mặc dù cô con gái vừa khỏi ốm. Ngày vui là ngày vui nhưng không ai biết trong chốc lát chuyện gì có thể xảy ra. Nhưng rồi ..._

_Mashiro bắt đầu đi với những bước đi nặng nề, cũng có lúc tưởng vấp ngã. Tiếng thở gấp gáp không ngừng và mặt cô bé hơi đỏ rực, mệt mỏi._

_"Mashiro ... Hay ..."  
Hinata nhìn cô bé với ánh mắt lo âu._

_"Con không sao cả." Cô bé vẫn cố cất tiếng, trấn an cha mình._

_Một lát sau, tuyết bắt đầu rơi và càng lúc nặng hạt hơn. Hinata lo lắng nhìn lên trên trời._

_"Tuyết rơi rồi."_

_Mashiro nhìn chằm chằm những bông tuyết nhỏ đang rơi xuống người mình và đường. Những bông tuyết tan ngay sau khi chạm áo 2 người. Bầu trời trở nên trắng xóa.  
"Con thích tuyết không, Mashiro?"  
"Dạ có."_

_Hai cha con nói với vẻ gượng ép mặc dù điều này đang làm khơi lại nỗi đau tinh thần của Hinata 5 năm trước.  
"Papa cũng thích chứ?" Cô bé hỏi lại với vẻ ngây thơ._

_"Papa ..." Hinata nhớ lại 5 năm trước. Khi mà cũng xảy ra một trận tuyết như thế, vợ anh, Misuzu, qua đời sau khi sinh con bé. Hình ảnh người vợ nằm bất động trên giường lại hiện lê đau lòng vô cùng nhưng vẫn trả lời một cách bình tĩnh. "Ừ, papa cũng thích."_

_._

Tuy không phải thể loại mình hay xem, Accelerator vẫn dễ dàng nhận ra chuyện gì sắp xảy ra. Cô bé loli kia đang trong tình trạng sức khỏe tồi tê, người cha thì đang nhớ lại chuyện 5 năm trước và tuyết lại rơi.  
_"Chết tiệt. Đừng có nói là ... "  
"Accelerator, bạn nên giữ im lặng. Thể loại này phải tập trung thì chúng mình mới hiểu được chứ." _Nagisa nói với giọng ngọt ngào.

_"Chậc."_  
4 cô gái lại nhìn lên màn ảnh, người run run nhẹ và mắt hơi nhòe lệ. Chuyện này làm Accelerator vô cùng bối rối vì không thích nhìn người khác khóc. Tiếp theo là tiếng sụt suỵt nhẹ nhàng.

_"Các cô đùa phải không. Chỉ là một bộ phim thôi mà?"_  
Không ai trả lời nữa nên anh ta phải tự tìm hiểu phần còn lại trên màn ảnh.

_"Hay chưa, sao mình còn ngồi đây mà xem."_

.

_Thời gian trôi đi, tuyết không ngừng rơi và tình hình sức khỏe của Mashira càng lúc tồi đi. Cô bé đi nặng nề hơn, những bước chân nhỏ bỏ đang tụt lại đằng sau. Tiếng thở yếu làm anh Hinata cực kì lo lắng. Người anh như muốn lặng đi. Và điều mà anh sợ đã ập tới. Chỉ trong chốc lát, Mashiro khựng lại và vấp ngã, rất may anh kịp đỡ người cô bé.  
"Mashiro!"_

_Chuyện gì xảy ra thế này. Con ơi! Đừng làm thế với cha như vậy!_

_Người cha hoảng sợ và ôm chầm cô bé. Cô bé mở mắt ra.  
"Papa?"  
"Gì thế, Mashiro?"_

_"Chúng ta ...đang ở đâu?" Cô gái nhỏ bé nói với giọng yếu ớt. "Trên tàu phải không?"_

_Hinata cố gắng bình tĩnh và nói với giọng ôn tồn.  
"Ừ. Chúng ta lên tàu rồi."  
"Tối quá ... Đêm rồi a?"_

_Nghe giọng nói yếu ớt của con gái, người cha càng muốn ôm chặt nó. Ông không tin chuyện gì đang xảy ra, ông không hề muốn điều này lặp lại lần nữa.  
"Đúng đấy. Tối muộn rồi."_

_Bàn tay ông xoa nhè nhẹ qua mái tóc màu nâu. Giọt lệ rơi xuống tay áo và ngấm vào._

_"Vâng ...Con yêu Papa."_

_"Papa cũng yêu Mashiro."_

_Điều duy nhất cô bé làm được với sức lực còn lại là gửi gắm một nụ cười ấm áp cuối cùng cho người cha. Sau đấy là im lặng, Hinata không nghe thấy giọng con gái và cũng không cảm nhận được nhịp đập trái tim lẫn tiếng thở yếu ớt vừa nãy. Điều tồi tệ đã xảy ra. Cô con gái yêu dấu của mình vừa trút hơi thở cuối cùng trong vòng tay. Anh cố gắng lung lây người con bé nhưng vô ích thôi.  
"Mashiro! ... MASHIROOO!"_

_Thảm kịch 5 năm trước lại xảy ra và lần này là con gái của mình. Ngay lúc này như thể bầu trời đồng hành với cảm xúc của người cha, tuyết càng rơi dày đặc hơn. Con tim trong người Hinata đau nhói lên trước sự mất mát này. Tại sao thảm kịch 5 năm trước lại lặp với con gái của mình ... Tại sao!_

_._

_"H-hức. Tại sao con bé dễ thương ấy phải chết chứ. Nó mới 5 tuổi thôi mà. - MISAKA-MISAKA trở nên vô cùng buồn bã và cố gắng ngồi gần lại anh để an ủi."_

Bộ phim khiến Last Order vô cùng xúc động và con bé không chịu nổi nên đã ngồi bên cạnh anh chàng tóc trắng và ôm lấy tay anh ta._  
"Ôi trời. Đừng có ôm chặt ta thế, nhóc con, khó chịu lắm đó."  
"Anh nên thông cảm cho em chứ. Bộ đây là lỗi của em chắc? - MISAKA-MISAKA tiếp tục chảy nước mắt và muốn bình tĩnh lại ngay cạnh anh."  
_Accelerator đập tay lên trán và cố gắng chịu đựng.

.

_Những mảnh kí ước tuyệt vời, đáng nhớ và ấm áp mà Hinata đã từng trải cùng con gái mình hiện lên. Những khoảnh khắc của 2 cha con đang tan biến cùng sinh mạng nhỏ bé này. Dù quá muộn rồi, thời gian không thể quay lại, Hinata vẫn cố gắng ôm con gái mình với một chút hi vòng mỏng manh. Giọng anh vô cùng nghẹn ngào._

_"Không ... Tôi không muốn."  
"Misuzu ... Hãy cứu Mashiro đi."  
"Misuzu!"_

_Sự tuyệt vọng bao trùm xung quanh. Một sự ra đi đâu đớn của một cô con gái bé nhỏ.  
"Ai đó ... Ai đó cứu Mashiro với!"_

_"Misuzu ..."  
Mọi hy vọng đã tan biến. Người vợ, nay cả người con gái mà anh hy vọng anh sẽ bảo vệ đến tận cùng nay không còn nữa. Anh Hinata đã kiệt sức và cùng con gái nằm xuống giường tuyết đã trải sẵn, chờ đợi số phận._

_._

Cuối cùng bộ Greynnad đã kết thúc với happy ending không thể ngờ tới. Với một kì tích kì lạ nào đó, Hinata quay trở lại thời điểm 5 năm trước, lần này người vợ Misuzu đã sống sót và hạ sinh đứa con gái bé bỏng của mình. Cô con gái Mashiro trải qua 5 năm một cách bình yên với cha mẹ mình.

_"Aww, rốt cuộc gia đình họ được hạnh phúc."_ Nagisa ngồi mơ màng và quay ra đằng sau.. _"Bạn cảm thấy thế nào?"_

_"Bình thường."_

Điều làm Accelerator khó chịu là những cảm xúc dâng trào của bộ phim. Những cảm xúc này vô cùng quen thuộc, đặc biệt 4 năm trở lại đây. Những gì mà #1 đã từng trải nhưng anh ta không muốn nhắc tới lần nữa.

_"Cái kết cục khỉ gì thế này?"_ Anh ta bối rối.  
_"Hố, Kẻ siêu đẳng của Học viên mà cũng có ngày đau đầu vì anime á." _Mikoto nói với giọng mỉa mai.

_"Cô nghĩ kẻ như ta hợp với drama pha tí sci-fi chắc. Ta thông minh nhưng mù với thể loại tạp chất này."_ Anh chàng tóc bạch kim vẩy tay đi để thoát khỏi vòng ôm tay của Last Order._  
"Không và không, em vẫn ôm anh đấy thì sao? - MISAKA-MISAKA kiên quyết._

Accelerator coi như lờ đi cô bé 14 tuổi kia và cười thầm.  
_"Từ đầu hè tôi toàn thấy các cô chui xuống đây chơi. Chả lẽ không ra ngoài kia hít khí trời hử?"_

_"Làm gì ở trong khu rừng này chứ?" Ruiko nghiêng đầu sang bên với vẻ thắc mắc.  
"Ờ thì ..." _Accelerator cũng nhận ra rằng bản thân cũng cắm chốt và giết thời gian ở đây. _"Làm gì á?"_

_"Etou ... Mình thấy một kho toàn súng airsoft ở dưới, sao chúng mình không lấy ra làm một trận nhỉ."_ Nagisa vừa gợi ý vừa cầm tay Last Order xoay quanh như đu quay.

Mọi người bỗng im lặng. Một cô bé ngoan ngoãn, ngây thơ nhút nhát như Nagisa mà vẫn nghĩ được tới một game ngoài trời như airsoft. Ngạc nhiên chưa. Cơ mà sao bây giờ chúng ta mới biết có một kho súng như thế ở đây.

_~"Các con cứ thoải mái khám phá các tầng nhé."~_

Thì ra ông già nhà Mikoto ám chỉ như thế có mục đích và Nagisa đã tận dụng cơ hội để thăm dò từng tầng mà không ai để ý. Giờ ai ai cũng ngạc nhiên khi Nagisa cũng có hứng thú với súng airsoft.

.

.

.  
Tầng 3 ở dưới đất, cũng chính là tầng cuối của Dango Base. Đúng là có một kho súng ở đây, nhiều cực kì đến nỗi nếu đó là súng thật thì vừa đủ để cung cấp cho đám Skill-Out lật đổ chính quyền của AC.

_"Thế quái nào mà cả tầng này như một trại quân sự vậy"_ Mikoto xoay cây Deagle trên tay và mở cánh cửa tủ ra. _"Đẹp chưa."_  
Toàn là quần áo mới toanh, chủ yếu để làm một trận bắn súng nhựa trở nên thú vị hơn.  
_"Nagisa, sao cậu không nói với bọn tớ từ trước thế." _

_"Mình nghĩ chưa cần nói ra lúc này."_ Nagisa trả lời Tomoya với sự e dè. _"Với lại mình sợ Tomoya-kun ghét mình vì sở thích này."_  
_"Ai lại ghét cậu vì chuyện nhỏ này chứ?"_ Tomoya gãi đầu và cầm 1 cây shotgun ngay đấy, bắn liên tiếp vào Accelerator. Toàn bộ chùm đạn cậu ta bắn ra đều dội lại về phía Youhei.

_"OKAZAKI! Vậy để tao thử cái này nhé?"_ Youhei khoái chi lôi Vulcan ra khỏi thùng, xả cả băng đạn khắp phòng. Đa số viên đạn toàn hướng vào Accelerator và bay tán loạn khắp phòng. Mọi thứ bắt đầu hỗn loạn và mọi người lật bàn xuống để trốn. Tiếng viên đạn nhựa kêu lạch cạch khi va chạm với bức tường kim loại.

_"Bỏ mịa, dính đạn lạc như chơi."_ Touma nhảy vào thùng rỗng và nhìn ra, một vài viên xoẹt qua mái tóc.

_"Ôi trời ơi, đúng là lộn xộn thật. - MISAKA-MISAKA lúng túng và nấp sau anh."_

_"Khà khà khà, con gà!"_ Tomoya hét lên từ chỗ núp.

_"Yohei, anh dừng lại ngay. Có người bị thương bây giờ."_ Ruiko định ngăn cản nhưng vô ích khi mà cậu ta xả 1 tràn đạn nhựa khắp nơi.

_"Tất cả đã muộn rồi, đừng cản anh."_ Youhei như thể nhập tâm sâu vào.  
_"Thằng điên kia." _Accelerator nổi điên lên và động vào người Kyou để đồng bộ hóa sức mạnh.  
_"Hể." _Cô nàng tóc tím đỏ mặt và gắt lên. _"Đừng có tùy tiện thế chứ."_

"_Lo gì, người ta copy sức mạnh thể chất thôi mà."_ Cậu tóc trắng càu nhàu rồi nâng cả người Youhei ở cổ áo.  
_"Híc, mày định làm gì?"_ Youhei sợ hãi nhìn vào mắt Accelerator. Cái ánh mắt này ... sao giống ánh mắt sát khí của Kyou thế. Chết mình rồi mẹ ơi.

_"Ra tay đi, ra tay đi, Accelerator. - MISAKA-MISAKA cổ vũ tinh thần của anh ấy."  
_Con nhóc này, mày định hại anh à?  
Trước khi kịp làm gì thì một thứ tiếng rừng rợn vang lên.

** ÉT- T- Ó- ...**

Ichinose Kotomi bước vào với chiếc violin, khiến mọi người run người. Accelerator thả Youhei ra và ôm đầu.  
_"Khỉ gió, phản hồi cũng không có tác dụng."_

_"Hố hố, Capacity Down phiên bản mới." _Mikoto vẫn có gắng cười._  
"IM!"_

_._

**Tầng 1, Khu ẩm thực**

Kuroko và Tomoyo đang ngồi cùng bàn và thưởng thức những cốc trà theo kiểu quý tộc.  
_"Hừm, trà Anh với bánh Baumkuchen thì đúng là không thể chê được. Phải không, Sakagami-san?"_  
_"Chuẩn không cần chỉnh. Thưởng thức buổi chiều mùa hè kiểu này sướng không bằng." _Tomoyo nhấp một ngụm rồi nhìn sang. _"Em làm trò gì thế?"_  
Một cậu bé tầm 16, 17 tuổi đang ép tai xuống nền nhà. Takafumi, đứa em trai của Sakagami Tomoyo.  
_"Hình như ở dưới kia bật nhạc, trông như nhạc sàn lắm?"_

_"Hể?"_ Kuroko khoanh tay suy nghĩ. _"Lui ra cho chị nghe xem ... Đúng thật. Chuyện gì ở dưới thế?"_  
_"Chả biết, không chừng Misaka-san đang nhảy cùng Kamijou-san đấy." _Tomoyo nói thế với ý định trêu cô. Không ngờ Kuroko lại phản ứng mạnh.  
_"Không thể nào!"_ Kuroko cầm tay Tomoyo. _"Đi với tớ."  
"Sao lại lôi cả tớ ..."_  
Chưa kịp nói xong, cả hai người đều teleport xuống.

_"Chỉ còn mình ở đây, làm gì đây ta?" _Takafumi tự lẩm bẩm rồi mở tủ lạnh ra. "Các chị ăn gì không."  
Uiharu Kazari lúc này đang ngồi và chơi cờ với Ryou.  
_"Cứ lấy cho chị mấy miếng bánh phô mai đi."_ Kazari nhìn chằm chằm mặt bàn cờ. _"Chess mate nhé."_  
Ryou vô vọng nhìn Kazari hạ quân vua trắng.

_"Uầy, lần thứ 5 rồi đấy."_

_"Em thấy chị cũng ngang tài đấy chứ. Nhiều khi chị dồn em vào thế bí còn gì."  
"Ừm, chị cũng chơi cùng Onee-chan nhưng đôi lúc chị ấy không kiên nhẫn như thế này."  
._

**Tầng 3, Airsoft Room**

_"Gì thế này? Như thể ai đó vừa nhắc mình."_ Kyou thắc mắc sau khi hát xì hơi.  
Đúng lúc Kotomi chơi xong, Kuroko teleport xuống và ngạc nhiên trước cảnh tượng. Mọi người núp sau bàn, cả đống viên bi vàng lăn khắp phòng, Accelerator thì ôm đầu và cuối cùng là 1 núi vũ khí trên tường và những thùng gỗ theo kiểu dáng quân sự.  
_"Trận giả thì ..." _Kuroko lước nhìn xung quanh, tay cầm khẩu lục và sờ nhè nhẹ lên thân nó. _"Nếu thế thì sao không phân chia thành 2 nhóm, con gái và con trai?"_

Cái vẻ mặt đắc chí kia ... những lúc thế này thì khó mà đoán ra mục đích thật sự của cô bé tét 2 bím kia là gì. Mikoto biết rõ ràng ý định của Kuroko. Một trận giả để biết ai giỏi hơn, phe kẹp tóc hay phe mày râu và có lẽ là tiện thể "hạ gục" Touma.

_"Ý kiến của cô em không tồi lắm. Nhưng nói trước con trai bọn anh giỏi hơn."_ Youhei vênh váo.  
_"Mày chơi thì chỉ có thọt team, có cũng như không."  
"Chưa gì đã mất hy vọng vào tao là sao?!" _Youhei gắt lên, đôi mắt thất vọng khi thằng bạn thân Okazaki vừa hạ thấp giá trị vốn không có của bản thân.  
*Tiếng cười điên loạn*  
"Kệ mày chứ, riêng tao thì tao coi đây là cơ hội để tái đấu với nhỏ Railgun kia." Accelerator cười nửa miệng và ra điều kiện. "Trận airsoft này không xài năng lực, cô nghĩ sao?"  
_"Giời, tưởng tôi sợ á. Làm tới luôn đi, anh giai!"_ Mikoto nói và chỉ tay liên tiếp vào Touma. _"Còn anh nữa, em còn chưa giải quyết xong vụ 4 năm trước đấy nhé."_

Xong. Touma thở dài. Tưởng cô ấy quên mất rồi, thế mà vẫn nhớ dai tới bây giờ.  
_"Furukawa-san, tôi nghĩ cô nên tham gia. Tôi muốn biết người bạn thân thiết của Railgun mạnh mẽ cỡ nào."_ Accelerator tựa lưng vào tường, thách đấu Nagisa. _"Tham gia chứ."  
Trước sự ngạc nhiên của mọi người, Nagisa cúi người lễ phép.  
"Vâng, nếu bạn không phiền thì mình sẽ tham gia."  
"Cậu chắc chứ."  
"Hai, mình chắc. Đây cũng là cơ hội để mình tự tin lên mà."  
_Mikoto nhún vai. Những lúc thế này mới biết Nagisa có thể quyết tâm cỡ nào.

_"Không tồi đấy nhưng cậu sẽ phải đối mặt với Okazaki-san đấy."_

Nagisa do dự một chút, nhìn Tomoya. Từ khuôn mặt e dè trở thành khuôn mặt nghiêm túc.  
_"Mình thực sự muốn đối mặt với Tomoya-kun."  
"Oy, Nagisa. Cậu không cần cố đến thế đâu."_ Tomoya lúng túng trước quyết định của bạn gái.

_"Mình nói thật đấy chứ."_ Nagisa thừa nhận và Tomoya phải chào thua.

Đột nhiên Kyou đập tay lên bảng, nói.  
_"Sao không làm thế này."_

Mọi người nhìn lên.

~Girl Team: Nagisa, Mikoto, Ruiko, Order-chan, Kyou, Tomoyo, Kotomi

~Boy Team: Tomoya, Touma, Sunohara, Accelolicon

_"Hở, cái "lolicon" đằng sau là gì thế?"  
"Team mình thừa 3 đứa rồi ... Ê, sao lại không cho em vào đội chứ."  
"Cho em vào thì chắc em lại hăng máu muốn xả băng dữ dội vào anh Touma chứ gì."_ Mikoto đỏ mặt và cốc lên đầu Kuroko.  
_"Đâu mà, em đâu có tham gia vì muốn xử gọn tên khỉ đột kia chứ. Em còn nhiều cơ hội khác để làm, Onee-sama."_

Biết ngay mà.

_"Nè, Touma. Cho con mắm này vào có sao không?"  
_Touma nhún vai. "Không vấn đề gì."

Kyou phân vân, phẩy tay một cách vô tư.

_"Hừm, nhìn thế này mất cân bằng thật. Chả sao, còn ba ngày thì thế nào đội hình lại thay đổi cho mà xem."_

_"Kyou-chan? Trông như bạn sắp xếp theo kiểu cặp đôi thế." _Nagisa nhìn bảng và thắc mắc._  
_Bây giờ mới nhận ra. Thì ra Kyou tiện tay xếp theo từng cặp để tạo nên một tình huống thú vị.

_"Thật là ... Ta lại phải cầm súng nhựa đi đối đầu với con nhóc này?" Accelerator nhăn nhó nhìn cô bé._

_"Ế? Em đâu phải là một cô bé ngây thơ như trước đây chứ. Với lại, em có kinh nghiệm mà. - MISAKA-MISAKA tự tin khoe thành tích."_

Không hề ngạc nhiên khi mà Last Order cũng có thể chia sẻ bộ nhớ cùng 20 nghìn Sisters trước đây. Cho nên những kinh nghiệm chiến đấu trước đây sẽ có ích lần này với cô bé. Accelerator không hề thích điều này.  
_"Cho thêm ai vào đội nam được nhỉ?"_ Kyou thầm nghĩ và gác chân lên nhau.

_~Không hạn chế tuổi tác và không xài năng lực.~_

_._

_._

_._

_"Mời ba tớ, chú Akio-san với Naoyuki-san tham gia. Cậu nghiêm túc chứ?"  
"Thật chứ. Airsoft đâu có phân biệt tuổi tác, giới tính đâu, với lại nó còn có tinh thần đồng đội?" _Nagisa đưa tay lên cằm và nói.

_"Đau đầu thật. Chỉ sợ nhiều người thế thì có mà loạn." Mikoto thở dài. "Nhưng sao lại dẫn bọn tớ ra đây, có chuyện gì?"  
_Nagisa giơ cuốn lịch ra với ngày 15-6 được đánh dấu. Accelerator, vẫn thắc mắc vì sao cũng đi theo họ tới gần con đường sông.  
_"Là sao?"_

_"Đồ chậm hiểu, không nhận ra đó là Father's Day à?"_ Touma vẫy tay trước mặt gã.

_"Biết bằng niềm tin. Từ trước tới nay, ta chả biết mặt mũi ba mẹ mà tặng quà chứ."_ Accelerator nhìn mặt sông với vẻ buồn rầu. _"Ha, cũng muốn biết mặt người ta để còn hỏi tội vì sao bỏ mình lại ở AC."_

_"Cảm xúc vãi."  
"Trật tự giùm tao với." Accelerator nhìn lại anh chàng tóc nhím._

_"Ba mình với bác Tabigake-san thì không sao nhưng bác Naoyuki-san thì ..."  
"Tên Okazaki-san với bác ý vẫn mâu thuẫn nên cậu muốn 2 bố con tham gia để thấu hiểu nhau chứ gì."  
_Thấy Nagisa gật đầu, Mikoto nhận ra mình đi đúng hướng.

_"Gay nhỉ. Cứ như chiến tranh lạnh lâu đời giữa họ thật."_

_"Phiền phức thật." _Accelerator xoay đi xoay lại cọng tóc chỉa ra. _"Ngay hôm kia ta dẫn Last Order đi chơi phố thì 2 cha con họ chạm trán nhau và ... thế đấy. Thằng Okazaki bỏ đi không một lời nói còn ông bố thì đứng nhìn thất thần."_

_"Cơ mà chúng ta có nên can thiệp đến thế chứ, cứ để họ tự giải quyết chả phải tốt hơn sao." _Touma thắc mắc theo một cách nào. Dù sao cậu ta cũng có kinh nghiệm với mấy vụ chĩa mũi vào chuyện người khác.

Có điều gì đó khiến Nagisa khó xử khi muốn nói ra. Cô bé hơi lúng túng, 2 cọng tóc rung lên.

_"Ano ... 2 người họ luôn xa cách nhau. Mình muốn làm gì đó ý nghĩa để 2 người quay lại làm gia đình thật sự. Không phải vì mình muốn đuổi Tomoya-kun về nhà đâu, chả là mình muốn ..."_ Vẻ mặt Nagisa hơi buồn buồn.  
_"Tóm lại là cậu muốn họ làm hòa nhau chứ gì."_ Mikoto vỗ nhẹ lên vai cô bạn. _"Chuyện nhỏ, cứ thể ghi danh cả ông bố vào là xong. Ắt sẽ tự giải quyết trong game."_

Accelerator bật cười.

_"Không khéo thằng Sunohara không phải thằng phế vật duy nhất lúc đấy."_

_"Accelolicon, ngay cả khi anh lấy lại được sức mạnh nhưng anh vẫn là một thằng cùi bắp không giỏi bắn súng."  
_Mọi người nhìn lên thì thấy Misaka WORST ngồi trên cành cây, cố làm chọc giận Accelerator với giọng mỉa mai. Cô gái này cũng là em gái của Misaka Mikoto với tính tình nổi loạn hơn so với bản gốc.

_"Một lần nữa tôi nhắc lại. Đừng gọi thêm lolicon vào, người ta hiểu lầm giờ."  
"Ha ha ha, người ta đã hiểu lầm 4 năm rồi, thưa Quý ngài phụ huynh ạ."_

Trời à. Tưởng được yên ổn thì bà cô này lại chọn đúng ngày để trêu mình._  
"Worst-chan, em có muốn tham gia với bọn chị không." Nagisa mời gọi với nụ cười rạng ngời._

_"Có lẽ em lại khiến chị thất vọng rồi, Furukawa-san." _WORST đưa tay ra sau lưng, bối rối._ "Giờ em không có hứng thú với súng ống nữa."_

_WORST giơ ngón cái ra, cười.  
"Chả phải hay sao. Thiên thần và Ác quỷ đối đầu nhau còn gì, hì."  
_Nói xong cô gái biến mất trong tích tắc. Đơn giản là sử dụng sự dao động mạnh của các electron để dịch chuyển tức thời.

.

Accelerator bực bội nhìn vị trí cũ của WORST. Từ khi gặp nhau, cô gái này chưa bao giờ thay đổi tính cách. Lúc thì xấu xa, lúc thì tốt bụng hoặc chí ít cũng đi trêu chọc người khác. Rảnh rỗi sinh nông nổi, cậu ta búng mấy phát vào 2 cọng tóc của Nagisa khiến cô bé quay lại nhìn.

_"Furukawa-san, cô nghĩ sao. Nếu phe nam thắng thì tôi xin mạn phép đặt tên khác cho căn cứ - Ohana Spirit."_  
_"Lậm phim Lilo&Stitch rồi hả cha nội?" Mặt Mikoto dài ra. "Hay đi Hawaii nhiều quá?"  
"Bộ cô có vấn đề với tên ấy sao?"  
"2 tư tưởng lớn gặp nhau rồi!"_ Touma suy ngẫm với vẻ nghiêm túc._  
"Ừm không sao, dù sao cả 2 tên đều liên quan tới gia đình mà." _Nagisa nói một cách điềm tĩnh.

Hay chưa ta. Một lần nữa cô gái nhà Furukawa lại ghi điểm trong mắt bạn bè với sự duyên dáng và lạc quan đáng ngưỡng mộ. Thằng Okazaki nhà ta chắc được phúc nhờ nhỏ. Accelerator nhìn chằm chằm Nagisa, thắc mắc. Cơ mà sao khuôn mặt dễ thương này, mái tóc nâu với 2 cọng tóc này ... Không phải vì nó giống của Last Order ... Nhưng đơn giản là cảm giác quen thuộc. Như thể mình đã từng gặp Nagisa trước rồi. Ngay cả dòng năng lượng vô hình chảy qua thành phố này cũng cho mình cảm giác ấy. Kệ, còn 3 ngày tập luyện cho trận airsoft và sau đó tìm kiếm nguyên do cũng chả muộn.

.

.

.

**Tầng 4, Khu tập luyện**

Còn 2 ngày trước khi trận đấu diễn ra và mọi người hăng hái tập luyện. Danh sách người tham gia cũng tăng lên, trong đó có Misae, Akio, Tabikage, Naoyuki và bằng cách nào đó nữa, Kotomi đã mời thêm cả ông Miyagi. Mặc dù Tomoya đã cảm thấy không hài lòng khi biết ba mình tham gia nhưng chỉ còn cách này thôi.

_~Bác muốn chiến đấu bên nó lắm, mặc dù nó vẫn ghét bác.~ _

_"BAKA!" _Mikoto nghiến răng và bắn mấy phát từ Deagle vào tấm bia di động, trúng 3/5. _"Mời người thân vào đội mà còn không vừa ý?"_

_"Sumimasen ... chỉ vì mình lôi chuyện của Tomoya-kun vào mà làm bạn bực mình." _Nagisa nói với vẻ mặt bối rối.

_"À không. Chẳng qua tên ngốc kia không thể nào nói chuyện tử tế với bác ý, thế thôi."_ Mikoto phẩy tay như thể cho rằng đó vẫn là chuyện nhỏ.  
Hiện giờ họ đang luyện súng trong căn phòng đặc biệt mà ngày hôm qua Mikoto phát hiện mảnh giấy "Hãy bấm nút này" treo trên tường và ở dưới ghi là "BÍ MẬT". Thật là trớ trêu. Dưới đây không khác gì một trường bắn cực kì hiện đại.  
_"Thôi thì chuyện đã lỡ rồi thì đành thế, đừng để tâm làm gì. Mà cậu có vẻ hăng hái khi cầm súng thật, đừng nói là cậu muốn đánh bại lũ con trai đến thế?"_  
_"Nói như thế nào nhỉ ... đơn giản là mình muốn tạo nhiều kỉ nhiệm đáng nhớ trong mùa hè nên mình tập luyện để trận đấu thêm càng thú vị." _

Nagisa mỉm cười và nhớ lại lời thách thức của Accelerator hôm trước. Vậy nếu cậu ta là một ác quỷ siêu đẳng thì mình sẽ đóng vai thiên thần hoàn hảo. Người Nagisa như thể ngùn ngụt sự quyết tâm. Tuy nhiên nhiều người cảm thấy khác lạ trước hình ảnh một cô bé ngây thơ trong sáng lại đi bắn súng airsoft. Nhưng không thể nói gì hơn khi game này không thể phân biệt được từng loại người.  
**Phụt ... Beng ... Phụt ... Beng ... Phụt ... Beng!**

3 phát liên tiếp từ khẩu AWM và tất cả đều trúng tâm giữa khi đang dịch chuyển ở khoảng cách 200m. Với tính cách hơi nhút nhát thì việc sử dụng một sniper rifle quá hợp với Nagisa.

_"Hừm, vậy cậu quyết định đứng từ xa. Không lẽ cậu không muốn tiếp cận Okazaki-san và làm solo ở tầm gần à." _  
Tuy chỉ là câu nói đùa của Mikoto nhưng lại làm Nagisa lúng túng, suýt làm rơi hộp đạn. Cô bé bình tĩnh lại, nhìn Railgun.

_"Bên kia cũng có Kamijou-san còn gì. Mình nghĩ bạn cũng sẽ gặp khó khăn như mình chứ?"_

_"Hả?"  
_Mặc dù đang đeo kính bảo vệ nhưng vẫn thấy rõ đươc nét mặt đỏ bừng của Mikoto.

_"T-thôi nào, tới với Touma b-bình thường như thế thì v-việc gì phải ngại những lúc thế chứ."_

Cậu ấy đang chọc lại mình chắc. Mình đâu có gì phải xấu hỏi với Touma những lúc thế này. Chỉ là khi mình hôn anh ấy thì ... hôn? Hmmmmm! Thế đấy, anh ta lại vô tình khiến mình bối rối ... Thế đấy, trận này mình sẽ đấu nghiêm túc, không nhường nhịn. Đó đâu còn là trò chơi trừng phạt hay chuyện tái đấu chứ. Tên ngốc này. Mikoto nhìn lại Nagisa và vớ MP5 trên bàn đưa cho cô bạn.

Nagisa không hiểu ý Mikoto là gì.  
_"Ano ... bạn muốn mình ... "  
"Chứ còn gì nữa, cậu đâu thể nhút nhát mãi được. Sniper hỗ trợ từ xa nhưng kiểu gì cậu sẽ gặp vấn đề khi có người đến gần."  
_Mikoto rút khẩu lục từ bao đựng của Nagisa rồi vứt đi. _  
"Lúc đấy cả cây Colt 45 này cũng thành đồ bỏ đi. Cậu cũng phải học cách combat tầm gần chứ?"  
"Combat?"  
"Tóm lại là đánh tầm gần. Đây này, bắn dễ thôi mà ... HOY!"  
_**TATATATATATATATA!**_  
_Ngay khi bóp cò, chiếc súng máy nảy giật lên sau khi nhả đạn. Để có cảm giác chân thực, những món đồ airsoft này được thiết kế với độ giật và tốc độ bắn 50% so với bản gốc.  
_"Sao lại thế này?"  
"Giờ cậu mới biết à?" _Kyou ngạc nhiên_  
"Tớ đâu có biết là giật đến thế. Từ nãy giờ người ta xài lục." _Mật Mikoto dài ra. Rồi cô nhìn đồng hộ và chạy ra cửa. _"Cứ tập bắn đi rồi cậu sẽ thấy thực chiến hay hơn so với ngồi lì với cây sniper."_

Sau khi Mikoto bỏ đi, Nagisa đứng nhìn cây súng trên tay và quan sát mọi người tập.  
_"Sao ủ rũ thế, vui lên nào."_ Kyou vỗ lên lưng động viên cô bé. "Kiểu gì chúng ta sẽ chạm trán họ và thế nào cũng có hỗn chiến, như thế mới vui."  
_"Bạn nói thế thì dễ nhưng mình không muốn chĩa súng vào Tomoya-kun chút nào." _Nagisa nghiêng đầu một bên suy nghĩ._  
"Ai bắt cậu phải bắn tên ấy. Cứ nhường lại cho bọn tớ đi là xong." _Kyou cười nhe răng với ánh mắt đầy sát khí. _"Nếu cần thì chúng ta cũng sẽ hốt hắn với thằng Sunohara, Kotomi nhỉ."  
_Cô gái thiên tài không trả lời khi đang mải mê chạy với M16 và tập trung bắn và chạy qua các chốt. Xem xét lại thì đúng là tầng 4 này quá ư là rộng lớn khi nó được dùng với mục đích này. Đủ rộng lớn đến nối Tomoyo và Misae còn có thể phối hợp tấn công và hỗ trợ một cách đồng đội  
_"Sugoi ne. Toàn quái vật" _Kyou trợn mắt lên rồi nhìn các thành viên khác trong đội.  
_"Mình thấy Kyou-chan hay dùng từ điển ném từ xa mà chuẩn dữ ta."_ Nagisa tính đưa AWM cho Kyou nhưng lại bị đẩy về.  
_"Ờm, cảm ơn." _

Ném từ điển? Cậu ấy có ý gì thế hả. Đâu phải vì chuyên ném từ điển từ xa mà chơi được sniper? Có khi lúc đấy cũng mang theo Kyou do dự. Thôi thì cứ thử cẩm xem sao. Cậu ấy đang mỉm cười thế kia thì đâu thể từ chối được.  
Kyou đẩy bàn xuống và đặt cây súng lên thành, ngắm vào mục tiêu di động.  
_"Thế này thì dễ quá, hì hì."  
_Tay đặt lên cò ... **THỤP!**  
_"Hả? Rõ ràng bắn vào rồi còn gì?"_  
Kyou ngắm lần nữa và bắn. Lại trượt! Ơ hay, trượt rồi mà trước còn nghe thấy tiếng lách cách nữa.

_"PTTttchhhhh!"_

Onee-chan nhà Fujibayashi quay sang trái thì thấy Kotomi phì cười, tay cầm USP.45. Rõ ràng cô bé đã canh lúc viên bi rời nòng để bắn chệch hướng.  
_"Kotomi-chan ... vui lòng đừng dùng trí tuệ của mình để trêu mình thế chứ."_ Kyou bối rối quẩy tay.

.

.

.  
Mikoto đang trên đường tới kí túc xá và cầm một túi đựng bento. Đang giờ trưa và cô tính ăn một bữa cùng Touma.

_~Trưa nay em rảnh không?~_

Hộp bento đung đưa cùng bước đi, Mikoto hơi đỏ mặt. Nhưng cô nàng đang vui khi được ăn trưa cùng Touma. Cũng không khác gì một cách để thắt chặt lại tình cảm _giữa 2 người là mấy. Phần thưởng vì giúp đỡ mình bấy lâu nay?_

_"Hy vọng anh ấy cũng biết điều mà cảm ơn chứ."_  
Nhưng mà đây là lần đầu tiên mình làm bento cho anh ấy, chả biết có ngon không. Mình còn chưa thử.  
Đúng lúc đấy, WORST với Last Order đi qua.  
"Ê, chị gái. Chị lại chạy theo giai à?"  
"URUSAI!"

.

.

.

**11h15, Kí túc xá Hikarizaka**

Mikoto mở cửa và ngó vào.  
_"__O'Haiyo! Có ai không?" _  
Không ai trả lời. Cô đi tới khu hành lang bên trái. Có tiếng ồn. Gì thế này?

.

Sagara Misae đang tức điên và cầm chân thằng Youhei quay xung quanh phòng.  
_"Woa, tha cho em!"  
"Cái tội cứ nham nhe tới con mèo nhà chị ... tưởng chị bỏ qua được?"  
"Etou, Misae-san, em nghĩ chị nên nhẹ nhàng với cậu ấy ..."_  
Nói dứt xong, chị quản lý thả tay ra và Yohei bay thẳng về phía cửa, nơi Touma đang đứng. Cả 2 thằng đều ngã lăn và đè lên nhau.

Mikoto chạy tới và khúc khích.  
_"Thế nào anh cũng dính vào rắc rối, chấp nhận đi."_ Cô vỗ lên trán cậu ta.  
_"Bớt hài hước giùm anh đi."_ Touma đẩy Youhei ra. _"Gwaa! Thằng này nặng vãi. Xuống đi mày."_

_._

_"Rốt cuộc vừa nãy là gì thế?"_  
Misae vừa nhìn Youhei vừa chỉ về phía con mèo.  
_"Tên đần này cứ nhăm nhe bán con mèo thôi. ."_

_"Hà há há há há! Thứ nực cười nhất mình từng nghe thấy." _Mikoto dụi mắt sau khi bật cười.

_"Giá mà mình ra tay sớm hơn một chút ... HỰ!" _Youhei cố chấp và bị Misae chặt một phát bằng tay lên đầu.  
_"Hết thuốc chữa với mày rồi."_ Touma nhìn con mèo. Toàn thân màu nâu vàng với sọc, dưới thì lại một lớp lông màu tráng. Đôi mắt như viên bi vàng. _"Tên nó là Nanashi phải không nhỉ."  
"Không, chị chưa đặt tên cho nó. Khi chị mới vào đây làm quản lý thì nó đến và cứ thế quấn lấy chị, chả biết vì sao."_

_"Hay ghê." _Touma thắc mắc. Cậu ta ngồi xuống và xoa đầu con mèo.  
**CHOANG!**

Touma chưa kịp hiểu rõ đầu đuôi sự việc thì cả hành lang bỗng phát sáng rực rỡ.  
Một ánh sáng rực rỡ và những quả cầu màu vàng xuất hiện, bay tán loạn.

_"Touma, anh lại gây ra gì thế này?"_ Mikoto che mắt lại vì ánh sáng quá chói.  
_"Nanda kore?"_ Youhei ngẩn người ra, không hiểu vừa xảy ra chuyện gì.

_"Chịu!"_ Touma nói với giọng bình thản vì những chuyện như thế này không quá xa lạ gì. _"Vừa xoa đầu con Nanashi là ..."_  
Khoan. Chả lẽ do con mèo chắc. Khoan tập 2 nữa. Mình chạm nó bằng tay phải!  
**BỤP BỤP BỤP BỤP! **Một thứ tiếng kì lạ nổi lên và ... **XOẸT XOẸT XOẸT! CRACK!  
**Sóng xung kích vang lên. Mọi người bị đẩy xa ra.

_"Chết tiệt, rốt cuộc cậu đã làm gì con mèo của tôi mà nó phát sáng."_

_"Em có biết đâu. Tại cái Imagine Breaker ở tay phải chứ."_

_"Chị không quan tâm cái Ima ùng Ima éng gì đó ở tay em nhưng nếu Nanashi bị sao thì cậu liệu hồn đấy." _Misae hét lên để lấn át tiếng gió.  
Một lát sau mọi thứ trở lại bình thường. Cũng may giờ này không có ai trong kí túc xá nên không gây ra nhiều rắc rối đc. Ánh sáng cũng dịu dần đi.  
_"ME-OW ... Misae?"  
_Chị tóc xanh ngồi dậy lên và không tin nổi mắt mình.  
_"Shima-kun?"_

_._

_._

_._

**10h57, Khu rừng bạt ngàn nơi Dango Base.**

Không như hội Misaka, nhóm của Accelerator quyết định tập luyện dã chiến ở ngoài khu rừng.  
_"Xin lỗi chú. Thằng Sunohara không ở đây nên chú đành phải cùng nhóm với ông Naoyuki thôi." _Accelerator ngồi từ xa quan sát trận mạc. _"Coi bộ lúc này nó có vẻ ức chế nhỉ?"  
"Ông anh ác liệt chưa. Biết 2 cha con họ thế nào rồi còn."  
"Kệ chứ." _Cậu ta thản niên trả lời cô gái mặc áo dài, Misaka WORST. _"Mà làm gì trên này thế, không xuống xem Last Order à?"_  
_"Ô hay, sao Quý ngài không xuống xem mà bắt tôi chứ."  
"Nhảm nhí thật."  
"Hố, không phải anh giả vờ đang quan tâm chứ."_ Sự châm biếm ẩn giấu.

Accelerator chỉ lườm lại cô ấy.

_"Ái chà chà, hình như anh không muốn thấy nhỏ cầm cây FN2000 chứ gì."  
_Cậu ta không trả lời. Trung tim đen anh ta rồi.  
WORST liếc nhìn. Vẫn lạnh lùng như ngày nào nhưng sao có thể che giấu được tôi chứ.  
Accelerator ngồi bần thần, đảo đi đảo lại chiếc huy hiệu xanh lè bị méo mó trên tay. Đôi mắt đỏ nhìn vu vơ về phía ra xa.

.

Lúc này. 2 vị phụ huynh đang núp sau thân cây.

_"Dữ dội thật."_ Akio phì phèo điếu thuốc. _"Mà ngày kia chúng ta sẽ phải đối mặt bọn nhỏ đấy. 2 cô con gái đấu lại 2 ông bố, nghe hay đấy."  
"Lo gì, thế càng tốt. Thử xem chúng nó can đảm đến mức nào."_

Tabigake ló ra và suýt trúng đạn từ bên phía Tomoya.  
_"Thằng nhóc kia bắn gì ghê thế! Tuổi trẻ không thể vội vàng được đâu." _ông bố Mikoto nói với điệu vui tính._  
"Nếu đây là lời khen thì xin nhận 1 vái." _Câu trả lời bên kia.

_"Lao ra phục kích 2 cánh không, Akio-chan?"  
"Thêm người nữa đi. Này, Miyagi-san ..." _Akio ngạc nhiên nhìn người đàn ông trung niên vừa ra khỏi chỗ núp. Ông ta làm cái quái gì vậy?  
Mũ đen, kính đen, áo choàng dài và 2 tay 2 súng ổ xoay Anaconda. Lão này định bắt chước Clint Eastwood chắc.

_"Quay về đây mau, làm thế không ổn đâu!"  
"Hãy xem người trung niên làm việc như thế nào."  
"Hả?"_  
Mijou Miyagi, người trông coi hợp pháp của Ichinose Kotomi, vừa rút 2 trái lựu đạn đầy những viên bi. Ông ta chạy tốc lực về phía Tomoya và Naoyuki.  
_"BANZAI ... HỰ!"  
_Buổi đêm vừa mưa xong nên khu rừng có quá nhiều vũng nước so với quy định. Kết quả là ông trượt ngã lên lưng và 5 giây sau 2 quả bom tặng Miyagi một lô viên bi nhựa.  
_"AHO!"_ Akio lẫn Tabigake cùng lúc đập tay lên trán. Đã không hạ được ai mà còn tự "kết liệu" chính mình.

_"Như trong The Increadibles có câu nói: Áo choàng đã lỗi thời rồi. Không áo choàng!" _Tomoya đứng lên nhìn và lắc đầu.

_"Trời đất hỡi, ta không tin lão này từng tham gia cái dự án kia. Ngốc hết chỗ."_ Accelerator không biết nên cười hay khóc.  
Trong khi Tomoya vẫn đứng không và không để ý, Akio nghiêng người ra và bắn nhưng trượt.

_"Uzi cùi mía."_  
_"Lão già! Đừng có lợi dụng mà bắn tôi chứ?"  
"Đó là chiến trường, con trai ạ ... Hở?"_

Một viên đạn đáp trả bay ra và nó sượt qua 2 cọng tọc của ông.  
_"Ghê đấy nhé."_  
Không thể coi thường được Tomoya được. Ngay cả khi tay phải gặp vấn đề từ trước nhưng cậu ta vẫn có thể bắn chính xác đến ngạc nhiên.  
_"Tomoya-kun, có khi con nên bình tĩnh mà bắn chứ." _Naoyuki nói một cách điềm tĩnh.

Trong khi đấy, cậu con trai ngồi đấy không nói gì. Vì cớ gì mà ông ấy phải theo mình chứ? Cứ ở bên ông ấy là mình lại khó chịu. Thật nực cười.  
_"Này, Tomoya-kun. Con đưa cây súng kia cho bố xem sao."_  
Tomoya nhìn lên, trừng mắt.  
_"Ông làm như tôi không biết xài súng."_

Có lẽ mình sẽ kết thúc trận này ở đây. Chứ đây chả còn lý do gì để tiếp tục. Ông Miyagi bị loại rồi, còn mỗi 2 người thôi.

Naoyuki ngồi thất thần không nói gì, chỉ nhìn Tomoya. Cậu ta thì quay mặt nhìn ra chỗ khác và đứng lên.  
Nhưng mà ...

_"Nhóc con! Kết thúc ở đây thôi nhỉ?"_ Akio hét lên. "Đến giờ phát quà rồi."  
_"Đừng hận ta nhé!"_ Tabigake cười nửa miệng. Hiệu ứng này càng nổi bật khi với bộ râu trên cằm và tóc như thể vuốt lên bằng keo.

_"Thế là sao?"_  
Tomoya chưa kịp hiểu đầu đuôi thì cậu nghe thấy tiếng lách cách. Thôi xong! Lựu đạn vừa hạ cánh ngay cạnh họ. Cậu nhìn Naoyuki thì ông đang mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng.

_"Mình lại gây phiền hà cho Tomoya-kun rồi, hề hề."_  
Ông già đúng là không biết lựa lúc mà cười như thế thật!

Mặc dù đã ném shotgun sang một bên và nằm xuống đất, không thể làm gì được hơn được nữa.  
_"GAME OVER! WOOOHOOO!"_ 2 người kia đập tay nhau.

.

.

.

Touma không thể tin được chuyện vừa rồi nên đành phải gọi nhờ trợ giúp của Index Librorum Prohibitorum, cô người bạn cũ bên hội Necesarius.

_"Con mèo mà hóa người ... Anh đùa em hả? Đây là lần đầu tiên em nghe tới."  
"Thế mà vẫn có đấy? Anh chạm tay phải vào con mèo và nó thành người?"  
"Ca này em chịu."_ Mặt Index dài ra. _"Trong lịch sử của ma thuật gia chưa từng ghi nhận thứ nực cười như vậy."_

Màn hình điện thoại liên tiếp xuất hiện hình ảnh của những người quen thuộc. Và ngay lúc này  
_"Không phải anh đang dính vào rắc rối gì chứ."_

_"Mèo hóa người, vụ này hay đây!"_

_"A, Kamijou. Cậu khỏe chứ?"  
"Ơ mụ này, đừng có tự tiện vung vãi trên máy tính của Archbishop thế!"  
"Kamijou Touma, chúng ta lại gặp nhau rồi." _Kaori Kanzaki nhìn vào webcam rồi bỗng bị đẩy ra. Itsuwa, Agnese Sanctis, Orsola Aquinas, Oriana Thomson, Sherry Cromwell, Lessar, ...  
Touma đơ người ra. Ngày gì mà chúng nó tập hợp cả lũ thế này.  
_"Đông người vậy ... có vụ gì à?"  
"Chả lẽ đông người là anh lại liên tưởng tới mấy vụ rắc rối chắc." _Index thở dài và nhìn cậu ta với ánh mắt buồn cười._ "Kì nghỉ ở tận vùng Alpy của Châu Âu do Stiyl Magnus "tài trợ" tự nguyện."_

Stiyl Magnus, pháp sư lửa cực mạnh của Necesarius. Sau khi Touma không tham gia những hoạt động của họ và Index trở thành Archbishop của tổ chức, anh ta vô tình trở thành mục tiêu của xui xẻo.

_"Tình yêu của anh, chị tóc ngắn, có ở đó không đấy? Cho em gửi lời thăm nhé."  
"Này này, chị có tên hẳn hoi nhé."_ Mikoto gắt lên và câu nói của Index khiến cô đỏ mặt. Cô sơ này vui tính thật, tự dưng lại phụt câu đấy. Ngượng bỏ cha.  
Có thứ gì đó nhỏ bé đang bay trước màn hình.  
_"Kamijou-san, có nhớ tôi là ai không?"  
"Othinus-chan? Cô cũng ở đây à."_ Mikoto ngạc nhiên khi mà cả "cựu mối đe dọa của thế giới" ngày nào cũng đang tham gia cuộc trò chuyện bất thường này.  
_"Etou, đã 4 năm sống trong hình dáng này mà cô không thấy bất tiện nhỉ."  
"Xì, ít ra tôi không còn gặp rắc rối liên quan tới vụ ngày xưa."_ Othinus nhún vai và bay lượn mấy vòng trước màn hình.

_"Này, Index, có chuyện này muốn ..."_  
Bỗng dưng một bóng dáng một ai đó ăn mặc kì quặc tiến tới, cầm búa.  
_"Lời đề nghị 1 – Không được bay lượn linh tinh trên máy tính của Archbishop."  
_Sasha Kreutzev vung một phát búa lên máy tính, tính "đuổi khéo" cái thứ đang bay lượn.  
_"Ê, dừng lại ngay." _Sherry cố ngăn lại nhưng không kịp

**XOẢNG!**

Kết quả ra sau thì ai cũng biết. Cả 2 bên đều mất kết nối ngay tắp lự.  
Màn hình đen thui. Mọi người nhìn nhau và Index quay lại lườm Sasha với ánh mát không thể nào thất vọng hơn nữa.

_"Máy hiệu DELL xịn lắm đấy. Liệu mà mua đền cái khác đi."_

_"Sasha-chan đúng là đồ phá hoại." _Lessar nói với giọng đùa cợt.

.

Quay trở lại chỗ hiện tại thì Mikoto lẫn Touma cố nhịn cười trước vụ việc vừa rồi. Nhưng gặp những đồng đội cũ thì đúng là cảm giác khác lạ, y hệt những ngày xưa.

_"Này, những kẻ kì quái vừa nãy là ai thế. Đã thế còn có gì đó lượn lèo nữa chứ!"_ Youhei càng bối rối hơn. Một con người bình thường thì khó mà hiểu được cái thế giới này. Mikoto nhìn cậu bằng một mắt.  
_"Chỉ là bạn bè của chúng tôi thôi."_  
Một lời giải thích quá đơn giản và xúc tích, quá đủ để một thằng ngốc hiểu được.

Touma nhìn tay phải rồi nhìn về phía căn bếp của kí túc xá, nơi Misae và Katsuki đang nói chuyện rôm rả, chuẩn bị bữa trưa.  
_"Rốt cuộc con mèo Nanashi là người bạn trai thất lạc của Misae-san? Nghe mà khó hiểu quá. Nhưng thoáng thoáng nghe về điều ước gì đó thì phải?"_  
_"Haizz, càng lúc càng kết cái thị trấn này rồi đây."_ Mikoto nghiêng người ra, đặt đầu lên vai Touma.  
_"Hóa ra mình định bán đi một con người, thậm chí còn tính làm món tiểu hổ nữa chứ."  
"Kệ mày định làm gì với con mèo ấy chứ." _Touma đáp lại, nhìn Inu và đặt tay lên nó. Không có gì. Tiếng thở phào. Tưởng nó cũng hóa thành cái gì chứ. _"Chả biết thằng cha kia phải làm mèo mấy năm nhỉ?"_

3 người họ vẫn chìm trong biển câu hỏi mà chỉ có Sagara Misae mới biết câu trả lời thật sự. Câu chuyện tình cảm đã từng xảy ra cách đây mấy năm.

_~Xin hãy luôn luôn yêu mình, bây giờ và mãi mãi về sau. Mãi mãi chỉ yêu mình mà thôi.~ _

Một điều ước tuy giản đơn nhưng lại có thể thay đổi số mệnh 2 người một cách bất ngờ.


	2. Chapter 2

**TRẬN ĐẤU TUYỆT VỜI**

**14h08, Thứ 6 ngày 15-6**

Hai ngày trôi qua như gió thổi. Ngày trận đấu airsoft đã tới và khu rừng bỗng rộn ràng hẳn lên. Các đấu thủ cũng đang chuẩn bị các trang thiết bị. Giờ G sắp điểm và thời khác họ thể hiện các kĩ năng đã từng tập luyện đang đến. Điều đáng nói là những bộ quần áo họ mặc được ghép bộ cảm biến, khi nào tới giới hạn thì nó tự động phát tín hiệu. Tất nhiên chỉ có tác dụng khi các viên đạn chạm vào, các tác động ngoài sẽ không được tính.

_"Ara, trông nó chật chội thế mà chuyển động dễ ghê."_ Kyou thực hiện đủ loại động tác để thử độ bền.  
_"Chuyện ... cộng nghệ Đô thị Học viện mà không được thế thì đem vứt vào thùng rác là vừa."_ Mikoto lẩm bẩm và quay lại nhìn. _"Ế, đừng lo lắng thế. Thả lòng người đi, thở từ từ."  
"Arigatou, cơ mà mình không lo đến thế đâu. Mình chỉ hồi hộp thôi.."  
"Hồi hộp kiểu gì mà mặt hơi ỉu xỉu thế, ổn thật chứ."  
_Nagisa mỉm cười._  
"Thật mà. Đây là lần đầu tiên mình cầm súng mà."  
_Lần đầu tiên? Thế cái sở thích airsoft ấy từ đâu mà lòi ra, chả lẽ từ TV? Mikoto một lần nữa ngạc nhiên.  
_"Chủ tịch CLB thì cũng phải ra vẻ oai phong chứ."_ Kyou xoa vai Nagisa rồi đeo mặt nạ cho cô bé. _"Thấy thế nào?"  
"Awww, Dango màu xanh. Dễ thương quá đi." _Nagisa suýt thì rơi vào trạng thái mơ màng.  
_"Oai phong kiểu đấy ... " _Mikoto nhìn chiếc mặt nạ Gekota trên tay. _"Chắc mình cũng hùa theo."_

Liệu có hợp không nhỉ. Không gắn được bộ cảm biến lên quần áo khác được nên cô đành phải phối đồ cho hợp và rốt cuộc chả khác gì Lara Croft, toàn đồ màu đen. Thế này càng ngầu hơn._  
_Kuroko nhìn Mikoto đang đeo mặt nạ với đôi mắt hình viên đạn.  
_"Onee-sama, đừng bảo là chị định ... OẦY!"_ Chưa kịp lên lớp giảng đạo thì Kuroko giật mình. Một ai đó đứng bên cạnh với bộ trang phục và chiếc mặt nạ hình đầu lâu như Simon "Ghost" Riley trong Call of Duty.

_"Sakagami-san? Sao cậu lại ăn mặc kiểu đấy?"  
"Á, Takafumi chọn bộ này cho tớ. Nó cũng đẹp còn gì?" _Tomoyo chỉ về phía khán đài nhỏ.

Cô gái 2 bím khua khua tay. Hả? Thế quái nào mà bên team kia lại có 3 thằng hâm cũng a dua theo kiểu Call of Duty. Sunohara thì Shepherd, tên khỉ đột làm Soap còn Tomoya lại là ... Price? Cũng may phần còn lại ăn mặc bình thường hơn một chút.

_~Giọng Uiharu Kazari qua loa phóng thanh~_

_"Mời các các xạ thủ vào vị trí. Các khán giả xin được ổn định chỗ ngồi. Các bạn có thể theo dõi trận đấu từ các mini drone." _

.

Bên team của Accelerator cũng nhộn nhịp không kém. Tiếng va chạm từ các khẩu súng đang được kiểm tra lại để chắc ăn.  
_"Này, Sunohara. Mày ngốc à."  
"Tao với Tomoyo là kẻ thù truyền kiếp, mặc bộ này là quá hợp."  
"Mày nghĩ mặc như Shepherd là mày hạ được cô ấy chỉ vì cô ấy bận đồ Simon Ghost à?" _Touma như thể tra hỏi._  
"Tất nhiên."  
"Bố khỉ thằng hâm."_ Tomoya bật cười.  
_"Ô hay, thế quái nào cả lũ như bước ra khỏi Modern Warfare thế."  
"Thì mày cũng đang giả vờ lão Price còn gì."  
_3 người họ nhìn nhau. Ờ há, không hiểu vì lý do gì mà bọn họ quyết định cosplay như thế này. Về cơ bản thì thật khó hiểu.

_"Trật tự nào!"_ Một người nào đó ăn mặc như Darth Vader bước tới. Nồi cơm điện tự bật ra và hiện lên khuôn mặt nhăn nhó của Accelerator. _"Tao cũng đang thắc mắc vì sao phải thăm gia vì một lũ ngốc thế này."  
_Hình như trận đấu càng lố bịch hơn khi mà Akio và Tabigake trông giống như Jason the Killer khi đeo cái mặt nạ khúc cầu côn kia. Miyagi thì không có gì khác hẳn trừ cái hộp đựng violin trên tay. Lão ta định giở trò gì đây? Và người duy nhất trông rất bình thường ở đây là Naoyuki và thằng nửa người nửa mèo mà hôm kia tên tóc nhím kia vừa giải phong ấn hay gì đó.  
_"Thế quái nào mà trong kho còn có trang phục Clone Trooper." _Accelerator nhìn sang bên kia đội. Last Order + Clone Trooper = Too Ironic. Kệ, tí nữa giải quyết là khỏi khó chịu.

Cậu ta cúi người xuống nhặt súng thì một viên đạn phi xuống ngay cạnh. Trận đấu bắt đầu từ lúc nào đó mà không để ý.

_"Ái chà, đến giờ vui chơi rồi."_ Hắn cười nham hiểm.

Khu rừng vô cùng rộng lớn nên các đội sẽ gặp khó khăn nhiều và dĩ nhiên là cũng có thời gian chuẩn bị và lẩn trốn để có chiến lược phù hợp.

Ruiko, Kyou và Misae đang canh gác 3 hướng từ trong bụi cây, trên người mặc đồng phục của lực lượng SWAT.

_"Furukawa-san, có động tĩnh gì không?"  
"Không, chị vừa bắn xong là họ rút lui rồi."  
"Chắc chúng nó bày kế rồi."_  
Nagisa ngồi trên cây, tay cầm AWM đảo qua. Cuối cùng cô bé vẫn quyết định làm sniper. Trong trường hợp bất trắc thì chỉ cần lôi Glock 20 hoặc MP5 để phòng thân. Nagisa lắc lắc micro nói.

_~Misae-san, chị nghị em hợp với súng ống không? Chứ như thế này không giống em thường ngày lắm.~_

_~Haizzz, đã bảo rồi ... lo làm gì cho mệt óc. Em vẫn là em còn gì.~ _Misae tự tin khích lệ cô gái sniper.

Đúng 3 ngày, 3 ngày mình tập luyện cùng mọi người và cảm thấy tràn đầy sức sống hơn. Mình đâu thể yếu đuối mãi thế chứ. Đây cũng là dịp để chứng minh với Tomoya-kun.  
Nagisa nín thở một lúc và thở nhẹ ra. Cô nạp đạn và bắn vào lúm cây vừa động dậy. Chỉ có một con sóc chạy ra.  
"Hừm."

Cách đấy không xa, Mikoto với Last Order nằm sát đất. Họ đã thấy vị trí của 3 anh chàng cuồng Modern Warfare còn những người còn lại vô âm bật tín. Kotomi và Tomoyo thì đi vòng cung để có thể áp sát mà ép chặt.

"Đứng lại, Ichinose-san!"  
_"?" _

Tomoyo giữ tay Kotomi, chỉ xuống đất, chỗ mà một quả Claymore được đặt. Cô cẩn thận đặt nó ở hướng khác. Nếu không phát hiện ra lúc đấy thì cả 2 người dễ bị loại.

_"Ai để mìn ẩu thế nhỉ."  
"Đặt như thế thì chỉ có một người thôi."_ Tomoyo suy nghĩ.  
~Railgun gọi Ghost, báo cáo đi.~

~Ghost nghe rõ. Các chị bước cẩn thận vào, có lẽ họ đặt mình quanh đâu đó.~  
~OK.~

Chết tiệt, không cho phép dùng năng lực nên chả thể dò ra được mìn ở đâu. Nhưng ít ra hạng quái vật như Accelerator cũng không thể lạm dụng sức mạnh. Quá công bằng.

~Dango gọi Railgun, nghe rõ trả lời.~  
~Railgun trên đường dây.~  
~2 đối tượng đeo mặt nạ đang tới.~  
~Hả. Thế phải làm gì bây giờ. - MISAKA-MISAKA bối rối và không biết chạy đi đâu.~

~Các bạn núp mau vào bụi cây to kia đi. Cứ nằm yên đó.~

.  
Các khán giả, thực ra chỉ là những người quen của chúng ta không tham, đang ngồi và hồi hộp trước diễn biến của trận đấu.  
_"Hình như Akio-san với Tabigake-san vừa đi qua thì phải?" _Sanae vừa ăn bánh vừa nhìn 9 màn hình, trong đó 1 màn hình hiện ra 2 người đi qua bụi cây của Mikoto.

_"Có vẻ căng đấy. Cậu nghĩ thế nào."_ Misuzu nói một cách thích thú.  
Sanae nhún vai. _"Khó nói lắm, cả 2 bên đều cẩn thận nên không thể biết kết cục nhưng tớ có cảm giác sẽ phải ngồi lâu đấy."_

_"2 anh ấy mà kết hợp lại thì  
_WORST ngồi nhìn chằm chằm màn hình khác và thắc mắc. Accelerator đang tách rời khỏi đội, để lộ khẩu SG 552 trên tay. Lão Quý ngài này làm trò khỉ gì thế. Bình thường là xông pha một cách dữ dội. Ngay cả khi cấm xài năng lực nhưng lão cũng có trình độ xài súng.

_"Accelerator, anh đang suy tính gì thế?"  
"Một người như anh ta thì có cả đống kế hoạch trong đầu chứ."_ Uiharu tuyên bố.  
_"Ôi giời, thế này không giống lão đâu."  
"Nếu cô không nhầm thì cậu ta cũng muốn quyết đấu với Nagisa nhà cô." _Sanae phấn khích khi thấy một người thách đấu con gái mình.

_"Nhưng trước khi đạt được mục đích thì hơi bị vất vả đấy. Thử xem đi, Furukawa-san cũng quyết tâm để thử sức đối mặt Accel-Vader."  
"Onee-chan còn muốn hạ gục anh Sunohara-san nữa cơ."  
"Hế,nếu thế thì cậu ta sẽ gặp nhiều rắc rối."  
_Ryou và Takafumi nhìn nhau. Rõ ràng 2 người chị của họ đều hướng tới một mục tiêu.

_~Kiểu gì tên ngốc kia sẽ không buông mình trong trận đấu.~ _

.

.

.  
~War Hog gọi Ghost. Xác nhận vị trí của Shepherd.~  
~Mục tiêu đang ở hướng 12h của Railgun. Cân nhắc khi áp sát.~  
~Railgun đây. Mục tiêu đang ở vị trí thuận lợi. Xin được tấn công.~  
~Không được, giữ nguyên vị trí đi. Violet hết.~

Sau khi Akio và Tabigake đi qua vị trí của Mikoto, cô gái electromaster định vị tọa độ cho Nagisa. Phát súng khiến giáp của Youhei hiện số 56/100. Nhóm SWAT thì nhẹ nhàng vòng ra sau, chờ đợi thời cơ.

~Thế quái nào mà không thấy AlCapo với CatBoy ở đâu nhỉ.~  
~Windy nghe rõ. Hãy canh phòng đằng sau ...Cái gì ...?~  
**Tạch...Tạch...Tạch...Tạch...Tạch...**  
Đội SWAT bị tấn công từ đằng sau. Hai kẻ đeo mặt nạ xả súng và họ vừa kịp trốn sau cây. Một làn đạn dữ dội khiến họ khó dịch chuyển ra chỗ khác.  
~MCAkio xác nhận. Đối phương đang bị ép.~  
~Vậy chúng tôi rút lui theo kế hoạch và tìm người khác. Price xin hết.~  
~OK!~

.

Mikoto lúng túng, không hiểu sao tuyến phòng thủ bị chọc thủng và nguy cơ Ruiko, Misae và Kyou bị loại càng lớn. Cô cầm sẵn lựu đạn và nói vào micro.  
~Nagisa, chuẩn bị nhé. Tớ ném smoke để đội Saten-san rút lui.~  
~Hai!~  
**Xì-ì-ì-ì-ì-ì-ì ...  
**_"Hay chưa, ném khói để che mặt bọn ta à." _Akio khoái trá và từ từ tiến lên. "Có gì đang nghi không?"  
_"Cứ tiến đi, tao cover rồi." _Người còn lại cầm chắc súng và nhìn sau kiểm tra.  
_"Kiểu này bọn nhỏ ăn hành rồi. Misae-chan, đội cô sẵn sàng chưa."_  
_"MISAE-CHAN CÁI KHỈ?" _Nữ quản lý kí túc xá hét lên trong khi lẩn trốn trong làn khói.

_"He he he, lộ vị trí rồi nhé. Đi nào."  
_Hai người từ từ di chuyển, bọc hậu cho nhau. Một đốm sáng đỏ bỗng xuất hiện và di chuyển lên nóc đầu Akio. Tabigake sững sờ.  
_"ĐÓ LÀ BẪY."_ Ông ta lao vào che chắn.

_~Đấu thủ Daddy đã bị loại khỏi vòng đấu.~ _

_"Chết tiệt."  
"Không sao. Để tao bắn hộ phần mày." _2 ông bạn cùng brofist.  
**VỤT! **Kuroko teleport Tabigake về khán đài.

.  
Mikoto thở phào.

~Báo cáo thiệt hại đi.~  
~Windy 46/100 - War Hog 67/100 - Dory 38/100.~  
~Tệ thật. May mà khiến họ phân tâm. Tạm thời ở yên đấy, bọn tôi sang bên Violet và Ghost. - Railgun gọi Dango. Xác nhận tình hình đi.~

~Dango nghe rõ. MCAkio vừa tẩu thoát hướng 10h còn đội Shepherd không thấy tăm hơi đâu.~  
~Phát bắn vừa nãy làm cậu lộ rồi. Xuống khỏi cây và tập hợp với nhóm War Hog. Hết!~

Đội SWAT vừa di chuyển ra vị trí mới, đúng chỗ cũ của nhóm Tomoya. Kyou giơ súng lên, chờ đợi. Ruiko và Misae vẫn canh phòng.  
_"Hả?"_ Kyou ngạc nhiên khi 2 cọng tóc chĩa ra và Nagisa chui vào. "Hạ súng xuống, _là Nagisa."  
"Furukawa-san, chị có thấy ai khi tới đây không?"  
_Nagisa chỉ ra sau rồi nói.  
~Bác Miyagi-san đang tới chỗ các bạn đấy.~

~Được rồi, cứ để cho bọn tớ. Railgun hết.~  
Mikoto nói xong rồi nhìn qua ống nhòm. Lão ta đang đi một mình, chắc dễ hạ thôi.  
_"Last Order, đi với chị nào. Tận dụng lúc bác ấy không để ý mà lấy vị trí tốt hơn ..."  
"Hình như bác ấy không đi một mình. Em thấy một con mèo vàng đi theo thì phải – MISAKA-MISAKA báo cáo thứ mình vừa thấy."_

Con mèo á. Chắc chả sao đâu. Mikoto tính ra khỏi thì một tiếng rè từ micro._  
_~Misaka-san! Dory gọi đây, hạ Shima-kun trước khi bị phát hiện. Cậu ấy chính là con mèo!~  
Mikoto giật mình và nhìn kĩ lại. Không xong rồi, tên ngốc lại dùng tay phải để biến Shima Katsuki trở lại hình dạng mèo để tìm kiếm.  
_"Rắc rối thật."  
_**Meow!  
**Ông Miyagi bỗng quay người lại và lôi Thompson ra khỏi hộp violin.

_"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Thử cảm nhận những năm 30 của thế kỉ 20 đi các _

_cháu."_

**TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA...**

Giọng cười khoái trá kèm theo những loạt đạn điên cuồng. Dường như ông bác muốn phô trương sức mạnh tuyệt diệu của khẩu SMG này.  
_"Đã ăn mặc quái đản mà còn cười như điên."_ Mikoto nhếch miệng lên và lăn ra khỉ bụi cây cùng #20001.

~Mikoto, giờ bọn mình phải làm gì? Cứ xả đạn tự do vào bác ấy nhé.~  
Nagisa bối rối nhìn cảnh tượng Miyagi bắn súng tán loạn. Khó mà vượt qua được làn đạn dữ dội này khi mà 1 băng đạn Thompson thường có tới 80 viên. Miyagi núp sau hòn đá to và bắn theo từng đợt để tạo tình thế bất lợi cho họ. Một vài viên lạc hướng trúng cả Kotomi và Tomoyo.

~Cứ thế mà làm đi. Bọn tớ đuổi theo Shima-kun...~  
~Không cần đâu. Để đó cho chị, dù sao chị cũng có chuyện để giải quyết.~  
Mắt Misae lóe lên và cô chạy theo hướng con mèo.  
_"Đã biến mất trước mắt mình, hóa thân con mèo và không nói gì. Giờ thì lại đi rình team đối phương. Tội cậu hơi bị lớn đấy."_

_._

Ngay lúc này, Tomoya, Youhei và Touma nghe ngóng tình hình.  
~Chỗ bọn mày ổn chứ? Thằng Katsuki trở về chưa?~

~Ờ, có một vấn đề. Chị kí túc xá kia đang đuổi theo cậu ấy và không được ổn cho lắm.~  
~Đuổi theo đi và xử lí nhanh gọn đi.~  
Accelerator nói xong thì trông thấy bóng dáng 2 chị em Mikoto. Cậu ta hé nửa miệng với sự vui sướng. Thật là ... Cái này làm ta nhớ lại những năm tháng trước thật.  
_"Railgun, trận đấu này không khác gì là sự tái đấu giữa hai chúng ta."_

Không xài năng lực nhưng ta không thuộc dạng phế vật như mụ WORST nói. Hãy ngẩn đầu lên và chấp nhận đi.

.

Tại khán đài, không khí vô cúng sôi động và ai cũng nín thở hồi hộp chuyện gì tiếp theo xảy ra.

_"Hay đấy, Accelerator cũng bắt đầu hành động. Sói rình mồi chắc?"_ Uiharu vỗ tay nhè nhẹ như thể tán thưởng nỗ lục của #1.

_"Tớ thì muốn chứng kiến Onee-sama nã đạn vào tên khỉ đột kia."_

_"Thế sao cậu không tham gia."  
"Không, tớ không muốn cản Onee-sama."_

Kuroko xoa tay và cười thầm. Có thể mình không được tham gia nhưng nghĩ tới cảnh hắn bị hạ gục thì thật vui sướng biết bao.

_"Hừm, có lẽ sẽ có người ra về đây."  
"Đâu đâu?"  
"Em nhìn đi." _  
Vợ chồng nhà Misaka nhìn màn hình. Misae và Katsuki, lúc này đã trở lại hình dạng người, đang đối đầu nhau và không hề biết rằng họ không một mình ở đó.

.

_"Hì hì, cuối cùng cậu vẫn không chạy thoát khỏi tớ được. Những lời nói cuối cùng trước khi về thành không?"_  
Đôi mắt vàng quen thuộc ngày nào đang nhìn cô. Cái hình ảnh quen thuộc trước khi Shima Katsuki biến mất.  
_"Có lẽ Saki và Yuki đã nói đúng. Thế mà tớ đã không tin và một con mèo lạ hoắc xuất hiện trước mình ... cười gì thế, nụ cười cuối cùng trước khi kết thúc cuộc chơi á?"  
"Ừm, dù sao tớ cũng vui vì được gặp lại Misae-san."_  
Câu nói này khiến Misae đỏ mặt và ấp úng.  
_"Bị đần à, t-tự dưng nói câu đấy l-lúc này. Thật không h-hợp cảnh chút n-nào ..."  
"Đúng vậy, không hợp tí nào. CÔ ĐÃ BỊ BAO VÂY, HÃY ĐẦU HÀNG MAU!"_

Misae không hề bất ngờ. Cô cũng đã biết trước chuyện này sẽ xảu ra và mỉm cười. Bất thình lình cô cầm tay và vòng ra sau Katsuki và biến cậu ta thành lá chắn.

_"Misae-san?"  
"Hở, tớ đâu có cơ hội trước 3 người họ chứ?"_  
Tomoya nghiên đầu với vẻ khó hiểu rồi gật đầu với 2 người kia.  
_"Sorry nhé, Shima-san."_

_~Katsuki và Misae đã bị loại.~ _

Mấy tên này có tố chất làm xã hội đen thật. Sẵn sàng xử cả đồng đội lẫn địch. Accelerator chứng kiến cảnh vừa nãy và không thấy lạ gì. Ở thế giới ngầm của AC, điều đó như cơm bữa.

~Đã phát hiện vị trí của Railgun, ngay phía trước ông và tôi. Bảo chúng nó tập hợp ở chỗ MCAkio và giải cứu AlCapo đi.~  
~Vậy kế hoạch như thế nào?~

.

_"Sagara-san, chị thừa sức hạ gục cả 3 người họ. Vậy mà ..."_

_"Wakata yo. Nhưng tại tên ngốc này làm mình phân tâm chứ." _Misae thở dài và cốc nhẹ đầu Katsuki. _"Ngay cả lần đầu gặp, cậu ta cũng làm người ta lo lắng đấy."  
"Tớ xin lỗi. Mới gặp lại mà tớ gây rắc rối cho cậu ... Hê?"  
_Người Misae bao quanh 1 luồng aura, 1 biểu hiện đặc trưng của giới tsundere sau khi bị phá bĩnh.  
_"Ê nhóc, tao khuyên mày không làm gì và ngồi yên. Phụ nũ nổi giận thì còn hơn cả bão tố."_ Một anh chàng tóc vàng nâu khuyên bảo.  
_"Anh là ai?" _Katsuki nhìn lên mặt.

_"Anh á, anh chỉ là một thằng ngốc đứng thứ 2 sau lão kia thôi." _Kakine Teitoku chỉ lên màn hình, nơi Accelerator đang đuổi theo đối tượng. Cậu ta thì thầm. _"Thử động vào cô ấy là mày nằm viện luôn đấy."_

Teitoku cười phá lên khiến Katsuki giật mình. Kazari đứng cạnh và nhéo eo cậu ta.  
_"Ita ita ita ... Kazari, em ăn cái gì mà hung bạo thế."  
"Hớ, em chưa tra hỏi vụ hồi xưa là may đấy. Đừng ngay cái trò dọa người khác đi không thì có có chuyện vui để xem!"  
_Dark Matter giương lông mày khó chịu._  
"Anh cũng gặp rắc rối với họ còn gì."  
"Mày im."  
_Giờ thì ta thắc mắc tại sao ta lại tới thị trấn kì quặc này. Á thì ra, 2 ngày trước ...

_~"Yo, thằng ôn kia. Qua chỗ tao chơi không?~  
"Thằng ôn cái khỉ." Teitoku quát vào ống nghe. "Có gì hot?"_

_"Còn hay hơn mấy cái vụ đập phá ở AC đấy."  
"Tao chỉ quan tâm tới Kazari mà thôi."  
"Mày trở nên lãng mạn từ bao giờ thế?"  
Accelerator nói với giọng ngạc nhiên. _

.  
Sau khi tập hợp lực lượng, Akio dẫn đoàn để đột kích và giải thoát cho Miyagi. Trong lúc đấy, Miyagi câu giờ và tìm cách thoát thân trong khói. Nhóm Nagisa cách đấy mấy phút quyết định ném khói để cản trở Miyagi.  
~Khỉ thật. AlCapo gọi MCAkio, yêu cầu hỗ trợ ngay.~  
~Không được, chúng tôi đang gặp sự phản kháng. Ông chạy ra khỏi đó ngay ...~  
Tiếng ngắt quãng dài. Không thể ngạc nhiên khi Akio, Tomoya và Youhei bị phục kích trên đường. Cho nên lão nhà khoa học của tiến sĩ Ichinose phải tự xoay xở. Ông đi từng bước, người hạ thấp để tránh đạn lạc.

_~"Cẩn thận, ông ta có thể ở hướng này."~  
"Lục soát ngay." _

_"Nực cười, nói to như thế thì ta biết mà tránh mặt chứ." _Ông ta mỉm cười và tiếp tục bước đi. Khẩu Thompson và đôi lục Colt 1911 còn dư đạn nên ông sẵn sàng đáp trả một cách nồng nhiệt. Đang đi thì nghe thấy tiếng cười khúc khích.

_"Quái lạ, có người ở đây."_ Mồ hôi trộm lăn trên trán và ông căng mắt nhìn trong làn khói đặc. Vô vọng thôi, đôi mắt của người trung nhiên không thể sắc bén, nhất là khi Miyagi có thói quen đeo kính đen.

_"Ngày hôm nọ tôi thấy một con thỏ ..." _Giọng nói nhẹ nhàng lướt qua không khí, đọng lại trong đầu Miyagi.  
_"Ai đấy, ra ngay không tôi bắn!" _Lão hét lên hoảng loạn.

_"... ngày hôm qua một con nai ... " _Giọng nói vẫn tiếp tục và tiến gần. _" ... và hôm nay, là bác."  
"Kotomi-kun." _Miaygi nhận ra đó là cháu gái của mình. _"Cháu ra đây đi, môn này không hợp với cháu đâu. Hãy để bác kết thúc nào, ha?"_

Không một ai trả lời, gió vi vu qua các bụi và lá cây. Tiếng sột soạt ngay gần mình và ông xả đạn liên tiếp. Tâm trạng hoảng loạn, một mình trong khói bụi và không biết kẻ địch ở nói nào, điều đó làm ông khó chịu vô cùng. Không được rồi, mình đã đánh giá thấp bọn nhỏ rồi. Ông loạng choạng trong bụi cây và cảm thấy một thứ cứng cứng sau lưng.  
_"Cái gì thế này."_ Miyagi quay đầu lại và trông thấy một cô gái tóc tím với trang phục kiểu du kích. Kotomi đang hướng nòng SPAS12 về phía ông ấy.

_"Còn lâu nhé!"_ Ông nhìn trừng trừng vào mắt Kotomi và nhảy ra một bên để tránh phát bắn.  
Theo phản xạ, cả 2 bác cháu chạy theo vòng tròn và cầm lục bắn vào nhau. Kotomi nhìn đồng hồ trên tay: 24/100. Vụ xả súng vừa nãy khiến cô mất nhiều điểm và bây giờ cần hành động ngay để loại Miyagi. Nữ xạ thủ đột ngột dừng lại và chạy về hướng AlCapo. Ông ta tuy ngạc nhiên nhưng không do dự mà hai tay hai khẩu lục nã đạn vội vàng. Ngay khi chạy gần vừa đủ, cô gái kịp nhảy về phía trước và rút shotgun ra và ...  
**BỤP! **

_~AlCapo đã bị loại do phát bắn của Violet.~ _

Miyagi vừa cất súng vào bao đựng vừa nhìn Kotomi.  
_"Có lẽ bác đã quá già để chơi game này hoặc cháu quá giỏi."_

_"Không có gì ạ."_ Kotomi đứng dậy phủi bụi và cúi chào.

Ông bác đi theo hướng về khán đài và người cháu nhìn theo sau.

_._

Ngay lúc này, Akio và nhóm Tomoya và Youhei đang bị chia cắt bởi luồng đạn từ khẩu MP5 do Nagisa sử dụng, ngay bên cạnh là đôi Uzi do Tabigake để lại. Bộ trang phục bao gồm áo trắng đơn giản và chiếc quần rằn ri khiến cô trông như một sĩ quan đội du kích.

Đội SWAT, nay chỉ còn Ruiko và Kyou, cũng chuẩn bị tiếp cận để hỗ trợ Chủ tịch.

_~MCAKio gọi Soap và Shepherd. Yêu cầu ném khói che mắt và tung lựu đạn về phía 3h của tôi. OVER!~_

2 lựu đạn, 1 khói. Đó là những gì Tomoya và Youhei đã thực hiện. Saten Ruiko, bí danh Windy vừa kịp nhảy ra để tránh các mảnh vụn. Cô đi vòng cung ra gần chỗ Nagisa. Không may cho cô, Akio phát hiện ra và phát động cuộc đọ súng, 1 đấu 1.

_"Cháu ơi, không có phải vội đâu!"_

Từ chỗ núp, Ruiko thông báo cho Nagisa.  
~Dango nghe rõ không, Windy đây. Đối tượng ngay trước mặt.~  
Nagisa do dự, "đối tượng" chính là người ba của mình. Dù đây là game nhưng điều đó làm cô phân vân về hành động sắp tới.  
~Hai!~  
Nhân lúc Tomoya và Youhei đang gặp rắc rối về việc bắn hạ Tomoyo và Kyou thì Nagisa chạy vụt ra cùng AWM để lấy vị trí phù hợp.  
~Lũ cùi bắp, đợi ta xử lí Windy xong là ta ra giúp. Có mỗi 2 cô gái mà không hạ nổi.~  
~Lão già, 2 đứa này thật sự quái vật ... Chết này!~  
Lũ amateur. Akio hít sâu vào và quay sang chỗ Naoyuki.  
_"Ra giúp con trai ông đi. Tôi lo ở đây được rồi."_  
_"Nhưng tôi không biết liệu nó có chấp nhận, có nghe mình không."_  
Akio ngồi bần thần một lúc rồi đẩy Naoyuki ra.  
_"Vậy tôi sẽ cho ông cơ hội để ra đó. Hãy thực hiện nghĩa vụ của một người cha đi."_  
Naoyuki lúc đầu ngạc nhiên rồi ông nở một nụ cười hiền hậu và tiến lên giúp con trai.  
Akio nhìn lại tình trạng và số lượng đạn dược. 14/100 và 1 băng đạn dành cho Uzi, hầu như ông chưa hề dùng tới khẩu P228 của mình. Cũng đã đến lúc đối mặt với cô con gái của mình. Cuối cùng ông quyết định trườn bò để tạo yếu tố bất ngờ.  
_"Ba à, con về rồi đây."_ Giọng ai đó quen thuộc.  
Như theo thói quen, Akio đứng dậy chào lại.  
_"Ờ, chào con gái của ta." _  
Nhưng sau đó ông nhận ra sai lầm của mình. Akio quay nhanh người lại thì đã thấy Nagisa cầm AWM và phát súng tiếp theo quyết định ông rời sân.

~MCAkio đã bị loại.~

_"Sumimasen!"_ Nagisa lúng túng và ôm chặt khẩu sniper vào người.

_"Không sao, con gái. Dù sao ta không có cơ hội trước con và bạn con đâu. Trận đấu hay lắm, cứ tiếp tục sứ mệnh đi."_

_._

Cả 2 người, Tomoya và Youhei đang cố gắng lùa Kyou và Tomoyo vào ổ mìn Claymore nhưng không được suôn sẻ cho lắm. Điều gây cản trở cho Tomoya là cánh tay phải, cánh tay thuận, không thể giơ cao lên mà bắn những mục tiêu ở phía trên.  
_"Mặc xác cái của nợ này, tao liều đây."_ Youhei bực tức vứt shotgun của mình rồi rút USP.45 ra. Cậu ta chạy hết tốc lực để bắt kịp cô gái tóc xám kia. Rồi, rồi, rồi, đây sẽ cuộc tái đấu của mình với cô em. Cậu ta suy nghĩ một cách tự tin rồi rễ đột ngột.  
_"Đi đâu thế cô em?"_ Youhei cười khoái trá, giơ súng trước trán cô gái. _"Đừng nghĩ làm cái gì đó ngu ngốc, súng nhanh hơn đấy."  
_Đôi mắt xanh dương vừa nãy còn trông rất ngây thơ nay đã chuyển sắc, trông Tomoyo như một nữ chiến binh Amazon. Không biết tên ngốc này định làm gì nhưng mình sẽ giải quyết hắn ngay bây giờ. Cô lao vào, giằng đi giằng lại cây súng trên tay cậu tóc vàng. Trong khi giằng, cây súng phát bắn mấy lần do cướp cò.  
_"Ông anh đầu hàng đi. Không có cơ hội."  
"Ngu gì mà nghe theo chứ." _Youhei hét lên và cố lấy lại súng nhưng cú nắm của Tomoyo quá chặt. Đáng lẽ giờ này cậu ta đã bị đo ván bởi những cú đá mạnh mẽ nhưng đây là cuộc đọ súng nên các đòn cận chiến bị hạn chế. Có thể Youhei đang gặp lợi thế.  
Bên phía kia, Tomoya thở hồng hộc khi cố đuổi kịp Kyou. Một cảnh tượng buồn cười khi Captain Price rượt theo một nhân viên SWAT trong cánh rừng thơ mộng.  
_"Đáng lẽ tôi cũng nên mang theo Botan để làm giống tên Katsuki như vừa nãy. Mà chả phải bị cấm xài năng lực hay sao."  
"Cái Imagine Breaker có tắt được quái đâu. Coi như đó là ngoại lệ và luật thi đấu thì không ghi cái đấy."  
"Các ông hơi bị giỏi đấy. Thế không đuổi theo Nagisa-chan à?"  
"Ờ thì để tôi hạ cô đã rồi tính sau."  
_Vừa chạy vừa bắn vừa nói chuyện tầm phào. Dường như đây là cuộc rượt đuổi buồn cười nhất trong trận hôm nay. Kyou trong khi chạy, hướng khẩu P90 ra sau và bắn tán loạn. Không hề trúng Tomoya, chỉ số giáp của cậu ta vẫn ở mức 53/100. Kyou thở dài, ngay cả ném cuốn từ điển thì mình không trúng được Tomoya.  
_"Chết tiệt, mình còn 63/100. Có khi mình vẫn còn cơ hội."_ Cô thì thầm.  
_"Tốt nhất cô dừng lại ở đây là vừa." _Tomoya thở hồng hộc và ngạc nhiên khi cô bạn tóc tím đột ngột dừng lại. _"Đấy, thế có phải dễ không?"_  
Nhưng vẻ mặt Kyou trông khác lạ. Cô bối rối và không thể đi nổi một bước.  
_"Kyou?"_ Tomoya bắt kịp và hổn hẻn. "Có chuyện gì à?"  
**PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPIPI ... KENG!  
**Một quả Claymore được đặt ở đấy và Kyou chạy vào. Thật ra đó là một bãi mìn do Youhei và Tomoya cùng đặt. Không còn cách nào khác, Tomoya nằm úp xuống để tránh bị tác động.**  
**_"Thật xui xẻo!"_Kyou ré lên. Toàn bộ viên bi khiến giáp cô tụt xuống 0.

~War Hog đã bị loại khỏi vòng chiến đấu.~

.

Biết không thể giành lại cây súng, Youhei thả tay ra và rút súng lục khác. Tomoyo ngã theo đà.

_"Giờ cô làm gì?" _Vừa đúng lúc đấy loa thông báo về việc Kyou bị loại. "Có vẻ đồng đội đã không còn ở đây, còn những đứa khác thì bị cầm chân rồi ..."  
"Lúc nào anh cũng phải nói nhiều thế à?"  
_"Tôi cho em nhiều thời gian "sống" thôi."_ Youhei nhún vai. _"Với lại ta là Shepherd, cô em là Ghost, cô nghĩ thoát được số phận à."_

Tomoyo để tay lên mặt nạ, lắc đầu. Thực sự mà nói, anh ấy nói nhiều quá. Khó chịu thật.  
"Thôi thì bye bye nhé." Cậu tóc vàng giơ súng và bắn mấy phát vào vùng bụng. _"Y hệt kịch bản, Shepherd bắn gục Ghost."  
_**BỤP! **

_~Đấu thủ Ghost không thể chiến đấu nữa.~ _

Tomoyo đứng lên và biến mất cùng Kuroko khỏi vùng chiến đấu.  
_"Ha, lần đầu tiên mình thắng được nhỏ ấy, đúng là cảm giác khó tả."_ Youhei nói với giọng run run, như thể không tin chuyện vừa nãy. _"Có lẽ mình nên đi cùng Okazaki đi hành củ tỏi chúng nó thôi. _

~Này, Okazaki... Hở?~_  
_Youhei ngạc nhiên khi một cánh tay của ai đó vớ lấy micro từ đằng sau.

_"Xin lỗi nhé, Okazaki đang bận lắm, không giúp được gì đâu." _Saten Ruiko khúc khích và vô hiệu hóa micro kia. Cô thì thầm vào micro của mình.

~Chỗ em ổn rồi. Chị cứ đi giúp Misaka-san đi.~  
Nói xong, Ruiko nhìn Youhei với ánh mắt quyến rũ, tay vẫn cầm MP5.  
_"Anh nên nhớ Shepherd cũng cùng chung số phận với Ghost đấy."_

_"Chết tiệt."_ Youhei nuốt nước bọt và chờ đợi viên đạn định mệnh _"Anh hơi ghét Modern Warfare rồi đấy." _

_"Lần sau anh chơi game nào mà có kết cục tốt hơn đi." _Ruiko mỉm cười và xả đạn không thương tiếc.

_~Đấu thủ Shepherd đã bị loại.~ _

Cô gái tóc dài đen phủi tay ròi nạp băng đạn mới vào.

~Windy gọi Violet. Sẫn sàng hỗ trợ. Xin hết!~

_._

Tomoya cầm gương trong tay và quan sát. Tình hình không thể tệ hơn nữa, 2 cô gái đang áp sát cậu ta và khó có thể thoát nạn an toàn. Kotomi và Ruiko vừa tập hợp lại và đi 2 cánh để tiêu diệt đối phương.

_"Sunohara thì tiêu rồi, chỉ còn mỗi mình thôi. Chả biết ông già đâu rồi nhưng chắc chả thèm quan tâm tới mình đâu."_ Cậu ta cầm chặt M16 và quyết định "quyết tử" khi các bước chân đang tiến tới.

Một âm thanh cứng ngắc vang lên. Tomoya ngay lập tức nhìn màn hình đồng hồ. Vẫn là 53/100. Vậy ai đang bắn ai đây.  
_"Đừng có động vào con trai ta!"_ Một giọng nói tuy yếu ớt những cũng đủ để nhận ra Naoyuki vừa cứu Tomoya khỏi tình cảnh "ngàn cân treo sợi tóc" này.

Ông già? Tomoya ngạc nhiên khi thấy ba mình cầm SCAR và hạ gục một trong 2 kẻ địch đang cúi khom ngay đấy.

~Xạ thủ Windy không thể chiến đấu nữa.~

_"Thật không thể tin nổi, mình hoàn toàn quen mất bác ấy." _Ruiko loạng chạng khi bị tấn công bất ngờ.

.

Thấy thế, Kotomi chuyển đổi di chuyển và chạy lặn mất tăm, để lại 2 cha con trong bụi cây. Bất cứ chuyện gì có thể xảy ra và cô gái kia có thể quay trở lại với tiếp viện.  
~Naoyuki gọi Accelerator. Đã giải cứu Price thành công.~  
~Không cần trang trọng đến thế đâu, lão già ... Tên kia, mi cứ ở yên đó mà chờ đợi lệnh. Đây đang gặp vấn đề với một con nhóc thôi.~  
Tiếng micro lặng đi và giờ 2 người ngồi trong bụi cây và chờ đợi. Tomoya ngồi co lại và nhìn Naoyuki với ánh mắt khinh miệt.  
_"Cứ tưởng ông sẽ xử lí cả ổ, hóa ra để một người chạy thoát."_

Người cha im lặng một hồi rồi trả lời.  
_"Không sao, miễn là con vẫn ổn thì ba cũng vui."_  
Cái gì thế kia. Ra vẻ tốt bụng để lấy lòng mình chắc. Không bao giờ. Có vẻ Tomoya vẫn hận Naoyuki vì chuyện hồi xưa. Người cha nhìn Tomoya với nụ cười hiền hậu. Tomoya làm như không quan tâm và nhìn ra ngoài. Có một lúm cây chuyển động ở đằng xa. Thay vì bận với chuyện tình cảm cha con thì tốt nhất lo về việc cái thứ đang chuyển động trong bụi cây.

_"Tomoya-kun, con có nghĩ đội mình thắng được không?"  
_Lại kiểu nói chuyện của ông ta, làm mình khó chịu đến vậy. Biết thế mình tự lao ra trước học súng để khỏi chơi bên cạnh ông ấy. Ngay cả khi ông ấy cứu mình ở khía cạnh nào đó.  
_"Này ..."_

_"Cẩn thận, Tomoya!"_ Naoyuki bỗng hét lên và dùng thân mình húc cậu con xuống mặt đất. Một làn đạn cực nhanh xuyên qua bụi cây, ngay phía trên 2 cha con. Kotomi nhặt được mô hình M60 ở đâu đó và giờ đang khiến họ khốn đốn.  
_"Ông làm cái trò khỉ gì thế." _Tomoya bò ra và trốn sau cây, khuôn mặt bực tức.  
Naoyuki quay lại nhìn và đặt tay lên vai Tomoya, mỉm cười.  
_"Tất nhiên là thực hiện nhiệm vụ của người cha chứ."_

Hả. Câu nói đấy làm cho Tomoya giật mình.

_"Có thể con ghết ba nhưng ba đảm bảo là sẽ không có chuyện gì xảy ra với con."_

Mình chưa từng thấy ông ta nói thế với mình. Hay mình quá vô tâm.

_"Dù con ghét ba cỡ nào thì được chiến đấu bên cạnh con làm ba vui."  
_Sao ông ấy vẫn tỏ ra tốt bụng ngay cả khi mình không quan tâm nhiều đến ông ấy.  
"Vì vậy 2 cha con làm nên những kỉ nhiệm thật vui nhé ..."  
_"IM ĐI!"_ Tomoya vô tình quát nạn nhưng ngay sau đấy dịu đi. _"Giờ không phải lúc để nói những chuyện này. Tốt nhất là ba ngồi yên đấy để con giải quyết Kotomi cho."_

_"Ờm, con có thể làm được mà." _Khuôn mặt hiền hậu ... không hiểu vì sao mà khuôn mặt ấy khiến Tomoya bấy lâu nay không thể chịu đựng được, nay khiến cậu ấy vui vẻ chấp nhận. Đâu thể ghét người cha mãi mãi được.  
Kotomi vẫn xả đạn từng đợt vào các bụi cây. Kotomi-chan, cậu nghiêm túc đấy chứ. Vác 1 cây súng bự ra mà sấy vào cha con tớ thế này.  
_"Con cầm lấy này."  
"Đâu có cần đến thế ..."  
_Một viên đạn phi tới và bắn trúng Tomoya sau cánh tay. 24/100 hiện trên đồng hồ. Cậu ta ngồi lặng yên một chút và đứng lên.  
_"Ba cứ ngồi yên đấy." _Sắc mặt Tomoya thay đổi và quyết định cầm SCAR lên.

Vừa đúng lúc tiếng hệ thống nhả đạn của M60 biến mất đi và tiếp sau đó là tiếng thay đạn vội vàng. Ngay cái lúc Kotomi trông thấy Tomoya thì cô càng thay đạn luống cuống. Điều đáng nói là thay đạn cho M60 là một cực hình nếu không có đồng đội ở gần hỗ trợ. Tomoya nín thở và nhìn qua ống ngắm ACOG.

_"Chúc ba một ngày Father's Day vui vẻ nhé!"  
_Làm sao mình có thể quên được cái ngày quan trọng này chứ?

Cô gái thiên tài vứt khẩu súng xuống và định rút khẩu lục ra thì Tomoya đã kịp hành động. Một loạt đạn khiến Kotomi không thể tiếp tục được.

~Xạ thủ Violet đã bị loại.~

Mệt với mấy đứa con gái trong hội mình thật. Đứa nào cũng quái vật thế này. Chả biết nếu dối mặt với cậu ấy thì sao ta ...  
Tomoya nghe thấy tiếng bước chân dồn dập kèm theo những viên bi bay qua không khí của khu rừng, Người cha Naoyuki đang dùng M16 mà Tomoya để lại và đang tập trung bắn một mục tiêu di động. Cậu tóc xanh dương nhìn qua ống nhòm. Những bụi cây bị rung động và một chiếc mặt nạ dango di chuyển một cách huyền bí.  
_"Đùa tớ à, Nagisa?" _Tomoya không thể tin được mắt mình. Cô bạn gái của mình như thể đang vui đùa trước họng súng của Naoyuki. Đó không phải là Nagisa thường ngày mình thấy, mà không phải, có thể đó là Nagisa mình hay thấy nhưng có vẻ cậu ấy nỗ lực hơn so với mọi khi. Không hiểu cậu ấy tập luyện như thế nào ở tầng 3 ấy nhỉ.  
_"Nagisa! Hình như tớ không còn cách nào khác, có lẽ tớ cũng nghiêm túc hơn đây."_  
_"Vâng, nếu bạn muốn thế."_ Nagisa, mặc dù đang tránh đạn, vẫn cố gắng đáp lại

.  
Khán đài đang náo động khi chứng kiến toàn bộ diễn biến trận đấu trên màn hình

_"Furukawa-san? Có phải là chị ấy không?"_

_"Cậu ấy đang đùa giỡn với 2 cha con Okazaki kìa."_  
_"Sanae-san, nhìn con gái của chúng ta kia. Anh thật sự tự hào."_ Giọng Akio như thể đang xúc động

_"Em cũng hơi ngạc nhiên đấy."  
"Oy, đây có phải là cô bé mà Accelerator đang muốn quyết đấu không?"  
"Chuẩn không cần chỉnh." _Uiharu trả lời Teitoku.  
_"Hứm, lão này đúng là tinh mắt thật." _

_~Last Order đã bị loại.~_

_"Tiện thể về Accelerator thì cậu ta vừa hạ gục người đầu tiên đấy." _Kyou chỉ lên màn hình. Last Order đang chí chóe còn Accelerator chỉ ngáp thôi và búng tay lên trán cô bé. _  
"Ngồi camp một mình và rốt cuộc mới được một mạng. Mà lại còn là con nhóc 14 tuổi nữa chứ." _Teitoku như thể muốn bật cười trước thành thích của #1.

_"Onee-sama!"_ Kuroko như thể vui sướng khi thấy Mikoto đang nã đạn vào Touma_. "Hãy cho tên khỉ đột kia biết tay đi... " _

_~Naoyuki và Price đã bị loại khỏi trò chơi.~ _

_" ... chậc, lại đưa người ta về đây thôi." _

_"Quá hay, 1 quả lựu ném chậm và 2 cha con về thành." _Tomoyo ngồi nghiêng người lên Takafumi._  
"Sao chị có thể thua được anh Sunohara thế. Rõ ràng chị có cơ hội."  
"Chị cũng thắc mắc đây." _Cô gác ngồi gác chân, nhìn chiếc mặt nạ trên tay._ "Đấu súng thì kém nhưng động tay động chân thì ngon lành.'  
"Chịu chị rồi đấy."  
"Dù sao tớ cũng phục thù cho cậu rồi còn gì." _Ruiko nói một cách niềm nở và chặt 1 phát nhẹ lên đầu Youhei. _"Anh thật kém cỏi."  
"Chả lẽ lỗi tại anh chắc ... "  
"Được thôi, một hộp cơm bento ngon lành để thay lời xin lỗi vì khiến anh ra khỏi trận đấu. Anh thấy sao?_

_"Woa, thật chứ?" _Youhei nhẩy cẵng lên, khuôn mặt vui vẻ.  
_"2 vị anh hùng của chúng ta kìa."_ Tomoyo vẫy tay về phía khu rừng.  
_"Tomoya, chuyện bãi mìn Claymore là sao hả."_ Kyou nghiếng răng và nắm chặt tay.  
_"Ờ thì ..."_ Tomoya lúng túng khi vừa trông thấy cuốn từ điển trong tay Kyou.  
_"Tạm tha cho ông đấy. Mà vừa nãy làm sao mà 2 cha con ông bị loại cùng lúc thế."_

_"Đúng đấy, chuyện gì đã xảy ra thế?"_

_._

_._

_._

24/100 và 14/100. Đó là tình trạng hiện giờ của Tomoya và Naoyuki. Hai người đang tựa lưng nhau để có thể đối phó với Nagisa. Với chiều cao "khiếm tốn, Nagisa dễ dàng lướt qua mà tránh đạn. Nhưng chỉ số giáp đang là 61/100, cho thấy cô không thể khinh suất. Núp sau gốc cây, Nagisa thấy 2 cha con Okazaki đang từ từ tiến tới, người canh trước người canh sau.  
_"Ba lại gây rắc rối cho con nhỉ."  
"Không hề, con lại thấy buồn cười. Vì mấy vụ như thế mà con có thể làm lành với ba được là sao nhỉ?"  
"Con không vui á."_  
_"À không, chỉ là mấy chuyện lần trước ..."  
"Ba không bận tâm đâu." _  
Mình là thằng khốn nạn nào thế. Bấy lâu nay đối xử như thế với ba mình như thế mà ông ấy vẫn cố gắng làm tốt phận cha của mình. Từ cái ngày mẹ mất ...  
_"Tomoya!"_ Naoyuki bỗng đẩy con trai ra và lấy thân súng ra chắn. Nagisa đang lấp ló từ chỗ mình, nòng súng chĩa ra. Những phát súng mù quáng để khiến đối phương bối rối. Một lát sau tiếng súng bỗng lặng đi. Hết đạn? Tomoya ngơ ngác.  
Naoyuki ra hiệu tập trung hỏa lực. Cả 2 cha con sát cánh nhau và từ từ tiến tới. Trong khi đó Nagisa cầm sẵn lựu đạn.  
_"Đến được đây rồi cũng là kì tích thật. Nhưng vì sao mình cố gắng đến thế nhỉ."_ Nagisa thì thầm với bản thân.  
Điều đó là Nagisa vô cùng bối rối. Mình cố gắng vì bản thân hay vì mọi người. Ngay từ đầu mình chỉ là một cô bé cô đơn và dần đần có được những người bạn tuyệt, cùng nhau có những trải nghiệm đáng nhớ. Mình đâu thể ích kỉ để không cố gắng vì mọi người chứ. Nhưng được thấy Tomoya-kun hòa hợp với bác ấy ...  
**VIU! **Một viên đạn bay qua 2 cọng tóc khiến Nagisa trở lại thực tại.  
_"Được thôi ... 5...4...3..."_  
Ngay khi đội Okazaki đến gần, cô bé tóc nâu ném lựu đạn ra. Cả 2 người hầu như bất ngờ và ngoài việc đứng nhìn toàn bộ viên bi bắn ra khỏi vỏ, họ không thể làm gì được nữa.

_._

_._

_.  
"Bạn gái của con đúng là tuyệt vời, Tomoya."  
"Cô ấy còn phải cố gắng nhiều đấy chứ."  
"Không phải, cái đôi mắt đầy quyết tâm kia thì đúng là khó quên thật. Hãy đối xử tốt với cô bé nhé."_

_"Hơ, ba đừng làm con bối rối thế chứ."  
"Ha ha ha ha." _Naoyuki cười nhẹ nhàng. Khuôn mặt tuy già dặn và đôi mắt hay khép nhưng ông vẫn còn trẻ lắm._  
_Hai cha con ngồi nhìn màn hình. Lúc này chỉ còn Nagisa, Mikoto và Touma, Accelerator là đang thi đấu. Mọi người đang xôn xao và bàn tán về kết cục của trận đấu.

"_Mà hình như Nagisa cầm SCAR thì phải?"  
"Ừm, cái MP5 kia không đủ đâu. Cậu ta ở đẳng cấp khác so với ba và con đấy."_

Liên quan vãi. Kyou thì thầm với Ryou.  
_"Hình như có chuyện gì xảy ra mà Tomoya bỗng tốt bụng với bác ý thì phải."  
"Em thấy tốt quá còn gì."  
"Nhưng không giống với cậu ta lắm. Ai đó tẩy não hắn à."  
"Thực sự bác ấy quan tâm tới bạn ấy chứ." _Kotomi nói._ "Bác ấy đã hành động để cứu con trai còn gì."_

_~Đừng có động vào con trai ta!~ _

_"Y như phim hành động." _Youhei gãi đầu bối rối. _"Tao càng ngạc nhiên với Okazaki và Nagisa-chan đấy."_

_Last Order ngồi không yên và liên tục nhảy trước màn hình.  
"Ara ara, Onee-sama đang gặp rắc rối thì phải. Chị ý đang gặp với đề với cả 2 anh. - MISAKA-MISAKA đang thông báo tình hình hiện giờ."_

_"Tên Accelolicon đừng động vào Onee-sama của ta. Chỉ có tên khỉ đột kia xứng đáng với Onee-sama!"_ Kuroko như thể phát cuồng. Tóc của cô như thể hóa thành tóc Medusa.

_"Căng rồi. Chắc Nagisa-chan không đến kịp đâu. Xa thế kia."_ Kyou ngồi khoanh tay và gật đầu.

.

Mikoto chạy một cách hoảng loạn. Không thể dùng nặng lực nên khó nhận ra vị trí của hai kẻ kia. Như thể mình đang bị lùa vào bẫy thì phải.

_"KYAHAHAH EHHEHE! Chạy đi đâu hả, Railgun?!" _Tiếng cười điên loạn đặc trưng của Accelerator vang lên.

_"Anh nghĩ gì mà tôi nghe theo chứ. Chính Last Order đã cầm chân anh còn gì."  
"Xì, nó toàn lôi mấy trò cũ của 9968 người kia. Khó chịu lắm đấy nhé."  
"Tự dưng nhắc tới họ làm gì thế, đần à."  
"Chính nó gây ra chứ. Cái trang phục Star Trooper và cây FN2000 thật là lố bịch."  
"Hế, nỗi khổ riêng của mỗi người."_ Mikoto nói với vẻ khó chịu._  
_Hai người đấu khẩu với nhau mà không hề biết vị trí của nhau. Accelerator thử bắn ra đằng trước và nhìn thấy bụi cây bị lay động.

~Con bé đang chạy tới ông đấy. Sẫn sàng chưa.~  
~Mong là cô ấy không tẩn mình bằng báng súng đây ... GWUAAA!"  
~Hả?~

Sau khi đổi hướng để tránh đạn, Mikoto nhìn ra sau có bị đuổi theo không. Hay chưa ta, từ nãy giờ chạy trốn 2 ông này mà mất hơn nửa cây máu. Đúng là phiền phức thật. "May quá, có vẻ mình còn có thời gian để nghĩ lại chiến lược. Vậy chỉ còn mình và Nagisa, 2 đấu 2. Không biết cậu ấy đâu nhỉ?"  
~Oy, Nagisa! Nghe rõ không ... WOAAAA!~  
Một tình huống khó xử vừa xảy ra. Mikoto đụng vào Touma ngay khi chạy ra khỏi làn cây nhỏ. Cả 2 người họ ngã lên nhau.

"T-Touma?"  
"M-Mikoto?"  
Anh chàng tóc đen phía trên, cô gái tóc nâu ngắn phía dưới. Hai người đang nhìn vào mắt nhau và không biết nói gì để thoát khỏi tình cảnh xấu hổ này. Kuroko không hề thích điều này. Mikoto đỏ mặt như thể chưa bao giờ đỏ mặt. Cô cực kì lúng túng. Mặc dù anh ấy và mình có mối quan hệ tốt nhưng ban ngày ban mặt thế này.  
_"M-m-m-m-m ... Anh làm gì thế?"_ Mikoto trông thấy tay phải anh ta đang đi xuống. Chả lẽ anh làm thật? Mà sao giống cái hồi lễ hội Daiheisai. Lao vào mình chỉ để nói ...

_~"Chết thật, bà không thấy khỏe à, Misaka?"~ _

_"BAKA! KONO HENTAI!" _Mikoto hét lên và đẩy cậu ta ra. Mặt vẫn đỏ hoe do xấu hổ. Cô nhìn tay cậu. _"Ra là thế. Anh lợi dụng lúc em không đê ý để giở trò à."  
"Biribiri, bình tĩnh nào." _Touma cố gắng làm Mikoto bình tĩnh. Sau đó mới nhận ra mục đích mình thò tay xuống. Tay vẫn cầm Deagle anh ta lấy từ Mikoto vừa nãy.  
_"Biribi?"_ Mikoto nhe rằng và nổi giận. _"Mà không nhầm cây súng đấy của em thì phải, trả ngay!"  
"Đời nào anh trả." _Touma tủm tìm và hướng nòng về phía cô ấy. _"Có lẽ kết thúc ở đây thôi nhì."  
_Tay để trên cò và với tình trạng này, Mikoto không thể đứng dậy nhanh để vớ cây súng khác. Cô đành nhắm và chờ viên đạn.  
**CẠCH-CẠCH-CẠCH ... **Không có gì xảy ra. Touma lúng túng và nhìn lại băng đạn. Không may cho cậu ta, băng đạn bị rơi ở chỗ Mikoto. Cậu ta định nhặt lên thì cô gái Railgun đá văng ra chỗ khác.  
_"Hay."_ Mikoto đứng dậy và cúi xuống lấy khẩu AK-47. _"Em nên đập anh bằng báng súng hay xả cả băng đây."_

_"Fukou da!" _

_~Đấu thủ Soap và Railgun đã bị loại.~ _

Mikoto ngạc nhiên. Sao cả mình bị loại chứ. Anh ấy đâu có bắn mình? Hả, cái của nợ này bị hỏng à. Cô vỗ liên tiếp lên mặt đồng hồ nhưng vẫn hiện 0/100.  
_"Phiền phức thật. Không dùng năng lực mà tìm cô khắp nơi đúng là cực hình thật. Cô tưởng tôi rảnh chạy khắp khu rừng à" _Accelerator đứng đằng sau, thở không nổi.

Ngay đúng thời điểm Touma bị loại, Accelerator chạy ra với SG 552. Tiếng súng khô khốc quyết định tất cả.

_"Onee-sama!"_ Kuroko xuất hiện bất thình lình và ôm Mikoto từ đằng sau. _"Về thôi nào, về với em nào."  
_**ZzzzPPPZzzzPpp! **Kết quả là một cô bé 2 bím đang nằm dưới đất, toàn thân cháy xem.  
_"Thiệt tình, đừng có ôm chị như thế." _Mikoto hất tóc lên rồi nhìn Accelerator._ "Chúc may mắn đấy. Chỉ còn ông anh với Nagisa thôi."_

Accelerator nhăn mặt. Cuộc chạm trán với Last Order cũng không hề dễ dàng gì, khi mà chỉ còn 52 điểm là cậu ta sẽ kết thúc trò chơi.

.

Tiếng vỗ tay cuồng nhiệt. Thời điểm quyết định đã tới. Các màn hình giờ tập trung vào Nagisa và Accelerator. Mọi người không tin nổi họ rằng Thiên sứ và Ác quỷ sắp cho họ xem một màn đấu súng tuyệt vời.

_"Bỏ mịa, tao thấy khó thở lắm."  
"Kinh vãi hà, bỏ tao ra?" _Tomoya đẩy Youhei ra.  
_"Nagisa-chan."  
"Sao vậy, Kotomi-chan?"_ Kyou tựa vào ghế và để tay lên vai Kotomi.  
_"Không, mình thấy bạn ấy khác hẳn so với mọi ngày. Thế có ổn không?"  
"Lo gì chứ. Chả phải tốt sao, được thấy Chủ tịch hăng hái như thế." _Kyou nói với giọng khích lệ.  
_"Không biết trước khi gặp bọn mình thì Nagisa đã phải cô đơn cỡ nào để có được ngày này ...ITA!"_  
_"Nói linh tinh gì thế?" _Mikoto đập mạnh đằng sau, khiến Tomoya hụt hơi. _"Bằng chứng đây này."  
"Việc gì bà phải đánh tôi thế."  
"Hế, cái tội phát ngôn linh tinh." _Mikoto nhún vai và quay lại đằng sau._ "Còn anh nữa, cái tội làm người ta hiểu lầm rồi rút súng về phía mình nữa đấy."  
"Va vào anh còn la láng à." _Touma luống cuống rồi ngồi bẹt xuống. "Sớm muộn gì thì anh hoặc em là phải làm chuyện đấy."  
_"Lý sự hay ghê."  
"Thôi nào, các cháu bình tĩnh và ăn bánh của cô này." _Sanae mời mọi người một cách niềm nở.  
_"Á, các cháu chưa đói đâu. Tí nữa hệt trận là các cháu sẽ ăn hết mà." _Mikoto từ chối lịch sự và ném một chiếc ra đằng sau.  
_"Cái gì thế này?"_ Teitoku nhìn bánh một cách chằm chằm  
Akio đứng ngay cạnh, thì thầm vài tai.  
_"Đừng có nghĩ tới chê bánh không ngon đấy nhé. Tôi không cần biết cậu là level gì nhưng tôi đảm bảo là một câu nói ngu ngốc là cậu biết mặt với cây gậy này."  
_Teitoku nhìn trừng trừng vào Akio nhưng điều đó không làm ông khiếp sợ. Thánh nhân phường nào đây? Tự dưng đe dọa người ta bằng gậy và ... một cái bánh. Ờ thì ta ăn đây, làm gì nhau nào.  
_"Ngoan lắm, nhóc." _Akio nói với vẻ mặt thỏa mãn.  
Kakine Teitoku bỗng khựng lại. Cái thứ này ...  
_"Ngon chứ cháu?"_ Sanae mỉm cười.

_"Ờ thì không tệ lắm." _Teitoku khóc trong lòng khi nhai từng miếng bánh.  
_"Ta hiểu được cảm giác của chú lúc này."_ Akio vỗ lên lưng cậu ta

Gia đình này đúng là lắm kẻ kì quặc thật. Và cậu không phải là người đầu tiên nhận ra đâu, chính Tomoya đã xác nhận điều đó khi lần đầu thăm nhà Furukawa.  
**XẸT ... XẸT ... XẸT ...  
**Kazari ngạc nhiên và bấm nút. Sao Furukawa-san kết nối micro với máy chủ nhỉ.  
~Furukawa-san?~  
Kazari ngước lên màn hình, thấy Nagisa đang cố gắng tiếp Accelerator. Đối phương cũng đang làm đó.  
~Ừm. Chị muốn nhờ em một chuyện.~

~Vâng.~  
~Hãy kết nối micro của chị với Accelerator và đặt lại chỉ số giáp 100.~

~Chị suy nghĩ kĩ chưa. Chả phải để nguyên thì càng có lợi cho chị.~  
~Arigatou, nhưng từ đây chị sẽ lo phần còn lại.~  
Cô gái với vòng hoa trên đầu phân vân và đặt lại các thông số và kết nối giữa 2 xạ thủ.  
~Chúc chị may mắn.~  
_"Whoa, Furukawa-san càng có nhiều quyết định táo bạo thật."_ Kuroko nắn lại khớp tay và đặt tay lên bàn. _"Chị nghĩ sao?"  
_Mikoto híp mắt suy nghĩ.  
_"Mong cậu ấy biết đang làm những gì đấy."_

Kyou cầm Botan trên tay, vuốt ve nhẹ nhàng.

_"Giờ chúng ta chỉ có thể hy vọng thôi."_

Tomoyo chơi tung cầu bằng chân, trông chờ vào kết quả. Tomoya, Youhei và Touma ngồi không yên, xem trận đấu trên màn hình. Ba mẹ Nagisa nắm tay nhau và hồi hộp trước màn đấu súng tuyệt vời kia.

.

_"Chết tiệt, cái mặt nạ này vướng víu thật. Darth Vader cái khỉ."_ Accelerator ném mặt nạ đi và lau mồ hôi.  
~Yo, hi vọng cô đã suy nghĩ sáng suốt đấy . Kết nối micro với tôi và thậm chí còn cho đầy giáp lên 100. Đây không phải là lần đầu tiên tôi gặp những kẻ như cô.~  
~Mình muốn đấu công bằng với bạn nên đã phải làm vậy. Xin thứ lỗi.~  
~HEH HEH HEH, tí nữa tôi loại cô khỏi game thì tha hồi xin lỗi.~

~Nhất định mình sẽ hạ gục bạn.~  
~Cô cứ mơ đi.~  
Accelerator như thể trên tầng mây thứ 9. Last Order, Railgun và sắp sửa sẽ là Furukawa Nagisa. Một khoảng im lặng trong micro. Hế, chả lẽ mới tí đã sợ rồi. Thế mà vừa nãy miệng bô bô mạnh mẽ lắm cơ đấy.  
_"Chậc, làm nhanh thôi rồi còn về. Khéo buồn ngủ ở đây mất."  
_Cậu ta đứng dậy và với nụ cười ranh ma tiến bươc sâu vào rừng. Tuy đây không phải thế giới ngầm của AC nhưng hắn thích thú với việc săn đuổi một cô bé level 0 vào đường cùng.

Cách đấy không xa, Nagisa ngồi yên và xem lại đạn dược của AWM, SCAR và Glock 20. Lựu đạn trong trường hợp này không cần thiết, nhất là khi kẻ địch lại là Accelerator. Cô thở nhè nhẹ và xoay khẩu lục trên ngón tay. Tiếng cành cây gãy ở đâu đó.  
_"PI KA BOO!" _Giọng nói khô khan của siêu năng lực gia mạnh nhất AC vang lên. _"Tôi biết cô ở đấy. Sao không ra cho tôi xem chứ?"  
_Im lặng bao trùm. Hắn ta tiếp tục._  
"Tôi có thể cảm nhận nỗi sợ hãi của người khác. Hãy cho tôi biết cô có xứng đáng làm bạn của Misaka Mikoto không?"  
_Nagisa sờ lên ngực và nhìn bàn tay đang run của mình. Mình sợ hay đang hồi hộp đây. Rõ ràng mình cảm thấy phấn khích từ khi tham gia chơi, không có lý do gì để mình sợ cả. Cô nằm úp xuống, từ từ trườn ra và ngoái nhìn. Accelerator rất chi là gần và ngay lập tức phát hiện cô.  
_"ĐÂY!" _Accelerator cười hả hê và xả một loạt đạn về phía trước.  
Nagisa thoát trong tích tắc. Cô đứng dậy luôn và chạy theo vòng cung để cậu ta khó bắn trúng.  
Accelerator coi đó là trò đùa và không hề có ý định nhường nhị.  
_"Cô là level 0 khiến ta phải mệt óc đấy nhé. Tôi thích cô rồi đấy!"  
_Cậu ta đưa nòng súng ra xa hơn để bắn đón đầu cô gái. Thấy những luồng đạn xuất hiện ngay phía trước đường đi, Nagisa phản ứng nhanh và nhảy về phía trước để lăn qua một cách an toàn.  
Đứng đằng sau cây, cô rút Glock 20 ở chế độ semi-auto và nghiêng người ra để bắn.  
_"Cô được đấy."_ Accelerator không mảy may ngạc nhiên, ngay cả khi bị trúng 3 viên vào vai. 76/100. _"Nhưng cô cần nhiều thứ hơn để đánh bai tôi đấy."_

**HI HI HE HE HE KHA KHA KHA KHA!** Tiếng cười như tiếng thú vớ được con mồ hơi rùng lên.

Cô chuyển động từ chỗ này ra chỗ kia và cố gắng tiếp chuyện, như thể bản thân nhận ra điều gì đó đặc biệt ở Accelerator.

"_Xin lỗi vì nghe lén bạn lúc nãy nhưng vì sao bạn cảm thấy khó chịu vì Order-chan?"  
"Khá khen cho cô đấy. Lẻn ra đằng sau mà không hạ tôi là sao, cơ hội đến thế cơ mà." _Accelerator nhìn lên bầu trời nhưng vẫn không quên bắn cảnh cáo. _"Nhưng nếu cô muốn biết tới những điều mà bóng tối Đô thị học viện có thể mang lại thì OK thôi."_

"_Nếu điều đó làm bạn dễ chịu hơn." _Nagisa tiếp tục tìm vị trí chiến lược._  
"Vớ vẩn." _Accelerator nhổ nước bọt và mím chặt môi. _"Cô sẽ cảm thấy thế nào nếu ai đó cho cô cơ hội sở hữu sức mạnh thần thành hứ? Không ai có thể cưỡng lại được và chấp nhận thôi."_

~Đừng chọc giận cậu ta nữa, cậu không biết đang dây dưa vào chuyện gì đâu!~  
Giọng Mikoto phát ra từ micro nhưng Nagisa không trả lời.  
_"Chính vì thế mà tôi đã phải tham gia giết hàng ngàn Sisters, những bản clone của bạn cô đấy. Bất chấp mọi thứ để đạt được sức mạnh của Chúa. Cô thấy phát tởm chưa."_

Nagisa nắm chặt Glock 20 và chạy ra bắn nhưng Accelerator vẫn đủ tỉnh táo mà tránh được.

"_Không hề. Mình thấy bạn không hề xấu xa, đôi mắt kia chứa đựng những nỗi đau phải không?"  
"BIẾT GÌ MÀ NÓI CHỨ?!" _Accelerator điên tiết và xả đạn theo đường đi của cô bé._ "Cái cảm giác tỉnh ngộ vì một thằng ôn, cứu con nhóc kia mà vẫn không yên ổn … CÔ THỰC SỰ KHÔNG HIỂU ĐÂU."_

_.  
_Tiếng thét vang cả khu rừng. Mọi người bàng hoàng trước hành động liều lĩnh của Nagisa. Trông như cô đang chọc tức đối phương, nhưng không phải, như thể cô cố tìm hiểu về Accelerator. Mặc dù lúc này #1 trông rất đáng nhưng hắn ta không có dấu hiệu xài năng lực Vector Change cực kì nguy hiểm. Bản thân Nagisa cũng đang cố kìm nén nỗi sợ hãi.

"_Ngốc à. Sao cô ta đào sâu vào quá khứ của cậu ta chứ."_ Teitoku vẫn chưa hiểu ra mục đích của Nagisa. Chọc tức Accelerator như vậy quá liều lĩnh. _"Có nên dừng trận đấu không."_  
_"Chưa cần đầu. Có lẽ Furukawa-san làm gì đó mà chúng ta không biết đó là gì." _Kazari cố gắng bình tĩnh.  
_"Thế này có quá đà không? Nhỡ cậu ta lại ..."_ Mikoto như thể bối rối trước tìn cảnh này.  
_"Không đâu, cậu ấy chưa đến mức mà hại người vô tội như Nagisa đâu."_ Touma nói với ánh mắt khác lạ, như thể đối đấu với kẻ địch thường ngày.  
_"Nhưng liệu có ổn không?"_

"_Cháu cứ tin Nagisa đi. Chú nghĩ con bé định làm gì rồi, không phải vì bản thân mà vì người khác." _Akio ngồi và nhìn lên màn hình, lúc này Nagisavà Accelerator  
_"Chết tiệt, cậu ấy không trả lời. Làm sao biết được cậu đang tính toán gì chứ." _Tomoya vô cùng lo lắng. _"Lẽ ra bọn mình không nên tổ chức trận đáu airsoft mới phải._

"_Các cháu bình tĩnh nào."_

"_Mình không thể đứng yên ở đây được."_ Mikoto nắm chặt đồng xu và tính chạy vào rừng thì Kyou cầm tay cô lại. "Thả tớ ra đi, tình hình này không ổn đâu."  
Kyou nhìn theo hướng Railgun chỉ và mỉm cười.  
_"Mọi người sao thế này. Tính mạng một người đang đe bị đe dọa đấy, không hiểu à?" _Mikoto càng lúc càng mất bình tĩnh.

"_Misaka-san, chỉ có Furukawa-san lúc này là nhìn thấu được tâm hồn của cậu ta thôi."  
"Sao cậu không ngồi yên và bình tĩnh lại đi."_

Bĩnh tĩnh được lúc này thì có mà là thánh. Mikoto ngẩn người ra. Chả lẽ mình vẫn chưa thực sự hiểu cậu ấy.

.

Mọi chuyện vẫn chưa kết thúc. Accelerator bị mắc vào dòng hồi tưởng đầy nỗi đau của quá khứ.  
_"Tại sao bạn lại thèm khát sức mạnh đến thế?"  
"Bảo vệ người mình thường yêu ở AC cũng đâu phải chuyện đùa. Cô phải hiểu điều đó." _Accelerator vứt súng đi và nhặt một khẩu khác dưới đất.

Nagisa nín thở và thở ra. Bản thân cô và Accelerator cũng cảm thấy mệt mỏi.

"_Con nhỏ Last Order cho tôi cơ hội để chuộc lỗi một lần nữa nhưng rồi ..."_ Cậu ta như lặng người đi._"Lời thề bảo vệ hàng nghìn người và cuối cùng mọi thứ tan biến trong tích tắc, ngay cả khi có sức mạnh này."_

_Accelerator nhớ lại sự kiện 2 năm trước. _

_~ "Chúng tôi không ... thể tiếp tục ... được nữa. Xin hãy ... bảo vệ Chỉ huy và ... Onee-sama."~_

"_Nhưng ... trước … khi … tôi … thực sự … không hối hận … vì được ...quen anh. Xin ... hãy nhớ … lấy … chúng tôi." _

"_Cô cố tình phải không? Cô thực sự muốn đánh bại tôi nên đã giở chiêu trò này?" _Cậu tóc trắng không còn tỉnh táo nữa.

Cả 2 người vụt chạy song song và cố gắng bắn trúng đối phương.  
_"Tại sao … Tại sao cô muốn biết quá khứ của tôi đến thế chứ."_

Nagisa mỉm cười với cậu ta._  
"Dango Daikazoku. Mọi người trong gia đình đều quan tâm tới nhau và không giấu giếm chuyện gì."_

Accelerator bỗng dừng lại và nhìn thẳng vào khuôn mặt rạng ngời của Nagisa. Cô gái này thực sự là ai? Tại sao ngay giữa chiến trận nảy lửa thế này mà cô ấy vẫn giữ được bình tĩnh và nói chuyện gia định?

"_Chả lẽ bạn không muốn có được gia đình như vậy sao? Cùng nhau giải quyết vấn đề, cùng nhau chia sẻ ngọt đắng của cuộc sống."_

Furukawa-san. Sao cô thích quan tâm tới một người xa lạ như tôi vậy. Tôi không có gì đặc biệt ngoài cái năng lực khiến mọi người ghê sợ. Tôi đứng yên đây cho cô bắn đấy, tại sao cô không lợi dụng và kết thúc cái trận đấu dở hơi này.

"_Một cuộc sống cô đơn, dằn vặt vì quá khứ. Bạn có muốn gạt bỏ quá khứ đi và cùng nhau bảo vệ hiện tại và tương lai không." _Nagisa vẫn cố gắng thuyết phục anh chàng.

Accelerator cười khinh. Yomikawa và Yoshikawa cũng đã từng nói về tình cảm gia đình nhưng mình vẫn không đạt được nó. Lật đật khắp AC, tham gia GROUP để bảo vệ người thân mà vẫn vô dụng thôi.

"_Tôi là một con quái vật level 5 của AC, cô chỉ là một con người bình thường. Một khoảng cách về đẳng cấp quá lớn. Cô không biết gì về thế giới của tôi. Hà cớ gì mà cô vẫn cố gắng quan tâm tới một kẻ rác rưởi như tôi. Tôi là ai với cô à?"_

Accelerator gục gối xuống đất, nhìn lên tròi. Nào, cô gái, cô hãy nhìn kẻ đằng trước đang quỳ lạy như thằng hèn. Muốn cười thì cười đi.

"_Vì bạn là gia đình và gia đình phải biết quan tâm tới nhau." _Nagisa trả lời với giọng nói ngây thơ đặc trưng của cô_._

Câu trả lời đơn giản của Nagisa khiến Kẻ mạnh nhất Học viện sững sờ. Cậu ta như thể bừng tỉnh trong chốc lát và nhận ra sự ngu ngốc của mình, Cậu ta bật cười và đứng dậy.  
_"KYAHAHEHEHAHA! Tôi thích cái mồm mềm dẻo của cô. Hãy cho tôi biết tinh thần Dango Daikazoku của cô đi. Tôi muốn cảm nhận hình ảnh gia đình ấm áp ấy lắm."_ Accelerator chĩa nòng súng về Nagisa và bắn.

.

Những người bạn của Nagisa ngạc nhiên không kém. Họ đã nghe thấy được cuộc trò chuyện giữa 2 người.  
_"Một điều đơn giản như thế mà không ai nghĩ ra được."_ Mikoto đưa tay lên trán với vẻ mệt mỏi.  
Mọi người nhìn nhau. Dường như họ chưa biết hết về con người thật sự của Accelerator.

"_Mình không biết siêu năng lực gia cũng có những vấn đề nổi cộm như thế."_ Kyou gãi đầu bối rối. "Nhưng vì sao Nagisa lại làm thế?"  
_"Vì đó là Nagisa. Nagisa từ trước tới nay luôn quan tâm tới mọi người."_

"_Nagisa-chan thật tuyệt vời."  
"Ừm, tao không ngờ cậu ấy sẵn sàng mở lòng với một kẻ như Accelerator."_ Tomoya giơ ngón cái ra với Youhei. Nagisa, cậu thật sự làm tớ ngạc nhiên đấy.

"_Không ngờ thằng #1 cũng có những lúc như vậy." _Teitoku ngồi khoanh tay.

"_À mà cách nói chuyện vừa nãy quen quen nhỉ..."  
"Không phải anh đâu nhé. Chắc chắn là không!"_

"_Hế?"_ Mikoto nhìn Touma với ánh mắt hình viên đạn. _"Chưa đánh đã khai."_

"_Vô tư chưa."_ Teitoku lắc đầu trước cảnh tượng các vị phụ huynh đang ngồi tụm lại tán dóc vầ  
_"Ngày Father's Day thì phải để các bậc cha thưởng thức chứ?"_ Akio vừa nói vừa cụng chén với Tabikage và Naoyuki.  
_"Liên quan vãi."_

"_Ba ơi, đừng uống nhiều nhé."_ Tomoya như thế cố nhắc khéo.  
_"Ra đây ngồi chứ, Tomoya."_  
Cậu con trai nhún vai._ "Chắc con chả có lựa chọn khác nhỉ."  
"Minna! Trận đấu thực sự bắt đầu rồi đấy." _Kazari vui vẻ thông báo_. "Ổn định chỗ ngồi đi."  
"Xong cái vụ này chắc bác phải mua thuốc trợ tim mất." Miyagi giả vờ ôm ngực và đùa cợt._

"_Ông bác còn trẻ chán, lo gì." Youhei đạp lại rồi bỗng nhiên bị đẩy ra bởi Tomoyo."Cô làm cái quái gì vậy?"_

"_Nhường chỗ cho Ichinose-san còn gì."  
"Chỗ ngon lành như thế." _Youhei luống cuống. Tomoya chỉ ra sau cậu ta. "Chỗ này còn ngon hơn."  
Youhei ngước nhìn thì thấy Ruiko đang vẫy tay. Đúng thật, ngồi cạnh cô ấy thoải mái thật. Vừa đúng lúc mọi người hò lên khi thấy Nagisa và Accelerator đấu nghiêm túc hơn.

.

Accelerator đang có lợi thế về tốc độ và di chuyển nhanh nhẹ từ cây này sang cây khác.

"_Hãy cho tôi biết thực lực của cô đi!"_ Anh ta quay người lại bắn trả. Nagisa nấp vội ra sau cây và ngoái ra trả lại cả chì lẫn chài.

Trận đấu này thật sự khiến cả 2 người thấm mệt. Accelerator nhận ra rằng mình quá phụ thuộc vào năng lực cho nên những cuộc ruột đuổi này khiến bản thân vô cùng mệt. Cỏn Nagisa vốn dĩ đã có thể lực yếu nên cô cảm thấy là đang cố vượt giới hạn của cơ thể. Cô thở hồng hộc.

"_Bạn nghĩ sao. Một trong hai người thì ai có cơ hội thắng?"  
"Tôi cũng không biết. Nhưng cô sẽ phải cố gắng để có được kỉ nhiệm tuyệt vời đấy."_ Accelerator vừa nạp đạn vừa nhìn xung quanh. _"Khu rừng này đúng là tuyệt đẹp. Sao không chạy một mạch để thưởng thức nó nhỉ?"  
_Một khoảng im lặng. Cậu ta giơ sẵn M4A1, định bước ra thì một vài viên đạn xoẹt qua. Nagisa đã nhanh chân hơn và cố gắng chiếm lại lợi thế.

"_Thật tình, đừng có làm người ta bất ngờ thế chứ."  
_Cái ánh mắt đầy quyết tâm kia làm ta liên tưởng tới ngốc kia. Có khi mình cũng sắp thành 1 thằng ngốc thật. Đành vậy, nếu cô muốn chơi tới bến thì tôi sẽ chiều. Accelerator vặn vẹo một lúc rồi bắt đầu chạy nhanh.  
Kẻ tám lạng, người nửa cân. Những bước chân dồn dập dường như vô tận. Cả 2 người họ không hề có ý định nhường nhịn nhau. Mật độ cây cối giảm dần và khả năng lẩn trốn vì thế mà giảm đi.

Accelerator đột ngột vấp phải khúc gỗ và dính phải viên đạn.  
_"Hay đấy, hay đấy."_ Cậu ta cười khoái trá khi nhận ra chỗ mình đứng. Một cánh đồng mênh mông bát ngát và hầu như không có chỗ trốn. _"Furukawa-san, chúng ta nên quyết đấu ở đây nhở?"_  
Nagisa đứng đấy, ngay đối diện Accelerator. Thời khắc định mệnh sắp tới, ai sẽ là kẻ chiến thắng?  
_"Có vẻ cô không sợ mấy nhỉ. Cô có bí quyết à."_  
_"Chuyện đó không quan trọng nữa. Accelerator, bạn nghĩ sao nếu sau trận đấu tôi tiết lộ về quá khứ của mình, coi như đó lời xin lỗi."  
"Có cần phải thế không."_ Accelerator ngẩn người ra.

Nagisa gật đầu.  
_"Thật tình, đôi lúc tôi không hiểu cô thuộc loại ngoài nữa đây … Hể?"_

Accelerator ngạc nhiên khi Nagisa bắt đầu chạy nhanh về phía mình. Cậu ta lặng đi, tay để lên cò súng.  
_"Lại lợi dụng lúc người ta nói. Thôi thì tôi đành mạn phép." _Cậu ta chậc lưỡi và cũng làm theo. Nhưng có gì đó không ổn. Vừa chạy vừa ngắm bắn, Accelerator bối rối khi thấy Nagisa bỏ lại SCAR và chỉ cầm Glock 20 nhưng không bắn. Khoảng cách giữa 2 người càng rút dần và sắp tới hồi kết.  
_"Chết tiệt, mình gặp thánh rồi. Bắn mà không thèm tránh nữa chứ." _Accelerator run tay và không biết vì sao. Đã lâu rồi không có cảm giác này.

Mặc dù Nagisa bị trúng vài viên, chỉ số giáp giảm nghiêm trọng, cô vẫn tiến tới. Không xong rồi, mình và cô ấy va chạm mất, Tránh ra hay không đây.

Ngay khi chỉ còn vài mét nữa thôi, Nagisa đã đưa tới quyết định. Cô lập tức hạ thấp người ra sau và trượt trên lớp bảo vệ đầu gối. Tóc bay phấp phới, cả người cô xuyên qua áo choàng đen của Accelerator. Cậu ta ngạc nhiên trước tình cảnh này, luống cuống nạp đạn lại và càng ngạc nhiên hơn khi một làn khói bắt đầu xuất hiện,

**Xì...xỉ...xì...xì...xì**  
_"Chuyện gì thế này."_ Accelerator không tin mắt mình. Lợi dụng lúc trượt qua bên dưới, Nagisa đã rút chốt lựu đạn khói để làm nên yếu tố bất ngờ.  
Kết quả là Nagisa vòng người lại, bụi bay mịt mù xung quanh. Cô lôi AWM nhanh chòng từ đằng sau.

"_Thật là điện rồ."_ Accelerator phản xạ nhanh và hướng nòng súng M4A1 về phía Nagisa. _"Tôi thật sự bó tay với cô đấy."_

"_Hai, cảm ơn bạn vì trận đấu hôm nay. Mình thực sự vui lắm."_ Nagisa đáp lại.

Trước khi làn khói kịp nuốt chưởng cả 2 người, họ dành tặng nhau những nụ cười riêng của mình. Ai thắng ai thua?!

**THỤP!**

**BỤP!**

.

Đám đông há hốc mồm. Thứ duy nhất họ thấy chỉ là một màu trắng xóa của khói. Ngay thời điểm quyết định, cả khu rừng như thể nổ tung bởi tiếng hò hét của khán giả. Họ không nghe thấy được thông báo của máy chủ. Ai ai cũng hoang mang, không biết trận đấu kết thúc thế nào.

"_Gì thế này. Ai thấy rõ không."  
"Không được rồi, khói che mất rồi."_

"_Đó có phải Nagisa của chúng ta không đấy?"_

"_Ai thắng thế?"_

"_Chịu, Nagisa-chan thả smoke như thế thì ai nhìn được chứ."  
_Mọi thứ nhao nháo cả lên.

Kazari liên tiếp bấm trên bàn phím, những dòng lệnh xuât hiện trên màn hình. Tất cả nhằm để tạo lại kết nối giữa 2 xạ thủ nhưng không một ai trả lời.

"_Hay thật. Giờ đến cả mini drone cũng chết, không phát tín hiệu luôn."_

Mặc dù không biết chuyện gì vừa xảy ra nhưng ai cũng ngạc nhiên trước màn đột phá của 2 người mấy phút trước.

"_Sunohara, Kamijou, đi cùng tao vào rừng. Ngồi đây cũng không giải quyết được gì đâu." _Tomoya đứng dậy và quyết định đi tìm.

Nhưng đi được vài bước, cậu ta khựng lại. Bóng dáng của ai đó đang đi ra khỏi rừng, không phải một mà là hai người. Accelerator và Nagisa! Nhưng mà trông hai người họ rất lem luốc và dáng vẻ mệt mỏi. Tay cầm mặt nạ bị méo mó.  
Thấy vậy, mọi người ùa về phía họ như một cơn sóng khổng lổ, chào đón những xạ thủ tuyệt vời của ngày hôm nay. Và trước kịp nhận ra, cả 2 người đều được tung hô lên cao. Nụ cười của Nagisa vang cùng tiếng kêu gọi của mọi người. Trong khi Accelerator nhìn sang cô bé, suy ngẫm. Nụ cười thánh thiện của Furukawa-san làm mình cảm thấy dễ chịu. Như thể khoảng trống trong trái tim bị che lấp không bằng. Cảm giác cô đơn dần tan biến. Cô gái này thực sự đặc biệt, được bao người yêu mến.

"_Ba mẹ thật sự tự hào về con đấy, Nagisa!"_ Akio và Sanae đồng thanh chúc mừng con gái.

"_Thôi được rồi. Thả xuống đi không thằng này nó ra quần mất."_ Teitoku đùa cợt.  
_"Nếu là 4 năm trước thì chắc tao biến mày thành giẻ lau danh dự của thành phố vì câu nói này."_

"_Giờ thì sao." _Teitoku thắc mắc.

"_Giờ chắc chỉ đấm thôi, đừng lo, không đau đâu." _Accelerator cười nhe răng thì Mikoto hạ thấp tay cậu ta xuống.  
_"Con lạy hai thím. Phá hoại ở AC chưa đủ sao."  
"Đấm thôi, gì mà xoắn thế."  
"Anh biết không. Hôm nay anh thi đấu thật sự tuyệt vời. -_ _MISAKA-MISAKA bộc lộ cảm xúc trong người và muốn hôn anh."  
_Last Order đu lên cánh tay nhưng bị đẩy nhẹ ra.

"_Xin lỗi nhưng anh mày còn việc cần làm nữa." _Accelerator từ từ bước tới chỗ Nagisa, lúc này đang được ôm bởi ba mẹ và Tomoya.

"_Yo!"  
"Hai!"_  
Hai người đứng nhìn nhau. Accelerator hơi ấp úng, Nagisa nhìn cậu ta với vẻ mặt thắc mắc.

"_Cô … cô biết đấy. Trận hôm nay, t-tôi không biết n-nên cảm ơn t-thế nào. Ờ thì ..."_

"_Không sao, dù sao chúng mình đã tạo được những kỉ niệm vui vẻ. Bạn thấy vui chứ?"  
_Accelerator không nói gì, chỉ đưa bàn tay ra. Hiểu được ý, Nagisa mỉm cười và bắt tay với cậu ta.

"_Hở, Quý ngài băng giá tan chảy rồi kia."_ WORST che miệng khúc khích.  
Bình thường Accelerator sẽ tặng một cú cốc đầu nhưng lần này cho qua.  
_"Mà chuyện gì đã xảy ra lúc nãy thế?"_ Tomoya sờ lên đỉnh tóc Nagisa. _"Cái lúc mà cậu xoay ngoài rồi chả thấy gì nữa."_  
Accelerator và Nagisa nhìn nhau và bật cười.  
_"Gì thế, tớ nói cái gì buồn cười à."_ Tomoya không hiểu nguyên do.

"_Cả hai giáp đều hiện số 0 không kia." _Misae ngạc nhiên._"Không lẽ kết quả là hòa."_

"_Đúng vậy. Mọi người nhìn này." _Uiharu mở máy tính ra._ "Cả 2 người đều bắn trúng nhau cùng lúc và đáng nói là lượng damage vừa đủ để các anh chị về thành."_

Kyou và Kotomi cùng nhấc M4A1 và AWM của hai xạ thủ.

"_Đẳng cấp thật."  
"Mình thấy bình thường chứ." _Nagisa nói một cách ngây ngô.

Urgh! Bình thường gì ở đây chứ. Accelerator trợn mắt trước sự ngây thơ của Nagisa. Furukawa-sam, cô quen mất những gì chúng ta trải qua vừa nãy à.  
_"Thật là …"_ Accelerator chưa kip nói thì có tiếng gọi đằng sau.  
Sakagami Tomoyo cùng mọi người vừa chuẩn bị khung cảnh để chụp ảnh tập thể. Mọi người đổ xô ra trước máy ảnh, có mỗi Accelerator do dự.  
_"Sao vậy, bạn không thấy khỏe à."_ Nagisa nhìn cậu ta.  
"Tôi không biết mình có nên tham gia không, Chứ tôi không quen với mấy vụ này lắm."  
_"Thôi nào, Accelerator. Có bạn trong thì mới đông đủ cả đại gia đình chứ."  
"Đại gia đình?"  
"Đúng, đúng. Em cũng muốn được chụp ảnh với anh lắm mà. - MISAKA-MISAKA cố gắng thuyết phục anh ấy."_

Trước khi kịp làm gì, cậu ta bị Nagisa và Last Order cùng kéo tay vào tầm chụp của máy ảnh.

"_Các cặp đôi đứng cạnh nào cho nó đẹp nào."_ Kyou ra lệnh và nhìn vào máy ảnh.

"Ê, từ từ." Mikoto, vì một lý do nào đó lại đỏ mặt, chỉ chỉ tay và 2 người kia _"Ngôi sao của ngày hôm nay phải đứng giữa chứ."  
"Okazaki, đứng ngay Nagisa-chan này." Youhei đẩy Tomoya ra gần giữa.  
"Em! Em! Cho em đứng ngay cạnh anh ấy – MISAKA-MISAKA quyết định đúng đắn."_

"_OK! Chuẩn rồi. Tất cả đứng yên."_ Kyou ra hiệu để mọi người ổn định chỗ đứng. "Nhìn vào đây."  
Một không khí ấm cúng của đại gia đình bao trùm họ. Tuy cảm thấy xa lạ nhưng Accelerator sẵn sàng chấp nhận nó. Từ khi nào mình lại trở nên mềm yếu thế nhỉ.

_~"Cô là một người mạnh mẽ trong vỏ bọc kẻ yếu đuối thì phải?"~  
"Không phải. Mình cũng từng là một cô gái cô đơn và thiếu tự tin. Nhờ có họ mà mình mới mạnh mẽ được như ngày hôm nay."  
"Thế vừa rôi cô làm thế vì tôi á?"  
"Chính vì vậy mà mình mới hiểu được cảm xúc của bạn chứ?" _

Thật nực cười. Chỉ với những câu nói rất chi là bình thường mà cô gái đứng ngay cạnh mình có thể thay đổi được tâm hồn của người khác.

"_Ê, ông kia. Cái bộ mặt đưa đám kia là sao đấy? Nghiêm túc vào không thì tôi ném cuốn từ điển vào mặt giờ."  
_Cảnh báo xong, Kyou bấm máy ảnh và chạy ngay vào hàng. Chỉ vài giây sau, máy ảnh lóe sáng và mọi người đều xuất hiện trên một tấm ảnh để đời.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chỉ là một ngày bình thường mà!**

Đã gần1 tháng sau khi trận đấu airsoft của Mikoto và Nagisa kết thúc. Những màn đấu súng kịch tính, tưởng như chỉ có trong phim thôi, đã khiến mọi người vô cùng hồi hộp. Nagisa và Accelerator cùng lúc trở thành ngôi sao của ngày đấy. Chuyện đáng nói là sau trận đấy, cả 2 người ấy đều lăn ra ốm và phải nghỉ dưỡng ở nhà mấy ngày.

_~Nagisa thì hiểu được tại sao. Nhưng tại sao cả anh cũng bị?~_

_"Bó chiếu ông anh đấy. Accelerator huyền thoại mà cũng phải nằm bệnh à?" _

_"Thật nực cười khi kẻ như ta phải nằm bệnh sau khi chơi súng nhựa." _

.

**Ngày 13 - 7**

Chuông báo buổi sáng reo lên. Một cánh tay vùng lên từ chăn và tóm lấy chiếc điện thoại.

_"8h30? Đậu xanh, muộn giờ học rồi!"_ Tomoya giật mình và chạy ra khỏi chăn. Vô tình cậu ta trượt chân và ngã lăn ra. Cánh cửa mở và Naoyuki, người cha của Tomoya ngó vào.  
_"Có chuyện gì vậy, con trai?"_ Naoyuki nói với giọng lo lắng.

_"Không có gì. Nhầm ngày thôi mà." _Cậu ta cười xuôi. Hóa ra vẫn là mùa hè!  
_"Ba làm bữa sáng rồi đấy."_ Nói xong, Naoyuki mỉm cười.

Tomoya gật đầu. Thật là ngu ngốc khi vừa thức dậy mà vội vàng chạy ra khỏi chăn, có ngày gãy răng như chơi. Cậu ta dụi và nhìn căn phòng. Đây không phải là nhà gia đình Furukawa, đây là nhà mình.

Cách đây mấy ngày, Tomoya quyết định về nhà để thăm ba mình. Bản thân cậu cũng không tin là có ngày quay trở lại ngôi nhà. Nhưng sự kiện airsoft đã thay đổi điều đó và Tomoya cảm thấy lỗi lầm khi sống khép kín trước ông.  
.

2 cha con cùng ngồi vào bàn ăn sáng. Một cảm giác lạ lùng nhưng không thiếu ấm cúng.  
_"Trứng ôp-lết và bánh mỳ đen."_ Tomoya lẩm bẩm và xoa tay vào nhau. _"Một cách khởi động ngày mới."_

_"Hôm nay con có kế hoạch gì không?"  
"Chắc tí nữa con ra ngoài với đám bạn thôi."_ Cậu ta trả lời với miệng trứng trong miệng.  
_"Ừm."_  
Một nụ cười. Nhưng lần này Tomoya không cảm thấy khó chịu. Được ăn sáng cùng ba và thấy ông ấy cười với mình. Trước đây chắc mình vội vàng ra ngoài để tránh mặt ông ấy và mua bánh mì yakisoba là xong.  
Tomoya nhìn xung quanh. Đống rác thường ngày hiện diện xung quanh, căn phòng khách u tối và cảnh người cha nát rượu nằm lăn ra, có khi đó chỉ còn là quá khứ mà thôi. Trên tường cũng có vài bức ảnh, trong đó có cả ảnh 3 ba mẹ con trước đây. Một bức ảnh khác đã thu hút sự chú ý của Tomoya. Bức ảnh tập thể của các "cựu binh" airsoft 1 tháng trước.  
_"Một trận đấu thực sự tuyệt vời."_ Naoyuki cũng đang ngước nhìn.  
_"Ba nói đúng."_  
Một trận đấu mà đã gắn kết 2 cha con với nhau. Đặc biệt là Nagisa đã trở nên mạnh mẽ khi đối đầu Accelerator một mình. Cậu làm tớ ngạc nhiên thật đấy.

Tomoya nhìn đồng hồ và đứng dậy, đi về phía cửa.  
"TOMOYA!" Naoyuki nói với giọng nghiêm  
_"Dạ?_" Cậu con trai giật mình. Mình làm gì nên tội thế?!  
_"À không."_ Người cha mỉm cười và nhắn lại. _"Đi chơi vui nhé."_  
Tomoya thở dài. Ông già đúng là biết đùa với người khác thật. Cậu cũng chào lại và mở cánh cửa đi ra ngoài.  
Cánh cửa đóng vào, chỉ còn mỗi ông Naoyuki một mình ở nhà. Ông uống ngụm cafe và nhìn bức ảnh trên giá tủ.  
_"Con trai của chúng ta đúng là chàng trai tốt, em nhỉ?" _

.  
Một buối sáng không thể hoàn hảo hơn: trời quang mây, mặt trời ấm áp và không gay gắt, gió thổi mát lạnh. Đường xá tấp nập và Tomoya giờ thắc mắc. ĐI ĐÂU ĐÂY?! Quen điện thoại ở nhà nên không thể liên lạc được với bất cứ ai lúc này. Chả lẽ tới trung tâm thành phố rồi quay về lấy? Tomoya nhìn bên này sang bên kia, trông thấy một đám đông ... mà toàn người quen thế này! Nagisa, Mikoto, Kazari, Ruiko, Last Order, Kotomi, Kyou, ... họ làm gì ở đây.  
_"OY! Làm gì ...?"_ Tomoya định gọi thì khựng lại. Thoáng thấy một nhóm người kì quặc mà cũng quen nốt luôn.  
_"Gì thế này?"_ Cậu ta cứng mặt và chạy về bên kia đường. _"Làm trò khỉ gì thế bọn mày?"  
_SUỴT! Câu trả lời duy nhất mà Tomoya nhận được từ Youhei.  
_"Cả lũ trốn ở đây ... định làm gì mờ ám à?" _Cậu ta như thể thẩm vấn.  
_"Có lẽ là vậy."_ Youhei nhún vai và nhìn ra đằng sau.

_"Là sao?"_  
_"Nhìn tao làm gì?"_ Accelerator gắt lên. _"Mày rủ tao theo, giờ nhìn tao như một thằng biến thái?"_

_"Tôi đã nghi ngờ cái lúc nó cười nham hiểm rồi." _Touma lắc đầu với vẻ bi thương.

_"Mày đi theo vì có Last Order."_ Teitoku làm mặt ngơ như không biết gì. "_Phải không?_"  
_"Nhắc lại xem?"_ Accelerator nổi khùng và cầm cổ áo, lắc đi lắc lại._ "Kazari của mày cũng ở đó kia."  
"Tao theo vì tao thích còn mày là lolicon, tao không chấp."  
_Kakine Teitoku, siêu năng lực gia level 5, đứng thứ 2 sau Accelerator, vừa thực hiện hành vi sỉ nhục và Accelerator không hề thích điều đó.  
Youhei bật cười như thằng điên. Tiếng cười làm Nagisa bên kia đường chú ý và quay ra nhìn.  
_"Sao vậy."_ Mikoto hỏi và cũng nhìn theo hướng đó.  
_"Mình có cảm giác ai đó theo dõi."_ Nagisa bối rối trước tiếng cười vừa nãy.  
_"Chắc cậu tưởng tượng thôi."  
"Đúng vậy, chứ thành phố này làm gì có những thằng biến thái đi theo dõi nữ sinh chứ." _Kyou phẩy tay, tự tin trước an ninh ở đây.

Những thằng biến thái đi theo dõi nữ sinh. Vâng, cái cảm giác này mình cũng biết mà. Điều đó làm Mikoto liên tưởng tới Unabara Mitsuki.

.

Suýt nữa là cả lũ bị phát hiện. Thứ che giấu khỏi ánh mắt của đám con gái là một ngõ tối ngay đấy.  
_"Mới có một tí mà đã bị gán mác biến thái."  
"Những thằng biến thái có mục đích rõ ràng, hô hô hô." _Khuôn mặt Youhei lúc này như thằng biến thái chính hiệu.  
_"Mày có biết Kyou vừa chửi mày là biến thái không." _Tomoya nhìn cậu ta qua bàn tay.  
_"HÊ?!"_ Youhei như thể đứng hình.  
_"Tao chịu thằng này rồi đấy."_ Accelerator đưa tay lên trán. _"Còn mục đích của cuộc theo dõi này thì có lẽ càng biến thái hơn đấy."_  
Youhei vẫn im lặng không nói gì.  
_"Thằng này muốn biết bọn con gái khi tụ tập đông như thế thì thường làm gì. Và kết quả là đằng kia."_ Touma chỉ về hướng trung tâm tổ hợp shopping, giải trí, ẩm thực.

_"Tao biết kết cục như thế nào khi 2 con mắm nhà Misaka kia đi shopping rồi." _Accelerator nhăn mặt. Cậu biết cái cảm giác thẻ tiết kiệm bị hốt gần sạch tiền chỉ vì một con nhỏ muốn chơi sang cùng đứa chị.  
_"Chính vì thế tao muốn theo dõi và hiểu tâm lý con gái." _Youhei chỉ ngón trỏ lên trên._ "Các chú đã biết thế nào là hẹn hò thật sự với con gái chưa?"_  
Cả 4 người trợn mắt nhìn, ngạc nhiên với phát ngôn của cậu tóc vàng.

_"Nghỉ hè mới được gần 2 tháng mà đã leng keng, muốn đi học lắm à."_ Tomoya ngẩn người ra.

_"Cứ trả lời tao đi."  
"Ờ thì ... tao mới chỉ đi chơi với Nagisa 1 2 lần thôi ..."  
"Cũng bình thường thôi, đi chơi phố rồi dạo quanh sông ..."  
_Accelerator định nói thì Youhei chen vào._  
"Yo, ông anh. Nhỏ kia 14 tuổi thì hẹn hò quái, khỏi nói... URHHGG!"  
_Youhei ăn đấm và lăn vào đống thùng xốp, bất tỉnh nhân sự.  
_"Tuyệt vời, giờ chờ nó tỉnh lại à?"  
"Không sao, cứ để nó ở đây. Tí nữa nó tự lo."  
"Khà khà khà, ta thích chú rồi." _Teitoku vỗ liên tiếp đằng sau lưng Tomoya.  
_"Thế giờ làm gì, "chủ trì" về thành rồi còn gì."  
"Vào trước đi."_

Cả 4 người đứng đậy và nặn khớp tay. Để lại số mệnh của một thằng ngốc cho bóng tối của thành phố.

.

Thành phố Hikarizaka to bằng 1/3 Đô thị học viện. Vẻ ngoài có thể đánh lừa người ngoài nhưng khi vào sâu trung tâm hơn, nó chả khác gì một thiên đường giải trí. Điều mà Mikoto đang hướng tới là trung tâm mua sắm.  
_"Woa, tớ còn chưa chạm chân vào đây. Nghe nói ở đây toàn đồ xịn thì phải."_ Kyou thán phục trước vẻ hào nhoáng của nơi này. _"Misaka-san?"_  
_"Gekota ... Gekota ..."_ Mikoto liên tiếp nhắc đi nhắc lại rồi nhìn xung quanh.  
_"Khỏi lo, Shirai-san không có ở đây đâu."  
_Điều đó làm Mikoto an tâm phần nào. Nhưng không phải vì Gekota mà một cái khác. Nhỏ teleporter có thể xuất hiện bất cứ lúc nào và thực hiện một hành vi "xấu xa" với mình.  
_"Mình nghĩ bé Gekota không có ở đây. Ít ra mình có thể mua được mấy món có Dango."_ Nagisa nhìn xung quanh với hi vọng tìm được một thứ gì in hình Dango.  
Điều này làm Mikoto xuống tinh thần một phần. Nhưng cô nhận ra mình không ở đây vì Gekota.  
_"Đi đâu nào."_ Mikoto suy nghĩ, cố gắng gạt Gekota ra khỏi đầu. _"À, đây ..."_  
Chưa kịp làm gì thì Last Order cầm tay cô và lôi về phía cửa hàng thời trang.  
_"Em muốn vào đây cơ. – MISAKA-MISAKA mong muốn vào đây để chiêm nguyễn các mẫu quần áo đẹp."  
_Quần áo hay trang sức? Mikoto bối rối nên chọn cái nào. Vẻ mặt đáng yêu của Last Order khiến cô càng bối rối. Trông cô bé giống mình hồi 14 tuổi, mỗi tội cái cọng tóc kia làm hỏng đội hình. Cọng tóc? Nagisa có tới 2 cọng tóc kìa. Chả lẽ đây là lý do mà Nagisa thích ôm em gái mình đến vậy. Chắc không.

_~"Order-chan thật là kawaii quá. Chị nhớ hồi trước mình ôm một người mà có cảm giác như thế này cơ."~ _

Trong khi đang chìm trong suy nghĩ, Mikoto không hề nhận ra Last Order đã dùng sức mình để kéo cô vào của hàng quần áo được chỉ định.

_"Có lẽ hôm nay sẽ là ngày mệt mỏi đây."_ Kyou lắc đầu qua lại và nhìn thẻ tiết kiệm.

Một khi lũ con gái gặp nhau và đi mua sắm thì khó có thể ngăn cản họ. Đây là khu mua sắm Mighty Paradise và nhóm Mikoto đang bị mê hoặc bởi các loại quần áo, trang sức. Last Order như thể mất bình tĩnh và chạy khắp nơi để chọn bộ ưu thích cho mình.  
_"Thích không, Last Order?"_ Mikoto hỏi.  
_"Có chứ, có chứ. Ở nhà, Accelerator không cho em mua nhiều quần áo nên em vui. - MISAKA-MISAKA bày tỏ cảm xúc thực sự lúc này."  
"Thế à?" _Người chị nói với giọng như thể xúc động rồi lại phấn khích. _"Chị em nhà Misaka là phải biết tiêu xài thoải mái."_

Cả 2 chị em giơ tay lên một cách quyết chí. Mặt Kyou dài ra trước hình ảnh "nướng tiền" sắp tới.  
Kazari vừa tìm được chiếc áo sơ mi không tay với những hoa văn đẹp. Trong khi đang nhìn qua gương thì ...  
_"U-I-HA-RUUUU!"_  
Nhưng không có gì chuyện gì xảy ra. Chiêu thức tung váy của Ruiko không thể thực hiện được khi nạn nhân không đi váy. Và hôm nay Kazari lại mặc quần jean.  
_"Vô ích thôi, Saten -san."  
"Xin lỗi, xin lõi, tớ chỉ đùa mà." _Ruiko phẩy tay bối rối và nhìn xung quanh tìm kiếm  
Kazari lườm cô bạn rồi quay ra sau với Nagisa.  
_"Chị chọn chưa ... hay để em chọn giúp chị nhé?"  
_Nagisa do dự, nhìn dàn quần áo khủng của cửa hàng._  
"Chị không biết nữa. Ở nhà còn nhiều bộ cơ mà."_

Đúng lúc Last Order vừa ra khỏi phòng thay đồ. Áo blouse với cổ yếm lượn sóng và nơ đen, chiếc váy màu kem và bên ngoài là áo khoác đỏ viền đen. Phụ kiện là mũ phớt và đôi tất dài càng làm nổi bật vẻ đẹp của cô bé.  
_"Woa, Order-chan trông hợp mốt ghê."_ Nagisa khen ngợi

_"Ăn mặc đẹp hơn cả chị mình."_ Mikoto che mặt lại khi thấy gu ăn mặc mình tệ hơn.  
Accelerator ở đâu đó đứng gần quan sát và cười thầm. Cô bé nhà ta có con mắt thẩm mỹ tốt hơn cô nhé.  
_"Chị thấy chưa."_ Kazari hớn hở rồi đưa cả đống quần mình vừa chọn cho Nagisa. _"Đến cả một cô gái 14 tuổi còn biết chọn nữa kìa."  
_Trước khi kịp trả lời, Nagisa đã bị đưa vào phòng thay dồ. Cô gái với 2 cọng tóc dễ thương thở dài.  
_"Toàn những đồ đẹp mà đắt. Ngại chết đi được." _Vẻ mặt ngại ngùng hiện rõ khi cô nhìn qua gương.

_"Nagisa-chan, nhớ là phải chọn bộ nào đẹp nhé." _

.

Nhóm con trai đứng xa theo dõi và ngạc nhiên trước độ ăn chơi của lũ con gái. Bản thân cũng choáng váng khi thấy trung tâm mua sắm này khủng cỡ nào, có lẽ ngang ngửa với Seventh Mist của AC.  
_"Giờ thì tao thấy mình quá tầm thường với bọn họ rồi." _Touma gãi đầu bối rối. _"Cái lũ như chúng ta thì chắc chọn qua loa thôi ."  
"Tôi thì chả đòi hỏi gì đầu."_ Accelerator lờ đi và nhìn bộ của mình. Áo đen ngắn tay với hoa văn giống nhện và quần đùi màu xám bị cắt bớt từ quần dài.  
"Trông như nhà quê thật, cái ý tưởng quái gì mà cắt bớt ống quần vậy. Mất hết hình tượng luôn."  
_"Ai cần cái hình tượng kia ở thành phố này."_ Accelerator phàn nàn.

_"Cãi nhau vì thời trang làm giề. Ăn mặc đơn giản đi cho đỡ mệt óc." _Teitoku khẳng định và hất tóc lên, đúng lúc mấy cô gái đi qua và ngất ngây con gà tây.

_"KYAAAA! Anh ấy đẹp trai quá!"  
"Oầy, trông như tài tử Kim Hun Ou."  
_Các cô gái như thể phát cuồng.  
_"Chúng nó nên nhìn thấy bức hình này"_ Accelerator châm chọc và lôi một bức hình ra.  
_"WOA! Dọa ma à mày"_ Tomoya giật mình khi trông thấy bức ảnh của Dark Matter.  
_"Đủ rồi nhá."_ Teitoku giật lấy và xé ảnh luôn. _"Vẻ đẹp thực sự của tao ở đây cơ mà."_  
_"Bố khỉ, vớ phải 1 thằng quý tộc với lòng tự trọng cao như Tháp WTC."  
_Câu nói đùa của Accelerator làm Touma lẫn Tomoya ôm bụng cười. Teitoku lao vào Accelerator và 2 thằng lăn trên sàn nhà khiến nhiều người để ý.  
_"Xong, 3 sao rồi." _Touma chỉ về đằng trước._  
"Vào đây."_ Tomoya ra hiệu và cả lũ xông vào nhà vệ sinh gần đấy.  
Họ vào rồi nhưng chắc chắn không thể thoát được ánh mắt của các chú bảo vệ.  
_"Một lũ ngốc."_ Touma đập tay lên trán. _"Giờ éo thể theo dõi mà biết họ ăn mặc gì."  
"Quan trong lắm à."  
"Mục đích của cánh đàn ông của chúng ta là gì." _Touma giơ nắm đấm, nói bằng giọng "thông não" đặc trưng của mình. _"Đó là chiêm ngưỡng vẻ đẹp của phụ nữ sau khi chọn quần áo ở trung tâm mua sắm, thế không đúng á?"  
_Những người còn lại lắc đầu và vỗ tay nhẹ. Thật là triết lý sâu sắc.

_"Mày hình như nhiễm cái thói nói nhiều của Sunohara thì phải."_  
_"Không, nó bị từ trước rồi."_ Accelerator nói với giọng châm biếm.

_"Bớt nói đê, rắc rối rồi."_ Teitoku từ nãy giờ quan sát tình hình bên ngoài.  
Accelerator nhìn những người không liên quan trong phòng vệ sinh.  
_"Eheheh Kyahahaha, nhìn gì hả, đồ sâu bọ? Biến đi trước khi tao biến mày thành súp!"  
_Những người này hoảng loạn và chạy ra khỏi phòng sau khi chứng kiến bản mặt đáng sợ của cậu ta.  
_"Làm trò khỉ gì thế mày."  
"Tao làm việc ... chúng mày đứng gần vào."_

Sau khi tất cả tập hợp tại một điểm, Accelerator giương tay ra và điều khiển gió xung quanh. Một luồng gió bao quanh họ và lấp lóe từng đợt.  
_"Hình như có tiếng gì trong này thì phải."_ Gã bảo vệ béo cầm sẵn dùi cui và lao vào cửa. Đáng tiếc là không có ai trong này cả, hoàn toàn trống trơn và giấy vệ sinh tứ tung.  
_"Có ai đâu, senpai."_ anh chàng tập sự ngó vào. _"Phí công làm gì."  
"Chả hiểu cái lũ đầu trâu mặt ngựa vừa nẫy đâu nhỉ." _Gã vỗ dùi cui vào lòng bay tay._ "Nhừ xương với ông mày nhé."_

_._

_._

_._

**Chuyện xảy ra lúc lũ đực rựa chạy vào WC.**  
_"Xong chưa, Nagisa."_ Kyou giục vội vã. _"Còn nhiều bộ lắm đấy nhé."_

_"Chưa." _Nagisa bối rối.

_"Không cần phải vội vã đâu." _Mikoto huýt sáo trấn tĩnh cô bạn. Đúng vậy, không cần phải vội vàng khi mà Kotomi đang để ý cửa hàng nhạc cụ ở phía bên kia.  
_"Rồi." _Nagisa chạy ra ngoài.  
Ruiko đứng ra xa và tạo hình máy ảnh bằng ngón tay.  
"Hình như thiếu gì thì phải." Cô nàng suy nghĩ và vớ lấy vòng hoa trên đầu Kazari. _"TA-DA!"_  
_"Saten-san, trả lại đây chứ."_ Kazari lao vào rồi đập tay nhè nhè lên người Ruiko.  
_"Ố, cũng phải có người hy sinh cho thời trang chứ."  
"Nhưng không phải kiểu này. Thôi nào."  
"Không sao đâu, Uiharu-san." _Nagisa mỉm cười. _"Tĩ nữa chỉ trả mà."  
"Trước hết, ra đây soi gương nào, Nagisa." _Mikoto kéo người bạn ra chỗ gương.  
_"Nagisa-chan trông thật kawaii." _Kotomi liên tục nhìn cô.

_"Arigatou." _Nagisa cảm ơn và quay người trước gương._ "Các bạn thấy thế nào, đẹp chứ."  
_Áo sơ mi vàng ngắn tay và quần jeans, chiếc cài tóc hình hoa, vòng hoa và đôi dép kiểu công chúa. Kiểu phối đồ không thể nào chê được.  
Nhưng vẻ mặt của mọi người cho thấy đây chưa phải là hoàn hảo. Cuối cùng Nagisa lại phải vào phòng để chọn lại. Nếu nói về thứ mà con trai ghét nhất là con gái không thấy thỏa mãn với bộ này nên lại phải chọn cái khác hợp gu.  
_"HẾ, sao lại thế. Bộ này mình mặc được mà."_ Nagisa nhí nhố.  
_"Ngoan nào, bé ngoan. Chả lẽ cậu không muốn được Tomoya chiêm ngưỡng sao." _Kyou cười và lại đẩy cô bé vào. Cô nhìn những người còn lại. _"Cho nó công bằng thì sao tất cả không vào thử luôn đi."  
_Nagisa, lúc này đang đỏ mặt, càng đỏ mặt hơn và Mikoto với Ruiko cũng vậy. Lạ lùng là Uiharu Kazari không biểu hiện gì. Ờ thì Kakine-kun có để ý gì về chuyện mình mặc gì đâu.  
_"Onee-sama, chị thử mặc cái này đi. - MISAKA-MISAKA muốn biết trông chị thế nào trong bộ này."_

_"Ờm, coi nào."_ Mikoto cầm lên và nhìn. Cũng không tệ lắm ... từ từ, sao giống thế nhỉ. _"Em lấy ở đâu thế."_  
Last Order chỉ về hướng kia, vẻ mặt rất ngây thơ. Ngay ở cửa hàng này có tấm biển:

_~Cho thuê áo cưới, đầm cưới phục vụ mục đích cosplay.~ _

Đầu Mikoto như thể muốn bốc khói. Kotomi ngơ ngác nhìn bộ váy.  
_"Mikoto-chan muốn làm cô dâu sao?"_  
Sự ngây thơ đến đáng sợ.  
_"B-baka! Sao lại mặc cái đấy bây giờ ... ơ, không phải. Không phải ý mình đâu, chẳng qua như thế vội vàng sao ..."_ Mikoto luống cuống, không biết nói gì để gỡ tình huống này.  
Mặt bùng đỏ level max và Mikoto lấy đại vài bộ rồi chạy vào buồng.  
_"Mình vừa làm gì sao? - MISAKA-MISAKA không hiểu vì sao chị ấy bối rối."_

_"Không có gì." _Kyou sờ lên đầu Last Order.

Double facepalm bởi Accelerator và Touma sau khi chứng kiến câu chuyện kì khôi vừa nãy.

_"Mới 14 tuổi mà nguy hiểm thế này. Ông dạy nó cái gì thế?"  
"Đừng có đổ lỗi cho tôi. Tôi đâu có biến thái đến mức bày cho nhỏ."_ Accelerator lắc đầu trước chiến tích của #20001.  
Tiếng huýt kéo dài và Tomoya nhìn xung quanh. Không ai để ý tới 3 người họ.  
_"Nói về biến thái thì giờ chúng ta thực sự lên cấp độ về khoản ấy. Skill tàng hình của mày ..."_

Để tránh bị phát hiện và tiện cho việc theo dõi, Accelerator đã vận dụng Vector Change của mình để thay đổi tính chất không khí xung quanh người. Giờ họ hoàn toàn vô hình theo góc độ nào đó.

_"__Hừm, buổi trình diễn thời trang bắt đầu rồi kia."_ Tomoya trông thấy các cô gái liên tiếp ra vào từ phòng thay đồ.

Có vẻ ai ai cũng cố chọn bộ quần áo ưng ý ngoài Last Order, khi cô bé cảm thấy thỏa mãn với bộ vừa nãy.  
_"Chết tiệt, nhóc con. Sao mày không chọn nữa à?"  
"Bình tĩnh đê, còn nhiều cửa hàng thì tha hồ ngắm nhìn."_ Tomoya nói một cách vô tư. _"Nhưng tao không bao giờ nghĩ rằng mình sẽ nhìn trộm Nagisa thế này." _

"_Cứ coi đó là bước đi để thắt chặt tình cảm của mày với Furukawa-san đâý." _Một cái gì đó xoẹt lên trong đầu Accelerator. Từ khi nào mình ăn nói kiểu này vậy, trông như một người khác lạ trong người mình. Cậu ta nghiếng răng. _"Mà thôi đừng để ý, coi như tao nói nhảm thôi."_  
_"__Gì thế kia."_ Touma ngạc nhiên. _"Có cả cheongsam kìa."_

"_Hình như còn có cả áo dài thì phải."  
_Accelerator xoa cằm và nhìn. _"Đến gần không? _  
_"Ơ thằng kia đâu?"  
_Không nói tới Youhei đang bất tỉnh hay không, giờ mới để ý Kakine Teitoku cũng lặn mất tăm.  
_"Kệ hắn."_

.

Nagisa đang ở trong phòng thay đồ, suy nghĩ. Kyou-chan với Mikoto nói đúng. Và mình cũng muốn trông thật xinh đẹp khi đi chơi cùng Tomoya-kun. Nagisa nhắm mắt trước gương. Bên ngoài họ đang chờ và muốn chứng kiến diện mạo mới của mình.  
_"Có lẽ mình thử bộ này xem."_ Nagisa quyết định và cở quần áo ra để thay.  
Trong lúc thay đồ, một mảnh kí ước xuất hiện làm Nagisa phân vân.

_~"Thôi chết rồi, Furukawa-san! Có giáo viên đi tuần kia." Giọng 2 đứa bạn đằng sau rèm. ~ _

"_Ế." Nagisa chưa kịp mặc váy qua đầu, trở nên bối rối. _

"_Bọn mình chạy trước đây, chúc may mắn nhé!"  
"Đợi mình với! Đừng thế mà!" Nagisa cởi váy vội rồi cố gắng mặc lại đồng phục vội vàng. "Mình … Kể cả các bạn có nói vậy thì ..."  
Cuối cũng đã xong và Nagisa mở rèm ra.  
"Sensei, em xin lỗi!" Cô bé cúi đầu xin lỗi nhưng người cô thấy chỉ là 2 đứa bạn._

"_Đùa thôi." Kimura lè lưỡi láu lỉnh. _

Cũng đã hơn một năm rồi ều chuyện đã xảy ra nhưng mình vẫn đứng lên bằng chân mình.  
_"1-2-3, Nagisa! Xong chưa?"_ Mọi người ở ngoài cùng nhau gọi và Nagisa lại bối rối.  
_"Hai, sắp xong!"_ Nagisa mặc nhanh vào rồi chỉnh sửa lại nhanh.  
Những kí ước này cũng đã tiếp thêm nghị lực cho mình. Nagisa thở dài và bước ra khỏi phòng thay đồ.

"_Đó có phải Furukawa-san không?"_ Touma căng mắt ra nhìn và Tomoya càng ngạc nhiên hơn.  
Nagisa vừa ra khỏi buồng và trông cô khác hẳn so với mọi khi.  
_"Mình chưa bao giờ thấy Nagisa mặc đẹp thế này."_ Tomoya lẩm bẩm.

"_Đơn giản là mày ít dẫn cô ấy đi chơi ở những nơi thế này. Ít ra 2 người nên dành cả ngày để đến đây và …"_ Touma bỗng cứng họng. _"Mà thôi, quên đi."  
_Làm sao mà quên được cái cảnh bị Mikoto lôi đi rồi bị xoay đi xoay lại như chong chóng cả ngày. Mặc dù lúc đấy chưa thành một cặp nhưng cả ngày ở Seventh Mist rồi chứng kiến cái núi đồ vừa mua xong, đó là một trải nghiệm đáng sợ.  
_"Giờ cái hình ảnh một cô gái ngây thơ trong sáng cầm súng và hòa với mình đã tan biến đâu mất." _Accelerator chậc lưỡi.  
_"Chả lẽ định tái đấu à. Tái đấu xong lại lăn ra ôm cả 2 người."  
"Tên kia, mi lại muốn bắt đầu à." _Accelerator trừng mắt ra và Touma vẩy ta đi.  
_"Không chấp nhé."  
_Mặt Accelerator đơ luôn. Mình thực sự bó tay với lũ ngốc này. Chả hiểu sao lại phí cái ngày đẹp trời này ở đây thế này.  
_"Mà đứng ở đây có nghe được họ nói gì đâu. Qua đó không?"  
_Accelerator nhìn cả 2 bên hành lang. Cũng may là ít người đang đi qua nên khó gặp rắc rối. Cả 3 người cùng di chuyển để không ra khỏi vùng ảnh hưởng của vector. Đang di chuyển từ từ từ thì bản nhạc kì quặc nào phát ra từ đâu. Một cửa hàng đĩa nhạc ngay bên cạnh cửa hàng Wonder Woman, nơi hội Mikoto đang cắm chốt.  
_"Gu âm nhạc của thằng ôn này tồi tệ thật" _Accelerator nhìn lên màn hình TV đang phát This is The New Shit của Marilyn Manson.  
Hơ, Teitoku đứng đấy thì phải, Hựa, thằng này, chính thằng này bật bài ghê tởm kia.  
_"Tao thực sự không biết gu âm nhạc của thằng này như thế."_ Accelerator ca thán và định gọi cậu ta vào thì ngạc nhiên nối tiếp ngạc nhiên. Youhei ở hàng đằng sau, phân vân nên chọn đĩa của Yusuke Yoshino hay Hitotsui Hajime.  
_"Để tao."_ Tomoya lôi điện thoại ra rồi bật đèn pin và cho tay xuyên qua vòng bảo vệ. _"Hú hú hú, Sunohara Youhei!"  
"Hở, cái quái gì thế này." _Youhei bối rối tìm nguồn gốc của thứ tiếng kia thì bị ánh sáng lôi cuốn. _"Mi là ai!  
"Ta là Vị thần Tối cao. Ngươi có thấy ánh sáng này không? Ngươi chính là Kẻ được chọn."  
"Thật hả?" _Youhei tin sái cổ và nhìn gần hơn.  
Cái thể loại gì thế này. Accelerator ngẩn người ra còn Touma cố nhịn cười.  
_"Ánh sáng thần thánh không bao giờ lừa đối ai cả. Ngươi có cơ hội sở hữu sức mạnh để cứu thế giới. Hãy đi theo ánh sáng này."_ Tomoya tiếp tục giả giọng. Youhei như thể bị mê hoặc bởi trò đùa,

"Thôi được rồi, để tao lôi nó vào." Touma sắn tay lên rồi cầm tay cậu tóc vàng từ bên trong.  
Cảm nhận được rồi. Cái ánh sáng này là gì thì không biết nhưng cảm giác đời mình sắp lên tiên. Youhei tưởng tượng như thế và trước khi kịp nhận ra thì 3 người hiện diện trước mặt mình.  
_"Thằng khốn, mày lừa tao hả." Youhei gắt lên rồi ăn đấm vào đầu._

"_Bình tĩnh nào, chỉ là trò đùa thôi."  
"Suýt biến tao thành thằng điên còn gì."  
"Quá muộn rồi."_ Accelerator che mặt lại _"Đứa nào lôi thằng dở hơi kia vào đi, tao không nuốt được death metal."_

.

Các cô gái nhìn nhau và chiêm ngưỡng những bộ quần áo được chọn.

-Mikoto diện cheongsam đỏ, cầm cây quạt in hình rồng

-Kyou mặc áo đỏ ngắn tay với quần jean dạng short, thật trẻ trung

-Kotomi theo phong cách goth loli, màu tím trông rất huyền bí

-Ruiko với quần jeans xẻ cạnh, áo phông trắng hình cỏ 4 bốn là và ngoài là áo hoodie màu xám, như phong cách nổi loạn

-Kazari như dân công sở với áo vest nữ màu kem, bên trong áo blouse trắng và chiếc váy ngắn đen, kính đen làm nổi bật lên

-Last Order lại quay trở về chiếc váy xanh với những đốm trắng  
Cuối cùng người ra khỏi phòng thay đồ là Nagisa. Một chiếc váy dài trắng, buộc dây mảnh ở đằng sau. Điều đặc biệt nữa là mũ vành to với chiếc nơ màu cam.  
_"Nagisa, cười nào."_ Mikoto lấy mánh ảnh ra chụp. Nagisa bị bất ngờ nên lúng túng và che mặt bằng chiếc mũ.  
"Đừng chụp mình như thế chứ, ngại chết đi được." Nagisa ngượng nghịu, ôm má và lắc đi lắc lại.  
_"Nào, mọi người vào chụp chung cùng Nagisa."_ Kyou quyết định và Mikoto gật đầu.  
_"Chụp thế này mới chuẩn chứ."_ Mikoto để tay lên vai, nhìn Nagisa. _"Đến khi nào cậu mới hết xấu hổ thế này."  
_Sau khi trả tiền hết đồng đồ đã mua, mà giá không hề ngọt ngào cho lắm, cả hội chọn chỗ đẹp để nghỉ ngơi. Cũng sắp trưa rồi.  
_"Sumimasen."_ Nagisa cảm thấy có lỗi khi Mikoto trả hộ toàn bộ quần áo. _"Mình không biết nói thế nào … mình cảm ơn nhưng để bạn thế này ..."_  
_"Không sao đâu mà, cậu không cần bận tâm đâu."_ Mikoto phẩy tay cho qua. Có thể là chuyện nhỏ, nhưng với Nagisa lại là khác.  
_"Misaka-san."_ Kyou thì thầm. _"Nagisa-chan lại buồn rồi."  
"Hế, tớ làm gì chứ. Trả tiền hộ bạn bè thôi mà."  
Kyou thở dài và nhìn quần áo trên người mình.  
"5 người 5 bộ. Saten-san với Uiharu-san không nói nhưng tớ với Kotomi-chan sốc không nên lời."  
_Mikoto đơ người một lúc rồi duỗi tay ra. Chuyện mình làm nghiêm trọng sao. Mình muốn đối xử tốt với Nagisa mà. Những ai biết Mikoto thì đều không lạ gì với tính vung tiền như nước.

Ở đâu đó ….  
_"Nghe tao nói không … Okazaki! Kamijou!"_ Youhei vẫy tay trước mặt 2 người. _"Hình như có vấn đề rồi?"_  
_"2 ông tướng này chắc lần đầu tiên thấy vẻ đẹp hoàn hảo."_ Accelerator gãi đầu trước tình cảnh này. Thằng cha Touma ngắm đủ loại gái rồi mà không bị thế này bao giờ. Thằng hâm.

Teitoku đang lắc đầu dữ dội cùng với máy nghe nhạc. _"Còn thằng này ..."  
_Accelerator giật tai nghe ra và một thứ âm nhạc khiếp đảm vang lên trong phạm vi vòng.

"_Blah blah blah got your lovey-dovey sad-and-lonely  
Stick your STUPID SLOGAN in:  
Everybody sing along,  
Are you motherfuckers ready  
For the new shit?  
Stand up and admit,  
tomorrow's never coming.  
This is the new shit." _

"_Thà tao nghe cái bản nhạc của Ichinose-san còn hơn cái của nợ này."  
"Vấn đề à, tao có tiêu chuẩn để nghe nhạc."  
_Từ khi nào thằng này biết tiêu chuẩn là gì thế. Đừng bảo là bắt chước cái vụ tiêu chuẩn của kẻ xấu mấy năm trước.

**ỌC … ỌC … ỌC ...**

_"Cái quái gì thế này?"_ Accelerator ngoái nhìn đồng hồ.  
_"Này!"_ Youhei lay cả 2 người. _"Muốn tiếp tục thì đi tiếp năng lượng thôi."_

"_Hơ."_ Cả 2 người bừng tỉnh. _"Đây là đâu?"  
"Chịu chúng mảy rồi đấy."_ Youhei lắc đầu qua lại._ "Soi người ta kĩ bị hớp hồn à."_

"_Chắc tao chú ý nhiều tới Nagisa thì phải."_

"_Ai mà biết được cái cheongsam làm Mikoto quyến rũ hơn thường ngày."  
_Oy, viện lý do ghê chưa. Bọn này đơ cả người như thế sau khi thấy bạn gái mình ăn mặc cực đẹp. Hay, đây là sức mạnh tình yêu? Tại sao mình nhìn Ruiko mà không bị gì, chả lẽ mình vô tâm! Một đống câu hỏi ngớ ngẩn xuất hiện trong đầu.

.

Sao một hồi tìm, nhóm Mikoto đã "đóng dô" ở quán ăn Joseph's.  
"Gì thế này, một chi nhánh khác ở Hikarizaka? Mình tưởng chỉ có ở AC chứ." Mikoto ngạc nhiên. "Hay đây là âm mưu khác của …"  
"Misaka-san, ổn cả mà." Saten thì thầm vào tai Mikoto. "Bình thường mà. Với lại quán này đâu có xuất thân từ AC đâu."  
_"Thế à."_ Mikoto biết mình quá lo và tính gỡ rối cho mình. Cô lấy luôn menu và chọn. _"Etou, mọi người ăn gì đây."  
"Mùa hè thì nên chọn cái gì mát lạnh đi."  
"Hế, ăn đồ nóng cũng được."  
"Nồi lẩu đi."_

"_Ăn lẩu thì mình thấy ngại quá."_

"_Có sao đâu, cậu cứ mạnh tay mà gọi món đi."_  
Trông như các cô gái không thể chọn món ăn một cách suôn sẻ.

"_Hay mỗi người chọn một món đi cho nó dễ."_

"_Phức tạp quá đi."  
"Mình muốn ăn lẩu cơ."  
"Kotomi-chan, món đấy đắt lắm, đừng chọn."  
"Chị cứ gọi đi. Có Onee-sama ở đây rồi – MISAKA-MISAKA vô tư khuyến khích mạnh bạo trong ăn uống."_

Ê, nói thế có ý gì thế vậy?_  
"A, có món sườn cốt-lết mình thích này."_  
_"Bánh mochi với taiyaki này."  
"Cậu lại béo lên giờ, Uiharu-san."  
"Có sao đâu."  
_Khi một ai đó biết mình cuồng đồ ngọt, đừng để họ trêu bạn vì điều đó.  
_"Thưa quý khách đã chọn món chưa ạ."_ Nữ bồi bàn đứng đấy với phiếu ghi.  
_"Chưa, có chút vấn đề. Lát sau chị quay lại nhé."_ Kyou nói một cách bối rối.  
Cách đấy không xa, ở góc tối, các anh chàng vẫn tiếp tục sứ mệnh, vừa ăn trưa vừa theo dõi từ xa.

_"__Sao chọn góc khuất thế."_ Youhei ỉu xỉu nhìn quanh._ "Khác gì chúng ta có ý đồ đen tối."_  
Accelerator tựa tay vào cằm. _"Ngay từ đầu ý tưởng của mày đã đen sẵn rồi."_  
_"Đen như bóng tối của AC."_ Teitoku nói thêm như một câu đùa.  
_"Bóng tối của AC là gì thế, ăn được không?"_  
Vừa đúng lúc, các món ăn họ đặt được mang ra. Accelerator cầm một miếng sườn rán rồi bóp nát thành vụn bằng năng lực.  
_"Là như thế này. Mày biến thành cái thứ vụn rẻ bèo nếu mày bức chân vào bóng tối ấy, run sợ chưa."  
"Đếch sợ." _Youhei ra oai và xoa tay trước bát thịt bò hầm nấm._ "Tao từng đánh nhau với Số 1 của thành phố này mà còn sống tốt."_  
_"__Chém vừa thôi mày." _Tomoya đoán ra ngay số 1 kia là cô gái tóc xám kia. _"Bị Tomoyo cho ăn hành mấy lần mà còn nói được à."  
"Khá khá khá, tưởng gì." _Accelerator hả hê và nhìn thẳng vào mặt Youhei._ "Một ngày nào đó tao sẽ cho mày thấy thế nào là Sô 1 của AC."  
_Gulp. Youhei nuốt nước bọt. Cái này còn đáng sợ mấy cái chưởng cước của Tomoyo.

"_Thay vì bày trò thì ăn mau cho nóng rồi nhìn các cô gái của chúng ta đê"  
_Accelerator tung cái nhìn soi mói về phía Teitoku. Món Salad rau và bít-tết của tên này làm ý khó chịu thật. Ra vẻ quý phái ở bất cứ nơi nào. Mình thì lạ gì nó. Những cái điều như thế mà Uiharu-san thích mới lạ.  
**SURP! SURP! SURP!** Accelerator uống caffe và cố gây tiếng ồn để làm tên kia khó chịu lại.  
_"Ái chà, con bé Last Order mà thấy mày như thế này chắc buồn thiu lắm đấy."  
"Không phải chuyện của mày!"_ Accelerator chán nản và quay mặt đi, chính xác là nhìn ra chỗ ngồi của #20001. Phiền phức thật.  
_"2 thằng này nghiêm túc thật."_ Tomoya gục đầu xuống bàn, không hiểu làm sao mà bọn này lên được level 5.

"_Chuyện thường ngày ở huyện." _Touma nói rồi nhìn về phía bàn đằng trước. _"Hình như bây giờ có cái phong trào đi ăn trưa mà mặc luôn quần áo vừa mua xong."_

Đúng thế thật, 5 cô gái thật sự nổi bật khi quyết định mặc đồ mới.  
_"Những đường cong thế kia, các chú đã bao giờ thấy chưa." _Youhei phát biểu.  
_"Mày vừa uống thuốc à."_ Accelerator nhìn cậu ta rất ma quái.  
_"Ông anh toàn ở cùng cô bé loli nên không biết."_ Anh chàng Sunohara tự tin về trình độ tán dóc của mình. _"Chứ nhìn những cô gái kia toàn dáng chuẩn."  
"Nếu không phải vì cái mồm mày thì chắc tao xử mày rồi đấy." _Accelerator lờ cậu ta đi.  
Đùa, chấm dứt cái trò này được chưa đây. Đã thấy hết vẻ đẹp của từng người rồi thì về thôi. Accelerator định nói thì Youhei chen vào.

"_Tao cá là họ còn đi tiếp nữa. Thách các chú theo dõi họ cả ngày, bọn con gái thế nào cũng tìm ra thứ gì đó để giết thời gian."_

"_Định giết người à." _Touma phàn nàn.

"_Chứ không phải các ông ông muốn chiêm ngưỡng Mikoto và Nagisa-chan à."  
"Muốn!"_ Touma và Tomoya đồng thanh.  
Trúng tim đen của 2 thằng này rồi. Youhei cười gian xảo.  
_"Tao cũng không muốn tốn thời gian nhưng tao chấp nhận dành cả ngày để được nhìn Ruiko-san."_ Youhei động đầu ngón tay lên trán với vẻ tự tin.  
Thằng này chém kinh. Thế sao không tiếp cận luôn và nói vài câu thân mặt và đi chơi cả ngày. À không, nếu không cẩn thận thì cả lũ sẽ bị gán mác biến thái.  
_"Không phải vì Last Order đâu nhé."_ Accelerator thở dài. Cậu ta nhìn Teitoku. Thằng cha này chắc cũng có lý do, chắc lại là …  
_"Tao cũng là đàn ông và đàn ông luôn phải để mắt tới cô gái trong trái tim."  
_Biết ngay mà ... Rốt cuộc mục đích của cả lũ lòi ra cả hết rồi.

.

Chiếc bàn ăn đối diện có vẻ sôi động. Các cô gái đang nói chuyện vui và thưởng thức bữa trưa. Nhìn ai cũng để lại ấn tượng đẹp với cái lũ đang ngồi ở góc khuất.  
_"Hnng! Mình thích bộ váy này rồi đấy."_ Nagisa khen ngợi. _"Chất vải rất mát và mặc không khó chịu."_  
_"Cậu thích thì tớ vui rồi."_ Mikoto mỉm cười. _"Nhưng có ổn không, vừa nãy tớ làm khó vì chuyện tiền nong."  
"Không sao, dù sao Mikoto-chan là bạn mình mà." _Nagisa đáp lại.

"_Này, mình vẫn có cảm giác bị theo dõi."_ Kyou rùng lên, nhìn xung quanh nhưng không thấy gì đáng nghi.  
_"Lo gì. Ở đây có tới 3 esper mà."_ Mikoto nhún vai. _"Cả Kotomi với cây đàn ..."_  
_"Mikoto-chan lại bắt nạt mình."_ Kotomi bĩu môi.  
_"À không, tớ đùa thôi."_ Mikoto bối rối khi buột miệng.

Tiếng la hét vui vẻ phía khu vui chơi, Last Order đang chơi đùa với Ruiko và Kazari.

"_Order-chan có vẻ vui nhỉ."_ Kotomi nói. _"Bạn có em gái tuyệt vời đấy."_

"_Ừm, lâu rồi con bé không vui chơi thế nào." _Mikoto cười rồi nhìn Nagisa._ "Nhưng tớ đây còn có một cô em gái nữa còn gì, phải không."  
"Hế, bạn lại nói quá rồi." _Nagisa đỏ mặt. _"Mình toàn làm bạn lo lắng."  
"Tớ nói gì sao chứ. Mà Onee-chan cũng muốn ôm lắm đấy."_ Cô gái mặc cheongsam cười đùa.  
_"Hì hì, người chị như thế cũng sướng chứ. Được cham lo chu đáo, quan tâm và luôn luôn có điện 24/24."_ Kyou đập tay lên lưng Mikoto.  
_"Hình như cái kia thừa thì phải." _Mikoto híp mắt lại. _"Hể."  
_Cô thấy Nagisa chúi mặt vào chiếc mũ. Ngại gì mà ngại lắm thế, Nagisa? Có chuyện gì thì cứ nói với tớ đi.

"_Nếu Tomoya-kun hôm nay đi cùng chắc vui đây." _  
Chuyển đổi chủ đề nhanh thế!  
_"Làm sao được chứ, đây là cuộc vui chơi riêng của con gái chúng ta chứ. Nhưng dù sao ..."_  
Mình cũng có cảm giác y hệt Nagisa đấy chứ. Mời thêm Touma thì chắc vui lắm, sẽ là một buổi hẹn hò với anh ấy. Nhưng đâu thể gọi anh ấy lúc này rồi nói là mình muốn đi chơi cùng anh ấy rồi bỏ rơi họ ở đây chứ. Mikoto bừng đỏ rồi mời mọi người.  
_"Nào, nào. Lẩu nguội hết giờ kia."_ Mikoto liếc luôn đồng hồ. _"Chương trình hôm nay còn dài lắm."  
_Cũng đã lâu rồi mình được đi cùng Nagisa thế này. Mặc dù cậu ấy vẫn hay bối rối và ngại ngùng nhưng thật vui khi nhìn thấy cậu ấy cùng bạn bè.  
_"Hơ, cậu lại vung tiền quá đà rồi."_ Kyou nhếch miệng khi thấy kì tích trên bàn.

.

Cuộc phiêu lưu trong trung tâm mua sắm lại tiếp tục. Quần áo, đi ăn trưa và giờ lang thang ở các tầng khác của tòa nhà. Họ đi không mệt mỏi.

"_Quái lạ." _Youhei choáng váng. _"Thế éo nào mà gần mấy tiếng rồi mà chưa thấy chán là sao?"_

Dường như cậu ta không thể hiểu được vì sao hầu như cô gái nào trên thế giới cực kì thích những vụ mua sắm thế này.  
_"Thế mà mày vẫn bô bô đi theo cơ đấy." _Mặt mũi Tomoya phờ phạc.  
_"Tao muốn được nhìn phong cách bụi bặm của Ruiko!"_ Youhei gắt lên. Cậu ta nói vậy để che giấu sự sơ suất trong kế hoạch này.

"_Tao tắt phản hồi đây."_ Accelerator ngáp và định xóa bỏ vòng tàng hình.  
_"Đừng vội, có rắc rối này."_ Touma ngăn lại và chỉ các hướng khác nhau.

Quán Caffe bên cạnh có Misae với Katsuki ngồi cùng, Tomoyo và Kuroko đang đi đằng sau, Ryou cùng WORST đang đứng ở cửa hàng bán các lá bài ma thuật ở hành lang đối diện,... Hầu như những ai có thể gây rắc rối cho họ đều có mặt ở đây.  
_"Sao chúng mày tụ tập ở đây thế, không có chỗ khác để chơi à."_ Accelerator nghiến răng, vò đầu bứt tóc.  
_"Kệ, cứ tàng hình đi rồi lượn lèo cẩn thận, có đông người lắm đâu."_ Teitoku nói một cách bình tĩnh. _"Đơn giản."_

"_Tao có 2 kẻ thù ở đây, bị phát hiện là toi."_ Trông vẻ mặt Youhei vô cùng đáng sợ. Cậu ta chỉ vào Misae và Tomoyo.  
_"Tao chỉ lo mỗi con mắm biến thái kia thôi."_ Touma rất bình thản. Nếu bị phát hiện thì con bé Kuroko hành củ tỏi đủ kiểu nên cậu ta biết sẵn kịch bản.

Accelerator nhìn chằm chằm rồi thở dài._  
"Cho tao xem khả năng của nhỏ Sakagami xem."_

Ngay lập tức Youhei bị gã tóc trắng đẩy ra. Một tai nạn "nhỏ" đã xảy ra.  
_"X-xin chào, T-Tomoyo-san." _Youhei nói lắp trước tình cảnh bây giờ._  
"Anh làm trò khỉ gì thế."_ Tomoyo nhìn vào chỗ cậu ta đang sờ. Trong nỗ lực tìm lại thăng bằng, Youhei vấp ngã và chống vào ngực của cô. _  
"Hơ, đừng … anh lỡ mà … chỉ là tai nạn ..."  
"Đồ biến thái. Chả trách tôi coi anh rác rưởi hơn cả tên khỉ đột kia." _Kuroko khúc khích._ "Sakagami-san, cậu biết phải làm gì rồi đấy."  
_Trời đất, thằng này còn bị khinh thường hơn cả mình. Vui hay buồn đây?_  
_Bọn con trai còn lại đang căng mắt và nín thở, chờ đợi một màn diễn nào đó. Mặt Nữ hội trưởng Hikarizaka đỏ như cà chua.  
_"Anh cút đi." _Tomoyo hét lên và dùng liên hoàn cước huyền thoại của mình để đánh văng Youhei.  
~**COMBO 1000x~**  
_"ĐÃ BẢO ĐÂY LÀ TAI NẠN MÀ!" _Tiếng hét vang lên và cậu ta bay ra cực xa.  
Thế hóa ra đây là sức mạnh của Số 1 Thành phố mà còn là một cô gái. Khổ thân thằng Sunohara nhưng cậu ta đã "hy sinh" để mình chứng kiến khả năng của nhỏ.  
_"Chắc không sao nhỉ."_ Accelerator hỏi.  
_"Nah, tí nữa nó tỉnh lại mà."_ Tomoya cho qua. Chuyện thường ngày mà.

Họ đứng gần quán cafe và nghe được cuộc trò chuyện của 2 người khác.

"_Sao thế, Shima-kun?"_ Misae, vừa làm ngụm trà sữa, nhìn Katsuki.  
_"Hình như tớ ngửi thấy mùi quen quen thì phải." _Katsuki giương mặt lên, cố bắt mùi.  
_"Cậu khen mùi nước hoa của tớ, phải không."_ Misae mỉm cười với cậu bé tóc vàng chỉa chỏm.  
_"Đại khái là vậy. Nhưng ..."_  
_"Gì vậy."_ Misae nhìn cậu ta.  
_"Không có gì, tớ cực vui vì được bên Misae-san."_ Câu nói chân thận của cậu bé.  
Đã trôi qua hơn 1 tháng sau khi Touma chạm tay phải vào con mèo Nanashi và cậu bé Shima Katsuki mà Saraga Misae hằng ngày mong chờ đã quay trở lại. Bên cạnh đó, cậu ta có có được khả năng dẻo dai và lần theo mùi, y hệt loài mèo.

.

Suýt nữa thì bị phát hiện. Trong trận airsoft, Katsuki đã tiếp xúc với mọi người và ghi nhớ hết mùi hương của họ.  
_"Thằng này dị nhân rồi!"  
_Trong khi đang cố đi ra xa và theo dõi hội Mikoto, họ suýt nữa va chạm với Tomoyo và Kuroko.  
_"Xì!"_ Kuroko phàn nàn với vẻ mặt không được vui vẻ.  
_"Có chuyện gì à?"_  
_"Mặc dù tên biến chất kia bị cậu đá đi rồi nhưng mình có cảm giác."_ Cô gái 2 bím cảm thấy bất an ở góc độ nào. _"Như thể tên khỉ đột kia cũng ở đây và nham nhe tới Onee-sama!"  
_Cái giọng điệu này. Đã là teleporter mà nhỏ này luôn luôn hăng máu.  
_"Tớ thấy bình thường. Với lại cậu nên để Misaka-san với Kamijou-san một mình chứ, đâu thể mãi như thế được." _Tomoyo khích lệ nhưng Kuroko như thể không thèm nghe lời.  
_"Đừng cố làm tớ thay đổi. Tình yêu của tớ với Onee-sama là vĩnh cữu và hôm nay chính là ngày để tớ đi theo Onee-sama."_ Cô gái nói một cách hăng say. _"Tớ muốn bảo vệ chị ấy từ xa."  
_Xạo! Lý do duy nhất để cô bé này đi theo Misaka Mikoto là lợi dụng sơ hở để giở trò không lành mạnh. Một trong những điều phiền phức.  
"Tình hình căng rồi." Teitoku vừa nói vừa nhai kẹo cao su.  
"Ngay lúc này mà mày cũng phải nhai kẹo à." Accelerator nhìn lại.  
"Thì sao, tao luôn giữ hơi thở thơm tho." Teitoku trả lời.  
Nói chuyện với thằng này mệt thật. Tránh xa con bé Teleporter này thôi. Mặc dù sức mình dư sức đánh bật nó nhưng kiểu tí tưởng "bảo vệ Onee-sama" kia làm mình phát tởm nếu giao chiến với nó.  
_"Hình như họ đang đi vào cửa hàng gì ý … trang sức à."_ Tomoya thắc mắc.  
_"Cái heo gì thế này." _Accelerator mắt chữ O mồm chứ A. _"Bọn này không biết tiếc tiền à."  
"Thế hóa ra ông anh cũng biết quý tiền à." _Touma "nhắc khéo" vụ nướng tiền của Accelerator cách đây 2 năm.  
_"Éo có thời gian đôi co với ông, nhưng cách con chị xài tiền thì thế nào cũng ảnh hưởng tới Last Order."  
"Vào không?" _Tomoya thúc giục và tất cả bắt đầu cùng bước đi._  
_Họ nhẹ nhàng lướt qua cửa hàng mà WORST đang đứng.  
_"Bói bài hay nhỉ. Thế mà từ trước chị không biết đây."  
"Chuyện, con gái chúng mình ai cũng thích mà. Dự đoán tương lai với vận mệnh …"  
"Tí nữa về nhà, chắc chị thử với Quý ngài phụ huynh." _WORST cười thầm._  
"Quý ngài?" _Ryou nghiêng đầu sang bên với vẻ nghi vấn._  
"Ừ, chị toàn gọi anh ta như thế. Một mẫu phụ huynh lý tưởng, nói chung là sẵn sàng bảo vệ người thân … nhưng anh ta đôi lúc khó hiểu lắm."_ Cô gái mặc áo dài giải thích.  
Lạy bà lạy thým. Tôi chả quan tâm tới mấy cái thể loại bối bài thế này. Tôi đã có đủ rắc rối với cái đấy rồi.

.

**Cửa hàng Souvenirs  
**Một vương quốc riêng mà con gái nào cũng mơ ước. Một núi lựa chọn để con gái tìm được những món đồ thú vị.  
Kyou tìm kiếm nơ, Kotomi đảo qua để xem các loại kẹp tóc, Ruiko và Kazari cùng nhau chọn mũ và vòng đeo phù hợp với phong cách của mình, 2 chị Misaka mê mẩn khi cuối cùng tìm các món đồ với Gekota.  
_"Lại bắt đầu rồi."_ Touma thở dài khi thấy các cô gái đang chìm đắm vào thế giới của mình. _"Biết thế lấy máy quay theo."_

"_Tao có này." _Teitoku bình thản lấy điện thoại ra và mở chức năng tương ứng.

"_Chúng mày làm thật à." _Accelerator khó chịu và do dự luôn. Cũng không phải ý kiến tồi, có khi chụp luôn một tấm với Last Order.  
_"Ê, Okazaki, nhìn đi đâu thế?"_

"_Nagisa có vẻ buồn thì phải."_ Tomoya suy nghĩ.  
_"Vớ vẩn, đi chơi cả lũ mà buồn á?" _Touma nhìn vào cửa hàng. Đúng thế thật, có chuyện gì à?

Nagisa đi quanh bên trong cửa hàng với vẻ mặt buồn thui. Mikoto, lúc này đang tìm đồ cùng em gái, bắt đầu để ý và đến gần.

"_Có chuyện gì sao."_ Mikoto hỏi xem có vấn đề gì nhưng Nagisa lắc đầu với vẻ ngượng nghịu.

"_Thực ra … chỉ là … bạn biết đấy."  
"Hả?" _Mikoto không hiểu và càng cố muốn biết vì sao Nagisa có vẻ mặt ấy.  
_"Dango … Mình thực sự muốn mua mấy món có hình Dango."_ Cuối cùng Nagisa nói ra với nụ cười trên khuôn mặt.

Dango? Chỉ vì điều đó mà làm tớ lo lắng, tưởng có chuyện gì. Mà kể ra cũng không ngạc nhiên, cậu ấy cũng thích Dango giống như mình thích Gekota.

Mikoto nắm chặt huy hiệu Gekota và nói.  
_"Nè, Nagisa. Nếu cậu thích thì ..."  
"Onee-sama!"_

Một cảm giác lạnh sống lưng. Mikoto quay lại nhìn. Kuroko đột nhiên xuất hiện và ôm châm cô từ đằng sau.  
_"Onee-sama, không ngờ gặp chị trong này."_ Kuroko vùi mặt vào người cô gái. Một chất giọng ngọt ngào khó cưỡng nhưng Mikoto biết đằng sau ẩn chứa 1 sự biến thái.

"_Xin lỗi chị, em cố ngăn Shirai-san nhưng không được."_ Tomoyo gãi sau đầu, khó xử về hành động của cô bạn.

"_Không sao … Kuroko … đừng làm thế trước mặt mọi người chứ … Mọi ngời đang nhìn kìa."_ Mikoto cố gắng thoát khỏi vòng tay ấy một cách êm dịu mà không xài năng lực. Mà sao đúng lúc này nó xuất hiện chứ. Chả lẽ nhỏ theo dõi mình … Thôi đúng rồi, cái cảm giác ai đó theo dõi mà Kyou nói … chả lẽ là đúng.  
_"KUROKO! Em theo dõi chị từ nãy giờ phải không?!" _Mikoto nói với sự giận dữ, điện tí tách từ đỉnh đầu.  
_"E he he he, đâu có … em chỉ đi qua ngẫu nhiên … chị đừng hiểu lầm ..." _Kuroko cố ngụy biện và che giấu âm mưu có sẵn từ trước._ "Hê, Furukawa-san?"_

"_Nếu em thích thì chị sẽ giúp em chọn một ngày để giành thời gian với Mikoto nhé."  
_Kuroko như thể tạ ơn trời, như thể vớ được mỏ vàng nhờ Nagisa. Còn Mikoto thì hoảng luôn. Nagisa, cậu làm gì thế này? Mặc dù mình không chối bỏ, không ghét Kuroko nhưng vừa nãy là bằng chứng để mình tránh xa Kuroko. Mikoto bối rối nhìn quanh để thoát khỏi tình huống này.

"_Ghê quá, con mắm kia."_ Touma cũng chứng kiến vụ việc vừa nãy.  
_"Ra cứu gấu ông đi." _Accelerator châm chọc. _"Thấy thế mà không động lòng?"  
"Điên à. Tự nhiên xuất hiện rồi ăn điện thì khốn."  
"Thế cái tay phải ném cho chó gặm à."  
"Nagisa đang tới kia." _Tomoya lên tiếng và vẫy tay. _"À quên, phải ra khỏi đây để cậu ấy nhìn thấy mình."  
"Thằng này ngồi yên nào." _Accelerator định chụp lấy áo cậu ta nhưng quá muộn. Tomoya đã ra khỏi vòng tàng hình và xuất hiện ngay trước mặt các cô gái. Đúng lúc ấy …  
_"Dango dango dango dango daika … Tomoya-kun, bạn làm gì ở đây vậy?"  
_Thôi xong, bị phát hiện rồi! Bảo ngồi yên mà nhìn, thế mà vẫn cố ra mà chào bạn gái chứ.  
_"Etou, tớ chỉ đi qua thôi."_ Tomoya run người lên.  
Hả. Cái lý do cũ hèo này thì ai còn tin nữa. Thôi thì chấp nhận sự thật là một thằng biến thái đi theo dõi gái.

"_Đáng nghi thật."_ Kyou soi mói và đặt câu hỏi. _"Vừa nãy chúng tôi chỉ nhìn thấy mấy giá với các món đồ kiểu Dango, thế mà ông xuất hiện luôn, ông là thánh à?"  
_3 tên trong vòng bảo vệ giật mình và nhìn ra sau. Họ chọn đúng chỗ thật. Ai đời núp ở cái chỗ toàn hình Dango. Thế quái nào mà Gekota và Dango ở cùng một cửa hàng thế, thật khó hiểu!_  
"Chắc cậu không để ý chứ." _Đúng ròi,_ "Tớ tìm Dango cho Nagisa mà."  
"Bạn tốt bụng quá." _Nagisa vui mừng khi biết được lòng tốt của Tomoya.  
_"Không có gì."_ Tomoya bối rối và cố cười để che giấu sự thật. Mình làm cái trò gì thế này.

3 người kia vẫn im lặng không manh động. Tên kia dũng cảm thật, che giấu cả lũ. Kiểu này phải mời thằng này đi uống nước vì có công.

"_Mà vừa nãy em thấy Sunohara. Anh ấy đi cùng sao?"_ Tomoya nhớ ra vụ tai nạn nhỏ vừa nãy.  
_"Đâu có … đâu có … anh đi một mình!"_ Tomoya thoát mồ hôi trộm. Kiểu này khó che giấu thật.  
_"Lạ nhỉ. Anh ta cũng xuất hiện đột ngột như anh đấy."_

"_Hay chưa, có vẻ cậu bạn của ông thú vị đấy." _Mikoto khoanh tay và nhìn cậu bạn trai Nagisa. _"Tôi cũng ngạc nhiên đấy, giống như siêu năng lực Dummy Check nhỉ, Saten-san?"_

Cả Ruiko lẫn Kazari gật đầu. Quả thật khó quen cô bé xài năng lực Dummy Check kia. Khả năng ẩn người hầu như hoàn hảo.  
_"Không còn cách nào nữa."_ Mikoto nhắm mặt và tập trung.

Touma cảm thấy có gì đó không ổn. Accelerator lẫn Teitoku chuẩn bị đối phó …  
_"Accelerator, Kakine-san, Touma-kun, đi chơi vui vẻ chứ?"_ Mikoto nghiêm giọng về chỉ về phía 3 ông tướng còn lại.

Ngay lập tức, cả 3 người hiện diện. Ngạc nhiên chưa! Ơ hay, sao lại bỏ chạy thế kia. Mọi người ngơ ngác.  
_"Khỉ gió, bỏ tao lại à."_ Tomoya chạy theo luôn.  
_"Chả lẽ cõng mày à, tự chạy đi!."_

Mikoto nhìn theo và đập tay vào tay. Một vòng aura bao quanh người.  
_"Chị ổn chứ."_ Kuroko hỏi.  
_"Rất chị là ổn." _Mikoto phá cười lên và rồi nhìn những người khác. _"Bị người khác theo dõi mà không phát hiện ra, ắt hẳn là khó chịu nhỉ."  
"Bạn định làm gì vậy." _Nagisa thắc mắc với câu nói của cô bạn thân.

Tiếng răng rắc của ngón tay. Không ai được nhòm ngó mình và các bạn mình thế này. Cùng với Ruiko, Last Order và Kyou, Mikoto đi "săn lùng" họ.  
_"Chạy … chạy … chạy … Những lúc thế này thật đáng sợ." _Touma chạy hồng hộc.  
_"Chúng mày cứ chạy đi, tao ở lại." _Teitoku dừng lại và ngả mũ lại. "_Đàn ông đích thực không bao giờ chạy trước phụ nữ."_

Accelerator chậc lưỡi và mặc kệ hắn. Thằng này dở chứng không đúng lúc thật. Giờ chạy ra chỗ nào ít người, nếu có đánh nhau thì không gây phiền cho xung quanh. Khoan, phản hồi của mình thì thách chúng nó đánh qua được. Bị ngốc mà phải chạy à?

"_Chúng mày làm gì thế … HỰ!"_ Youhei đứng trước họ và không hiểu chuyện gì xảy ra.

"_Đừng hỏi và chạy đi." _Tomoya chạy qua và lôi cậu bạn tóc vàng theo luôn.  
_"Tao không biết nhưng tao biết một chỗ tuyệt vời để trốn."_ Youhei nói một cách tự tin.  
_"Dẫn đi."_

_._

Đằng sau khu mua sắm có một khoảng trống ít người qua lại. Có vẻ không ai đuổi theo họ và Kamijou Touma thở phào.  
_"Hình như thoát rồi."  
"Thế vừa nãy là gì thế." _Youhei ngồi xuống đất và lau mồ hôi.

"_Kế hoạch của mày đổ bẻ rồi."_ Touma tỉnh như cục bơ._  
"Sao, nó hoàn hảo đến thế mà."  
"Bọn tao có bảo nó hoàn hảo mà mày nhận." _Tomoya sờ tay lên trán. _"Thế giờ làm sao, Nagisa thì không sao nhưng còn lại thì không chắc đâu."_

Youhei vỗ lên ngực tự tin._ "Chuyện nhỏ như con thỏ."  
"Mày nghĩ họ cho qua dễ đang đến thế à." _Accelerator nhìn bằng một con mắt rồi cười thầm._ "Tao chỉ lo là 3 thằng như bọn mày thăng trước tao."_

"_Ôi dào, con gái mà. Chỉ tí thôi là hết giận và quên thôi."  
"Đầu óc mày đơn giản quá." _Tomoya há hốc mồm ra._ "Mỗi người mỗi ngả đi rồi tính sau đê."  
"Phiền phức thật đấy, trả lại mấy tiếng cuộc đời tao đi." _Accelerator giơ nắm đấm trước mặt Youhei.

Mọi người đứng dậy lên và định ra về thì ...

**PHẬP PHẬP PHẬP PHẬP! **4 cuốn bìa cứng cắm đầu xuống đất trước họ.  
_"Tomoya, ông liệu hồn đấy!"  
_Tomoya nhìn lên thì thấy Kyou vừa thò ra ngoái cửa sổ tầng 3.  
_"Tôi có làm gì đâu chứ."_ Cậu ta định bật lại nhưng nhìn thấy ánh mắt đỏ kia thì đành im lặng.

"_Tưởng ông lừa được tôi chắc?"_  
Chưa kịp hiểu chuyện thì một bức tường bằng điện và gió bất khả xâm phạm xuất hiện ngay trước mặt họ.  
_"Hmmph, tưởng cái này cản được tao à."_ Accelerator bật cười và tính xài năng lực, nhưng ..._"Chết tiệt?"  
_Năng lực của mình biến mất, vừa nãy còn bình thường mà?_  
"Ngạc nhiên nhỉ. Nhưng cái đấy thì anh nên hỏi em gái tôi, phải không?"  
"Hai hai, anh có một con chip để bật tắt Vector Change bất cứ lúc nào em muốn – MISAKA-MISAKA thành thật trả lời." _Last Order ngó ra khỏi cửa sổ._  
_Mikoto đang bước trên tường xuống, dễ dàng thấy cô đang bám dính nhờ dòng điện.

"_Con nhóc phiền phức! Thế này khác gì hồi đấy!"_

Mikoto gạt 2 bàn tay sang 2 bên rồi bước tới Touma. _"Còn anh … nếu như anh hé 1 câu thì có khi em cho anh đi cùng … nhưng thế này không thể chấp nhận."_

"_A Mikoto, trông em thật xinh đẹp khi mặc cheongsam, anh không ngờ nó hợp với em đến vậy ..."_  
Touma biết mối nguy hiểm phía trước mặt và định dùng Imagine Breaker để phá bỏ màn chắn kia.  
_"Anh đừng có nghĩ tới chuyện đấy. Một hành động ngu ngốc là tôi giật thẳng vào người luôn đấy." _Cô gái electromaster cáu giận luôn

_"__Oy, Railgun." _Accelerator cất tiếng._  
"Anh sẽ là người thứ 2 sau Kakine Teitoku." _Mikoto thử dọa xem phản ứng nhưng thực chất Teitoku vẫn bình an vô sự và đang ở cùng Kazari bên trong khu mua sắm._  
"Ôi, ta sợ quá đi mất." _Accelerator gắt lên và chỉ vào Youhei đang ngạc nhiên. _"Nguồn gốc của mọi thứ, chúng tôi vô can."_

"_Tai nó cả đấy. Bọn tôi chỉ là … đồng phạm." _Tomoya thêm vào như thể để giảm một phần tội trạng.

Mikoto cười phá lên. Anh chàng #1 quay lại thì thầm với vẻ đe dọa.  
_"Phụt ra mau không tao biến mày thành 1 món đồ thú vị."_

Cậu tóc vàng lấy hết can đảm, nín thở và ...quỳ lạy._  
"Hả." _Mikoto và mọi người lúng túng trước hành động ấy.

"_Tha cho tôi, chỉ vì muốn hiểu tâm lý con gái và tăng cường khả năng hẹn hò với họ nên chúng tôi mới làm thế."_

Một trong những lý do buồn cười nhất mình từng nghe. Nhưng đó là sự thật.  
Mikoto và Ruiko cùng gỡ bỏ bức tường. Ruiko nhìn vào mắt Youhei.  
_"Anh thật ngốc. Thay vì lén lút thì sao không nói với em vậy? "_ Cô gái mỉm cười._ "Một lời mơi thôi thì em chấp nhận đi chơi cùng anh."_

Youhei đơ người ra. Mình tưởng Ruiko sẽ ghét mình vì chuyện này, thậm chí là thổi tung mình chứ.  
_"Sao vậy?"_ Ruiko hỏi.  
_"Em không giận à."  
"Vẫn giận chứ."_ Ruiko ngoảnh mặt ra chỗ khác. _"Tại anh cả đấy."_

Mikoto bối rối nhìn vẻ mặt ngượng của cô bạn. Không ngờ Saten-san cũng có ngày như vậy. Ha, giờ thì …

Cô nàng và Touma bỗng chạm mắt nhau. Tình huống gì thế này … sao mình lại khó xử nhỉ?

"_Etou … nếu em không ngại thì ..."_ Touma định nói gì đó với cô.

Ngại á … Nếu là vì chuyện xảy ra hôm nay …

_~"Trông em thật xinh đẹp khi mặc cheongsam, anh không ngờ nó hợp với em đến vậy."~ _

Mikoto đỏ mặt ngay tức khắc. Vừa nãy Touma-kun nói vậy trong lúc mình bực tức. Hình như mình vẫn đang mặc cheongsam từ khi mua nó và anh ấy đã trông thấy.  
_" … thì em có muốn đi chơi cùng anh không?"_ Touma hoàn thánh nốt câu nói.

Đầu Mikoto như bốc khói và cô phản ứng dữ dội luôn. Người cô lắc lư một cách bối rối.

"_Mikoto, bà ổn chứ."_ Tomoya ngạc nhiên và ngoái nhìn.

"_Ông im đi!"_ Mikoto bĩu môi và chỉ trỏ vào Touma. _"Khôn hồn thì anh nên xin lỗi đi không thì ..."_

Touma đột nhiên đứng dậy và tiến gần hơn. Mikoto không hiểu vì sao không nên lời. Mặt hai người đang trở nên gần hơn và hành động tiếp theo khiến Mikoto choáng váng. Touma chủ động ôm và trao một nụ hôn ngọt ngào lên môi cô. Tim cô lại đập mạnh.  
_"A-anh vừa l-làm gì t-thế? Ngay đ-đây và trước m-mặt mọi n-người ..." _Mikoto nói lắp khi cậu bạn trai vừa hôn xong mình.  
_"Thế em không thích lời xin lỗi của anh à."_ Touma mỉm cười. _"Một lời xin lỗi mà anh có thể tặng ngay lúc này."_

"_B-baka! Em đâu muốn … anh xin lỗi thế này … à không, chỉ là … "_ Mikoto nhắm mắt lại, cảm giác có gì đó đang khiến cô trả lời chân thật anh ta.

Tiếng vỗ tay ở tầng 3 và sau đó là ở dưới đất. Mọi người đã nhìn thấy cảnh lãng mạn của họ.

"_Như phim Hàn."_ Accelerator phán.  
_"Chúc mừng nhé, Misaka-san. Có vẻ tiến thêm bước rồi đấy."_ Kyou vọng lại từ cửa sổ tầng 3.  
_"Đừng có vô duyên thế." _Mikoto hét từ dưới lên.

Kyou cười nhí nhảnh rồi vẫy tay chào. Trông cậu thật dễ thương khi xấu hổ.  
_"Chị em đúng là thú vị thật."  
"Hai, em quý chị ấy vì điều đó. - MISAKA-MISAKA vui vẻ trả lời."_

Mikoto mím môi và nhìn xuống. Mình nắm tay anh ấy từ lúc nào? Mình nên nói gì nhỉ?  
_"Matte kudasai!"_

Hả? Mình đâu có nói câu đấy. Từ từ, ai thế nhỉ? Mikoto quay người lại. Nagisa vừa chạy tới và thở hồng hộc.  
_"May quá, mọi người vẫn ổn."  
"Nagisa, cậu chạy tới đây với chiếc vày này sao?"_

"_Ừm, mình sợ vì chuyện ấy mà bạn làm hại các bạn ấy nên mới chạy đến để ngăn cản."_ Khuôn mặt mệt mỏi của Nagisa lộ ra một chút lo lắng.  
_"Có gì đâu. Chỉ là hỏi tội thôi … thật là phiền phức!"_ Mikoto tự ái và lườm lũ con trai.

"_Có cần nhìn thế không?"_ Accelerator hất cằm lên với vẻ khó chịu.

"_2 anh chàng level 5 hùa theo học sinh để theo dõi nữ sinh. Không biết tiêu đề báo của AC sẽ thế nào, hờ hờ."_ Mikoto nói mọt cách khiêu khích.  
_"Thôi nào. Dù sao không có chuyện gì xảy ra, phải không, Accelerator?" _Nagisa ngăn lại cuộc đấu khẩu của 2 người và cúi người lễ phép trước sự ngạc nhiên của mọi người. _"Mình rất vui vì các bạn đến."_

"_Hở, là sao, có vẻ cô để tâm chuyện bị theo dõi nhỉ."_ cậu tóc trắng bệch ngẩn người trước sự vô tư của Nagisa._ "Không sợ à?"_

"_Mình tin tưởng các bạn mà. Cảm giác các bạn bảo vệ chúng mình từ xa. Kakine-san cũng nói với mình rồi."  
_Không hiểu thằng ngốc nói gì thế nhỉ. Accelerator nghiêng người sang một bên và để tay lên đỉnh đầu. Cô gái này thực sự nghiêm túc khi tự tin cố gắng bắt chuyện với mình như thế. Nhưng chuyện 1 tháng trước … chẳng ai ngờ một kẻ đã từng sa ngã có thể thay đổi chỉ nhờ những lời nói của Furukawa-san. Hơi bị khó chịu đấy nhé.

Cậu ta từ từ bước tới bên canh Nagisa và đứng lại. Đôi mắt đỏ nhìn chằm chằm ra xa.

"_Dù sao thì chiếc váy trắng này, nó thực sự hợp với cô đấy."_

"_Arigatou."_

Mình làm cái trò khỉ gì thế? Accelerator quay đầu và nháy mắt ra hiệu với Tomoya.  
_"Ờ, Nagisa … tớ … "_ Tomoya lúng túng khi Nagisa nhìn cậu.

"_Tomoya-kun, mình cũng vui khi bạn đến cùng mọi người."_ Nagisa thưa chuyện. Đôi mắt trong sáng ngây thơ kia hoàn toàn hớp hồn Tomoya.

"_Cậu không phiền vì chuyện hôm nay chứ, chuyện mà tớ theo dõi cậu."_  
_"Mình làm sao ghét Tomoya-kun dược vì chuyện cỏn con ấy. Mình biết bạn không có ý xấu lúc đấy." _Nagisa mỉm cười.  
Từ trước tới nay Nagisa không bao giờ giận hờn với bất cứ ai, ngay cả mình. Vì sao mình lại nghĩ ngay tới chuyện cậu ấy sẽ không tha thứ mình vì chuyện ngu xuẩn hôm nay? Nagisa đâu phải người như thế, cậu ấy luôn đối xử tốt bụng với mọi người. Một tâm hồn đầy lòng vị tha thật khó mà tìm thấy ở nơi đâu …  
_"YO!"_ Youhei nói với giọng phấn khích, phá vỡ bầu không khí im lặng. _"Gần đây có một quán karaoke. Sao cả hội không thử một chuyến và hát cùng nhau?"_

"_Mày không thôi đi."_ Accelerator nhìn trừng trừng_ "Bao nhiêu rắc rối vì trò gián điệp ấy … "_

_''Không phải ý kiến tồi đâu." _Mikoto tựa tay vào eo và chỉ vào Accelerator và Touma._ "Cả 2 anh đấy nhé, bắt buộc phải tham gia."_

"_Hớ, vì sao mà tôi phải nghe theo?"  
"Sức mạnh của ông anh nằm trong tay của em tôi." _Mikoto lè lưỡi trêu chọc.  
Đồ phiền phức. Mình còn chả biết bị nhét cái của nợ kia vào người từ lúc nào.

"_Thế anh, anh cũng phải đi à, bắt buộc hay tự nguyện?"  
_Mikoto cầm tay cậu ta và nói._ "Tại anh tham gia cái kế hoạch ngu ngốc kia nên bị phạt, chấp nhận đi."  
_Không còn lựa chọn nào khác.

"_Kế hoạch hoàn hảo thế còn gì."_ Youhei kêu lên. _"Mãi sau mới phát hiện."_  
"_Cái thằng bị đánh nhừ tử im lặng." _Accelerator nhìn với vẻ mặt khinh miệt.

"_Wakata. Mà anh nghĩ gì khi lén lút thế."_ Ruiko cúi thấp và soi mặt ngờ nghệch của Youhei. _"Bọn em là siêu năng lực gia đấy. Có thể nhận ra trường AIM của nhau."_

"_Ồ thế à." _Mặt Youhei càng lúc ngốc nghếch.  
Hóa ra bị phát hiện từ trước mà không nói gì!

Mikoto nhìn lên tầng 3, Kyou với Last Order vẫn còn đấy._  
"Mời mọi người đi, đi hết cho vui."  
"Thật á."_ Kyou cũng phấn khích không kém gì._  
"Chưa hết tiền thì không về." _Mikoto hùng hồn tuyên bố và có vẻ nghiêm túc.

Mọi người bỗng lặng đi bởi quyết định táo bạo kia.

"_Cậu không phiền chứ?"_ Tomoya nói với cô bạn gái.  
_"Được đi chơi cùng Tomoya-kun là một niềm vui mà." _Nagisa nói một cách vui vẻ.

"_Cô biết hát không đấy?" _Accelerator trêu cô bé._ "Đừng nói là chỉ biết ngân nga bài Dango ấy nhé."  
_Ánh mắt Nagisa trở nên khác lạ so với lúc nãy.

"_Nếu bạn thật sự muốn như vậy." _Nagisa nắm 2 bàn tay và giơ lên một cách quyết chí.

Accelerator chậc lưỡi. Đây mới có hơn 1 tháng ở đây mà cô bé này đang khiến mình bối rối với những nỗ lực của bản thân. Thực ra con gái nhà Furukawa có thể quyết tâm đến cỡ nào? Cảm giác mình như một trong những thằng ngốc dễ bị thay đổi thì phải.

"_Cô thật sự cứng đầu, biết không?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Đằng sau quá khứ **

**Ngày 20-8**

Misaka Mikoto vừa đi siêu thị để mua các nguyên liệu cần thiết. Một túi vải to bự đầy ự trên tay, đó làm những gì Mikoto đã mua để làm bánh quy.

"_Xem nào, bột làm bánh, nho khô, hương vani, một hộp trứng, bột nở … Có hết rồi."  
_Lý do mà cô nàng electromaster này quyết tâm làm bánh quy ngầy hôm nay? Đơn giản là 4 năm trước, cô chưa hề có cơ hội tặng bánh quy cho Touma sau khi anh ta giúp cô dừng lại thí nghiệm Level 6 kia.  
Mikoto giơ nắm đấm ra, bực tức.  
_"Cứ mỗi lần làm bánh xong thì y như rằng anh ấy lại vướng vào mấy vụ rắc rối."_

Nghĩ lại thì cũng là lỗi của mình thì phải. Ngay lần đầu tiên tặng bánh thì anh ta làm mình bối rồi mà còn bị hiểu lầm là đang làm bài tập mùa hẻ của học sinh cấp 1. Những lần sau thì ôi thôi, bánh bị cháy xém chỉ vì phóng điện do bực tức. Bao nhiêu công làm bánh đổ xuống biển.  
_"Lần này là phải tặng cho bằng được. Cũng tại anh ta." _Mikoto lắc đầu lịa lịa khi nhớ lại.

_~"Em biết không, bánh quy tự làm ngon hơn đấy."~ _

"_Anh nghĩ em là nhân vật nào thế?" Mikoto tự tay vào eo, nói với giọng bực tức. _

"_Kể cả bánh quy cháy được làm bởi một người hậu đậu thì, ừm … Sao em không chịu hiểu nhỉ?" _

"_Rõ ràng tại anh đấy."  
_Không sao, không sao. Dù sao lỡ rồi thì làm bánh quy thôi. Chỉ cần mượn lò nướng của gia đình Nagisa là OK. Touma thì đi quậy phá với 2 tên kia, Uiharu đi bơi cùng Teitoku, Nagisa thì đi khám sức khỏe, Kuroko lặn mất tăm đâu mất, còn mỗi cô Sanae-san ở nhà. Mọi thứ đang thuận lợi cho mình, làm bánh quy mà ít người biết để đảm bảo bí mật.  
_"Ha ha ha ha, mình thật cao siêu."_ Tiếng cười tự hào vì kế hoạch hoàn hảo.  
_"Mikoto?"_ Giọng ai đó từ đằng sau và Mikoto quay lại.

Một chiếc xe vừa dừng lại và tiếng cười làm 3 người bên trong chú ý tới. Mikoto nhìn họ rồi nhìn mấy đề-can trên thân xe. Bánh dưa gang, quả chanh và … bé hổ dễ thương?  
_"Hả?" _Mikoto nhếch miệng vì ngạc nhiên.

.

Sau cuộc hội ngộ đầy bất ngờ ấy, Mikoto và 3 người kia ngồi ở một quán giải khát để tiện nói chuyện với nhau. Bồi bàn vừa mang nước cho họ.

"_Arigatou."_ Cô gái tóc dài nâu lễ phép và nhìn Mikoto. _"Em làm gì ở đây thế, không ở Thành phố học viện à?"_

"_Giờ em sống ở đây mà."_ Mikoto bối rối và cố gắng lái chủ đề đi. _"À mà em nghe chị giành được giải thưởng Best Tsundere Actor, đúng không ạ?"_

"_Giải thường bình thường thôi." _Cô thiếu nữ cúi đầu xuống, chỉnh lại chiếc kính đen.  
_"Gì mà phải ngại thế?"_ Cô gái tóc hồng đuôi sam ngay lập tức chìa bức ảnh ra. _"Rõ ràng cậu trông rất xinh đẹp với chiếc cúp ấy còn gì."  
_Một bức ảnh với cô gái trẻ tuổi mặc váy dạ hội và đang cầm chiếc cúp vàng, bên cạnh là một anh chàng tóc xanh, măt hơi dữ dằn. Có một chữ kí ở góc dưới: Aisaka Taiga.

"_Đồ xấu tính." _Taiga bĩu môi và cố giành lấy tấm ảnh.  
_"Tớ làm gì chứ?"_

"_Thật là … chuyện nhỏ như thế mà cũng đôi co." _Cô gái mặc áo choàng phàn nàn rồi gọi bồi bàn. _"Cho 4 bánh dưa găng nhé."_  
_"Có ngay!"  
"Nhưng chị đâu có muốn gây nhiều chú ý, Shana à."_  
Shana đang ngối ăn ngấu nghiến chiếc bánh dưa yêu thích của mình và đáp lại.

"_Chị lại quan trọng hóa rồi."_

"_Cậu mà cứ phàn nàn thì tớ "explosion" ngay đấy." _Cô gái tóc hồng với dáng vẻ quý tộc kia cười đùa.

"_L-Louise-chan?" _Taiga run người lên khi trông thấy cô gái giả vờ khua khua cây đũa phép

Mikoto ngồi thư giãn và nhìn họ chí chóe nhau. Không ngờ có ngày gặp lại các chị ấy. Tất cả bắt đầu khi mình đi siêu thị. Chiếc bánh dưa gang cuối cùng và mình và Shana giành nhau, đánh nhau tơi bời. Hai đứa kết bạn và mới biết cậu ấy là Flame Haze và đang tìm anh bạn Sakai Yuuji. Một lần khi đang bị dồn vào chân tường vì lũ pháp sư, chị Louise de Valliere xuất hiện từ hư vô và thổi tung tất cả bọn họ.

_~"Lũ phiền nhiễu. Các ngươi có biết ai đứng trước mặt không mà vô phép thế … EXPLOSION!"~_

Cuối cùng là chị Taiga. Trông chị ấy vô cùng hoảng sợ khi bị lạc giữa lòng thành phố mà còn bị mấy tên Skill-out truy đuổi. Thì ra chị ấy là học sinh chuyển trường và sống cùng mẹ mình. Tuy nhiên ...  
_"Etou, hôm nay là ngày gì mà các chị chơi thế?" _Mikoto thắc mắc trước sự hiện diện cùng lúc của họ.  
Shana nhìn Mikoto và lôi bức ảnh với một chàng trai ra khỏi túi.  
_"Ayasaki Hayate? Cậu ta lại làm gì ngu ngốc vậy?"_

"_Một hành động cực kì dại dột!"_ Người Louise như thể bốc cháy ngùn ngụt khiến Tai ga giật mình.  
Dại dột? Mikoto thử liên tưởng mọi thứ trong đầu … Không lẽ cậu ta giở trò ấy với Nagi-chan ban ngày ban mặt và em ý không đồng ý. Chả lẽ đây là hành động dại dột?! Tên khốn kia dám làm thế với cô chủ á? Mikoto đỏ mặt và ôm má, lắc người qua lại.

"_Oy, em đang nghĩ gì thế?"_ Louise và Taiga ngẩn người ra trước hành động kì quặc kia.

"_À không … chỉ là … hành động dại dột ..."_ Mikoto ấp úng.  
_"Bó tay với cậu."_ Shana xoa thái dương trước sự hiểu lầm tai hại này. _"Không đen tối đến thế đâu."_

"_Heh?"_

"_Đơn giản là đang sống yên ổn với nhau, tự dưng cậu ta bỏ đi và đi theo một con cuồng goth loli."_ Đó chính là câu trả lời hoàn chỉnh.  
_"Tội con bé thật." _Louise ngồi gác chân lên. _"Nhỏ yêu Hayate như thế, sau khi bị hắn ta đá thì như người mất hồn. Suốt ngày kêu tên hắn và không quên được. Bọn chị lo lắm đấy chứ."_

"_Thế mọi người định làm gì."_ Mikoto vừa hỏi vừa khuấy thìa trong cốc.  
_"Những gì bạn bè phải làm!"_ Taiga bỗng gắt lên. _"Đến động viên em ý và chứng tỏ rằng đời còn nhiều thằng tốt hơn tên rác rưởi kia. Đâu cần phải đâu khổ vì chuyện đó."  
"Bình tĩnh nào, Aisaka-san. Trông như cậu muốn săn lùng và thủ tiêu tên ấy không bằng ..." _Louise bối rối và định nguôi giận Taiga.

Hai người đột nhiên nhìn nhau. Chả khác gì tự chỉ trích chình bản thân, sao mà phũ thế. Mình cũng từng điên lên và muốn thổi tung Saito vì chuyện anh ta toàn vẫy đuôi thỏa mãn khi ở gần cô gái khác. Ừ chị cũng hiểu em mà, khi biết mình yêu Ryuuji thì chị cũng không quên được anh ta ngay cả khi xa cách anh ấy 1 năm.

Shana cầm chìa khóa xe và tung đi tung lại.  
_"Dù sao thì còn chỗ trên xe, cậu muốn đi 1 chuyến không?"_  
_"Tớ e rằng là không được rồi."_ Mikoto chỉ vào chiếc túi to kia. _"Hôm nay lại tớ lại bận rồi."  
_Taiga để ý những thứ bên trong túi và trêu._  
"Làm bánh quy cho một anh chàng nào à."  
"Sao chị biết?" _Mikoto ngoảnh mật nhìn xuống bàn. _"Em đ-đâu làm cho a-anh ấy."  
"Chị hiểu rồi. Em cứ làm theo cảm xúc mách bảo đi." _Taiga mỉm cười và đội mũ phớt trắng lên._  
"Mà nói thật, cái Đô thị học viện kia bị làm sao thế? Lần trước tớ tới thăm cậu mà thứ duy nhất tớ thấy là 1 cảnh hỗn loạn."_ Shana thở dài. _"Không thấy cậu ở đó mà tớ lo lắng, tưởng bị gì chứ."_

Mikoto cười theo kiểu gượng gạo, phẩy tay đi như thể xin lỗi.  
_"Gomen, gomen, chỉ là mấy thứ điền rồ của thành phố thôi. Giờ tớ về đây sống và … nhìn này, bạn thân cũ của tớ này."_  
Cô gái electromaster đưa tấm hình Nagisa ra cho mọi người xem.  
_"Hế, cô bạn thân thời thơ ấu nhỉ."_ Louise nhìn chằm chằm vào bức ảnh. _"Trông 2 em không khác gì 2 chị em thất lạc."  
"Honto ni?" _Mắt Mikoto sáng rực lên như xe ô tô.  
_"Torch đấy._" Shana tuyến bố ngay tắp lự. _"Có một ngọn lửa xanh kìa."_  
_"Hả?"_ Mikoto giật mình khi nghe thấy điều đó.  
_"Đùa đấy."_ cô gái Flame Haze bật cười trước vẻ mặt ấy. _"Lũ Tomogara đi vào Xanadu rồi còn gì."  
"Công nhận đùa dại thật." _Mặt Mikoto dài ra và nhớ lại cảnh tượng ấy. _"Hôm đấy, trời tối sầm lại mà lũ pháp sư hoảng sợ vì nghĩ rằng Ác Ma Vương đang hồi sinh."  
_Taiga mở điện thoại ra nhìn giờ.  
_"Cũng muộn rồi, chắc lên đường nhỉ"_

"_Dinh thự Sanzenin thẳng tiến." _Louise lẫn Shana đồng thành hét lên phấn khích khiến khách trong quán nhìn theo.  
_"Các chị nên nhớ mục đích chuyến đi này chứ?"_ Mikoto nghiêng đầu nhìn họ. Rồi cô chợt nhớ ra. _"Ai có số điện thoại của chị Aria không?"_  
_"Kanzaki Aria? Chị có này."_ Louise mò tìm trong điện thoại, lầm bẩm. _"Thật tình, chị vừa thi triển phép World Door mà chưa gì đã thấy em ý rơi qua."_

**PÍP!** Tín hiệu nhận tin nhanh thành công.  
_"Arigatou!"_ Mikoto hớn hở khi nhận được tin nhắn. _"Vậy chào mọi người nhé."  
_Mọi người cùng đứng lên và chào nhau. Trong khi Shana, Louise và Taiga đang mở cửa xe thì Mikoto đi về hướng nhà mình.

"_Đúng là một cô bé thú vị." _Louise nhìn theo.  
_"Nghĩ lại về cái hồi mà chúng mình quen được với nhau thì kể cũng buồn cười."_ Shana hồi tưởng lại và lườm Louise. _"Đang bay trên trời mà dính đạn lạc của chị đấy, suýt chết."  
"E he he, tại Saito làm chị điên lên chứ. Anh ta còn bỏ chạy bằng con mecha của Học viện."_

"_Thôi nào, đừng cãi nhau nữa chứ." _Taiga căn ngăn._ "Nổ xe đi, Louise-chan."  
"Đừng có gọi tớ là Louise-chan!"_ Louise vừa gồng lên vừa khởi động xe, động cơ rung lên và những âm thanh khô khan nổi lên. _"Cái xe cà tàng này, nhiều lúc tớ muốn explosion nó đấy."_

"_Em lái mà có bị sao đâu, chắc tại chị gài nhầm số."_ Shana nhìn lên côn ở đằng trước._  
"Urusai!"  
_Louise bực tức vội vàng vào số khiến xe giật đi giật lại.  
_"Mercedes đời cũ đấy … Saito, đợi em về là anh sẽ biết tay."_

Chiếc xe họ đang đi được Saito tìm thấy trong vương quốc Tristain, bị chôn vùi đưới đất. Theo nhận định riêng, nó chạy ra rất tốt và không cần mua cái khác.  
Trước khi lên đường, họ lần cuối ngoái ra nhìn về phía Mikoto, lúc này chả khác gì một đốm nhỏ ở xa.  
_"Một ngày nào đó bọn mình sẽ tới thăm cậu. Chắc cậu vẫn chưa quen hết chuyện năm xưa."_ Shana nắm chặt đồng xu bạc trong tay rồi đóng cửa lại.

.

Kanzaki Holmes Aria, số điện thoại của cô gái mà Mikoto vừa xin được từ Louise, là một butei cấp cao và được FBI trọng dụng cách. Cách đây 2 năm, cô đã giúp Railgun của Tokiwadai truy lùng ra tung tích của lão nhà khoa học Kihara Gensei tại đất Mỹ. Mặc dù đã ngăn chặn được những âm mưu khác và bị tống giam nhưng lão vẫn kịp tung được chiêu bài cuối cùng khiến Thành phố Học viện bị tấn công và 9962 Sisters hy sinh.

_~"Khá khá khá, cô nghĩ ngăn chặn tôi là bảo vệ được các imouto của cô á. Quá muộn rồi!"~  
"Cô và Accelerator còn sẽ phải đối mặt nhiều bí mật đáng sợ hơn, bóng tối không dễ bị hạ gục đâu!"_

Mikoto nhìn lên màn hình điện thoại, tay hơi run. Có nên gọi và cảm ơn Kanzaki Aria không? Điều mà cô chưa từng làm vì nỗi dằn vặt và ám ảnh quá khứ. Ngay cả khi bắt được ông ta, cô vẫn phải chứng kiến cái chết của toàn bộ Sisters trừ Last Order và WORST.  
Trong lúc suy nghĩ, Mikoto không hề để y là đã đến trước cửa nhà mình. Cô chùi đi nước mắt trên mặt.  
_"Mình đúng là con ngốc."  
_Nỗi ám ảnh lại chiến thắng và chiếc điện thoại lại trở về chiếc cặp da. Trong khi tìm chìa khóa vào nhà thì Mikoto trông thấy một bức ảnh.  
_"Febri?"  
_Bức ảnh tuy hơi nhăn và cũ kĩ, cô vẫn nhận ra được cô bé tóc vàng dài với khuôn mặt trẻ con vô cùng dễ thương. Như một thói quen từ trước, cô bé ngậm kẹo lolipop. Bên cạnh là một cô gái tóc xù với đôi mắt như thiếu ngủ.  
_"Không biết Febri và chị Shinobu thế nào rồi?" _Khuôn mặt cô nàng electromaster bỗng trở lại vui vẻ. Mikoto đảo đi đảo lại thì trông thấy 1 thứ vô cùng quen quen. _"Mini Gekota màu hồng vô cùng quý hiếm của mình! Mình quên lấy lại!"  
_Nhưng rồi cô bình tĩnh lại khi nhớ ra chính mình đã đưa nó cho Febri. Mình đãng trí thật!  
_"Công nhận Febri có 2 cọng tóc cong y hệt Nagisa."_ Mikoto quan sát tấm ảnh rồi khựng lại khi nhận ra một điều._"Mình chỉ có tấm ảnh với Nagisa gần đây thôi, thế những tấm ảnh hồi nhỏ cùng Nagisa ở đâu?"  
_Mikoto rút chìa khóa ra và mở cửa, chạy nhanh vào phòng mình ở tầng 2. Cô nhắm thẳng vào cửa kho riêng.  
**RẦM … XOẢNG!  
**Toàn bộ đồ đạc bên trong tràn ra như nước lũ khiến Mikoto trợn mắt lên. Hình như mình tấp cái đống này vào từ khi chuyển về đây và không thèm để ý thì phải. Sao tìm ra được album ảnh đây?! Hình như mình lưu trong PDA thì phải.**  
**"Đây rồi. Xem nào … Ơ?"  
Cô ngạc nhiên khi thấy PDA được cuốn cùng cuốn album màu đỏ và trên đấy ghi:

~BÍ MẬT CỦA ONEE-SAMA~

Cái gì thế này? Nết chữ của Kuroko còn gì. Cô mở ra và không thể tin được. Toàn là những bức ảnh mà con mắm kia chụp lén mình. Sao lúc đấy mình chưa tiêu hủy nó?

_~"Em cứ luôn mồm nào là chỉ quan tâm đến hiện tại, không muốn nhắc đến quá khứ hay tương lai quái đản nào đó cơ mà."~ _

"_NEXT!"_ Trong giây lát, cuốn sách bốc cháy một cách không thương tiếc. Đến lượt cái PDA kia.  
_"Chắc hết pin rồi."_ Mikoto phân vân khi thấy màn hình không phản ứng. Nhưng với 1 electromaster như cô, đó không phải vấn đề và chiếc máy hoạt động trở lại.  
Những tấm ảnh dần hiện lên và cuối cùng có thể xem.

Lễ khai giảng tiểu học – cuộc đua chạy của học sinh tiểu học – mình hồi nhỏ mặc yukata – buổi cắm trại với lớp tiểu học – ngày đầu tiên học bơi - …

"_Awww, trông mình dễ thương thật."_ Mikoto mỉm cười và lướt tiếp.  
Nhưng càng lướt tiếp thì thì toàn thấy chu trình lớn dần của mình từ 5 tuổi tới 18 tuổi. Còn tấm ảnh có mình với Nagisa thì không thấy đâu cả.  
_"Thôi thì đã xem thì xem hết cho xong."_ Cô nói với giọng chán nản.  
Cuối cùng dừng lại ở tấm ảnh Mikoto chụp chung với #10032, Last Order, WORST và #19090.  
_"Đùa à."_ Mặt tối sầm lại và Mikoto lộn cái bàn nhỏ. _"Mình rời Hikarizaka lúc 5 tuổi, vậy mà vẫn cố tìm Nagisa mới sợ."_  
Không khí bỗng trở nên hình sự hơn. Cô đi ra balcon để nghĩ ra giải pháp và tìm lại quá khứ bị "đánh mất". Đôi mắt tinh nhạy hướng thẳng vào nhà kho của gia đình Furukawa.

_~"Toàn bộ kỉ niêm của bọn ta nằm trong đấy."~ _

Mikoto như thể vớ được mỏ vàng và cô nhảy xuống từ tầng 2 xuống. Như một tên trộm, cô nàng bám sát tường và từ từ tiến trước cửa tiệm.  
_"Có nên xin phép vào nhà kho hay lẻn vào?"_  
Có khác nhau mấy đâu, chỉ vào xem ảnh thôi, chứ có gì to tát? Mikoto ngó vào thì nhận ra rằng đi cửa trước là bất khả thi. Bác Naoyuki vừa ghé qua để mua bánh mỳ còn cô Sanae lại đứng ở quầy. Thật không đúng lúc nào cả. Bác ơi, sao bác không đi chơi cùng con trai thay vì lãng phí thời gian để mua bánh của cô Sanae?  
Mikoto nhìn trái phải với khuôn mặt vô tư. Không nghĩ ngợi gì, thế là nhảy qua bức tường một cách dễ dàng, mở cửa kho và đóng lại.  
_"Làm việc thôi."_ Cô gái búng 2 ngón tay vào chỉ trong tích tắc, bên trong kho sáng lên.

Gì mà lắm thế này? Toàn thùng với thùng, biết tìm đến bao giờ?

Mikoto bẻ ngón tay và bắt đầu mở từng thùng.  
Quần áo cũ của Nagisa, mấy món dụng cụ, bát đĩa không dùng, những cuốn truyện cổ tích, tạp chí, truyện tranh và vở kịch, còn có cả một cái bô hình con thiên nga?  
Trong lúc lục lội, Mikoto vô tình vấp ngã và ngồi bịch lên một thùng khác. Cái gì cứng cứng thế nhỉ? Ngay lập tức, cô quay người lại và mở nắp ra. Đúng là nó rồi.  
_"Bingo!"_ Mikoto ré lên khi thấy mình đang đến gần.  
Xem nào … Toàn những tấm ảnh đẹp còn gì. Những lúc được chụp hình, Nagisa luôn cố gắng nở một nụ cười tươi vui. Trông cậu ấy thật hạnh phúc và xinh đẹp khi đúng cạnh ba mẹ mình. Cuốn này toàn ảnh gia đình Nagisa lúc ở thành phố hay đi du lịch.  
Mikoto mở album khác thì trong đấy là Nagisa hồi đầu cấp 3 và cấp 2. Trông có vẻ ổn nhưng ít ai nhận ra rằng đằng sau khuôn mặt vui vẻ kia lại là một tâm hồn cô đơn yếu đuối. Mikoto biết điều đó và hối hận về quyết định của mình. Nhưng Nagisa bây giờ khác xưa rồi.  
Album tiếp theo, tiếng thở hồi hộp. Nhưng bên trong toàn là ảnh Nagisa hồi tiểu học và mẫu giáo.  
"Mệt mỏi thật, từ nãy giờ không thấy mình với Nagisa."

Cô cảm thấy lạnh sống lưng. Nhớ mình chưa từng chụp với Nagisa?! Chả lẽ mình không có tuổi thơ cùng cậu ấy?  
Trước hiện thực đáng sợ ấy, Mikoto gục tay xuống nền nhà. Đi chết đi là vừa! Nhưng dòng suy nghĩ bị ngắt quãng bởi cảm giác khác lạ ở 2 bàn tay. Cô nhìn xuống thì thấy tay trái chạm cuốn nhật kí của cô Sanae còn tay phải lại đang tiếp xúc với cuốn album khác. Cuồn này khác hẳn, nó mềm hơn và có nhiều bụi bám hơn, như thể đã lâu rồi không ai ngó tới.  
_"Chả lẽ câu trả lời nằm trong này … "_ Mikoto nín thở và nhìn bìa. Dango và Gekota?  
Theo phản xạ, cô mở ra và không khỏi ngạc nhiên. Đúng là mình với Nagisa rồi!

Mikoto như thể đắm chìm một cách say mê vào đống ảnh vô cùng đặc biệt. Cảm giác như biết được một phần của bóng tối học viện.

"_Mình sinh ra 2-5 và Nagisa lúc 24-12, cách nhau 7 tháng."_ Mikoto nghĩ vẩn vơ. _"Nếu là cùng bố mẹ thì mình là Onee-chan?" _

_~"Onee-chan daisuki, he he he he."~ _

Cô lắc đầu lia lịa. Mình nghĩ gì thế chứ, đâu thể làm vậy với Nagisa? Cố gắng gạt khỏi đầu, cô tiếp tục. Công nhận cuốn album này cũng dày không kém gì các cuốn trước, bao nhiêu kỉ niệm tuổi thơ của Mikoto với Nagisa.  
Hai cô bé nằm trong nôi, trông rất kháu khỉnh, rồi mình đội mũ Gekota và cậu ấy cái chiếc hình Dango, rồi cả 2 đứa ngậm ngón tay và được Sanae với mẹ mình bế trong vòng tay, …

"_Có lẽ mình nên mang ra ngoài và nói với cô chú nhỉ?"_ Mikoto đứng dậy và mở cửa ra.

Trong lúc ra khỏi nhà kho, một chiếc phong bì dày rơi ra từ đằng sau album.

"Gì thế nhỉ?" Mikoto ngạc nhiên và sờ nắn xung quanh. _"Trông như một tập ảnh khác."  
Sự tò mò thôi thúc cô và phòng bì được mở ra.  
"Vẫn là mình với Nagisa mà, nhưng sao phải để riêng trong này thế?" _Mikoto thắc mắc và rồi, cô trông thấy 1 cậu bé khác bên cạnh _"Ai vậy ta?"  
_Một cậu bé khác trên tấm ảnh. Cô xem từng ảnh khác thì cũng thấy mặt cậu ta trên đấy. Thế này là sao, đó là ai và tại sao phải để riêng. Có cả những tấm ảnh chỉ có mỗi cậu ta với 2 người khác có thể ba mẹ cậu bé.  
"Từ từ, vẻ mặt này, đôi mắt và mái tóc trắng này … " Mikoto bỗng đổ mồ hôi, sờ lên tấm ảnh. _" … Đừng đùa chứ … không thể nào là anh ta được … nếu thế thì ba mẹ đã nói từ khi đấy chứ?"  
_Hình ảnh Accelerator hiện lên trong đầu, cô cảm thấy sợ hãi. Bản thân cô không biết đang đối mặt cái gì. Accelerator và mình đã từng gặp nhau hồi bé sao? Một kẻ đã từng nhúng tay vào kế hoạch Sisters Noise, một kẻ đã từng chìm trong bóng tối học viện.

.  
Cách đấy không xa, Accelerator và Touma đang trên đường về nhà Furukawa, xách 2 túi to.

"_Thật nực cười." _Accelerator tung bản mặt càu nhàu ra. _"Đi du lịch với mọi người?"  
_Lờ đi, Touma tiếp tục.  
_"Có vấn đề sao? Kiểu người như ông thì khó kiếm bạn đấy nhé."  
"Kệ, cái không khí vui chơi này chả hợp với tôi. Rất tiếc, ngay cả khi Last Order đi thì không nhé!"  
"Đơn giản là ông không thích kiểu nói chuyện của Nagisa hử." _Như thể trúng tim đen của anh chàng tóc vàng.  
_"Thì sao, tôi vốn khó chịu khi ai đó cố gắng làm thân với mình, nói chung là không hợp tính với tôi … "  
"Wakatta yo, thế mà vẫn có lúc nói chuyện bình thường nhở."_ Touma đập tay phải vào lưng Accelerator. CHOANG! Thứ tiếng quen thuộc vang lên.  
_"Không liên quan tới ông nhé."_ Accelerator trừng mắt lại với vẻ _"Đừng có mà cố gắng tốt bụng với tôi, không ổn đâu!"  
_Trong người Touma như muốn đấm vào mặt Kẻ mạnh nhất Học viện. Đã cố gắng tạo cơ hội để thành bè bạn mà cứ ngu ngơ như thế.  
_"Này, cái loại ..."  
_**Xoẹt … Xoẹt ….Xoẹt!**

Mục đích lúc đầu là đưa đồ mới mua qua nhà Furukawa và khi họ đi qua thì đằng sau bức tường giữa 2 ngôi nhà có tiếng động kì lạ, tiếp theo là ánh sáng nhấp nháy từ trong vườn ra.

"_Có vẻ Biri-Biri của chú đang tập tành làm cây thông Nô-en, sớm thật, mấy tháng mới tới mà."  
"Đây cũng ngạc nhiên đấy còn gì, không biết nhỏ làm gì ở đó vậy."  
_Hai thằng nhìn nhau rồi quyết định nhảy qua bức tường. Họ trông thấy Mikoto đang ngồi trên cỏ và trên tay cầm đống anh, ngay trước cửa kho.  
_"Này, Railgun, cô làm trò khỉ gì mà nhiệt tình phát điện thế?" _Accelerator nhìn cô nhưng vẻ mặt cô ấy khác lạ. Thấy vậy, cậu ta tiến gần hơn và nhặt một tấm ảnh lên. _"Cái gì đây?"_

Điều gì đó khiến cậu ta nhìn chằm chằm vào, có cảm giác đã từng thấy cảnh tượng này. Một cậu bé tóc trắng với 1 người đàn ông và phụ nữ ăn mặc sang trọng.  
_"Nè, Mikoto."_ Touma vẫy tay trước mặt cô gái nhưng cô ấy chỉ ngẩn đầu lên nhìn với vẻ mặt bối rối. _"Nào, đứng lên … tấm ảnh gì đây?  
_Accelerator căng mắt ra nhìn. Không thể nào, sao lại là mình trên này. Tấm ảnh khác còn có nhỏ Railgun với Furukawa-san, sao lại có chuyện này được. Bản thân cậu ta cũng sợ hãi vì cậu không nhớ gì về tuổi thơ của mình, không biết ba mẹ mình. Chỉ nhớ rằng mình xuất hiện ở Thành phố học viện không rõ thân phận, ai ai cũng ghê sợ năng lực của mình và bị săn lùng.

"_Hhhhh, tại sao … mọi thứ … ta với Railgun là gì mà … "_ Accelerator đưa tay lên trán, chỗ vết thương cũ. Một cái gì nhói lên và cậu ta quằn quại đau đớn. Tay gục xuống đất nhưng vẫn cố nén đau trên trán. _"T-thực sự ta l-là ai … sao … không nhớ …"  
"Này, Accelerator." _Mikoto, vừa nãy còn bối rối vì mấy tấm ảnh kì lạ này, nhận ra rằng có gì đó không ổn. _"Bình tĩnh lại nào!"_

Cố gắng tỉnh táo lạo nhưng mọi thứ càng tệ hơn. Một mớ bòng bong cứ hiện hỗn loạn trong đầu, một chặng đường quá khứ đau buồn như thể tái hiện lại trong đầu …

Không thân phận … Last Order bị nguy kịch … Tiếng cười điên cuồng của Amata Kihara … Tàn sát Sisters … Người thân bị hại … Bóng tối Học viện … Lời thề …

"_Tôi không biết ông bị làm sao nhưng … HUA!"_ Touma định giúp Accelerator đứng dậy nhưng bị đẩy ra, rơi vào đống đồ mới mua.  
_"Tránh xa ta, đồ sâu bọ!"_Accelerator gầm lên, như thể hóa điên. Tiếng rú vang lên._"Đồ phiền phức!"  
_Mikoto đỡ dậy Touma. Đây không phải là Accelerator thường ngày mình thấy. Như thể có gì đó nhập vào người anh ta, như thể tấm ảnh làm anh ta nhớ lại một phần quá khứ.  
BỊCH! Accelerator mất ý thức và nằm gục xuống đất, thở hồng hộc. Thứ duy nhất cậu ta nhìn thấy trước khi bất tình là một đám người đang chạy tới cứu giúp. Mình đang đùa cái quái gì thế này?

.

.

.

Bóng tối, chỉ còn bóng tối. Bỗng một người đàn ông mặc áo khoác trắng bước tới.

"_Hư hư hư hư, ngươi khỏe chứ, Accelerator."_ Lão bắt chuyện với giọng nói khiêu khích. _"Ồ sao ta phải hỏi thăm nhỉ, ngươi đâu có cần ai đó quan tâm tới."_  
Accelerator gắt lên, vung tay tới nhưng không được. Lão ta xuất hiện ngay đằng sau.

"_Bất lịch sự với người già thế, con sói đơn độc."  
"Kihara Gensei, ông đã làm gì tôi?!"_

Hắn là Gensei, lão nhà khoa học vốn đã nổi tiếng với các thí nghiệm phi nhân tính và có tay trong vụ Chuyển đổi Level 6. Giờ đây hắn ở trong nhà tù Liên bang của Hoa Kì sau khi bị Kanzaki Aria bắt.

Ông ta cười phá lên rồi vỗ tay.

"_Chả phải ngươi tự làm sao? Những chuyện này do ngươi gây ra?"  
"Đừng có nói nhảm, lão già!"_ Accelrator nổi khùng lên và chạy tới để đấm. Lão ta lại biến mất và chỉ nghe thấy giọng thôi.  
_"Dù sao thí nghiệm với ngươi khiến ta giải trí trong lúc rảnh rỗi mà. Ta nên cảm ơn nhỉ, cậu bé Daisuke?"_ Rõ ràng lão đang cố khiến cậu tóc trắng này mất bình tĩnh.  
_"Tên ta là ACCELERATOR!"_  
_"Cứng đầu nhỉ."_ Giọng nói chán nản rồi bỗng trở nên khoái chí. _"Ngươi thông minh lắm, rồi ngươi sẽ tìm ra mảnh ghép ấy thôi."  
_Sự im lặng bao trùm. Những hình ảnh đột ngột hiện lên trước mình và xoay đi xoay lại dự dội, những giọng nói quen thuộc …

"_Nào, con sẽ làm gì nếu … Đừng khóc thế chứ … Ba mẹ đùa thôi mà … Ra đây chụp ảnh đi, con … Con thích gì thì ba mua cho nào … "  
_Đừng có đùa chứ, mình chả cần ai cả, tất cả chỉ là ngụy biện!

"_Accelerator … Accelerator!"_ Giọng ai đó hét gần rồi ai đó lung lay vai mình.  
Cậu ta bật dậy, người ướt dẫm mồ hôi. Mất một hồi thì mới nhận ra mình đang ở phòng khách của nhà Furukawa và mọi người đang ngồi đấy.  
_"Chuyện gì thế này …" _Accelerator cảm thấy bị choáng và nhìn xuống. _"Ơ con_ _nhóc này."_

Last Order nằm gục trên người cậu, ngủ một cách sây mê.  
_"Có vẻ ông vừa gặp cơn ác mộng đấy."_ Touma vừa nói vừa chỉ vào Last Ordẻ. _"Cảm ơn con bé đi, lo lắng quá nên nó đã thức đêm để chăm sóc cho cháu đấy."_

Accelerator sờ lên trá ông hiểu chuyện gì đã xảy ra nhưng … qua ngày mới rồi á, đã thế con nhóc này còn thức đêm vì mình … Thực sự …  
Cậu ta nhận ra rằng toàn bộ gia đình Furukawa và Misaka ở đây hết, WORST và Touma.  
_"Có lẽ đã đến lúc nói sự thật với cháu rồi." _Akio gãi sau đầu ra và nhìn tấm ảnh trên tay._ "Một sự thật mà có lẽ cháu sẽ khó chấp nhận."  
"Từ từ, mọi người nói gì lạ thế?" _Accelerator cảm thấy bất ổn trong người. Cái cảm giá này … mình bất tỉnh vì chuyện gì … hình ảnh cuối cùng là nhỏ Railgun kia cầm tấm ảnh và mình cũng nhìn qua rồi mọi chuyện bắt đầu mơ hồ. Railgun ngồi ủ rũ đằng kia và Nagisa đang nói chuyện với cô, cùng nhìn vào tấm ảnh. Có vẻ họ ngạc nhiên.  
_"Mong cháu giữ thật bình tĩnh."_ Misuzu cũng tham gia vào cuộc trò chuyện này, cũng nết mặt lo lắng kia.

Đừng có đùa chứ, cả đời mình đã trông thấy bao nhiêu khuôn mặt thế này. Chả lẽ liên qua tới mấy tấm ảnh có mặt mình trong đó chắc. Quá khứ … Chả lẽ mình mong muốn biết đến thế?  
_"Misaka Daisuke, đó là tên thật sự của cậu bé trên tấm ảnh, cũng chính là cháu hồi 7 tuổi."_ Tabikage nhắm mắt và nói với giọng nặng nề. _"Cháu là anh họ của Mikoto."_  
Không khí trong căn phòng như thể trở nên u tối với Accelerator. Mikoto nghe tới đây cũng giật bắn người, liếc nhìn cậu ta rồi quay mặt đi.  
_"Không … không … làm sao tôi có thể là … " _Accelerator chối bỏ không muốn tin đó là sự thật. Nếu cậu bé kia là mình thì còn được nhưng anh họ của Railgun?  
_"Có vẻ điều này thật khó chấp nhận nhưng cô chú không hề bịa đặt, đây chính là bằng chứng về sự tồn tại của cháu."  
_Trước mặt Accelerator là tấm ảnh với gia phả, cả 2 đều trải qua một khoảng thời gian dài, màu giấy ô uế, màu mực nhạt sắc với tấm ảnh cũ kĩ. Tất cả đều là sự thật! Cái tên Misaka Daisuke … DAISUKE … DAISUKE … DAISUKE … Tại sao?  
_"Khi biết anh là anh họ, tôi lại nghĩ tới vụ Level 6 … khi 2 anh em chúng tôi đối đầu nhau … chứng kiến anh sát hại những em họ của mình ..."_ Mikoto như muốn khóc lên.  
_"Mikoto-chan, xin bạn đừng khóc. Bạn sẽ vượt qua được dù chuyện gì xảy ra trước đó."_ Nagisa cố động viên cô bạn thân trước sự thật đau buồn này. Cô quay lại nói với Accelerator. _"Mình nghĩ chuyện này hơi vội vàng nhưng chúng mình đã từng là bạn thân của nhau."  
_Kẻ mạnh nhất học viện nhăn mặt lại. Bao nhiêu sự thật dồn dập trong 1 ngày, sao cái quá khứ của mình đáng ghét thế này? Sao mình chỉ nhớ mang máng? Mình có thể phá tan cái ngôi nhà này để trốn tránh hiện thực. Vì sao mình khao khát biết đến vậy!  
_"Thế còn ba mẹ tôi đâu?"_ Quyết định cuối cùng và táo bạo. Có lẽ mọi thứ sẽ được sáng tỏ, có khi đây sẽ là câu trả lời cho thân phận thực sự của Accelerator.

Cô chú Furukawa và Misaka nhìn nhau.

"_Đúng là không thể che giấu mãi được, có lẽ đã đến lúc nói sự thật rồi." _Misuzu nói với giọng buồn.

.

.

.

**11h00, Nghĩa trang Hikarizaka**

Bầu trời đầy mây đen, tiếng chim quạ thỉnh thoảng văng vẳng. Trước mặt mọi người là một cánh cổng bị rỉ sét, kêu cót két khi gió thổi. Dưới đất toàn là những chiếc lá bị úa héo và bên trong toàn bia mộ với một cái đền. Chú Tabikage và cô Misuzu cầm bó hoa hồng đỏ trên tay. Mọi người từ từ bước qua các hàng bia mộ, rêu mọc tùm lùm. Và rồi họ đứng lại trước 3 bia mộ, bị rêu che mất tên của người xấu số.  
_"Accelerator, hy vong cháu sẽ hiểu được." _Tabikage vuốt mắt mình và phủi đống rêu trên 2 tấm bia. _"Hy vọng cháu sẽ hiểu." _

** MISAKA KICHIROU ****(1958-1998) **

**MISAKA KIYOMI ****(1960-1998)**

Accelerator lặng đi. Điều này thật khó tin nhưng cậu đang nhìn vào bia mộ của ba mẹ mình. Cảm giác như nhói trong tim trỗi dậy trong người. Sự thật ngay trước mặt mình, sự thật bấy lâu nay mình muốn tìm. 21 năm đời người sống cô độc mà không biết mặt ba mẹ, chỉ lo tới bản thân và cố gắng sống sót trong cái thế giới khắc nghiệt kia. Giờ thì họ đã về suối vàng.

Nhưng điều cậu thắc mắc là chiếc mộ còn lại của ai, tại sao nó ở ngay cạnh. Điều gì đó thôi thúc mình và lớp rêu được loại bỏ. Sự thật đôi lúc đau buồn và những gì sau đó làm cậu thực sự sốc.

**MISAKA DAISUKE ****(1991-1998)**

"_Sao tên tôi lại ở đây. Tôi còn sống sơ sờ cơ mà, chết lúc 7 tuổi là gì chứ!" _Accelerator gắt lên khi thấy tên mình trên bia đá. Trò đùa của số phận à?

"_Cháu hãy bình tĩnh đi." _Tabikage cố trấn an cậu ta nhưng không có tác dụng. _"Đừng hành động ngu ngốc." _  
Càng nhìn vào 3 bia mộ, cậu càng đau quắt trong người. Cuối cùng Accelerator gục đầu gối xuống, đầu cắm xuống đất và tay đấm liên tiếp xuống. Năng lực phản hồi bị cậu tắt chủ động nên không thể gây hại tới xung quanh nhưng bàn tay bị rỉ máu.  
_"ĐỒ NGU!"_ Touma nắm chặt tay cậu ta và không thả ngay cả khi Accelerator nhìn mình với ánh mắt hăm dọa. _"Ông hại người khác, tôi chặn lại và ông tự hại bản thân, tôi cũng chặn luôn."  
_Accelerator ngồi dậy trước sự cứng đầu của thằng bạn. Khẩu khí ghê gớm nhở!  
Nhưng khi nhìn lại bia mộ, cậu càng cố kìm nén và tay đưa lên miệng.

"_Chuyện gì đã xảy ra hôm đấy?"  
"Có khi cháu không nên biết." _Misuzu như muốn lẳng tránh. Nhưng thấy Accelerator đang khốn đốn với bản thân, cô không thể che giấu nữa.  
_"Ba mẹ cháu từng là những phóng viên cực kì thành đạt của một nhà đài nổi tiếng ở Tokyo. Lúc đấy họ vén màn một số bí mật của AC khiến tính mạng của họ bị đe dọa."_  
Lại là những bàn tay bẩn thỉu của lũ quan chức.  
_"Không còn cách nào khác, ba mẹ cháu đã phải chạy trốn và định cư ở đây. Được một thời gian yên ổn thì các rắc rối liên tiếp ập tới, các phần tử xấu phát hiện ra họ và không còn cách nào khác. Để tránh liên lụy tới người khác, họ đành phải từ bỏ ngôi nhà hiện giờ bên cạnh nhà Furukawa."_

Dây dưa với các thế lực bóng tối của AC không hề tốt đẹp gì …  
_"Nhưng ngay cả lúc đấy, bọn họ cũng không từ bỏ."_ Tabikage nắm chặt tay và nhìn bia mộ. _"Chú vẫn nhớ rõ cái ngày anh trai mình ra đi. Một chiếc xe SUV đen đã lao vào xe của họ …" _  
Tại sao? Cái cuộc đời khốn nạn của mình …

" … _Đó là một cú trực diện. Đến bây giờ chú vẫn không bị thôi ám ảnh khi thấy họ nằm bất động, máu đầm đìa trong xe còn cháu … nằm trong vòng tay của mẹ mình … còn chiếc xe kia bỏ chạy luôn. "_  
Một vòng tay ấm áp của ba mẹ mình hằng mơ ước, cuối cùng nó lại trở thành vòng bảo vệ …

" _Tất cả đã quá muộn, ba me cháu chết ngay tại chỗ, còn cháu được đưa vào để cấp cứu. Bác sĩ nói rằng cháu bị tổn thương nặng vùng đầu, khó có thể vượt qua được. Rốt cuộc không thể làm gì được, cô chú bất lực nhìn cháu "chết". Một ngày đen tối trong gia đình Misaka."_

Thật vớ vẩn. Nếu thế mình có thể đứng đây và nhìn bia mộ của chính mình?

"_Rõ ràng lũ thành phố chết tiệt kia có âm mưu từ trước. Tên Aleister đã dựng tất cả lên để bắt cóc ông vì cái kế hoạch điên rồ kia."_ Touma nhận ra sự bất hợp lý trong vài chi tiết.

Accelerator ngồi bần thần. Giờ đâu còn quan trọng nữa ai là kẻ chủ mưu. Sống cả đời, nhúng tay vào bóng tối, bảo vệ mọi người nhưng vẫn không biết được kẻ sinh ra mình. Ngay từ lúc đấu mình đã là Child Error và bị họ tạo áp lực lên để dắt mũi mình. Thế mới …  
Trời bắt đầu mưa và mọi người rút ô ra.  
_"Tại sao ..."_ Mikoto lên tiếng. _"Tại sao không ai nói với con? Cái lúc mà ba mẹ thấy anh ây … chỉ cần vài câu thôi … có thể bớt đi nỗi đau từ trước!" _

"_Không ai muốn nhắc lại chuyện buồn. Cháu cũng nên hiểu cho ba cháu."_ Sanae buồn bã nói. _"Đó hẳn là một cú sốc lớn."  
"Lẽ ra nên để quá khứ ngủ sâu, không bới lên." _Akio khoanh tay lại và thở dài. _"Đôi khi có những thú không nên biết."_

Mikoto quay người đi, người run lên và vài giọt nước mắt rơi xuống đất. Chê giấu thì được gì chứ? Cô cũng hiểu cảm giác chê giấu chuyện với người thân, bạn bè.

Accelerator nhìn theo tấm lưng ấy, tấm lưng vô cùng quen thuộc. Các Sisters trước đây cũng quay lưng lại như thế trước giờ khắc cuối cùng.  
Hai anh em đang ở rất gần nhau, họ có thể nói vài câu với nhau nhưng một bức tường vô hình đang cản họ. Những chuyện xảy ra 4 năm trở lại lại càng khó hàn gắn ngay cả khi Mikoto đã tha thứ Accelerator vì vụ Level 6.

"_Mikoto, từ từ nào!"  
"Quá đủ với em rồi, bỏ em ra!"  
_Mikoto đang giận dữ, giằng co và giật tay khỏi Touma và bỏ chạy theo hướng cổng. Người ướt dẫm , chạy khỏi chỗ đấy. Cô muốn chạy, muốn quay lưng lại với hiện thực bây giờ.  
_"Khỉ thật."_ Touma tính chạy theo để ngăn lại, phòng chuyện xấu xảy ra nhưng Accelerator lại gắt lên.  
_"Mặc kệ nó … và mặc kệ tôi! Hãy để tôi yên ở đây"_ Giọng nói như từ tận đấy sâu thẳm của tâm hồn cô đơn bấy lâu nay.  
_"Ông nói cái khỉ gì thế, không lẽ …"_ Touma định nắm cổ áo cậu ta và giơ nắm đấm ra. Ngạc nhiên thay Nagisa chen giữa vào.  
_"Hai bạn đừng đánh nhau!" _Nagisa nhìn thẳng vào mặt Touma, ánh mắt hoảng sợ. Tuy trời đang mưa nhưng có thể thấy rõ nước mắt trên má. _"Bạn chạy theo Mikoto đi, ở đ-đây không sao đ-đâu."  
_Touma như thể bị giằng xé, chạy theo Mikoto hay nhìn Accelerator đang bị dày vò bởi quá khứ. Nhưng thấy Nagisa quyết tâm thế này thì khó mà nói lại được, cậu ta đành làm những gì phải làm. Rốt cuộc chuyện gì đang xảy ra thế này?  
Trong khi đó Accelerator ngồi đấy, như người mất hồn. Thế này quá là nhiều với một người như cậu ta. Cậu ta muốn chết quách đi khi cả đời đã đánh mất nhiều thứ đến vậy. Chẳng còn tia hi vọng xung quanh nữa.  
_"Bạn không sao chứ."_ Giọng nói quen thuộc và trên đỉnh đầu không thấy mưa nữa. Accelerator từ từ nhìn lên, thấy Nagisa cầm ô che cho.

"_Một người như tôi không xứng đáng với những gì hiện giờ."_ Accelerator lớn giọng khiến cô bé giật mình. _"Trời mưa thế này, cô nên lo cho sức khỏe của mình thì hơn. Để tôi một mình ở đây và quên chuyện hôm nay đi."  
"Làm sao mình có thể vô tâm như vậy với bạn thân ..."  
"Nagisa, về thôi con."  
"Nhưng ..."  
"Cậu ấy cần thời gian cho chính mình." _

Akio và Sanae ra sẵn trước cổng, cô con gái lần cuối nhìn lại sau, nơi Accelerator đang đấu tranh với bản thân và quá khứ.

Nghĩa địa chỉ còn 3 người. Trong không khí nặng nề kia, Tabikage với Misuzu đặt bó hoa trước 2 bia mộ.

"_Con trai của anh chị đã quay trở về. Giờ anh chj có thể nhắm mắt ở dưới suối vàng rồi." _Tabikage nói với giọng xúc động, kìm nén._  
_Những lời cay đắng kia. Mình còn chưa kip báo hiếu, chưa cảm ơn vì đã cứu mình ngày hôm đấy. Lũ chó Đô thị học viện, các ngươi đã làm gì ba mẹ tôi thế này!

Cuối cùng chỉ còn Accelerator, một mình với 3 ngôi mộ. Cảm giác cô đơn lại quay trở lại.  
Mỗi lần hoàn thành thí nghiệm với 1 Sister, cậu ta quay trở lại với căn hộ đơn sơ của mình. Sống một mình từ ngày này qua ngày khác, giết Sisters để tiến lên con đường với sức mạnh không tưởng, đối mặt những phế thải của bóng tối học viện.  
Tiếng cành cây bị gẫy.

"_Anh ổn chứ? - MISAKA-MISAKA cố gắng hỏi tình trạng của anh ấy."_

Accelerator quay người lại, Last Order đang ở đấy và nhìn anh.

"_Nhóc làm gì ở đây?"_ Cậu ta trả lời một cách lạnh lùng. _"Chả phải thức đêm vì ta là quá đủ rồi, về đi …"  
"Sao anh vô tâm thế – MISAKA-MISAKA muốn được quan tâm tới anh vì chuyện hôm qua." _Last Order nói xong thì thấy mấy bia mộ trước Accelerator.

Thấy con bé chạy xung quanh với vẻ tò mò, anh chàng nghiến răng. Con bé chắc chắn chưa biết chuyện. Đừng hỏi đây là gì, ta không muốn.  
_"Misaka Daisuke? Sao lại có cùng họ với Onee-sama – MISAKA- …"_

"_THÔI CÁI KIỂU NÓI CHUYỆN ẤY ĐI!" _Accelerator gầm lên khiên con bé giật mình.

"_T-tại sao anh l-lại thô lỗ với M-MISAKA …"_  
_"Ta là anh họ của Onee-sama của mi, được chưa?" _Sự kìm nén đến tột cùng. Cậu ta không thể giữ bình tĩnh khi nhìn Last Order. Bao nhiêu chuyện xảy ra từ khi gặp con bé.  
_"Nhưng sao … MISAKA …"_ Last Order cố gắng không khóc nhưng không được. Đã lâu rồi không thấy anh ấy trong tình trạng này. _"MISAKA sẽ để anh một mình nếu thích … nhưng nếu cần thì … anh đến gặp em nhé."  
_Nói xong, Last Order đi về hướng cổng. Trời vẫn nặng hạt, toàn thân Accelerator ướt sũng. Cậu ta cố gắng nhớ lại những khoảnh khắc của mình với ba mẹ nhưng vô vọng. Ngoài những kí ức đau buồn của 14 năm kia, cậu không thể nhớ ra được gì. Cậu nhìn những bàn tay của mình.

"_Mình đã làm gì thế này … Giết những đứa em họ của mình vì sức mạnh … Không bảo vệ được họ … Vậy mà còn mong muốn tha thứ?"  
Gì thế kia. Cái gì đó khiến mắt cậu bị cay xè và nước mắt hai hàng xuất hiện. Một kẻ đã từng gieo nỗi sợ hãi cho mọi người, sao lại có thể khóc. Điều gì khiến mình thành thế này. Tại sao mình không gạt được quá khứ và sống tiếp như một kẻ cô đọc? Tại sao!  
"Thật nực cười." _Accelerator vùng dậy và giơ sẵn nắm đấm về phía bia mộ. Hãy đập tan cái thứ này và quên đi ngày hôm nay. Nhưng càng nhìn bia mộ thì cánh tay càng hạ xuống. Cậu không thể làm điều này với ba mẹ. Một lần nữa, cậu lại gục ngã trên đôi chân của mình.

.

.

.

Tối hôm đấy, Accelerator trở về nhà Misaka và tự khóa mình trong phòng của tầng 3, nơi chính là phòng cũ của mình. Thực ra đây cũng là phòng hiện giờ của cậu ta còn Last Order với WORST hay ngủ cùng Mikoto.  
Bữa tối của Mikoto và mọi người không được vui vẻ như mọi khi. Dọn xong bát đĩa, mọi người lại ngồi và nhìn nhau. Không khí căng thẳng hơn bao giờ hết. Cô chú Misaka qua nhà Furukawa còn Touma về kí túc xá, ở lại cũng không giải quyết được việc gì.

~_"Để ý hộ anh 2 người kia nhé." Touma nói với giọng lo lắng.~_  
_"Vì anh là bạn trai của Onee-sama nên em chiếu cố đấy, tên khỉ đột kia." Kuroko trả lời với sự bối rối. _

Kuroko nhìn Onee-sama của mình. Đây không phải lần đầu tiên cô thấy Mikoto với tâm trạng như thế này. Giờ thì Mikoto vẫn nhìn vào mấy tấm ảnh kia, cố gắng bình tĩnh và sắp xếp lại mọi thứ trong đầu.  
_"Haizzz, không ngờ lại thành ra thế này."_ WORST thở dài và chỉnh lại áo dại bị nhàu. _"Quý ngài phụ huynh lại là anh họ của mình. May mà hắn chưa làm gì với con bé."  
"Chị đừng có độc miệng thế chứ …"  
"Không sao, Saten-san, chị cũng quen rồi." _Mikoto mỉm cười nhưng không ai biết đằng sau chứa đựng bao nhiêu nỗi đau tinh thần.  
_"Chị thật sự ổn chứ?"  
"Thật mà, chỉ là chị cố làm thế nào để làm quen với chuyện này." _Mikoto nhìn ra cầu thang._ "Anh ta ở đấy mấy tiếng rồi, còn Last Order thì ngồi canh trước cửa."  
"Từ trước tới nay, anh ấy coi Last Order là một phần gia đình nhỏ bé của mình. Chả trách con bé không muốn rời xa." _WORST liếc nhìn tấm ảnh. Tấm ảnh chụp chung với Accelerator, WORST, Last Order, Yomikawa Aiho và Yoshikawa Kikiyou. _"Bao giờ lại vui vẻ đây."  
_Kuroko nổi khùng, tóc cứ nhảy loạn xạ  
_"Thế sao chị không lên tầng và động viên hắn, nói vài câu. Chả lẽ anh em với nhau mà xa cách thế sao?!"  
_Câu trả lời duy nhất là một cú chặt tay lên đầu.  
_"Nếu dễ đến vậy thì mọi chuyện đã không thế này." _Mikoto ngồi co rúm lại. _"Chị không biết làm thế nào bây giờ."_

Cô bé Teleporter cảm thấy lo lắng cho Mikoto. Cũng giống hồi xưa, khi chị ấy lẻn ra ngoài lúc đêm để đi phá mấy phòng thí nghiệm, không ăn không ngủ để ngăn chặn dự án mà không hề hay biết là đang cố giúp anh họ không đi quá xa.

"_Nghĩ lại, chắc đây là lần đầu tiên em kể các chị thì phải."_ WORST lên tiếng và nhìn tay trái. "_Em đã từng nhận nhiệm vụ của AC, tới Nga đi tiêu diệt anh họ chị và Last Order. Nhưng vấn đề là khi đối đầu nhau, lão ta không muốn tấn công em cả. cứ như có gì ngăn. Cuối cùng em làm lão ấy tức điên lên." _

_._

_" Thực chất con bé ấy chỉ lợi dụng ngươi để chấm dứt chương trình chuyển đổi level 6 thôi, nó không thương ngươi hay gì cả , thử nghĩ mà xem ngươi đã giết 9969 Sisters rồi , làm sao mà nó bỏ qua cho việc chết trong thâm tâm 9969 lần chứ ?"_

_"Cho dù thế nào đi nữa thì ta_

_cũng sẽ giết nó , ngươi lại không muốn giết ta , chọn đi hạng nhất, ta hay là nó ?" _

_._

_"Người tốt nhưng lão ta bị đề nặng bởi quá khứ và lời thề bảo vệ Sisters, sống cô đơn cả đời mà không biết tới thân nhân, rốt cuộc chúng ta không biết gì nhiều về Accelerator."_

Mikoto bỗng đập tay vào bàn, cốc chén rung lên. Cô đứng dậy và đi lên cầu thang.  
_"Misaka-san?"_ Ruiko ngạc nhiên trước phản ứng ấy.

_"Có vẻ chị ấy lại không muốn ngồi yên một chỗ và nhìn "ai đó" đau khổ."_ WORST cười nhẹ, tung nhẹ đồng xu. _"Chả hiểu sao mình cứ thích tung cái thứ này nhỉ?"  
"Oy, cẩn thận không là đi cả nhà đấy ..." _Ruiko bối rối nhìn cảnh quen thuộc. _"Hơ, cậu tính làm gì thế?"_

Uiharu Kazari đeo băng Judgement và bật máy tính cá nhân của mình.  
_"Điều mà tớ nên làm." _Cô bé nhìn thẳng vào mắt Ruiko và bằng vài thao tác đơn giản, một màn hình được chiếu lên tường. _"Đã đến lúc giúp chị Misaka-san và Accelerator."  
"Đâu cần đến thế, chỉ cần 2 anh em họ bình tĩnh trở lại ..."  
"Nhưng chả lẽ để thủ phạm chạy mất à ... 14 năm chưa phải muộn đâu." _Kazari vô cùng quyết tâm. _"Misaka-san đã giúp bọn mình mấy lần, giờ đến lúc trả lại."_

_"Cái đấy liên quan tới bóng tối học viện đấy, bị lần ra là thành phố này không yên với họ đâu." _Ruiko lo lắng.  
"Đã muốn giúp ai thì đừng nghĩ tới từ bỏ." WORST cười khìn và đập 2 bàn tay vào nhau. _"Em đây cũng từng trong bóng tối."  
"Thế định làm gì?"  
"2 việc, tìm bằng chứng về vụ tai nạn ấy và bằng chứng về việc Hội đồng thành phố ra lệnh thủ tiêu cả gia đình Accelerator." _Kazari giơ hai ngón ra và bắt đầu tìm trong dữ liệu.  
Kuroko thở dài và nhìn băng đeo tay xanh trắng kia.  
_"Chịu rồi đấy, có việc gì thì cậu phải chịu trách nhiệm đấy."  
_Kazari không nói gì. WORST đưa tay lên máy tính và nói.  
_"Thế này càng vui hơn, để em tạo firewall mạnh hơn, cái lũ ngốc kia chắc sẽ đau đầu đây."  
_Goalkeeper huyền thoại và WORST, sự kết hợp không thể hoàn hảo hơn.

_"14 năm trước nơi này không có camera quan sát nên chắc họ phải có cách để theo dõi nhiệm vụ có thành công không."_  
_"Tree Diagram! Nhưng nó bị phá hủy rồi." _Kuroko chợt nhớ ra.  
_"Vậy tìm trong hồ sơ của Thành phố thôi." _Kazari nhanh nhạy bấm phím. Một cửa sổ đen hiện ra và các thông số kì lạ xuất hiện. _"Lừa nó theo kiểu này, tự nó đánh mã ra."  
"Sugoi." _Ruiko choáng váng khi thấy trình độ hack của cô bạn. Mình không theo nổi, thứ duy nhất mình có là Aero Hand và cây gậy bóng chày kia.  
_"Chuyện, bao năm nay không làm cái này mà tay nghề vẫn ngon."_ Kuroko khen ngợi. Chợt thấy một file với tên TOP SECRET. _"Nhấn vào đi."  
"Lừa tình đấy. Cái loại này kích hoạt hệ thống bảo vệ, đồng thời lần ra kẻ tấn công." _Kazari nhận xét._ "Chưa ai cắt đuôi được nhưng nếu tạo ra môi trường khác và ném 1 tracer kiểu Trojan thì nó bị rối loạn và tự dẫn vào file thực sự ... Kìa, thấy chưa?"  
"Thực sự đau đầu với cái này thật."  
_File ảo tự động biến mất sau khi trúng kế và xuất hiện một màn hình khác, lần này là các folder với các tên.  
_"Thật tình, lũ này chắc nghĩ không ai vào đây xem hàng họ thì phải."_ Kuroko cười khinh bỉ và chỉ vào, mặt xị luôn. _"Level 6 Shift - Level Upper - Radio Noise – Capacity Down – Child Error Experiment - ... toàn mấy thứ mình không cần."  
"Lại file ẩn rồi." Dựa vào phân tích của bảng thống kê, đây là trường hợp vô cùng đặc biệt. "Phải phá mã tất cả đống này mới được."  
"Đến bao giờ chứ." _Ruiko ca thán một lúc rồi nhận ra._ "WORST-chan, nhờ em được không."  
"Đâu cần gọi em kiểu đấy chứ." _WORST đỏ mặt rồi đặt tay lên nguồn. Mặt vô cùng tập trung, người hơi bất an. Nếu giải quyết được vụ này thì lão kia có quay trở lại bình thường lúc đấy không. Không chừng lại tuyệt vọng và muốn tự sát như lúc đấy. Tệ hơn là nổi khủng đi tìm hung thủ.  
Từng cái folder được mã hóa và hiện một đoạn mã. Tay WORST run run và trán chảy mồ hôi. Sự thực là WORST chưa từng thực hiện phi vụ như thế này trước đây. Nếu sơ sẩy thì cả thành phố này sẽ gặp họa. Những kí ức của anh em nhà Misaka sẽ bị chôn vùi.

_"Phù ... em không muốn chơi cái trò này lần nữa." _WORST thở phào khi các folder biến mất. _"Ghép mấy mã này vào là xong."_

_"10 - SU - 545 – KE – 141 – 248 – DAI." _Kuroko trợn mắt lên khi thấy mỡ hỗn độn kia. _"Please give right order, attempts remaining: 3. Gì thế này?"  
"Bình tĩnh chút, trò xếp hình thôi." _Kazari trả lời một cách tự tin._ "Nhìn kìa." _

_B_ằng cách nào đó, Goalkeeper đã khiến các đoạn mã tự liên kết nhau và kết quả là:

_"DAISUKE – 545-141-10-248" _

_"Chả phải đó là tên thật của Accelerator?" _Mọi người ngẩn người ra_.  
_Cuối cùng giây phút quan trọng đã tới. Đoạn mã được nhập vào và các file cần thiết hiện ra.  
_"Hả, để tất cả tại một chỗ."_ WORST xoay vài vòng quanh thái dương. _"Aleister, trồng cây chuối nhiều nên bị bại não à?" _

_"Có video với tài liệu văn bản kìa." Kazari nhấn vào. "Lệnh tiêu hủy đối tượng 845 và 846. Thu hồi các bằng chứng liên quan."_

Không hiểu tại sao có 2 con số liên tiếp nhưng có vẻ đây là số nạn nhân mà Học viện thành phố nhắm tới để ngăn các bí mật tràn ra ngoài. Ba mẹ Accelerator cũng nằm trong số đấy.  
_"Vậy là họ đã cố công bố cho cả thế giới biết nhưng không thành công." _Kuroko nghiêng đầu với sự khinh miệt với AC. _"Bấm vào video coi."  
"Giống như ngày xưa nhỉ. Cả nhóm ngồi vào, nhìn Uiharu hành động. Thật quá đã."_

2 video, Car Action Record và Tree Diagram. Kazari bật cả 2 kèm theo một chương trình nhận dạng khuôn mặt.  
_"Onee-sama vẫn đang ở trên kia, các chị cứ thong thả đi."_ WORST nằm lăn ra sàn, nhìn lên trần. _"Sau vụ này phải đi nghỉ mát mới được."  
_Đoạn bạn được chiếu lên, có vẻ đây là camera trên xe hung thủ và nó đã ghi lại toàn bộ phi vụ. Chiếc xe lao với tốc độ kinh hoàng vào chiếc xe xanh khác khiến nó gần như nát bét. Cuối cùng chiếc xe lái đi khỏi hiện trường.  
_"Đây chỉ là camera trên xe cơ. Làm sao biết biển số, loại xe với mặt của người đó chứ."_ Ruiko run người khi thấy cảnh tượng đáng sợ ấy.\  
_"Tên này thông minh." _Kazari đẩy kính lên và nói. _"Nhưng sai lầm nghiêm trọng là _cái vệ tinh với Tree Diagram. Công nghệ đi trước 30 năm cũng phiền phức thật."  
Đoạn băng còn lại cũng được bật lên. Lần này các cô gái có thể thấy Trái Đất từ trên cao. Ong kính của vệ tinh dần phóng to về phía Nhật Bản, dừng lại tại ngã tư Hikarizaka, nơi tai nạn thương tâm xảy ra.  
_"SUV màu đen, đúng như bác Tabikage nói."_ Kuroko vung tay trong không khí. _"Ê, sao xe này có kí hiệu giống Anti-Skill thế?"_  
Rõ ràng trên nóc xe có 3 đường trắng song song, chen giữa vào là chữ E lộn ngược.  
_"Để sau đi, nhưng vẫn không thấy biển số và mặt người ta."_ Ruiko ngồi rung đùi trong vô vọng.

_"Để tớ!"_ Nói xong, Kuroko tự teleport mình đi đâu đó.

WORST từ nãy giờ nằm và để ý sự hăng hái của họ. Chị có những người bạn tuyệt vời đấy.  
Một lát sau, cô gái buộc 2 bím quay trở lại.

_"Đúng như tớ nghĩ, ngu hết chỗ nói."  
"Sao thế?" _Kazari thắc mắc.  
_"Nhìn vào đoạn băng đi."_ Kuroko cười gian ác. _"Chỗ này và chỗ kia, 2 cái gương lồi. Thật tình, lần sau muốn giết người thì tìm chỗ khác mà làm chứ ... Phóng to nào, cô em."  
_Như biết nhiệm vụ của mình, Kazari phóng to vào 2 chiếc gương. Một khuôn mặt mờ hiện trên gương còn gương kia lại hiện biển số xe. Vì một lí do nào đó chiếc xe chỉ có biển ở đằng sau.  
_"Phân tích nào."_ Kazari vừa làm vừa huýt sáo.  
Công đoạn làm nét hình ảnh được thực hiện.  
_"Dừng lại ... chết tiệt, hắn đeo kính đen."  
"Chờ đã."_ Kazari nảy ra ý tưởng và cho đoạn băng chạy tiếp.  
Sao khi lao vào nhau, airbag của cả 2 xe tự bật ra. Đáng lưu ý là gã đeo kính bị airbag dập thẳng vào mặt. Chiếc kính bị vỡ và lộ nguyên khuôn mặt hoảng loạn của gã.  
_"Tóc vàng, mắt xanh, mũi hơi bự, môi dày và một bản mặt cực kì ngu đần, ăn mặc như một nhân viên FBI."_ Kuroko bình phẩm vào. _"Còn biển số thì sao?"  
"Chuyện nhỏ với tớ." _Kazari di chuyện vào phần mềm kia một lần nữa và hé lộ biển số. _"Thích tớ tìm thông tin về gã này cho."_  
Chưa kịp trả lời thì cô gái dò tìm trong hồ sơ nhân viên của AC.  
_"Midori Haru, một nhân viên quèn. Địa chỉ, thông tin cá nhân, có hết!"_

"_Tên này có vẻ vẫn sống và sống an nhàn trong một biệt thự sang trọng."  
"Ôi dào, dù sống kiểu gì thì toàn là tiền bẩn từ các phi vụ ám sát thôi." _Ruiko nhún vai với vẻ thất vọng.  
_"Nhưng sao bọn họ lại để 2 video quan trọng như thể tại một chỗ."_ Kazari thắc mắc. Một điều thực sự khó hiểu nếu muốn che giấu những bí mật như thế này.

"_Chắc họ không biết một người quản lí dữ liệu như ta sẽ can thiệp vào." _Một ai đó đứng ở ngoài vườn và nói. Đó là Mijou Miyagi, ông bác của Kotomi. Ông ta cởi giày và vào nhà.

"_Miyagi-san, bác làm gì ở đây?"  
"Ta đi dạo và tính qua đây hỏi tình hình thôi."  
"Nhưng sao lão già lại biết về vụ này."_ WORST ngồi dậy và hỏi.  
_"Chắc các cháu ngạc nhiên nhưng hồi đấy ta được nhận nhiệm vụ quản lí kho tàng của Vùng số Ảo." _Người đàn ông trung niên giải thích._ "Toàn bộ âm mưu ở đây, dù bác muốn nói ra thì sẽ gặp số phận tương tự như ba mẹ Accelerator mà thôi."  
"Chả lẽ người đã xếp 2 file video vào một chỗ là ..."  
"Ừ, chính ta đã làm. Một ngày nào đó, một ai đó sẽ đủ can đảm để sờ vào bóng tối ấy." _Miyagi bật cười._ "Ta hơi bị thích nghề đó thật, sắp xếp các dữ liệu lung tung rồi nhìn bọn họ loạn hết lên."  
"Bác chưa bị thủ tiêu là may đấy." _Kuroko nhêch miệng ra với sự ngạc nhiên.  
_"Đây cẩn thận lắm rồi, nhìn này, áo choàng, mũ và kính đen, nó thành thói quên."  
"Chả trách Ichinose-san đã từng sợ bác vì kiểu ăn mặc ấy."  
_Miyagi thở dài. Đó chính là lý do mà mình luôn ăn mặc thế này, ngay cả khi mình tới nhà Kotomi-kun để thông báo tin dữ.  
_"Mọi chuyện đã xong. Trông chờ 2 anh em họ thôi. "_ Kuroko duỗi tay ra với vẻ mệt mỏi.  
Nói thì dê nhưng thực hiện mới khó. Không ai biết mớ chuyện này có thể giải quyết ổn thỏa không?

.

Mikoto lẻn vào phòng của Accelerator nhưng giờ không biết bước tiếp theo như thế nào. Kẻ mà cô muốn tiếp cận giờ đang ngủ trên giường. Cuối cùng phải ngồi lên ghế và chờ đợi.  
_"Chưa bao giờ mình nghĩ chuyện này có thể xảy ra." _Mikoto lẩm bẩm và tiến gần nhìn mặt anh ta. Nếu đây là cơ hội thì có khi mình sẽ ra tay để trả thù chuyện xưa. Nhưng không thể làm vây, đó không phải là con người thật của mình.  
_"Thật tình, trong khi Last Order khóc gần hết nước mắt thì …"_ Chợt thoáng thấy nước mắt trên khía mắt Accelerator. Chuyện gì thế này, mình chưa từng thấy anh ta như vậy. Sự thực là từ trước tới nay, ngay cả mình còn không hiểu con người ấy. Không biết anh ấy phải trải qua bao nhiêu chuyện đau khổ nhưng điều đó thật đáng sợ. Một mình chống chọi với cả đống rắc rối để bảo vệ người khác.

"_Từ khi nào mình quan tâm và gọi thân mật với anh ấy nhỉ."_ Nghĩ tới đây, Mikoto lắc đầu lia lia. Cái đấy không quan trọng, giờ phải nghĩ ra cách.  
Cuối cùng cô nằm đầu lên bàn và suy nghĩ nhiều.  
Lúc này trong tâm trí của người kia …  
Đây là đâu. Xung quanh chỉ toàn là một màn đen, chỉ có một mình ở đây thôi. Accelerator tự hỏi bản thân và tiếp tục bước đi tới khi thấy ánh sáng trắng.  
_"Cái gì đây?"_ Cậu ta với tay tới thì bỗng lóe sáng. Một thứ gì đó đang chuyển động ở cánh đồng rừng kia. Hình như là khu rừng lần trước?  
Một cậu bé đang chạy khắp nói, còn ba mẹ nó ngồi nghỉ ngơi. Được một lúc, cậu bé chạy về phía họ.  
_"Con thích chứ?"_ Người mẹ hỏi.  
_"Ừm, con cảm ơn."_ Cậu bé cười tươi và chạy vòng quanh hai người, tay cầm đồ chơi.  
_"Daisuke …"_ Mẹ cậu bé bắt lấy con trai mình và mỉm cười. _"Nếu ba mẹ gặp nguy hiểm thì con sẽ làm gì?"_  
_"Tất nhiên là con sẽ bảo vệ chứ."_ Daisuke giăng hai tay ra, đứng trước mặt họ. _"Con còn muốn đi chơi với ba mẹ mà."_  
_"Thật ra dáng đấng nam nhi, ra đây nào, con trai." _Ông bố đưa tay ra và hai ba con cùng đập tay.  
Bảo vệ gì chứ, mình còn không bảo vệ nổi Sisters và những người khác. Làm sao có thể nghĩ tới bảo vệ ba mẹ?

Vừa đập tay xong, Accelerator lại quay trở lại bóng tối và phía trước kia là ánh sáng. Nó lại đưa cậu ta tới nơi khác. Lần này có một người mặc áo thí nghiệm và một người khác bận đồ đen với kính đen.  
_"Cậu muốn tham gia chứ?"_ Gã đồ đen cười thầm với một chàng trai. _"Một sức mạnh vô song trong tay và mọi người sẽ kính trọng cậu đấy."  
_Chàng trai nhìn ra đằng sau, chỗ Accelerator đang đứng. Cậu ta gật đầu và bắt tay với lão tiến sĩ kia. Một cái cười gian ác xuất hiện trên môi ông ta nhưng chàng trai không hề để ý.  
_"Đừng có bắt tay với lão ta!_" Accelerator hét lên nhưng trước khi kịp làm gì thì mọi thứ lại tối sầm lại. Kẻ mạnh nhất Học viện thành phố lại tiếp tục chạy cho đến khi tìm thấy một lối đi. Thật nhảm nhí, những cái này là thứ gì thế này. Những hình ảnh quen thuộc lại hiện lên.  
_"Sao thế, sao thế, mày chạy à, hế hế hế! - Chạy đi để tao còn giải trí! - Thật sự cái này có khiến ta lên level không đây, kết thúc tại đây thôi. - Hở, chưa gì đã nghẻo rồi, chán thế …"  
_Một hành lang đầy những kí ước về các tội ác của mình trong Level 6 Shift. Accelerator nổi điên lên và đập từng kí ước. Nhưng càng đập thì những cái khác lại xuất hiện.  
_"Các nhân bản chết thay thế cho bản gốc. Tôi nghĩ đây là chuyện vui sau này người ta nói chuyện nhiều đây ..."  
"Tại sao ngươi lại phải làm theo kế hoạch này?"  
"Nhảm nhí chưa."_

… _  
_Accelerator đang thấy chính mình và Railgun đang đối đầu nhau. Railgun chĩa đồng xu ra còn hắn ta chỉ cười nhe răng, như thể đó là trò đùa.  
Làm trò khỉ gì thế, dừng lại … Thế này không đúng.

"_Cô ta đã có thù oàn gì với ngươi chắc?" _Mikoto hét lên.

"_Gì cũng được, miễn là ta đạt được một sức mạnh tuyệt đối" _Hắn cười điên loạn và giơ tay về phía mặt trăng. _"Cảm giác thật tuyệt vời!"  
_Mikoto nhìn trừng trừng. Lời đồn thổi có thật … hắn ta và cái thí nghiệm điên rồ này …  
_"Mà thôi, nói chuyện với cô chán rồi đó. Kết thúc tại đây nhở?" _  
Kẻ tóc trắng kia bước tới gần hơn khiến cô gái eletromaster kia run sợ.  
_"Tặng cho cô cái số phận bi đát kia của bé nhân bản kia đấy!"_ Hắn ta đạp một phát và bay tới với tốc độ kinh hoàng.  
_"Xin hãy đợi đã … Đụng dộ sai lệch có thể gây sai lêch so với mô phỏng!"_ Một nhân bản khác xuất hiện cảnh báo.  
_"Ồ thế à, vậy cho các cô đi luôn một thể. Sức mạnh tuyệt đối càng gần hơn ta!"_ Hắn ta nhìn lại với ánh mắt hoang dại. _"Tiện thể, ta tên là Accelerator!"  
_Một cảnh tượng kinh hoàng diễn ra trước mặt Accelerator. Mình đâu có làm thế này, đâu có muốn thế này. Không hiểu vì sao cậu ta cảm thấy yếu đuối.  
Xong hết việc, gã Accelerator kia quay mặt về phía mình đứng.  
_"Khá khá khá, ta biết ngươi sẽ tới mà, cái tôi của tương lai." _Hắn ta cười hả hê và tiến tới. _"Chả phải ngươi muốn thế này sao, giết các đứa em họ của mình vì sức mạnh ấy sao?"  
"Đồ khốn, đây là quá khứ. Không phải chuyện của ngươi!" _Accelerator cũng lao tới nhưng trước sự ngạc nhiên bản thể quá khứ kia biến mất. Thay vào đó hắn xuất hiện đằng sau.  
_"Muuuhahahaha! Ngươi muốn biệt sự thật thì căng mắt ra mà nhìn, đồ bại trận."_ Kẻ tàn ác kia vung tay về phía ngực Accelerator. Cả người đau nhói lên và cảm giác máu đang tràn ngược.  
**BÙM!  
**Chuyển cảnh và cậu ta xuất hiện giữa một nơi hoang vu, tuyết bao phủ xung quanh.  
_"Chết tiệt, bao giờ mấy thứ này kết thúc!" _Cậu ta bực tức và nheo mắt nhìn ra xa. Có một nhóm người ở đó! Tiếng gần hơn thì mới nhận ra đó là sai lầm.  
_"Cô đã làm gì với Last Order?" _Gã tóc trắng đang lắc một cô gái nhưng không phản ứng gì cả.

"_Ara, chỉ là làm theo lệnh thôi. Nó chỉ là đồ bỏ đi mà?"_ Một cô gái mặc bộ đồ trắng toàn thân cười khúc khích. _"Có cần tiễn anh theo luôn cho đủ bộ không, hố hố hố !"  
"Sao cô không giết tôi, con bé đâu có làm gì cô!"  
"Kẻ đã từng giết 20000 nhân bản kia mà nói được câu đấy sao?"_ Cô gái ngáp chán nản và lấy một đống đinh ra. _"Sẵn sàng chưa, cưng?"_  
Gã kia nhìn cô gái với đôi mắt đỏ đầy hận thù. Hắn sờ tay lên vòng cổ nhưng không may là không sử dụng được. Sự tuyệt vọng bao trùm.  
Mình làm gì thế này. Mình có thể chạy tới ngăn cản, cứu lấy chính mình và Last Order cơ mà. Cả người cậu ta cứng đờ khi thấy WORST điều khiển đống đinh kia xung quanh người và lần lượt phóng từng đinh vào Accelerator ở đằng kia.  
_"Cả ngươi nữa chứ, tiết mục vui không?"_ Bản mặt WORST vô cùng đáng sợ. _"Sự thật đôi khi thật đau buồn, biết không?"  
_Một chiếc đinh bay tới. Trán đau nhói trở lại, giống cảm giác 4 năm trước khi cứu Last Order trước lão Amai Ao.  
Một cảnh tượng khác, lần này là … Accelerator mở mắt ra. Mình đang ngồi trong xe thì phải. Ai thế kia?  
Một người phụ nữ trẻ tuổi nhìn cậu ta, mỉm cười. Một nụ cười ấm áp.

"_Nhà mình đi đâu thế, đi chơi à."_ Câu nói tự thốt ra từ miệng cậu ta, như thể ai đó điều khiển.  
_"Ừm, thích chứ?"_  
_"Sao không rủ thêm cả Mikoto-chan và Nagisa-chan?"_

"_Đi xa lắm con à. Mà các bạn cũng không muốn di. Cả nhà đi thế này vui quá còn gì."  
_Sao mình không tụ di chuyển được. Thật kì quái.  
_"Có rắc rối rồi, em ơi."_ Một giọng lo lắng nói từ phía người lái xe. Đó chính là ba của cậu bé Daisuke.

Như hiểu được chuyện, người mẹ ôm con trai vào người.  
_"Có chuyện gì ạ?" _Cậu bé hỏi với khuôn mặt ngây thơ._  
"À không, chỉ là công an thôi, con ạ."_ Kiyomi cố gắng bình tĩnh trước việc sắp tới.  
Không được, mình phải dùng sức mạnh để cứu ba mẹ. Accelerator cố cựa quậy trong thân thể Daisuke nhưng vô tác dụng. Cái vòng tay … Mình biết nó … Đây là thời khác cuối cùng chăng?  
Tiếng lốp xe rít chói tai và tiếp đến là một cú va chạm mạnh. Xe lộn nhào mấy vòng.  
Mọi thứ tối sầm lại, cảm giác đau đớn khắp người.  
_"Không … Sao mọi thứ lại kết thúc thế này.!"_ Accelerator gào thét trong tuyệt vọng.

.

.

.  
**Sáng hôm sau tại nhà gia đình Furukawa.  
**_"Làm điếu không, Tabikage?"  
"Không, tao không có tâm trạng." _Tabikage từ chối và nhìn vào đáy cốc cà phê._ "Chừng nào Daisuke chưa quay trở lại bình thường thì còn lâu tao hút thuốc với mày."_

"_Giời, bọn nó cần thời gian thôi." _Akio ngồi rung đùi.

"_Nhưng nó mất cả gia đình trong vụ tai nạn. Tao tưởng nó cũng chết theo nhưng cuối cùng bị lừa để rồi nó bị lợi dụng vào mấy cái thí nghiệm."_

"_Ai cũng có lúc sai lầm, đừng nghĩ nhiều." _Ông bố Nagisa nhìn về phía bếp._ "Đây cũng đã từng sai lầm vì không nói sự thật với con gái, cái này thì cũng chả khác nhau là mấy."_

Một tiếng thở dài. Đã gần 2 ngày rồi mà tâm trạng Accelerator chưa tốt hẳn lên.  
Bên trong bếp, Nagisa và Tomoya đang giúp làm bữa sáng.  
_"Cẩn thận kìa, cậu lại làm tràn nước cam rồi."  
"Sumimasen!"_ Nagisa bối rối và lau nước trên bàn.

"_Chán cậu thật."_ Tomoya phàn nàn. _"Từ khi biết Accelerator là anh họ Mikoto và bạn thân xưa là cậu mất tập trung đấy." _  
Nhìn khuôn mặt buồn thiu của Nagisa, Tomoya lắc đầu và để tay lên đầu cô bé.  
"Thật sự là cậu lo cho cậu ấy thế à. Rồi mọi chuyện lại đâu và đấy mà."  
"Ừm, nhưng mình nghĩ nó không đơn giản như thế. Bạn nhớ hôm chơi airsoft không, chỉ còn mình và bạn ấy thôi. Khi đấy mình nhận ra cậu ấy vẫn vướng mắc, không thể thoát khỏi quá khứ."  
_"Chịu cậu rồi đấy."_ Cậu bạn trai thờ dài. Rồi nhìn sang cạnh. _"Bà làm gì ở đây hả?"_  
Kyou tựa tay vào eo, chỉ ngón cái trỏ lên.  
_"Chả lẽ bạn của Nagisa-chan gặp rắc rối thì không tới giúp và động viên?"  
"Không, không … hình như vấn đề lệch sang một bên … thằng Accelerator đâu có giống người thường mà cần người động viên." _Mặt Tomoya dài ra trước ý kiến của chị Fujibayashi.  
_"Rắc rối nhỉ, lúc đầu là Kotomi rồi Mikoto và tới lượt Accelerator. Còn bao nhiêu bạn thân thất lạc từ xưa thì lôi ra hết đi."_ Kyou hét toáng lên khiến 2 người kia giật mình.  
_"Trời đất, đừng có làm lộn xộn thế."_  
_"Nhưng mình cũng nhớ dược 1 tí về Daisuke."_ Nagisa nhìn mọi người một cách bối rối và đưa tấm ảnh ra."  
"_Daisuke?"_ Kyou ngẩn người ra._ "Tên cũ của hắn á?"_

Bỗng có một tràng tiếng chân chạy vào cửa hàng Furukawa.  
_"K-k-không x-xong r-rồi!"  
"Oy, Mikoto-chan, con cứ vào hẳn nhà mà nói chứ."_ Người mẹ gọi vọng ra.  
Cuối cùng Mikoto chạy vào nhà và tuôn ra hết.  
_"Accelerator mất tích rồi … Tỉnh lại ... anh ta đã đi rồi … khắp các phòng … không thấy đâu cả." _Mikoto thở hổn hẻn, không ra từng câu chữ.  
_"Bình tĩnh nào cháu." _Sanae vừa đặt bánh xuống và hỏi. _"Cháu tìm kĩ chưa."  
_Mikoto thử phóng điện trên người và lắc đầu.

"_Thật tình …" _Akio chậc lười. "_Thằng này toàn giỏi làm mọi người lo lắng."_

Y như rằng mọi thứ lại láo nháo cả lên.

_._

Anh chàng số 1 kia thì lại đi lang thang ở thành phố. Tâm trạng vô cùng chán nản. Không ba mẹ, không nhà cửa và không bạn bè, đó là những gì mà Accelerator đang nghĩ. Bản thân chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng một ngày nào đó lại mất động lực sống dễ dàng thế này.

Anh ta tiếp tục đi và không đoái hoài tới những gì mình để lại sau lưng mình. Giấc mơ kia đã hoàn toàn thay đổi suy nghĩ của chính mình.

"_Tôi ghét thành phố này._

_Nó đầy những kí ưc mà tôi muốn quên đi.  
Hằng ngày ra ngoài, tiếp xúc với đủ loại người … cuộc sống của tôi là như vậy. _

_Rốt cuộc chả có gì thay đổi hết." _

Một con đường dốc xuất hiện trước mặt. Với sự buồn chán tột cùng , cậu ta liếc nhìn và bước lên con dốc. Điều gì khiến mình muốn đi hướng này, mình đang muốn ra khỏi thành phố cơ mà?  
Càng bước đi trên ngọn đồi, những hình ảnh quen thuộc lại hiện trong đầu. Những cây anh đào này … con đường dốc này … Tại sai, cái gì đó thôi thúc mình phải nhớ lại?  
Một cảm giác nặng nề trên người, người Accelerator loạng choạng, người tựa vào cành cây. Đầu lại đau nhói trở lại, cậu đua tay sờ lên, ánh mắt hơi hoang dại. Có vài kí tự mờ mờ trên thân cây.  
_"Cái nơi này … sao mình lại đặt chân tới …"  
_Nhìn vào mấy kí tự ấy, cậu thoáng thấy hình ảnh con dao và một ai đó đăng khắc mấy cái chữ.  
_"Nhờ Sakagami-san mà các kỉ niệm ấy được lưu giữ đấy."  
_Accelerator quay người lại thì thấy Nagisa đang đứng đấy. Nagisa chìa bức ảnh ra.  
_"Bạn nhớ chứ?"  
_Đó chính là cậu hồi nhỏ, đang cõng Nagisa và dắt tay Mikoto trên con đường này. Mình đã từng như thế này sao?_  
_Những kỉ niệm thời thơ ấu lại ập tới. Càng nhớ ra thì Accelerator càng muốn trốn tránh.  
_"Tại sao cô cứ muốn giúp tôi? Tôi không phải cậu bé Daisuke trước đây đâu, cậu bé ấy đã chết cùng ba mẹ." _Accelerator quay lưng lại một cách vô tâm, nắm chặt tay.  
_"Không phải mẹ bạn đã ôm bạn vào nguòi để cứu bạn sao? Tại sao bạn lại không chấp nhận điều đó?" _Nagisa cố gắng thuyết phục cậu bạn nhưng cậu ta chỉ liếc nhìn.  
_"Đừng nghĩ rằng cô có thể lay chuyển tôi, tôi không có gì đáng để trở thành bạn."  
_Những gì đã xảy ra vào ngày trận đấu airsoft, dường như tan biến. Những nỗ lực thấu hiểu quá khứ Accelerator của Nagisa vào hôm đó biến mất.  
_"Những kỉ niệm …"  
"Kỉ niệm làm gì khi tôi mất ba mẹ, thất hứa với hàng ngàn người … kẻ như tôi thì cô nên mặc kệ mà theo Okazaki mà tạo kỉ niệm tốt đẹp hơn …"_

Accelerator gồng người lên, cố kìm nén. Tiếng khóc thút thít từ đằng sau. Furukawa-san, cô hãy về đi và bảo mọi người rằng tôi cảm ơn vì những ngày tháng tốt đẹp kia. Nhưng chúng ta không thể trở thành bạn bè bình thường. Một kẻ đã từng nhúng tràm nhiều vào tội ác.  
**KÉT KÉT KÉT! **Chiếc xe to với 3 hình dán dango đột ngột dừng lại theo kiểu 180 độ ở dưới chân đồi.  
_"Đủ rồi đấy, Accelerator!"_ Touma mở cánh cửa ra. _"Thôi cái trò dằn vật vì quá khứ đi!"_  
_"Ông già, học lái xe ở đâu thế?"_ WORST thở phào sau khi mở cửa sổ. _"Okazaki, bố của ông thật là quái đản!"  
"Không có gì." _Tomoyanhún vai.  
Accelerator nhìn về phía họ. Thật là phiền phức! Tại sao bọn này cứ thích đi theo mình làm phiền chứ?!

"_Từ bỏ đi, tôi không thể quay trở lại và sống tiếp với những kỉ niệm kia." _Accelerator bắt đầu nói nhảm. _"Đáng lẽ ra tôi nên chết vào ngày đấy, mọi thứ sẽ không xảy ra và mọi người sẽ hạnh phúc vì mình!"  
"Không phải lỗi của bạn, chính ba mẹ đã cho bạn cơ hội thứ 2 để sống." _Nói như vậy, Nagisa vẫn run sợ. Không ai biết một người như Accelerator có thể làm gì nhưng lúc thế này.  
_"Cô thì biết gì?"_ Anh ta lớn tiếng với khuôn mặt bất mãn. _"Cô không có mặt ở đó để hiểu cảm giác đánh mất bản thân và mọi thứ!"  
_Haitia điện phóng cực nhanh và để lại dấu vết bên cạnh Accelerator. Mikoto tiến bước lên.  
_"Lần này tôi sẽ ngăn lại anh. Với tư cách là em họ, một lần nữa, tôi sẽ đưa anh trở lại!"_ Mikoto nghiêm giọng, nhìn cậu ta với ánh mắt bực tức.  
Một tình huống không ai ngờ tới, 2 anh em họ lại đối mặt nhau. Mọi người ở lại trên xe vô cùng lo lắng.

*Tiếng cười điên loạn*  
_" Lại muốn tái đấu à, Railgun?"_ Accelerator cười một cách khoái chí. _"Y hệt 4 năm trước, lần này là với tư cách khác nhau."  
_Cô gái electromaster không thèm chấp mắt. Lần này không có chỗ cho nỗi sợ hại nữa. _"Wow, Mexican Style rồi."_ Youhei thấy hồi hộp rồi luống cuống. _"Mà sao cả lũ đi theo hết vậy?"  
"Khó có thể bỏ lỡ chuyện này." _Kyou nhìn về phía trước, tay cầm sẵn cuốn từ điển.  
_"Căng rồi."_ Tomoya chỉ ra trước mặt. _"Tên kia ra đứng chặn giữa 2 người rồi."  
_Lúc này, Nagisa cũng quay trở lại xe. WORST phàn nàn.  
_"Tự nhiên một mình đi tìm lão ấy. Nhỡ có chuyện gì xảy ra?"  
"Chị đã nghĩ có thể nói chuyện với bạn ấy." _Nagisa ủ rũ khi thấy Accelerator trong tình trạng này.  
Touma đứng chen ngang và nói.

"_T-Touma, anh định …?"_  
_"Xin lỗi nhưng anh không thể đứng nhìn 2 anh em đánh nhau chỉ vì quá khứ."_

"_Tại sao?" _Giọng Accelerator trở nên kích động. _"Tại sao ông cứ phải chen ngang vào những lúc thế này … bao nhiêu lần, toàn cản tôi!"  
"Nhảm nhí, ông có biết mọi người đã lo lắng thế nào không?" _Anh chàng mang tiếng xui xẻo chỉ thẳng ra đằng sau. _"Tưởng mỗi mình ông có quá khứ đau buồn hả, tưởng không ai quan tâm tới chắc?"  
_Accelerator cúi mặt nhìn xuống đất. Thằng này lại giở giọng điệu khó chịu này, giống những lúc 2 người đối đầu. Tại sao hắn lại thích cản mình …  
_"Tránh ra, đừng bày đặt anh hùng như mọi khi! Không ai hiểu cho tôi, không ai biết tôi thực sự là ai, vậy mà dám mở miệng bọn này quan tâm tới tôi á?!"  
_Khoan, mình đâu có muốn vậy. Cơ thể mình không nghe theo nữa, chuyện gì đang xảy ra thế này. Ngươi Accelerator nhức đau, bao nhiêu kỉ niệm với thành phố này tràn về: Chính mình đã hứa với Furukawa và Railgun rằng, một ngày nào đó chúng ta sẽ học chung trường này, sẽ có những kỉ niệm tuyệt vời, cố gắng tìm kiếm thật nhiều bạn bè … đã mua búp bê dango với gekota cho 2 đứa kia … cùng nhau chạy đùa khắp nơi. Tại sao ngay lúc này mình chối bỏ như vậy. Từ khi nào mình thành một kẻ đáng ghét như vậy. Ai đó dừng lại tôi đi.  
_"Im lặng hết đi!"_  
Một tiếng ồn chói tai vang lên và xung quanh Accelerator bắt dầu xuất hiện các luồng gió, có một thứ gì đó mọc lên từ đằng sau.  
_"Rắc rối rồi."_ Youhei nhìn cảnh tượng đấy một cách sợ hãi."  
_"Gì thế này, hắn là quái vật à."_ Kyou há hốc mồm, không tin đây là thật.

Đôi cánh trắng đen lẫn lộn mọc ra từ sau lưng, trông anh ta đáng sợ. Nhưng điều đó không làm Touma lung lay. Cậu biết rõ ràng đang đôi mặt cái gì và phải ngăn chặn nó.  
_"Rốt cuộc 4 năm nay ông không thay đổi gì, vẫn ích kỉ và suy nghĩ ấu trĩ …"_ Touma lẩm bẩm và giơ chặt nắm đấm. _"Tại sao ông không thèm nghĩ tới mọi người … Tôi thực sự không hiểu … Chỉ vì quá khứ mà đánh mất một phần Kẻ mạnh nhất Đô thị học viên … Nhưng cuối cùng ông là một thằng ngốc khó trị."  
_Cả 2 người lao vào trước sự ngạc nhiên của mọi người. Một trận quyết đấu sinh tử, chỉ còn cách này thôi mới cứu được anh bạn này.  
Nhưng lần này Accelerator cẩn thận hơn và nhắm tới tay trái thay vì tay phải. Hắn biết chính Imagine Breaker là nguyên nhân khiến mình thua. Tiếng cười xảo trá rung lên. Ngạc nhiên thay, Touma vẫn cười bình thường và đưa tay trái ra chặn.  
_"Điên à, chết thật đấy!" _Accelerator vẫn cố tỉnh táo trước sự điều khiển ngoài mong muốn của tâm trí.  
Tay phải chạm tay trái, có thể đoán ra kết cục ra sao nhưng lần này lại khác. Touma gồng lên, nén nhịn và đặt tay phải lên tay trái mình, ngay lập tức cảm giác nhói đau biến mất.  
_"Cái này mới đấy._" Cậu ta tự tuyên bố. _"Tưởng tôi không biết mà giải quyết ả?"  
_Nói xong, Touma gồng mạnh lên và đẩy Accelerator ra xa. Cả 2 người thở hồng hộc trước sức lực đã phải dùng vừa nãy.  
Đôi mắt đỏ kia nhìn và đang cầu cứu người bạn.  
_"Cứu tôi đi … tôi không muốn kết thúc thế này …" _Dòng nước mắt tuyệt vọng chảy từ khía mắt. Quả nhiên Accelerator đang khổ sở khi phải đấu tranh giữa 2 mặt xấu và tốt, thêm vào đó là chống lại người bạn của mình. Chỉ có hắn có thể dừng lại mình và giúp mình quay trở lại.

_~Những Sisters luôn luôn cố gắng sống hết vì mình!~  
~Ông không phải chiến đấu một mình nữa, chả lẽ điều đó khó hiểu sao?~ _

Cái thời khắc sao đau đớn đến thế. Đánh mất bản thân để rồi một kẻ khác giúp mình đứng dậy, thật hổ phận.  
_"Đồ ngu … Last Order chính là người lo nhất cho anh, ngay cả khi biết là anh họ nó, nó vừa vui vừa buồn." _Mikoto nói với giọng than trách. _"Vậy mà anh làm ngo, vẫn cố làm ra vẻ ta đây!"_

"_Cái ngày 30-9, cái ngày mà nhỏ lạc ông, biết nó nói gì không?" _Touma tức giận nhìn cậu ta.

_~Anh ấy đã rất đau khổ vì không những không thể bảo vệ những người trong tầm tay mà còn làm hại họ.~ _

_~Thế nên em không muốn làm anh ấy tổn thương thêm nữa.~ _

"_Nhảm nhí, ta không cần ai cả, sống trong bóng tối thì dù thế nào nữa cũng mất bạn bè mà thôi!"_Accelerator tiếp tục lớn giọng, với nước mắt trên mặt. Đôi cánh vẫn còn đó và tiếp tục lớn dần lên. Nhưng cậu ta đang cố kiềm chế một phần sức mạnh, một sự đấu tranh với con người khác bên trong mình.  
Không nói năng gì hết, Touma chạy hết tốc lực và chuẩn bị vung nắm đấm. Accelerator đứng đấy và cười điên loạn. Mình không cần tránh, dù tay phải bá cỡ nào thì đôi cánh này thừa sức hạ nó. Cả 4 chiếc cánh lao tới và quật xuống chỗ Touma. Bụi khói mịt mùi nhưng rất tiếc là chàng trai tóc nhím đã kịp tránh.  
_"Xin lỗi nhé, tôi sẽ cho ông biết lòng tốt mạnh cỡ nào!"  
_**THUMP … CHOANG!**_  
_Một kịch bản quên thuộc. Cú đấm hạ cánh trên mặt Accelerator khiến cả người bị văng xa ra. Đôi cánh biến mất và người cậu quay trở lại bình thường.

_~Thể hiện ý tốt với người khác lại đáng sợ đến thế ư?~_

_~Cậu sợ lại phạm phải sai lầm nào không thể sửa chữa chăng?~ _

_~Vậy nên dù khó khăn đến nhường nào, chúng ta vẫn phải cố hết sức để trả nợ.~ _

Chết tiệt, sao mụ Yomikawa lại trong đầu mình. Accelerator nằm ngửa ra đấy và nhìn lên bầu trời. Một ngày tuyệt vời để bị đấm vào mặt và tự kỉ vì những chuyện vừa qua.

Giả như mình nhận ra điều đó trước … Suýt nữa mình lại đánh mất bản thân vì chuyện không đâu. Liệu mình có con đường quay trở về không?  
_"Bạn có thấy đau không?"  
_Lại cái giọng nói ngây thơ và dễ thương này, nhưng giờ không thấy khó chịu là sao.  
_"Cô thử ăn trọn một cú đấm vào mặt bởi một thằng chuyên nói nhiều đi. Khó chịu lắm đấy!"_ Accelerator càu nhàu  
_"Anh vui tính nhở."_ Mikoto nhìn cậu ta một cách đểu cáng. _"Đứng dậy nào, thế mà tự xưng là #1 á?"  
_Cả 2 cô bạn cầm tay, giúp Accelerator đứng dậy. Anh ta đứng lặng một chút, bối rối không biết nói gì.  
_"Chào mừng đã về nhà, anh họ."  
"Chào mừng bạn quay trở lại."  
_Những lời chào đón thành viên gia đình Misaka thật ấm áp.  
_"Arigatou."_ Theo một cách gượng ép nào đó, Accelerator run người và lấy bàn tay chùi nước mắt. Có vẻ đau khi phải làm như vậy với khuôn mặt bầm tím.

Đến lúc này, Touma dám thở phào.  
_"Thật khó đỡ với thằng này, làm người ta phải lo lắng."_ Cậu ta nhìn người mình không vết xước gì cả. _"Lạ thật đấy, lần này không phải vô bệnh viện."  
"Có cần tôi đưa ông vào viện không?" _Một cuốn sách dày bay tớ cười hả hê._"Tôi biết cuốn sách này sẽ hữu dụng mà."  
"Điên à, không muốn vào viện đến thế đâu!" _Touma quát to lên.

Bỗng có một tiếng rên từ đau sau. HỰA! Cuốn sách trúng Accelerator khiến anh ta loạng choạng.  
_"Etou ..." _Mikoto trợn mắt nhìn.  
_"Ngày mai thức dậy sẽ hơi bị đau đấy."_Accelerator nhăn nhó. _"Đúng cái lúc tắt phản hồi."_

"_Tại ông Touma chứ, ai tránh thì lỗi thuộc về người ấy."_ Kyou chối thẳng tay trước chiến tích.  
Cánh cửa mở ra và Accelerator ngồi vào ghế.

"_Quái vật thật."  
"Thằng này đến từ phường nào thế?"  
"Câu hỏi để ngày khác đi." _Cậu ta ổn định chỗ ngồi cho êm người và nói. _"Đây phải về nhà nghỉ đây, mai có việc."  
"Mai chúng mình đi du lịch đấy, bạn không thể để lúc khác sao?" _Nagisa thắc mắc.  
_"Chuyện này không thể để lúc khác."_ Accelerator nhún vài và búng vào 2 cọng tóc kia. Khỉ thật, thế này không hề giống mình chút nào.  
"Ê, xe này hết chỗ rồi thì tôi làm sao vào được chứ?" Touma huýt sáo, tìm cách lách vào.  
Accelerator lườm lại và nói một cách bình thản.  
_"Ông đã đấm vào mặt tôi trước mọi người, thứ 2, ông tránh nên tôi mới ăn cả cuốn sách này. Chịu khó đi bộ đi."  
_Cậu ta đưa cuốn sách cho anh chàng đang ngạc nhiên kia và đóng cửa lại. 3 hình dango kia như thể cười nhạo. Cuối cùng chiếc xe bon ba trên đường trở về nhà còn Touma đứng ngơ ngác.  
FUKOU DA!

.

.

.

**8h30, ngày 22-8, Nghĩa địa Hikarizaka**

3 bia mộ trước mặt mình. Accelerator cầm bó hoa và đi đến quyết định quan trọng. Cậu đành phải chấp nhận quá khứ đau buồn này, cả gia đình đã mất 14 năm trước đây.  
_"Chắc chả còn cách nào khác." _Accelerator đặt 3 bó hoa đỏ chót xuống và nhìn lại với vẻ u buồn. _"Mong ba mẹ yên nghỉ."  
_Cảm giác tâm hồn mình đã trở nên thanh thành sao bao nhiên năm đau khổ. Nỗi ám ảnh quá khứ dần tan biến.  
Nếu lúc đấy không xảy ra chuyện ấy, ba mẹ và mình có thể sống yên ổn không? Lúc đấy mình có thể thực hiện lời hưa như đã từng làm với Sisters.  
**BEEP … BEEP! **Tiếng còi xe chờ ở ngoài cổng.  
_"Anh nhanh lên đi chứ. Gì mà lề mề thế. - MISAKA-MISAKA gọi anh một cách vui vẻ."  
"Nhóc đừng có bấm còi ở đây chứ?" _Kuroko nhắc nhở Last Order. Cô nhìn #20001. Một phiên bản mini của Onee-sama, sao mình không để ý kĩ từ trước nhỉ?  
_"Oy, động vào nó là anh ấy có việc làm đấy."  
"E hehe, em chỉ nhìn thôi chứ." _  
Kuroko lùi bước trước sự đe dọa của Mikoto.  
_"Anh lolicon kia chậm thế, nhanh lên nào!"  
"Tôi mà biết ai nói câu đấy thì xác định đi!" _Tiếng vọng lại từ bên trong nghĩa trang.

Kyou cố nhịn cười và đập vào lưng Youhei.  
_"Sao bà phải giả giọng tôi?!"_ Youhei hét lên _"Chết người ta giờ!"  
_Cô gái tóc tím dí sát hộp trắng gần mặt Youhei._  
"Ố, Sakagami đập ông mấy lần mà có sao đâu?"  
_Thấy bên ngoài náo loạn, Accelerator thở dài. Lũ ngốc kia lại làm trò khỉ gì thế này. Nhưng trước khi đi, cậu nhìn lại lần cuối ra sau, nhìn 3 bia mộ kia.  
_"Dù sao con cảm ơn vì ba mẹ đã ban tặng cuộc sống tuyệt vời này cho con." _Accelerator mỉm cười và quay người đi. Đi trên con đường mà lần này không phải con đường cô độc như lần trước. Lần này cậu có những người bạn đồng hành cùng.

_~Dù ngươi yếu đuối đến mức nào, luôn có mấy đứa ngốc sẵn sàng đỡ ngươi dậy, dù ngươi là ai.~_


	5. Chapter 5

**KỈ NIỆM CUỐI HÈ **

Bầu trời xanh ngát, thi thoảng thấy mây trôi qua. Đàn chim én bay qua công viên Sayama. Tiếng hét vui vẻ của trẻ con và trên ghế gỗ có 2 người lớn ngồi, có vẻ là ba mẹ của cậu bé tóc trắng đang chơi đùa với 2 cô bé khác.

_"Kora, trông con lêm luốc quá ... ra đây nào con!"_ Ông bố kêu và giơ sẵn chiếc khăn ướt. Khi cậu bé chạy qua, ông với tay ra sẵn ra để chụp lấy.  
_"T-từ từ, b-ba à ... ba cứ l-lấy khăn chùi m-mặt con thế n-này thì sao c-con nói chuyện được c-chứ ... phù!" _Cậu bé cố gắng nói trong khi ba nó đang lau mặt cho mình.

Hai người sau đó nhìn nhau và cười. Người cha chỉ về hướng xích đu.

_"Chơi tiếp nữa không?"  
"Ứ ừ, con ở đây với ba mẹ." _Cậu bé ngồi lên đùi mẹ mình. _"Tí con ra chơi."  
_Trong khi đó, 1 cô bé tóc nâu gọi:_  
"Daisuke-kun, anh ra chơi với bọn em đi."  
"Kìa con, đừng để họ chờ chứ."  
_Cậu con trai chỉ lắc đầu trước lời mời gọi của mẹ mình.  
_"Ái chà, sự thân mật của con đâu rồi, con trai?"  
"Đâu phải, con chỉ ... con chỉ ..." _Daisuke ngoảnh mặt lại với vẻ ái ngại. _"Suốt ngày toàn chơi với con gái chán lắm."  
_Tiếng thở dài của người mẹ._  
"Chịu khó đi con à, cũng vì năng lực đấy mà trẻ con ở đây sợ con." _Mẹ cố làm dịu đi nỗi buồn của Daisuke. _"Có được Mikoto-chan và Nagisa-chan làm bạn bè là quý lắm rồi."  
_Đúng lúc này, đài phun nước vừa phun nước thành vòng cung, nhìn đẹp mặt.Một hồi im lặng, cậu bé suy nghĩ lại rồi trả lời.

_"Dù sao con cũng chả có gì để làm ... chứ không phải là con muốn đâu."  
_Nói xong, Daisuke chạy vụt tới chỗ bãi cát. Bác gái vừa buồn vừa vui.  
_"Kichirou-san, anh có nghĩ thằng bé sẽ ổn với năng lực ấy không?" _

Người chồng chỉ cười nhẹ và nhìn lên bầu trời._  
"Chỉ có thời gian là có đủ khả năng trả lời thôi, Kiyomi à? Nhưng anh chắc chắn lớn lên là nó sẽ là một người có ích cho xã hội, sẵn sàng giúp đỡ mọi người mà không nể nang gì hết."  
_Hai vợ chồng tựa đầu vào nhau và nhìn theo đám trẻ vui đùa. Không ai biết chuyện gì có thể xảy ra khi một đứa trẻ lại sở hữu một sức mạnh kì dị như vậy.

...

Chiếc xe đi trên đường tới đích đến, lắc lư theo nhịp. Đó không phải là xe bình thường, bên trong là một không gian rộng lớn, vừa đủ cho mọi người. Đây là xe caravan dành cho các chuyến đi dài nên rất tiện nghi.  
Uiharu Kazari đang tập trung vào màn hình và bàn tán chuyện gì đó cùng Kuroko và Ruiko.

_"Có vẻ mạo hiểm đấy."  
"Không sao, chỗ đấy xa cách hơn nên không lo đâu."  
"Có nên nói với Misaka-san không?"  
"Để khi nào đến giò thì nói thôi, không thì rùm beng đấy."  
_Họ bàn về gì thì không biết nhưng có vẻ bí mật đến nỗi giữ im lặng đến phút chót.  
Tiếng ồn từ phía đằng sau vang lên. Với vẻ khó chịu, Accelerator hé mắt ra để xem nguồn gốc. Tomoya, Touma, Youhei đang nghe lời bói của Ryou.

_"Hừm, một chuyến đi với lũ ngốc." _Cậu thầm nghĩ có và nhìn xung quanh.  
Chuyến đi du lịch được định sẵn, ngay trước khi chuyện kia xảy ra. Tưởng mọi chuyện sẽ kết thúc với mình nhưng họ đã đỡ mình dậy, dù ở tận đáy tuyệt vọng. Nhưng với quá khứ của mình, liệu ...

_"Mmmmm, anh đừng lo ... có em ở bên cạnh ..."  
_Một cái gì đó mềm đang ôm tay anh, nhìn qua tay phải thì thấy Last Order biến tay mình thành chiếc gối ngủ. Có vẻ cô bé mệt mỏi trên chuyến đi dài này.  
Cậu nhìn lâu lâu và suy nghĩ. 4 năm nay toàn ở bên nó và rồi Railgun, tức là cả nó và WORST lại trở thành em họ của mình. Cái gánh nặng của lời thề bảo vệ Sisters lại càng nặng thêm ... bảo vệ các em họ? Nhưng có một cái gì đó lóe trong đầu.

_~Nii-san ... Nii-san ... Onii-chan!~ _

Cái quái gì thế này? Accelerator không hiểu sao tự dưng nghĩ tới kiểu này. _  
"Mikoto ... anou ..."  
"Sao vậy?"_

Nagisa lấy hơi với sự can đảm.  
_"Bạn đã từng gọi ai đó là nii-san chưa?"_  
_"Hả ... à thì ..."_ Mikoto bỗng đỏ mặt và liếc nhìn bên kia Accelerator.  
Thái độ gì thế này cô em, dù là anh họ thì đừng có đùng một tí mà gọi ta là nii-san chứ?  
_"Không ... mà tớ ... tớ đâu thể gọi tên ngốc kia như thế chứ ... nghe kì quá."  
"Oy, tôi nghe hết rồi nhé." _Accelerator lên tiếng, _"Gọi anh, à không, gọi anh họ mình là tên ngốc, nghe chói tai thật."  
"Thế 2 bạn thử gọi bằng tên thật đi." _Nagisa quyết dịnh với ý muốn làm 2 anh em xích gần nhau về khoảng cách._  
"Ngại chết đi được!" _Mikoto nhắm mắt, lắc đầu lia lịa. _"Mọi chuyện l-lại xảy ra n-nhanh đến v-vậy ... tại anh đấy ... BAKA!"  
"Sumimasen vì đã chen vào!"  
"À không, chắc tôi sẽ quen dần."  
_Mặt Accelerator cứng đơ luôn. Cậu nhìn Mikoto đang ngoảnh mặt đi ra chỗ khác. Đây là lần đầu tiên Railgun phản ứng như thế với mình. Dự đoán sắp tới có cả tá rắc rối với mình.  
_"Quý ngài phụ huynh ... "_ WORST cười gian xảo nhưng lại im lặng khi thấy Accelerator trừng mắt nhìn.

_"Có tin là tôi bẻ gãy tay cô không?"_

_"Thôi được rồi, dù sao một ngày nào đó anh sẽ gọi chúng tôi là em với em như chưa từng được gọi." _Electromaster level 4 tung ánh mắt giận hờn.  
Chết tiệt cái mồm mình. Mình đâu có ý nói thế này, giờ xin lỗi thì éo giống mình như vậy.  
_"Đó không phải cách đối xử tốt đẹp với em gái đâu."_ Giọng nói từ phía trước.

Dark Matter, bí danh của Kakine Teitoku, cũng tham gia chuyến đi và đang ngồi cạnh lái người lái xe.

_"Không ngờ #1 cũng gặp vấn đề trong chuyện này thật." _Cậu ta quay ra sau và lắc đi lắc lại ngón trỏ._  
"Em gái cái đầu ngươi! _Mikoto gắt lên và điện tí tách trên đầu. Mặt đỏ như cà chua.

_"Aww, mình muốn có một người anh như thế quá."_ Nagisa mộng tưởng tới viễn cảnh ấy. Trong khi đó Mikoto phẩy tay, cười mỉm  
_"Xin kiếu, cậu có Tomoya là bạn trai quan tâm tận tình rồi."_

_"Nhưng mình đâu thể cọi bạn ý như vậy."_ Cô bạn trả lời với vẻ e thẹn. _"B-bạn trai với a-anh trai khác nhau chứ?"  
"Bó tay."_  
_"Chuyện anh em à, xem nào ... " _Naoyuki, người lái xe của chiếc xe, phân vân nghĩ cách. _"Nói chuyện với nhau một hồi là xong ngay mà, hề hề."_  
Rồi ông tiếp tục nói, nhìn ra xa trên đường đi.  
_"Nghĩ lại, bác cũng từng muốn tặng em gái, em trai cho Tomoya đấy chứ. Nhìn cảnh 2 anh em các cháu chí chóe mà vui thật."  
_WOA! Im lặng bao trùm cả xe khi ai ai cũng bất ngờ trước câu nói của bác ý. Tomoya há hốc mồm.

_"Đùng đùa thế chứ ba. Một mình con là đủ rắc rối còn gì."_

_"Thật đấy!" _Ông bác tuyên bố hùng hồn. _"Có được đứa em là niềm mơ ước của anh trai và chị gái. Nó sẽ trở thành điểm tựa cho những lúc cần thiết đấy."_

Accelerator thở dài và nhìn đểu._  
"Cháu thì chả hi vọng gì khi có đứa em họ như cô nàng tsundere nặng kia. Nếu lớn lên cùng nhau lúc đấy thì chắc ngày nào cũng dính chưởng và ..._

_~Baka Onii-chan!~ _

_"Ồ, thì ra ..."_ Mikoto phản kháng lại một cách châm biếm. _" ... ông anh cũng muốn được gọi như thế, thể loại cuồng em gái à?"  
"Này ..."  
_Accelerator nuốt nước bọt một cách vô thức. Chả lẽ lại đi cãi với nhỏ này và làm vài bạt tai để hả giận. Kể cả ta badass cỡ nào thì cũng chả muốn hạ thấp bản thân vì chuyện cỏn con này.  
_" ... thà gọi tao là lolicon còn đỡ nhiều so với siscon nhé!"_  
Nói xong, cậu ta bật phản hồi để không phải nghe gì nữa từ bên ngoài. Có vẻ cuộc nói chuyện vừa nãy làm cậu vô cùng khó chịu. Xong, nỗ lực hàn gán tình cảm anh em dường như đổ bể.  
_"Đồ ngốc, muốn tốt bụng một tí mà chảnh với em họ à."_ Mikoto khoanh tay lại và lè lưỡi. _"Biết thế cho anh sống quãng đời còn lại trong cô đơn."  
_Tomoya đập tay vào đầu gối và bật cười.

_"Đó chính là lý do mình không muốn có đứa em. Rắc rối thật."  
"Bậy nào, ông này cần có thời gian mới quen được với tình cảm anh em." _Touma nhún vai trước vẻ lạnh lùng kia. _"Khác gì tản băng đâu."  
"Hế, tôi với Ryou có bao giờ cãi nhau đâu. À mà có một lần, chỉ vì đống bài bói kia, a ha ha ha."_

_"__Onee-chan?"__  
"Hừm, ông tướng Takafumi cũng một lần gây rắc rối khiến cả nhà lo sót vó. Đừng hỏi vì sao." _Tomoyo che mặt lại.

Mikoto cảm thấy bối rối với chuyện vừa rồi. Đáng lẽ mình không nên nặng lời như vậy. Cái tính cách của mình lại gây rắc rối rồi. Nhưng giờ xin lỗi thì ... bao nhiêu năm 2 đứa không nói chuyện với nhau tử tế được. Đùng 1 cái thành anh em họ, bảo sao hãi hùng chứ.  
_"Nè, Sunohara, mối quan hệ của anh với Mei-chan thì thế nào?"_ Tomoyo bất ngờ hỏi Youhei.

_"Toàn chí chóe."  
"Im đi mày ... không hẳn thế, nó với anh thì bình thường ... có điều là quân tâm thái quá, như cái lúc nó thăm mình đúng ngày trận đấu bóng rổ kia."  
_Nghe tới đây,Mikoto khựng lại. Quan tâm thái quá thì sao, chả lẽ thấy khó chịu vì được quan tâm sao. Mình còn không kịp đối xử đủ tốt với Sisters ...  
Có cái gì đó nặng trên đầu mình, nhìn lên trên thì thấy Touma vừa để tay lên đầu.

"_Heh?"_  
_"Em ổn chứ?"_ Cậu ta nhìn vào mắt Mikoto. _"Trông em căng thẳng đấy."  
_Mikoto cúi đầu xuống, ngượng nghịu. Nói thế nào nhỉ, cảm giác vừa nãy …

"_Không … chỉ là mệt vì đi xe."  
"Vậy sao?Mình có thuốc cho bạn, đây này." _Nagisa mở túi xách ra để lấy thì Kuroko nhảy vào.  
_"Onee-sama! Chị mệt thì uống viên thuốc này đi …"  
"Từ từ đã, không phải viên gì gây buồn ngủ hay kích thích gì chứ?"_  
Bị bắt bài, cô bé 2 bím kia cười toe toét và cố che giấu.  
_"Đâu có, thuộc chống mệt thật mà." _Cô bé tìm cách tráo đổi với viên khác._  
"Để anh kiểm tra là được chứ gì?" _Touma vớ lấy định cho vào mồm.

Thấy vậy, Kuroko đập 1 phát vào người cậu ta và cuống cuồng.  
_"Tên khỉ đột kia. Thuốc ngủ cho Onee-sama mà dám động vào!"  
"Hựa! Điên à?"_

Ngay khi nhận ra mình lỡ buột miệng, Kuroko tính chối bay rằng lấy nhầm nhưng điều đó vẫn không làm Mikoto vui lòng tí nào. Kết quả là một cục u đầu.  
_"Đây … chị lấy đi, đây mới là thuốc chống mệt."  
"Khỏi cần, chị hết mệt rồi."  
_Mikoto thở dài trước những tình huống dở khóc dở cười vừa nãy. Điều mình làm vui và hết mệt là vui cười cùng mọi người như thế này. Giá mà Accelerator có thể mở lòng như vậy với bất cứ ai thì vui chừng nào. Lúc nào cũng hậm hực với bản mặt luôn tỏ ra khó chịu thì ai dám gần lại.  
_"Thế đấy, chị em nhà mình vui vẻ không kém gì nhé."_ WORST vừa bình luận vừa nhìn khuôn mặt đang ngủ của #20001. _"Rốt cuộc gia đình vẫn là nhất."  
"Cái gia đình kiểu gì mà lúc nào bị hành bởi con mắm này."  
"Giống thằng Sunohara nhở."  
"Lại bắt đầu … định kể về cái lúc tao bị đánh thảm hại bởi Tomoyo và Kyou à"  
"Tự anh nói đấy chứ." _Tomoyo nói bình thản._ "Thực ra tại anh đấy, cứ lao vào vì không tin em có thể mạnh đến thế."  
"Oy, đừng nhắc lại." _Youhei đập tai lên trán.  
_"Ngay từ đầu anh thảm hại."_ Ruiko để tay ra sau đầu, cười cợt. Khi thấy mặt Youhei biến sắc thì cô nói tiếp với sự niềm nở. _"Nhưng điều đó đâu có ngăn em thích anh chứ?"  
_Lời khen hay lời chê đây?  
_"Wow, tao ghen tị với mày đấy." _Teitoku nói ra ý kiến của mình._ "Hiếm có bạn gái nào nói thẳng như thế đấy."  
"Vậy à." _Cậu tóc vàng cảm thấy ngượng và cười vơ.  
Trong khi mọi người nói chuyện vui vẻ thì chiếc xe dừng lại và ông Naoyuki mở cánh cửa ra, duối người ra.  
_"Kakine-san, cháu biết lái xe không?"  
"Ờ, cũng tàm tạm. Sao ạ?"  
"Lái xe thay bác một chút, Để bác nghỉ một chút."_  
2 người xuống xe và đổi chỗ cho nhau. Chiếc lại lăn bánh tiếp tục hành trình.  
Có một điều khiến Nagisa tò mò.  
_"Đến bây giờ mình thắc mắc chuyến đi này sẽ đi đâu?"  
"Thế hóa ra cậu không để ý à?"_  
Naoyuki quay ra đằng sau và trả lời. Khuôn mặt hiền từ với cặp kính trên mặt đang nhìn mọi người.  
_"Đó là một nơi đặc biệt đảm bảo nơi này Tomoya-san cũng đã từng đến."  
_Tomoya-san? Lần đầu tiên ông già gọi mình như thế đấy.  
_"Tomoya-kun, bạn biết là nơi nào không?"  
"Tớ mà biết thì đã nhớ ra rồi."  
_Cậu ta cảm thấy bối rối. Một nơi mà mình và ba đã từng tới lần trước, sao mình không nhớ vậy?

_._

_._

_._

Chiếc xe đi theo ven đường, song song với đường ray và từ từ tiến vào điểm đến định sẵn. Trước mặt họ hiện lên khung canh vô cùng đẹp: cánh rừng rộng lớn, con sông dài và hồ nước, đằng xa là một cánh đồng hoa cúc.  
Ngay khi vừa đặt chân xuống, Kuroko teleport ngay luôn và từ trên nóc nhà ga cầm ống nhòm nhìn ra xa.  
_"Trông thế nào, Kuroko?"_ Mikoto gọi theo.  
_"Được, nơi này … ờ, hoàn hảo thì nói quá … phải nói quá đẹp chứ nhỉ?"_

Theo hiệu lệnh mọi người bắt đầu xuống xe và gỡ hành lý ra. Nhưng vác cả đống hành lý của từng này người thì đúng là khó nhằn.

"_Xem nào, hãy để công nghệ của AC làm việc thôi."_

Kazari kết nối máy tính vào trung tâm của xe và một thùng di động tự tách ra từ sau. Chính xác hơn là một thùng lơ lửng trên không trưng nhờ các tấm phản trọng lực bên dưới.  
_"Công nghệ học viện." _Kyou chấp ngón cả 2 tay vào, chỉ vào thùng. _"Không hiểu bọn họ nghĩ ra được những gì?"_

Chiếc thùng dần dần được chất đầy lên nhưng không thành vấn đề khi nó chứa được hơn 1 tấn hàng. Món cuối cùng được đưa lên là hình nộm dango của Nagisa. Mọi người nhìn vào như thể đó là thứ kì quặc nhất hành tinh này.

"_Vô đối, biến một thùng hành tầm thường thành dễ thương." _Tomoya tán thưởng khiến Nagisa xấu hổ đôi chút.

"_Mình vui vì bạn thích nó."  
"À không, tớ chỉ thấy dễ thương chứ không phải thích …"_  
Kyou đi xung quanh, thở dài.  
_"Đúng là chỉ có cậu làm được cái này thôi."_  
_"Đây là đâu … woa, trông dễ thương quá đi. - MISAKA-MISAKA hét trong niềm vui sướng khi thấy thứ màu hồng kia."  
_Sau khi xe dừng lại, đây là lúc Last Order tỉnh dậy và chạy xuống xe thì thấy một cảnh tượng có thể dễ thương. Cô bé nhảy lên và ôm chặt Accelerator, khiến hắn ta càu nhau.  
_"Nhóc biết thế này khó chịu không? Đừng có nhảy lên tay người ta!"  
"Hừm, có vẻ anh không còn hứng thú với em sao? - MISAKA-MISAKA giả giọng ngây thơ với anh ấy." _

"_Đừng có nói những điều dễ hiểu lầm thế chứ?" _Cậu ta gắt lên trước câu nói vô tư của cô gái.  
_"Hế, được em ý quan tâm chả phải tốt sao. Hiếm có một người em mà cuống quýt thế này."_  
Accelerator vừa lắc tay kia khỏi Last Order vừa nhìn Nagisa.  
_"Lúc nào nó cũng thế. Kể cả trước đây, nó toàn ôm bám mình như vậy. Người ngoài thấy rất tình cảm nhưng tôi lại thấy phiền phức … Này!"  
_Sao khi ôm tay chán chê, Last Order thả ra và chạy thẳng phía trước khu rừng. Cô bé quay người lại và vẫy tay.

"_Hừ hừ, thách mọi người chạy một mạch tới bìa rừng kia."  
"Hả, nhóc đùa anh mày à? Anh mà xài năng lực thì … Ê, sao lại tắt?!"  
"Chết chưa." _Mikoto cười khúc khích. _"Giờ xem anh làm thế nào khi trở thành người thường."  
"Vậy thì cấm teleport, bay lượn, xài cánh, điện … OK chưa." _Accelerator chỉ vào mặt Kuroko, Ruiko, Teitoku và Mikoto.

"_Anh cứ làm như em ko biết chạy vậy."_ Ruiko cầm gậy bóng chậy, vặn người để khởi động. 1 phát vung gậy khiến không khí bị dao động. _"Toàn chạy nhanh vì lũ Skill-out đuổi theo."_

Mikoto bẻ khớp ngón tay và nói.  
_"Ở đây toàn người chạy nhanh, không biết anh chạy kịp không đây."_  
Nghe vậy, anh chàng tóc trắng phẩy tay với kiểu không quan tâm. Đến lượt em họ mình lại coi thường mình là sao ta?  
Mọi người vào vị trí để chạy, trừ Kazari đang điều khiển thùng hành lý.

_"__5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … BẮT ĐẦU."_  
**XOẸT ….. KABOOOM! **Mọi người giật mình khi nghe thấy tiếng nổ lớn sau khi Mikoto bắn đồng xu lên trời và tất cả đều chạy về phía rừng.  
_"Hà, mình cứ từ từ mà đi, chả cần vội." _Kazari ở lại đằng sau.

"_Chị không tham gia sao." _WORST cũng ở lại vì không ham chạy đua như thế này, đặc biệt khi lần này cũng mặc áo dài xanh.  
_"Không."_ Cô bé trả lời và tiếp tục chuyển đồ. _"Đến đó thì lại thở không ra hơi nữa chứ."_

2 bóng người hiện diện ở sau trong khi mọi người đang chạy đua để xem ai tới đích nhanh hơn.

.

.

.

Mặt trời đã lên cao. Ánh nắng phản chiếu lại từ bề mặt sông, tiếng nước chảy khiến tâm hồn thư thái. Mọi người vừa chạy xong và đang ngâm chân dưới nước, ai ai cũng mặt mũi phờ phạc.  
_"Thế quái nào mà phải chạy vì lũ ong chứ." _Cô gái tóc tím thở phảo khi vừa thoát 1 tình huống bất ngờ.

"_Tổ ong bự chứ đừng đùa. Rốt cuộc lỗi của ai đây?" _Tomoyo nghiêng đầu nhìn thủ phạm đích thực_. "Ngã kiểu gì mà rớt tổ ong xuống thế?" _

Touma lẫn Youhei cười một cách ngây thơ khi nhận ra sai lầm.  
_"Khó giải thích lắm."  
"Tại mày còn gì?"_

"_Thế này nhé … tao vấp ngã, tóm nhầm ống quần của mày rồi mày đập mặt vào thân cây. Cuối cùng là …"  
_Nghĩ tới cảnh tượng đấy, Mikoto nhăn mặt lên khiến một dòng điện xuất hiện quanh người. Một người thì không sao nhưng cả 2 người này đụng một tí là có chuyện.  
_"Biết rồi, dù sao thì … "  
"Lúc nãy mọi người chạy cùng nhau vui thật." _Nagisa biểu lộ vẻ mặt vui sướng khiến Mikoto ngẩn người ra.  
_"Đừng có đùa, suýt nữa là bị ong chích mấy nhất còn gì."  
"Nhưng mình đã không sợ." _Nagisa cười và giơ bàn tay ra._ "Tomoya-kun đã cầm tay mình nên mình không thấy lo nữa."  
_Cô bé liếc nhìn Tomoya đang đứng gần bờ rồi lại cúi đầu, hơi ngượng ngừng._  
"Chịu cậu rồi đấy."  
_Mikoto đưa tay lên trán một cách bối rối. Tuy có vẻ lãng mạn nhưng lại ngây thơ một cách đáng sợ. Vừa nãy mọi thứ rốt cuộc diễn ra như thế nào nhỉ …

.

.

.

Đầu tiên là tiếng va đập vào thân cây khiến tổ ong rơi xuống và một đàn ong dữ bay ra. Khi đó, các bạn Mikoto chỉ còn cách là chạy nhanh hết sức.  
_"Chạy hết sức đi!" _Kyou hoảng hốt và chạy cùng đứa em gái của mình._  
"Onee-chan … hình như bộ bài ..."  
"Mặc xác bộ bài, lát quay lại lấy!"_

"_Ara ara, một tình huống buồn cười vừa xảy ra – MISAKA-MISAKA vừa chạy vừa ngạc nhiên vì chuyện vừa xảy ra."  
"Phiền phức thật." _Accelerator ca thán rồi cậu ta đưa tay ra bế Last Order._ "Ra đây, anh mày bế."  
"Yay, mình thích như thế lắm – MISAKA …"  
"Ở đó mà MISAKA-MISAKA của mày, đàn ong ngay sau kìa!"  
"Sướng nhở." _Mikoto cười mỉm._ "Ngày nào mình cũng muốn được Touma bế như thế."  
"Đừng có hiểu lầm!"  
_Thật buồn cười khi ai ai cũng nhao nháo lên để chạy thoát thân.  
_"Sao mình không dùng điện với chúng nó nhỉ."_ Mikoto chợt nhớ ra nhưng trước khi kịp làm gì thì Nagisa lên tiếng.  
_"Bạn đừng làm vậy, nếu không …"  
"Trời đất quỷ thần, không làm thì chúng ta sẽ bị đốt đấy."_ Cô gái electromaster hét lên. Đúng lúc này thì cậu lại thương cho chúng là sao?

Điện không được, phản hồi càng không, vậy thì …  
_"Saten-san, thổi bay chúng đi."  
"Có lẽ chỉ có em là xử được mà không gây thiệt hại." _Ruiko mỉm cười và tung một làn khí trước đàn ong khiến chúng bị ngăn chặn. Đàn ong cứ thế mà bay loạn xa.  
_"Đúng là Aero Hand có khác." _Youhei khen ngợi với ngón cái giơ lên nhưng mặt lại biến sắc. _"Etou ..."_  
_"Lát nữa em hỏi tội!"_

Gặp đại hạn rồi. Đó chỉ là tai nạn thôi._  
"Chết mày chưa." _Touma bật cười_  
"Chính mày khiến tao ra nông nỗi này."  
_Mọi người vừa chạy vừa nói chuyện rôn rả, mặc dù đàn ong không còn đuổi theo nữa. Cuối cùng mọi người đến nơi và một con sông trải dài. Nước trong veo và mát lạnh.  
.

.

.  
Kazari, WORST, Teitoku và Naoyuki đến sau, theo sau là thùng hành lý. Đồ đạc được gỡ xuống hết và bày ra. Sau một lúc khám phá, họ nhận ra rằng đây là một địa điểm cắm trại vô cùng lý tưởng. 3 ngày cắm trại ở sẽ cực kì thú vị.

"_Nào là câu cá với bơi trong hồ rồi cắm trại ngay cạnh khu rừng, tuyệt vời"_ Youhei vừa nói vừa quan sát khu rừng. Rồi cậu chợt nhận ra điều mình đang làm. _"Mà tại sao bọn mình lại phải đi kiếm củi thế?!"  
"Chả lẽ định để con gái làm à?"  
"5 người bên họ thừa sức chẻ cả khu rừng kia."  
"Bị ngu à, một phát là khu rừng này đi luôn đấy." _Touma nheo mắt suy nghĩ._ "Nhưng tao cũng muốn nhìn nhỏ xử lí cả khu rừng bằng cái đấy."  
_Một ý tưởng điên rồi nhất mà có thể hiện trong đầu Touma. Làm sao có thể quên được hình ảnh cậu ta và Mikoto đấu nhau ở bờ sông của AC. Kiếm sắt từ mà Mikoto tạo ra vô cùng sắc bén, may mà có cánh tay Imagine Breaker không thì đã ngắm gà khỏa thân từ đời nào.

"_Railgun?" _Youhei gợi ý. Bằng con mắt mình, cậu đã từng thấy Mikoto thực hiên chiêu đó trên sông của thành phố. Một ấn tượng mạnh._  
"Không, còn hơn cả thế."  
"Ghê quá … gì thế kia." _Youhei chỉ về phía trước._  
_Từ xa, 2 người trông thấy Tomoya đang cúi và bỏ cái gì đó vào giỏ sách. Chạy tới thì thấy một vài cục trắng nâu chồng lên nhau.  
_"Nấm à."_ Youhei thắc mắc rồi cầm một cục lên. _"Ăn được không hay nấm độc vậy."_  
_"Chả biết. Cứ nhặt vào rồi tính sao." _Tomoya nói một cách vô tư và tiếp tục nhặt._ "Có gì thì tao cho mày thử trước."  
"Mày điên à?"  
"Không thích hy sinh vì mọi người sao, Saten-san sẽ thấy cảm kích đấy."  
"Cảm kích cái quái!"  
"Có máy phân tích độc tố ở dưới trại kìa, mang về rồi cho vào là xong."  
"Cái thứ công nghệ này …"_ Youhei híp mắt lại. _"Hiện đại đến mức khó chịu."  
_Cả 3 người cưa gỗ dài lên và kiếm vài cây vừa phải để cho dễ chặt. Với đống củi đấy, họ dự định làm lửa trải vào buổi tối, quanh các túp lều. Tiếng kéo cưa đồng hành cùng tiếng hát để có thêm sự nhiệt huyết. Chỉ trong một thời gian, họ đã tỏ ra vô cùng hăng hái. Nhưng thay vào đó là người mệt mỏi, tay chân rời rã khi phải cầm cưa liên tục thế này

"_Hình như … quá đà … thì phải … mà 2 thằng kia đâu nhỉ … Không chừng … trốn … đi chơi ..."  
"Thằng … Kakine …chắc … lại … tình tú … với Uiharu-san … còn lão kia … thì chịu."_

"_Thật tình, vừa nãy bảo cầm cưa máy hoặc rìu để làm, không chịu nghe … Đổi vị trí nào."  
_Touma xắn tay áo lên và thay Tomoya với nhiệm vụ kéo cưa bên phía kia. Và với tiếng thở gấp gáp và tiếng hò tiếp sức mạnh, chiếc cây thứ 4 đổ xuống.

"_Quái vật thật. Vấn đề là mang về kiểu gì … tay chân mỏi hết cả!"  
_Mọi người nhìn nhau. Khu trại ở tít xa và 4 cột cây này quá nặng cho 3 người. Cuối cùng thở dài và ngồi xuống lấy lại sức.  
Ở dưới kia, những người còn lại đang dựng lều và câu cá với nhau.  
Ruiko tiến gần và cười khúc khích.  
_"U—i—ha—RU~!"  
_Nghe vậy, Kazari giật mình và vào thế phòng thủ. Nhưng thay vào đó lại là một lốc xoáy đang bắn hết nước vào người. Cô ngã theo phản xạ, ngập nước nửa người.  
_"Mát không, mát không?"  
"Sẽ mát hơn nếu c-cậu cũng ngã c-cùng tớ!"  
_Nói xong, Kazari kéo tay Ruiko xuống.

**TÕM! **Toàn thân ướt nhưng điều đó không làm cô dừng lại. Có vẻ Ruiko luôn tìm cách để tìm niềm vui.  
_"Nè nè, Kakine-san!"_ Ruiko vẫy tay về phía Teitoku và Naoyuki đang dựng lều. _"Anh thấy gì không?"  
"Thôi đi, tớ ướt t-thế này, anh ấy n-nhìn thì ..."  
"Gì mà sợ thế. Ướt tí thôi mà."_

Nhưng Teitoku chỉ giơ búa lên và cười nhẹ.  
_"Thấy chưa, có sao đâu."  
"Cậu cũng ướt đấy, không biết Sunohara-san đâu nhỉ?" _Kazari cười khìn.

Thấy vậy, Ruiko bật dậy và nhìn người mình. Phía ngực bị ướt sũng sau khi ngã xuống nước.  
_"Hế hế, đâu có … tớ bị ướt thì có sao đâu chứ?"  
"Kìa Sunohara, có người đang tìm ông này!"  
_Giật bắn người, Ruiko che lại phần ngực bị ướt và chạy ngay về chỗ thùng để thay đồ.  
_"Chị ấy đùa tí mà, quay lại đi, Saten-san. Ướt tí cũng được mà."_ Kazari chạy theo.  
Trong khi Ruiko loay hoay tìm đồ để thay, Mikoto tiếp tục ngồi câu cá.  
_"Đúng là không có gì thay đổi, vẫn náo nhiệt như ngào nào."  
"Tình yêu của em với chị cũng không thay đổi đâu nhé, Onee-sama."  
"Ừm, có khi đây sẽ là trường hợp ngoại lệ cho em ôm mà không bị giật điện."  
_Mặt Kuroko hớn hở và ôm chặt Mikoto hơn. _  
"Hựa, đừng ôm chặt như thế không em ăn đòn giờ."  
"Mmmmm, em không thể. Ngay cả khi chị yêu tên khỉ đột kia thì em sẽ không từ bỏ."  
"B-baka! Tự dưng … "  
_Haiz. Mikoto nhìn Kuroko với ánh mắt trìu mến. Nhìn em ý vui vẻ như thể, nhỡ nào phóng điện chứ. Hể, nghiêm túc nào … đâu thể mủi lòng thế chứ.  
_"Shirai-san, nó có giống như tình yêu chị em không?" Nagisa hỏi.  
"Nó còn cao cả hơn tình cảm chị em đấy …"_ Kuroko định nói thêm thì thấy ánh mắt đáng sợ của cô gái electromaster.  
_"Nhẹ không muốn chả lẽ muốn nặng?" _Mikoto véo 2 bên má của cô gái và quay sang phía Nagisa._ "Cậu không nên nghe theo, nhất là khi nó từ miệng Kuroko ra."_  
_"Ừa ãy hị còn ho em ôm, ao ờ ày hị ổi ính anh ế." _ Kuroko cố thoát ra đồng thời chỉ trỏ lên mặt nước đang rung. "Oeama, ia ìa"  
_"Gomen, có vẻ chị gặp may rồi. Nào, kéo lên nào." _Railgun thả ra và xoa tay khi thấy có con cá mắc câu_  
"Bạn có cần giúp không, có vẻ con này to đấy."_  
_"Không sao, tớ làm được mà."_ Mikoto đứng dậy và cố kéo lên. Người cảm thấy sướng tê người. _"Nào!"_  
Sao một lúc đấu tranh và cựa quậy thì kết quả vô cùng ngạc nhiên. Thứ mà Mikoto câu lên được là … chiếc giày cũ nát.  
_"Thế quái nào? Rõ ràng nó nặng thế cơ mà "_  
_"Hình như chị vớt thêm được chiếc giày cũ thứ 7 rồi đấy."_ Tomoyo chỉ về phía đống giầy đằng sau. _"Đáng lẽ chị nên đổi chỗ khác cho chắc ăn."  
"Bạn nên cố lên chứ, rồi bạn sẽ câu được con cá thật to là ta."  
"Arigato. Nhưng mà ..."  
_Mikoto thất thần nhìn xô của Tomoyo, chỉ lèo tèo vài con cá chình nhỏ. Cô thở dài và nhìn tay mình. Chả lẽ mình dí điện vào cho cá nổi lên chắc. Thế thì lại mang danh phá hoại.  
_"Rốt cuộc không phải ngày may mắn của chị."_ Kuroko nhận xét và phi dây câu ra xa, với hy vọng tìm được cá to. _"Em đã nghĩ con sông này không có nhiều cá ngay từ đầu … HÂY!"_  
Tomoyo nhìn vào trong xô nước của mình. Chỉ từng này thôi thì làm sao làm được tiệc nướng buổi tối đây. Con sông này rộng như thế mà nghèo nào đến kinh ngạc. Nữ hội trưởng đảo mắt xung quanh thì bỗng thấy ai đó ngồi trên mặt nước. Ngồi trên mặt nước?  
_"Accelerator?" _Cô ngạc nhiên. _"Anh ta ngồi thiền sao?"  
"Kệ lão ý. Chắc lại ngồi tự kỉ gì ấy." _Mikoto chán nản nằm ngửa, hướng mắt lên bầu trời. Khoan, từ lúc nào anh ta biết ngồi thiền thế?  
_"Bạn không nên nói thế chứ. Bạn ấy ..."  
"Là anh họ mình chứ gì? Hiểu rồi. Nhưng cái cách hành xử ấy thì tớ không chịu nổi được." _Mikoto đáp lại một cách khó chịu.  
_"Nhưng dù sao nên nói chuyện với bạn ấy." _Cô bạn thân cố gắng thuyết phục. Cô cảm thấy Mikoto đang vấp phải sai lầm những lúc thế này.  
_"Nói gì chứ. Thế này nhé, chả biết anh ấy là người như thế nào trước khi gặp lại nhau. Rõ ràng 4 năm trở lại đây thì dù có thay đổi mấy thì anh ấy vẫn là một thằng ngốc cứng đầu.  
"Kamijou-san cũng là thằng ngốc mà chị vẫn thích anh ấy còn gì."  
"Em muốn ăn đòn lắm à." _Mikoto giơ nắm đấm doa cô bé teleporter._ "Accelerator khác, Touma cũng khác."  
"Có lẽ giống trường hợp của em vậy." _Tomoyo ngồi suy nghĩ._ "Trước đây em cũng toàn đi kiếm chuyện và trút cơn giận dữ tức tối của mình lên bất cứ ai. Một cô gái hư hỏng và yếu đuối, đó chính là con người em trước đây. Người lôi em ra khỏi mớ hỗn độn ấy là Takafumi, cũng là nó mà các chị gặp nó ở trận đấu đấy. Khác với em, kín đáo, ôn hòa và một cậu bé ngoan ..."_

"_Woa, giờ mình mới biết Tomoyo-san trước đây như vậy."  
"Khoan, khoan! Ý cậu là lão này giống cậu á?"  
"Có gì sai sao?" _Tomoyo ra vẻ không hiểu trước câu hỏi của Kuroko.  
_"À không, chẳng qua tại sao lại so sánh giữa 2 người thế này."_  
_"Quá khứ chăng."  
"Tìm được cái gì giống chết liền." _Mikoto bật dậy lên. Giờ để ý là yên ắng đến lạ kỳ, Last Order với WORST chạy đi đâu nhỉ. Mọi khi hay chạy long nhong theo Accelerator cơ mà. Đằng kia thì chị em nhà Fujibayashi nằm phơi nắng, Saten-san với Uiharu-san lại quyết định mặc bikini và nhảy xuống sông bơi. Ba ông tướng kia thì lên rừng chặt cây mà cũng lâu phếp. Vậy mà ông anh kia lại ngồi thiền giữa sông mà không thèm để ý tới chuyện khác. Thật không hiểu nổi.  
**PƯNG … PƯNG … PƯNG!  
**_"Hớ." _Nagisa ngước nhìn sang tay phải. Chiếc gậy câu của cô đang cắm vào đất và một thứ gì đó khiến nó giật giật. _"Cắn câu rồi kìa, mọi người."_  
_"Thật à."_ Mikoto vụt đứng lên. Mặt nước không còn phẳng lặng như lúc nãy. _"Mong đó không phải là chiếc giày nào nữa."  
"C-chiếc giày thì l-làm sao khỏi đ-được như thế chứ." _Nagisa cầm chặt gậy, cố kéo lên. Có vẻ cô gặp khó khăn khi con cá phản kháng lại và muốn trở về nơi của nó.  
_"Á, để tớ giúp." _Thấy vậy, Mikoto ôm Nagisa từ đằng sau và cả 2 cùng kéo. _"Ái chà, gặp phải hàng khủng rồi."  
"Sugoi … không biết nó là gì nhưng chắc chắn chị phải lôi nó lên."  
"Misaka-san, cố gắng lên. Nhất định tối nay sẽ cực kì vui đấy."  
_Sự kiện kì khôi này khiến những người khác để ý tới và bắt đầu cổ vũ. Nhưng càng cố kéo lên thì con cá ấy lại không hề muốn đưa sinh mạng của mình cho người khác.  
_"Đừng có thả ra nhé cháu. Nhất định tối nay bác sẽ làm món ngon cho mọi người đây."_

"_Nói thì dễ nhưng làm thì khó"_ Mikoto gồng người lên và định dùng tới điện năng của mình. _"Chắc phải …"_  
_"Bạn không muốn bắt nó bằng chính sức của mình sao?"  
"À không, đùa tí. Chẳng qua là nó hơi to so với quy định thì phải"_  
Mikoto lắc đầu và tiếp tục giúp Nagisa lôi con quái vật sông hồ này. Thực ra nó to đến đâu mà hai người không thể khuất phục nó thế? Chết tiệt, mình muốn bắt con cá này cùng với Nagisa quá đi.  
_"Không xong rồi. Mình mỏi tay rồi … hay là thả nó ra và lúc khác bắt?"  
"Vớ vẩn, thả nó ra thì còn ý nghĩ gì chứ!" _Mikoto phản đối trước ý kiến của Nagisa và nhăn mặt lại. Đây cũng mệt lắm rồi nhưng bằng mọi giá phải bắt con cá này. _"NÀY THÌ CHẠY TRỐN À?!"  
"Nani?  
"Không thể nào!"  
_Tiếng hét của Mikoto vang lên và mọi người trầm trồ trước hành động sau đấy. Hai cô bạn thân ngã ra sau nhưng đáng nói là thứ mắc câu vào cũng bay lên theo quán tính. Một con vật to lớn với hình dáng cá bay vút lên, những giọt nước tung tóe khắp nơi, lấp lánh bởi ánh nắng mặt trời.  
**PHẸT - PHẸT – PHẸT!  
**Mọi người tụ lại xung quanh và xôn xao.  
_"Onee-chan … "_ Ryou tiến gần nhìn con cá đang quẫy trên bờ. _"Hình như là cá trê?"  
"Chị biết rồi nhưng sao nó to thế chứ." _Kyou đứng đấy với vẻ thắc mắc.

"_Đúng thật, chắc tầm 50 kg chứ."  
"Kiểu này lại có việc làm tối nay rồi."_

**BzzzT … RẸT!** Mikoto đặt tay lên thân con cá và với dòng điện trong người, cô khiến nó không động dậy nữa.

"_Dù gì đây là công lớn của mình với Nagisa, phải không?" _Mikoto đưa tay lên vuốt tóc mình.  
_"Vâng, mình rất vui vì cùng nhau bắt được nó." _Nagisa mỉm cười và cúi thấp nhìn con cá. _"Nhưng mình vẫn thắc mắc sao có thể lôi nó lên bờ."  
"Sức mạnh của tình bạn?"  
_Mikoto nhún vai trước câu nói của Tomoyo. Có lẽ là vậy, khi mà 2 người cùng có chung một mục đích thì có thể vượt qua được những thứ to lớn.

"_Nhưng con cá to thế này thì bê kiểu gì đây."_

"_Lo gì, cứ để nó ở đây rồi lát nữa nhờ Touma, Sunohara với Okazaki là được chứ gì." _

"_Để lâu ở ngoài thì sợ hỏng đấy." _

Giọng ai đó vang từ bìa rừng. _"Hai tên kia bị điên à, đứng lại!"  
"Không sao đâu, mình nghe thấy Tomoya-kun ở đằng kia rồi." _Nagisa vẫy tay về phía Tomoya chạy từ khu rừng.

"_Gì thế kia!" _Ruiko ôm đầu mình.  
**XOẸT XOẸT XOẸT! **Tomoya chạy theo 1 khúc gỗ dài đang trượt xuống rất nhanh và ngồi trên đấy là Touma với Youhei.  
_"Khỉ thật, chưa từng thấy chơi dại như chúng mày!"_ Tomoya hét theo khi cố bắt kip họ trong địa hình hiểm trở của khu rừng.  
_"Thế này vui bá cháy!"_  
_"Bọn họ làm trò khỉ gì vậy?"_ Kyou dụi mắt và dắt tay em mình ra để tránh. _"Tránh xa ra lũ ngốc này đi,"  
_Thân cây càng lúc càng tiến tới và mọi người gạt ra một bên để tránh. Duy nhất Mikoto vẫn đứng đấy và nhìn 2 người kia ngồi trên đang đến gần hơn.  
_"Em tránh ra đi, va chạm đấy!"_ Touma kêu lên để tránh thương thích cho 2 bên.

"_BAKA!"_ Mikoto gắt lên và với khả năng của mình, cô hình thành một nắm đấm bao quanh bởi dòng điện mạnh.  
_"Có khi chúng ta nên nhảy ra …" _Cậu cảm thấy bất an khi thấy cái thứ trên tay của bạn gái nhưng Youhei lờ đi.  
_"Sao, sợ rồi à. Làm tới luôn đi!"  
_Khi chỉ còn vài mét và khối gỗ kia không dừng lại vì quán tính, 2 ông tướng kia nhắm mắt lại chuẩn bị va chạm. Mikoto chỉ mỉm cười và dùng tay mình đấm xuống.  
**ẦM! **Thân cây dừng lại ngay tắp lực nhưng do phải tuân theo các định luật vật lý không thể chối cãi, đầu đằng sau bật lên với 2 người kia. Cả hai đều bay lên và cùng nhau rơi xuống sông.** ~TÕM~  
**_"Hờ hờ hờ, đã bảo rồi mà không nghe." _Tomoya thở nặng nề khi phải đuổi theo và Nagisa vỗ lưng cậu ta.  
_"Bạn thấy mệt không?"  
"Không sao, chuyện nhỏ mà."_

Chưa kịp hoàn hồn thì Mikoto nhìn hai người dưới nước với nụ cười gian xảo._  
"Anh với Sunohara … có vẻ vui nhở? Nhỡ va vào người khác thì sao?"_

"_Chỉ là phút bồng bột của tuổi trẻ thôi."_  
_"Hay hay, tránh ra là được mà. Chả phải mọi người thấy rồi … với lại em dùng cái thứ kia để đấm thì chả phải nguy hiểm hơn, Biri-biri?"  
_Pưng! Dây thần kinh kiên nhẫn của Mikoto như thể đứt phăng. Bồng bột … Biri-biri? Và Youhei với Touma nhận ra ngay mình đang chìm vào rắc rối.

"_Hai người thực sư chán sống?"_ Cô gái giơ bàn tay ra và để xuống mặt nước. Tia điện lóe lên phía trên đầu.  
_"Hai, em xin lỗi chị, em không dám!" _Youhei như thế mất bình tĩnh và chấp tay vái mấy lạy.  
_"Mày ơi …"_  
_"Đồ thảm bại, mới tí đã cuống lên."_ Kyou nhíu mắt lại trước cảnh Youhei vô tình hạ thấp bản thân.

"_Misaka-san, dù sao mọi người vẫn ổn thì tha cho họ đi chứ?"_

Ruiko, em thật là sáng suốt vì cưới anh ngay lúc này!_  
_Mikoto đứng khoanh tay nhìn những kẻ ướt sũng kia và liếc nhìn con cá to xác kia. Vừa nãy mình định làm gì với con cá nhỉ?  
_"Đành vậy, tha cho 2 anh đấy. Thay vào đó thì khiêng con cá 50kg này ra đằng kia để xử lí đi."_ Mikoto bước xuống sống và nhìn thẳng vào mặt Touma. _"Nhìn gì, được ưu đãi như thế còn không cảm ơn em đi."  
_Hai người thở phảo như trút được gánh nặng và ra khỏi sông. Cùng với Tomoya và Naoyuki, họ quyết định nhấc con cá lên. Trong khi đó những người còn lại ra đằng kia chơi.  
_"Trổng nó không nặng lắm, để tao nhấc nó một mình đã. HÂY! HỰ HỰ HỰ!"_ Youhei gồng lên để thể hiện trước Ruiko nhưng có vẻ gặp khó khăn. _"Sao thế này ..."  
"Thằng ngu, một mình sao bê được. Định ra vẻ à … Hở?"  
_Naoyuki đứng cạnh Tomoya và cười một hiền hậu.  
_"Đã làm thì phải cùng nhau chứ, con trai."  
"À, ừm … dù sao càng nhiều thì càng vui." _Tomoya gãi má một cách bối rối. Cảm thấy lạ lạ khi hai cha con giờ đối xử tốt với nhau. Trong lúc bê con cá lên, cậu nhìn Nagisa đang nói chuyện vui vẻ với mọi người. Được thấy cô ấy hạnh phúc bên cạnh bạn bè, Tomoya nghĩ lại lúc mới gặp nhau ở ngọn đồi kia. Cuộc gặp gỡ định mệnh ấy đã thay đổi cuộc sống hai người như bây giờ.

.

.

.

"_Nhiều nấm quá đi, không ngờ nhặt được từng này. - MISAKA-MISAKA cảm thấy vui vẻ sau chuyến đi rừng này."  
"Đúng thật. Giờ trời sắp tối và không biết trại nhà ta đâu rồi." _Cô gái mặc áo dài bối rối và cố định hướng vị trí chính xác.

Như thể đó là chuyện bình thường nhất quả đất, Last Order vẫn vô tư chạy nhảy với chiếc giỏ nấm.

WORST giơ giỏ của mình, thắc mắc. Chưa từng đi hái nấm và cũng chưa từng đọc tài liều về nấm cả. Không hiểu tại sao lũ khoa học kia vẫn nhét mấy thông tin ấy vào đầu bằng cái Testament. Nhưng công nhận chúng trông rất ngon. Khoan … gạt bỏ nấm miếc sang bên, vấn đề làm sao ra khỏi rừng chứ?

"_Hay, cũng vì tại chị mà lạc đấy."  
"Không sao, không sao, nhất định anh ấy sẽ đi tìm chúng ta mà. - MISAKA-MISAKA lạc quan và tin rằng anh họ sẽ lo lắng mà đi tìm."  
"Giá mà em bình thản như chị. Cơ mà chị chạy lông nhông như thể Onee-sama chạy theo Kamijou-san nhỉ."  
_Quả thật vô lý, mình đã từng được tạo ra để tới Nga và thực hiện mệnh lệnh của Thành phố. Hà cớ gì mà phải bó tay trước cái khu rừng bình thường này chứ?  
_"Hy vọng ông nii-san này đủ ngốc mà đi tìm chúng ta."_ WORST vặn người từ bên này sang bên kia.  
Dòng hồi tưởng của WORST lại tiếp tục. Không hiểu từ lúc nào mà cô hay suy nghĩ nhiều nhiều so với trước đây. Đặc biệt là gần đây khi biết về quá khứ của Accelerator.

Nii-san … nghe thật là ấm cúng và đậm chất gia đình. Nhưng thứ tình cảm gia đình này Accelerator chưa từng đạt được. Dù Yoshikawa và Yomikawa cố gắng đến mấy, dù anh ta có quan tâm và bảo vệ mọi người, mọi chuyện vẫn không suôn sẻ.

"_Thật là … sao mình cứ nghĩ tới những chuyện này."_

WORST cảm thấy bối rối với những cảm xúc này. Ngay từ đầu mình được tạo ra với những tính cách xấu xa của các Sisters và đáng lẽ phải là kẻ xấu. Điều gì đó đã làm thay đổi mình. Mình cũng ham muốn có gia đình như anh ấy, nhưng khi thấy các Sisters lần lượt ra đi vào ngày đấy, mình thực sự oán hận. Ngay cả khi cái "gia đình" hiện tại của mình gồm có Onee-sama, Chỉ Huy và Accelerator nhưng như thế này thật quá sức mình. Hai năm cố gắng quên đi và đi tìm niềm vui với mọi người … Mặc dù mọi chuyện đã kết thúc rồi nhưng ai biết Thành phố học viện sẽ làm gì nữa … một ngày nào đó …

"_Hế, có gì đó đằng kia thì phải – MISAKA-MISAKA tò mò muốn biết đó là gì."  
"M-may quá, nếu đò là khu trại ấy thì ..." _WORST muốn thở phào, như thể vừa thoát khỏi xiềng xích của cảm giác cô độc thửa nào.  
Nhưng căng mắt nhìn ra thì vẫn chỉ thấy một hàng cây dày dặc, không một bóng dáng người hay lều liếc gì ở đây.  
_"Có nhầm không đây. Rõ ràng không có ai cả." _Cô đảo đi đảo lại và bỗng giật mình. _"Ai đây?!"  
_Một người cao lớn đang đứng tựa tay vào cây. Người đấy đứng yên ở đó và nhìn họ, không thể nhìn rõ khuôn mặt vì trời đã nhá nhem. Duy nhất có thể thấy kẻ đó cầm một thứ gì đó và trong chốc lát nó lóe sáng.  
_"WORST-chan, đó là ai vậy. - MISAKA-MISAKA tỏ ra sợ hãi trước con người kia."_  
**HƠ HƠ HƠ HƠ … **

Đây là mơ hay thực? Không lẽ gặp phải một kẻ cuồng sát bệnh hoạn ở đây. WORST run người lên mặc dù cô là eletromaster level 4. Cô nghĩ: Mình có thể hạ gục hắn ta chỉ trong một nhát. Nhưng mình không muốn nhúng tay vào tội ác nào nữa. Làm thế nào đây, chỉ có mình với Last Order ở đây. Có nên chạy thật nhanh và báo cho mọi người không. Nhưng bọn mình đang lạc, nhỡ không đến kịp thì …  
_"Tôi không biết ông là ai nhưng nếu định làm gì con bé thì đừng hòng!"_  
_"Hở, hình như ..."_ Gã kia nghiêng người về phía trước và từ từ tiến tới.  
_"Thế đấy!"_ WORST hét lên và chạy tốc lực, vung nắm đấm vào mặt kẻ kia.  
Tưởng chừng cú đấm ấy sẽ tới được mục tiêu của mình nhưng kì lạ thay, nó bị chặn lại ngay trước mặt, như thể bức tường vô hình đang ở đó. WORST như thể toát mồ hôi, đôi mắt giãn ra vì sợ hãi.

"_Ngu ngốc chưa. Nếu đây là tôi trước đây thì cô đã nằm lăn ra rồi đấy."  
"Hả."_ WORST cảm thấy giọng nói khàn khàn này vô cùng quen thuộc.

"_Ai vậy ta? - MISAKA-MISAKA cố gắng nhìn rõ để lộ chân tướng của kẻ xa lạ kia."  
"Trước khi đánh người khác thì nên biết mặc người ấy chứ. Testament không dạy cô à."  
"Từ từ …" _WORST, sau khi hoảng hồn, nhận ra mình là electromaster nên có thể soi sáng bằng điện năng. Cô cười nhè nhẹ sau khi bật ánh đền sinh học của mình._ "Hề hề, ra là Quý ngài phụ huynh."  
_Accelerator chậc lưỡi khó chịu và nhìn xuống.  
_"Mà sao anh cầm dao vậy. - MISAKA-MISAKA dò hỏi muốn biết ý đồ của anh."  
"HÊ? Anh điên mà cầm dao tìm bọn tôi khắp rừng à. Trông anh chả khác gì một tên cuồng sát!"  
"Đồ ngốc, cô em nên cảm ơn vì đang bận tay xử lý con cá cùng Railgun."  
"Liên quan sao."  
"Vội quá nên quên cất nó đi chứ sao?"  
"Anh còn ngốc hơn. Rồi sáng mai, tiêu đề báo sẽ hiện "Kẻ mạnh nhất học viện chạy tung tăng với con dao trong khu rừng thơ mộng."  
_Cậu ta nhăn mặt và nghiến răng lại.

"_Anh vội vàng đi tìm bọn em mà quên cất con dao. Em thật sự … MISAKA-MISAKA xúc động quá trời."  
_Accelerator đập tay lên trán vì sự hiểu lầm kì khôi này. Cậu ta thúc giục_  
"Chả lẽ tôi lại để hai người ở lại đây và về chắc. Nhanh lên, mọi người chờ hết cả rồi kìa."_

_._

Cuối cùng, khi 3 người kia quay trở lại, trời đã tối hẳn và mọi người đã chuẩn bị hết cho bữa tiệc linh đình của buổi cắm trai. Thứ duy nhất còn thiếu là món nấm mà WORST với Last Order cùng đi nhặt ở rừng. Lửa trại đã nổi lên và mọi người ngồi xung quanh, cùng nhau thưởng thức.

Mikoto, ngồi xiên nấm với thịt và rau quả, hỏi.

"_Khu rừng nhỏ vậy mà lạc được vậy sao."_

"_Nói thế nào nhỉ … bọn em nhặt hăng hái nên ..."  
"Không sao, mang về là được rồi. Mà anh ấy tìm chắc chẳng khó khăn gì nhỉ?"  
"Ngoài cái việc lão xuất hiện bất thình lình và cầm dào thì ổn hết." _WORST ngoảnh mặt đi ra chỗ khác.  
Mikoto bật cười khi nghe tới đây.  
_"Không ngờ anh ấy cũng biết lo lắng phết đấy, đến mức quên bỏ con dao lại."  
"Này, em nói cái quái gì thế? Cầm dao để chặt mấy cái cây nhỏ cho dễ đi chớ."_ Accelerator đáp lại khó chịu nhưng không thể thoát được sự dò hỏi.  
_"Năng lực của ông ghê đến thế mà còn dùng dao?" _Touma tí thì sặc khi vừa ăn một miếng nấm

"_Thế đấy, tôi muốn biết người bình thường lội qua rừng là như thế nào!"  
"Người bình thường không bao giờ cầm dao làm cá và đi khắp rừng thế cả."_ Cậu ta nói với giọng châm biếm.

"_Nhưng dù sao, Mikoto với Daisuke-san đã làm lành với nhau, mình thực sự vui."_ Nagisa vừa cười và tiếp tục cầm xiên trên lửa.  
_"Daisuke-san? Đừng gọi tôi như thế, Furukawa-san."  
"Tại sao chứ, nghe hay mà. Daisuke với Daisuki …"_

Accelerator bỗng đỏ mặt. Chơi chữ thế này thì chịu rồi._  
"Chị với lão ý … từ khi nào mà thân mật thế.'' _WORST thắc mắc trước sự chuyển biến này.  
_"Ờ thì … chuyện này … cũng bình thường thôi … không phải vì … mà là muốn tốt cho mọi người … "_ Mikoto ấp úng và khó xử khi nhớ lại lúc trước đấy. Chuyện mà cô từng nghĩ chưa bao giờ có thể xảy ra với mình.

Accelerator một mình ngồi cạnh bờ sông và ném đá hòn ra xa. Một người tiến đến gần và khi quay đầu nhìn cậu thấy Mikoto đứng đấy với vẻ bối rối.  
_"Sao anh không tham gia cùng mọi người cho vui."  
"Không có tôi vẫn được. Cứ phải mời tôi là sao?"_  
Một hồi im lặng. Cô nàng electromaster cố gắng bắt chuyện, cô muốn giúp Accelerator một cách nào nhưng rất khó khăn.

"_Đứng đấy làm gì, quay trở lại với bạn bè của cô đi chứ." _Giọng nói lạnh lùng nay còn lạnh lùng hơn. Cậu bé Daisuke đứng đậy và định bỏ đi. Mikoto nhìn theo, cảm giác người anh họ kia trở nên xa hơn nữa. Cô quyết định.  
_"Đồ ngốc! Anh tưởng Kẻ mạnh nhất Học viện mà muốn làm gì thì làm, chà đạp lên cảm xúc của người khác mà không quan tâm ra sao?"_  
Kẻ tóc trắng kia vẫn không phản ứng gì, do dự trước lời nói của Mikoto. Thật sự mình đang đùa ai chứ? Đến lúc này, Mikoto không chịu nổi và chạy ra chặn. Không nghĩ ngợi gì nữa, cô bao quanh lòng bàn tay bằng dòng điện và giáng 1 cú tát vào mặt Accelerator. Một cách nào đó, phản hồi không phát huy tác dụng.  
_"Một tên ngốc, nay thêm 1 người nữa. Chả lẽ anh ngu đến nỗi không chịu chấp nhận sự thật?! 4 năm đấy, anh toàn làm những gì tưởng là hay ho lắm, dù bảo vệ mọi người nhưng vẫn là thằng ngốc!"_ Mikoto cố nhịn không bộc phát để rồi mọi người chú ý tới. Nghẹn ngào trong cổ, một phần trong cô gái không muốn để Accelerator sa ngã nữa. _"Và bây giờ, anh còn định ..."_  
Một cú tát nữa nhưng lần này Accelerator đỡ được, tay cầm tay và hai người nhìn nhau. Cậu ta cúi mặt và thì thầm.

"_Tay phải ..."_  
_"Hả."_  
_"Thằng kia và em, cả 2 đều dùng tay phải để khiến người khác thức tỉnh. Đáng lẽ anh sẽ là kẻ rác rưởi mãi mãi. Anh còn chả biết đã đánh mất bản thân bao nhiêu lần vì đủ thứ chuyện trên trời." _  
_"B-baka, tự dưng anh nói những điều vớ vẩn thế này." _Mikoto lúng túng và cố giật tay ra.

Cậu ta ngẩn đầu lên và nhìn cô em họ.  
_"Dù gì mọi chuyện đã xảy ra rồi, ba mẹ không thể quay trở lại thế gian này. Hừm."_ Accelerator cười. _"Nhưng cũng vì có mọi người mà anh không thấy cô độc trong 4 năm ấy."  
"URUSAI!" _Mikoto đáp lại và tiếp tục nói._ "Tưởng em ngốc đến nỗi không cứu nổi anh họ à? Với lại, kiểu nói chuyện này không hề giống anh, l-liệu hồn m-mà quay trở l-lại con người cũ kia đi không thì …"  
_Accelerator nhăn mặt. Một lần nữa, cậu lại chứng kiến sự quyết tâm kì lạ kia.  
_"Nếu không thì sao?"  
"Thì em sẽ tẩn anh lần nữa!"_ Nói xong, Mikoto lôi Accelerator theo và cùng hướng về khu trai. _"Thât tình, lây cái bệnh ngốc của Touma rồi chắc?"_

~~~~  
Mọi chuyện xảy ra nhanh thật. Khi mình cố gắng đưa Accelerator quay trở lại, mình không hề nghĩ chuyện gì có thể xảy ra tiếp theo. Mọi người cũng ngạc nhiên mặc dù vẫn còn vẻ lạnh lùng ấy bao quanh người. Đó có phải là những gì chúng ta từng tìm kiếm …  
_"Thật không giống mày chút nào. Để tao thử xem."  
"Muốn no đòn theo kiểu Tomoyo chắc?"  
"Tại sao … lại dìm hàng tao?" _Youhei ngắt quãng 1 lúc và nghiêm mặt lại.  
_"So sánh ta với Sakagami-san làm khỉ gì thế."_ Mặt Accelerator dài ra trước phép so sánh ấy. Cậu ta dí mặt sát Youhei và phát ra giọng cười đặc trưng kia. _"Thử cái gì, muốn thấy mặt tối của tao à."  
"Anh cứ thử móc họng, ném lên trời và đá, đấm mấy phát xem sao. Cậu ta cũng chả bị sao cả?"  
_Youhei thấy lạnh buốt sau lưng và lộ ngay vẻ mặt hoảng sợ khi nghe thấy Kyou dọa dẫm. Mikoto thì miệng cứng luôn không biết nói gì. Điều không thay đổi là cái tính cách quái đản của Accelerator.  
WORST ép ngón tay lên tai và tập trung. Mặc dù các Sisters không còn nhưng mạng lưới vẫn hoạt động.  
_"Chị nghe em rõ không?"  
"Hai. Sao em xài Network mà không nói chuyện thẳng luôn."  
"Cái đấy giải thích sau … chuyện ở rừng … chỉ nghĩ thôi thì chắc chị vẫn nghe được, phải không?"_

"_Chuyện gia đình, Accelerator và mấy cái kia á."  
"Vâng, có gì thì chị quên đi và đừng nói với ai. Chỉ là một chút suy nghĩ vẩn vơ thôi, chị đừng để tâm."  
"Không, chị cũng hiểu tâm trạng của em chứ. Cũng lâu rồi, khi lần đầu tiên gặp Accelerator, chị cũng biết anh ấy khổ sở mức nào. Dù cố gắng che giấu thế nào, bản thân anh ấy lại yếu đuối."  
_Cô gái với tính cách nổi loạn cười thầm. Mặc dù là 2 bản clone độc lập, không xài chung Network nhưng hai người như thể thấu hiểu cho nhau. WORST cũng ngạc nhiên không kém khi thấy Last Order có những suy nghĩ chính chắn hơn. Chính cô bé lại là người gần gũi nhất với Accelerator nên hiểu được phần nào con người ấy. Mình cũng là Clone như chị ấy nhưng được tạo với những xấu xa của Sisters, không đủ sức mạnh tinh thần để giúp ai đó. Điều đó đôi khi làm cô áy náy.  
_"Này." _Accelerator để ý 2 cô gái im thin thít từ nãy giờ. _"Câm như hến, có âm mưu gì à?"  
_Cậu ta cúi thấp người, nhìn vào mắt Last Order. Cái ánh mắt soi mói và Last Order bỗng nói liến thoắng.  
_"Nii-san! Đúng đấy, WORST-chan kết nối mạng để bàn về cách xưng hô với anh. - MISAKA-MISAKA thẳng thắn trả lời anh."  
"Hê?" _WORST giật mình. Mình bảo chị ấy không nói về vụ đấy chứ đâu có nói thay đổi chi tiết.  
_"Nii-san? Vậy Order-chan cũng muốn gọi bạn là nii-san, bạn không thấy vui sao?" _Nagisa mỉm cười và ôm lấy Last Order. _"Em đúng là cô bé ngoang ngoãn."  
"Sốc thì có. Con bé này toàn gây bất ngờ mới hãi." _Accelerator bối rối không kém._ "Đã thế còn nói chuyện qua mạng lưới, phức tạp đến mức đấy à?  
"Hì, chứng tỏ anh cũng muốn được gọi như thế." _Kuroko giở giọng châm biếm, như thể nhìn thấy được suy nghĩ của anh ta. _"Em biết cảm giác ấy mà. Cũng như em gọi chị ấy là Onee~sama. Nào anh thử đi."  
"Còn lâu!"  
"Kuroko, đừng lôi chuyện ấy vào đây."  
"Không được, làm sao em xưng hô Mikoto-san, Mikoto-kun, Mikoto-chan với chị được?"  
"Chị có bắt em làm thế đâu." _Mikoto như phát điên lên.

"_Hình như không còn nghiêm túc …"  
"Việc gì phải xoắn nhỉ. Tôi với Ryou đây này, xưng hô như vậy không chán."  
"Này …"_

"_Chả phải Okazaki cũng muốn có em gái em trai gì đấy sao?"  
"Anh nói từ lức nào chứ. Ông già nhà anh cơ mà?"  
"Ồ vậy à, em nhầm. Nhưng Sunohara-kun, ..."  
"Mei-chan nhà anh vẫn bình thường, miễn bình luận." _Youhei chối thổi bay trước khi Tomoyo kịp nói hết. Cô nàng nghiên đầu nhìn cậu ta.

"_Em đã nói xong đâu?"  
"Thế không phải về vấn đề imouto?"  
"Betsuni."_ Tomoyo quay mặt đi và huýt sáo.  
_"Hố hố, anh Sunohara làm chị ấy giận rồi, xin lỗi đi - MISAKA-MISAKA đưa ra ý kiến theo kiểu bắt ép người khác."  
"Nhóc con, tại sao …"  
"Cẩn thận không mày nằm đo đất giờ."  
"Tại sao chứ?!"  
_Một cuộc tranh luận diễn ra vô cùng sôi nổi và dường như không có điểm dừng. Tiếng thét có, tiếng cười cũng có, ai ai cũng muốn vui vẻ trong buổi cắm trại này. Thời gian trôi qua và số lượng xiên nấm thập cẩm cũng giảm dần. Trước khi kịp nhận ra điều đó, món chính được đem tới. Hơi nóng bốc lên nghi ngụt từ chiếc nồi to, nhìn vào bên trong trông thật ngon miệng.  
_"Gì đây?"  
"Món súp cá trê ướp gia vị đặc biệt của tôi."_  
Accelerator cười phá lên điên cuồng.  
_"Đừng đùa chứ, cái này á?"  
"Sống một mình rồi từ khi gặp Index thì toàn tự túc, không lên tay thì ăn cám chắc?"  
_Lần này, Accelerator lẫn Mikoto suýt ngã ngửa ôm bụng cười. Nhờ hoàn cảnh mà mới nấu ăn giải lên được. Touma đừng đấy, gãi đầu bối rối. Không lẽ đấm vào mặt hắn.  
_"Mấy con cá chình của em đâu nhỉ."_ Tomoyo thắc mắc về số phận của chúng và Touma chỉ ra sau.  
_"Đừng lo, cái đấy để bác Naoyuki lo."  
"Không biết ông già định làm gì với cá chình?"  
"Nếu mình không nhầm thì chúng ta có thể làm món sashimi, sushi, nấu canh với sup, rồi xào hấp đủ thứ. Mình chắc vậy." _Nagisa trả lời Tomoya không do dự._ "Lần sau mình làm cho bạn nhé. Tomoya-kun?"  
"Ừm." _Tomoya gật dầu nhẹ, hơi đơ người trước nụ cười hồn nhiên của cô.

"_Đáng suy ngẫm. Có nên học nấu ăn không ..." _Một ý tưởng thoáng xuất hiện trong đầu Accelerator._  
"Anh cần gì. Có Order-chan với WORST-chan làm rồi … hay là … ?"  
"Dở hơi à?"  
"Không có tật mà giật mình." _Mikoto cười nham hiểm._  
"Đàn ông khi yêu ai thì thường hành động bất thường lắm." _Kyou ngồi khoanh chân lại với vẻ đăm chiêu._  
"Cái này bất thường ở chỗ nào hả?!"  
"Nhưng không phải nấu ăn thì mới có thể yêu một ai đó chứ."  
"Furukawa-san, cô đừng hùa theo chúng nó thế!" _Accelerator bối rối bứt tóc.  
_"Nii-san, một cô gái tốt bụng nào đó thích anh rồi sao? - MISAKA-MISAKA muốn biết người may mắn kia là ai."  
_Thấy bất lực trước tình cảnh này, Accelerator cười mếu máo, nắm lấy cổ áo Touma và kéo xuống và thì thầm._  
"Chết tiệt cái tay phải của chú, dính phải vận xui rồi."  
"Đừng đổ tội linh tinh thế!"  
_Một lát sau, Naoyuki và Teitoku mang tới phần còn lại của bữa tiệc: sashimi và sushi, cá chình xào xả ớt của Naoyuki còn thịt gà hồm nấm hương vị curry của Teitoku.  
_"Món chính đây."_ Teitoku cúi người một cách ga-lăng trước Kazari. Cô đỏ mặt hơi hơi.  
_"Anh không cần thế đâu."_ Kazari ngượng ngừng, nghịch với chiếc vòng hoa trên tay.  
Hai người nói chuyện một cách thân mật khiến Accelerator, Tomoya và Youhei ném ánh mắt ghen tỵ.  
_"Xem thằng kia ghê gớm chưa."  
"Lịch sự như chưa từng lịch sự."  
"Thằng này số cũng sướng đấy."  
"Ờ, tí nữa lôi nó ra đằng kia hỏi tội."  
"Hiếp xong giết."  
_Như thể chướng khí bao bọc xung quanh 3 người. Naoyuki tiến gần hơn và mời.  
_"Các cháu thấy thế nào, trông ngon chứ?"  
"Cháo mời bác ạ."  
"Thực sự ba làm món này à?"  
_Sơ bọn này thật, vừa nãy còn đùng đùng sát khí. Touma ngẩn người ra và quay phắt ra sau khi thấy ai chọc sau lưng.  
_"Saten-san?"  
"Em bày cài này cho anh này."_ Ruiko đưa xiên nướng cho cậu ta và nói tiếp. _"Anh cắn một bên rồi đưa cho chị Misaka-san đi."_  
_"Tại sao?"  
"Anh cứ làm đi."_  
Touma ngơ ngác nhìn Ruiko rồi lại nhìn xuống cái xiên và nhún vai. Như đã được chỉ, cậu cắn một miếng rồi đưa tận tay Mikoto.  
_"Ừm, arigatou."_ Mikoto cảm ơn và cắn phía bên kia. Nhưng khi thấy Ruiko cười tủm tỉm, cô nàng ngẩn người ra và nhìn chiếc xiên và người vừa đưa nó cho mình. Cô nhận ra điều vô cùng thú vị và khi đấy cô mới hay biết. Nụ hồn gián tiếp! Saten-san, là sáng kiến của em à?

_~ "Của anh... là cái nào." ~  
"Ai biết. Có lẽ là -"_

_Hai người nhìn 2 bánh mỳ trên bàn. Cả hai đều có vết cắn và cùng kích cỡ với nhau một cách đáng sợ.  
"Khoan! Để tôi xem trước đã."  
Mikoto cầm lên và cố gắng phân biệt. Nhưng càng nhìn thì càng không thể nhận ra cái nào của ai. Thật trớ trêu.  
"Nhận ra chưa …Một hồi im lặng ... Nhận ra ch-"  
"Ahh, không biết, được chưa?" Mikoto bực mình lên và đưa chiếc kia cho Touma. "Thôi! Anh lấy cái này đi! Còn tôi thì cái này!" _

**TẠCH!**

Như theo phản xạ dự định, mặt Mikoto như mặt trời chiều tà. Cô che má lại và cực kì bối rối. May mà Touma không nhìn về phía bên này …  
_"Railgun?"  
"Tên em là Misaka Mikoto!"  
"Hả?"_ Accelerator ngớ người ra, lại cái tsundere mode khó chịu kia.  
Thật tình. Ngay trong lúc này mà mặt anh ta trông rất buồn cười làm sao. Để xua tan phần căng thẳng, Mikoto vội vàng đứng dậy và cầm chén nước lên.  
_"M-Mọi người!"_  
Ngay lúc đấy, mọi ánh mắt đều hướng về mình và điều đó càng làm Mikoto bối rối thêm nữa. Giọng nói run lên, không thể nên lời nữa.  
_"Thế n-này. H-hôm nay, khi m-mọi người tề t-tựu ở đây, tớ x-xin có vài l-lời phát biểu."  
_Thấy vậy, Accelerator thở dài và cười bất đắc dĩ. Hành động sau này sẽ không giống mình tí nào cả. Khoan, cả đời làm những thứ không giống mình bao nhiêu lần? Cậu ta ra hiệu cho Touma và đứng dậy cùng lúc.  
_"N-Nói thế n-nhỉ … "_ Mikoto vẫn ấp ứng do hiệu ứng bất ngờ vừa nãy.  
_"Chính xác là Railgun muốn nói rằng rất vui vì chuyến đi chơi này và muốn cảm ơn mọi người."_  
_"Đó chính là món quà mà cô ấy muốn dành tặng mọi người, đặc biệt là CLB Kịch của Furukawa-san."  
_Mikoto cảm thấy 2 bàn tay trên đôi vai và trước khi kịp nhận ra thì mọi người cùng vỗ tay nhiệt liệt.  
_"Em đâu có nhờ anh phát biểu hộ."  
"Đừng vội mừng, cái đấy là anh trả thù vì cái tát." _

"_Đồ vô duyên."  
_Accelerator nhún vai vô tư và nghiêng đầu nhìn ra chỗ khác. Đây là khởi đầu cho những rắc rối liên quan tới anh em họ sao.  
Kyou quan sát một hồi rồi mỉm cười. Cô nhấc chén lên rồi rung nhè nhẹ.  
_"Sao không cụng với nhau và chúc những điều tốt đẹp?"  
_Như thể dược cơ hội, Youhei nhẩy cẵng lên và đứng đôi diện Tomoyo. Anh chàng hất tóc lên và nói.  
_"Hừ, đối thủ truyền kiếp của nhau thì phải chúc cho nhau chứ."  
"Được thôi. Nếu anh thích thì em chiều."  
_Tomoyo giơ 2 tay ra và liệng vài cú đá vào người, khiến Youhei bay tít lên cao.  
_" …Tại sao!"_  
_"HOMERUN!"_ Ruiko vẫy tay lên trời và dùng Aero Hand để đỡ cậu ta và như một cái boomerang, khối khí quay trở lại cùng Youhei. _"Cảm giác bay lên trời thế nào?"  
"Em không có cái gì khác để hỏi sao?"  
_Hì hì hì. Ruiko vô cùng tinh quái và điều đó làm Youhei khó xử đôi lúc.  
Mikoto rót thêm nước ngọt và ôm vai Nagisa. _"Cậu thực sự vui không khi có được những kỉ niệm tuyệt vời này không, chả phải đó cũng là mơ ước của cậu?"  
"Hi, những ngày tuyệt vời này … Mikoto-chan và Daisuke-san, mình vô cùng cảm kích."  
"Chỉ có lần này là cho cô gọi tôi là Daisuke đấy. Nghe ngại chết đi." _Accelerator lẩm bẩm trong khi che mặt trong tay.

"_Tại sao chứ, nghe cũng dễ thương mà."  
"Dễ thương ở chỗ nào?!"  
_Mikoto đập tay ra đằng sau cậu ta và ngạc nhiên. _  
"Hừm, không phản hồi. Anh tự điều chỉnh vì bọn em à … mà dù sao, gọi anh là Daisuke thì cũng chả làm tổn hại hình ảnh bá đạo của anh đâu, đồ ngốc."  
"Thừa hơi mà gọi anh thế?"  
"Biết ngay là chuyện này xảy ra." _Touma cười khểnh và tựa tay xuống đầu gối. _  
"Ora ora, nii-san tự ái rồi kìa." _WORST lộ vẻ mặt nhí nhảnh khiến Accelerator khó chịu.

"_Thôi được rồi."_ Tomoya đập 2 bàn tay vào nhau và phát biểu. _"Uống vì mọi người nào … Nagisa."  
"Hi, mình cũng chúc nhiều điều tốt đẹp với bạn." _Nagisa cười hồn nhiên.  
Hai người đưa 2 tay qua nhau và cùng uống nhau, trông rất vui mà không chỉ riêng họ. Mọi người quây quần bên lửa trại và hòa đồng với nhau. Những bước nhảy sôi động quanh lửa, những khoảnh khắc linh thiêng của tình bạn ...  
Môt bữa tiệc linh đình của những người bạn diễn ra dưới bầu trời thơ mộng của khu rừng. Buổi tối ngày hôm đấy đã để lại nhiều ấn tượng đáng nhớ với mọi người. Mikoto, Kuroko, Uiharu và Ruiko cùng suy ngẫm rất lâu vào ngày đấy, ngày mà họ quyết định rời Thành phố học viện đầy kỉ niệm trước đây.


	6. Chapter 6

**KỈ NIỆM CUỐI HÈ 2 **

Buổi đêm tĩnh lặng qua đi và ngày mới đã tới, bắt đầu với một buổi sáng thoáng mát khí trời. Ánh nắng mặt trời rọi qua từng làn cây và bờ sông vô cùng náo nhiệt tiếng hò hét.  
**PENG! … SOẠT! …. HOMERUN! **

Một quả bóng chày bay vào trong lều xanh. Tiếng ai đó tỏ ra khó chịu khi bị phá bĩnh giấc ngủ và tấm màn vén lên, một cô bé ngó đầu vào và thấy chiếc bóng phía trên đầu người đang nằm.  
_"Nagisa-chan, cậu nhặt nhanh lên để còn chơi nào!"_  
_"Hai."  
_Nagisa lấy hết can đảm và bước rón rén và nhặt quả bóng. Trong khi đi ra ngoài, cô bé vô tình dẫm vào gói snack dưới đất khiến nó kêu bùm bụp. Quay phắt người xem thì chỉ nghe thấy tiếng chọp chẹp và nhìn kĩ hơn thì thấy phần chăn trên lộ ra quả đầu tóc trắng độc đáo không thể nhầm lẫn của Accelerator.  
_"Accelerator-san?"_ Nagisa ngạc nhiên và ngồi gần chỗ cậu ta.  
Hôm qua mọi người ngủ trước nên chỉ có Accelerator và Mikoto ở ngoài lúc đấy, nói chuyện với nhau. Chứng kiến cảnh hai anh em gần gũi với nhau, Nagisa thực sự vui.  
_"Trông bạn thật sự chững chạc." _Cô mỉm cười và nhớ lại bức ảnh hồi nhỏ của 3 người. Cố gắng so sánh hình ảnh kawaii hồi nhỏ và hình ảnh coolboy lạnh lùng của cậu bé Daisuke, Nagisa cảm nhận được sự thay đổi rõ rệt. Nhưng sao làn da với mắt bạn ấy khác với người thường nhỉ.  
.

Những người khác đang chờ đợi để tiếp tục trận bóng chày giao hữu nhưng Nagisa vẫn chưa quay về.  
_"Nhỏ làm gì lâu vậy." _Kyou tựa gậy ra đằng sau và xoay người để đỡ mỏi.  
_"Không chừng Nagisa đang trỏ chuyện với Accelerator."  
"Đùa … mà lão ấy và Nagisa thì trái ngược tới 180 độ. Như quỷ sứ và thiên thần vậy."_ Mikoto huýt sáo và nhìn về phía lũ con trai đang … chạy đua trên xuồng máy. _"Gì thế này?_

"_Tên Teitoku, không hiểu kiểu gì mà vung tay mấy phát mà tạo ra được mấy cái của nợ này. Giờ không khác gì trường đua."  
_Tiếng xuồng gạt nước với tốc độ lớn và tiếng hò hét chen lấn nhau.

"_Tên khốn, chạy gì ghế thế!"_

"_Giỏi thì vượt qua đi?"  
"Chết tiệt, tao không khởi động lại được."  
"Thằng cùi bắp, tự lo đi, khà khà khà." _

Bật cười trước nỗ lực trở lại vòng đua của Touma, Mikoto bật cười và lắc đầu.  
_"Lâu rồi tớ không vui thế này. Thế này lại giống ngày xưa thật."  
"Thế trước đây chị ở Thành phố Học viên thì sao?" _Tomoyo ngồi trên thân cây và mút cây kem.  
_"Chị ấy với tớ trải nghiệm những giây phút lãng mạn ở đó … "_ Kuroko mơ màng và ăn ngay 1 cú chặt tay lên đầu, kêu ré lên. _"O-Onee-sama ..."_  
_"Bớt trẻ con đi … Hừm, cũng vui lắm chứ. Có điều có cảm giác gò bó nên khó chịu."_  
_"Thành phố tuyệt vời như vậy mà cũng có chuyện đó sao?"_ Kyou ngớ người ra vì hình ảnh thành phố học viện bấy lâu nay.  
_"Thực ra nó không xấu xa đến vậy đâu, chỉ là … OÁI!"_  
Chiếc xuống của Youhei phi qua gần và tung một lượng nước vào các cô gái.  
_"Mát chưa?" _Youhei cười phá lên. Cái mặt đáng ghét kia khiến Kyou nổi đóa lên.  
_"Tưởng đi trên xe này mà ngon à."_ Kyou đùng đùng sát khí, chạy ra đằng kia và lấy một cuốn từ điển.  
_"Lúc nào chị cũng mang từ điển sao."_ Ruiko quan sát quá trình ném sách của Kyou.  
_"Đúng là chị và Onee-sama giống nhau về kiểu tsundere và cách tung chưởng."_  
_"Em so sánh kiểu gì thế?"_ Kyou ngẩn người ra và lấy đà để ném cuốn từ điển._"Chị toàn mang nó theo để tiện thể ném mấy thằng ngốc như Sunohara kìa."  
_**VÚT! **Cuốn sách bay sát đầu Youhei khiến cậu ta hoảng loạn.**  
**_"Suýt nữa trúng tôi, bà điên à? Mà gọi ai điên?"  
"Vậy thì đại ngốc nhé."  
_Không khí vui vẻ, không ai buồn phiền gì cả. Mikoto nhìn đồng hò thì thấy gần 10 phút trôi qua từ khi Nagisa đi lấy bóng.  
_"Lạ nhỉ?"_ Cô lẩm bẩm. _"Đừng nói là 2 người kia mải mê nói chuyện"  
_Tức tốc chạy tới căn lều xanh, Mikoto vén cửa lên và bước vào.

"_Nagisa ..." _Mikoto gọi nhè nhẹ và ngạc nhiên. _"Oy,anh và Nagisa làm trò gì thế này?"  
"Đừng hỏi." _Mắt Accelerator vẫn lờ đờ như thể mới ngủ dậy. Quả tóc độc quyền cũng bù xù nốt. _"Em đã bao rồi nằm ngủ và một ai đó sắp xếp 1 đống Dango xung quanh đầu và hát bài ca đáng xấu hổ kia, giống như bọn pháp sư thực hiện bùa chú chưa?"  
"Nhưng bạn không thấy dễ thương sao?" _Nagisa hỏi một cách ngây thơ vô số tội và chỉ lên màn hình máy ảnh. _"Mình còn chụp ảnh này, đẹp chưa?"  
_Cậu tóc trắng liếc nhìn và giật lấy chiếc máy, cọc cằn.  
_"Hết trò rồi mà đem Dango ra đùa với tôi?"  
"Thế mà lần trước anh tỉnh bơ khi Last Order quây quẩy Gekota trước mặt."  
"Đó là khác."  
"Vậy bạn thích Gekota hơn Dango sao?"  
"Tôi có nói thích 2 cái kia đâu! Mà thế quái nào từng này tuổi mà còn thích đồ trẻ con thế."  
_Nghe tới đây, Mikoto "hả" một phát và nhìn Accelerator với ánh mắt đầy sát khí.  
_"Anh vừa nói gì? Anh bảo em trẻ con à?"  
"Làm gì nhau!"  
"Kể cả anh có phản hồi thì em thừa sức tính toán để xuyên quá cái thứ đó." _Giọng Mikoto trở nên đáng sợ hơn. Nagisa cố căn ngăn._  
"Mikoto-chan, bạn ấy nói đùa thôi mà. Đâu cần nghiêm trọng hóa đến thế. Dù sao nó cũng hơi trẻ con ..."  
_Vâng, Furukawa-san, tôi rất cảm kích khi cô bênh tôi nhưng cô em họ này cực kì nguy hiểm. Cũng lâu rồi Accelerator chưa rơi vào một tình huống như vậy và giờ cậu nhìn nắm đấm đang lóe sáng kia.  
_"Anh chọn đi … "_ Cô gái electromaster cười nham hiểm.  
Mikoto càng tiến gần và Accelerator không hiểu cảm giác khó chịu này là sao. Chả lẽ chạy như một thằng hèn nhát sao, mà nếu bật phản hồi để tự vệ thì thành 1 thằng hèn đi đánh con gái. Khoan, 4 năm trước thì có khác gì một thằng hèn đâu.

"_Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku  
dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku" _

Bầu không khí căng thẳng bị phá vỡ và thay vào đó là giọng hát ngọt ngào của Nagisa. Nhưng lúc này Nagisa không hát mà là chiếc điện thoại đằng kia, chính xác hơn là của Accelerator. Gã siêu năng lực gia kia trợn mắt nhìn và không hiểu tình huống này. Mikoto và Nagisa nhìn nhau một lúc rồi lẻn ra ngay. Một lát sau …

"_LAST ORDER!"_

Hai cô bạn cười không ngừng và nhìn lại ra đằng sau, nói Accelerator đang đứng và chĩa tay lên trời.  
_"Vừa nãy bạn đùa phải không?"_

"_Ừm, tớ thử trêu tên ngốc đấy xem sao."  
"Mà sao lại cái bài sở trường của cậu thành chuông thế?"_

"_À, hôm trước Order-chan nhờ mình hát để ghi âm lại."  
_Thật quái đản. Nhỏ em đúng là biết chọc tức người khác. Nếu Gekota có bài hát riêng thì sao?

"_Nhưng vừa nãy nói về Dango lẫn Gekota, làm mình nhớ lại hồi trước, mình và ai đó nữa tranh cãi về cái gì dễ thương hơn, Dango và, hình như, sao biển?"  
"Hả? Sao biển dễ thương ở chỗ nào?" _Mikoto ngạc nhiên về phép so sánh ấy. _"Ít ra Dango của cậu phải làm đối thủ với Gekota, chứ không phải sao biển tầm thường ấy."_

_Nói xong, cô lấy quả bóng từ tay Nagisa và ném về phía trước.  
"Chơi hết trận rồi xuống nước bơi đi!"_

_._

_._

_.  
_Tất nhiên rằng, tại thời điểm Accelerator thức dậy và mọi người chơi bóng chày, đã gần 11h trưa và không ai ngốc đến nỗi nhảy vào sông mà bơi giữa trưa nắng như vậy. Tiếng bát đĩa leng keng và mùi món cơm gà cari vẫn thơm lừng bay khắp nơi. Bữa trưa đã đến và mọi người nốc từng thìa ngon lành vào dạ dày.

"_Chà, hôm nay ăn ngon thật."_ Youhei thở dài một cách vui sướng. Theo sao là tiêng ợ. _"Anh chả tin được thằng Okazaki và bác Naoyuki cùng nấu món này."_  
_"Đồ bất lịch sự." _Ruiko chập miệng và chụp lấy chiếc khăn ướt từ xa do Last Order hăng hái ném cho mọi người. Một cái cực kì ướt nhẹp hạ cánh trên đầu Accelerator. Từng giọt nước dài chảy xuống mặt cậu ta.  
_"Đừng có ném tùm lum thế, thích ăn roi à?"  
"Hế, anh không thích sự mát lạnh đến một cách bớt ngờ sao? Mà em đâu còn trẻ lên 5 đâu? - MISAKA-MISAKA khẳng định câu nói của anh hoàn toàn sai … Yay!"  
"Nhóc con, chạy đi đâu?" _Accelerator chạy theo con bé để tóm lại._ "Anh mày sẽ dạy cách nói bình thường, ở đó mà MISAKA-MISAKA!"  
"Ứ chịu đâu!"  
"Lại còn Ứ ừ nữa chứ?"  
_Hai người đuổi nhau trong khu rừng, từ cây này sang cây khác. _  
_Mikoto ngồi gần sông và rửa bát đĩa cùng Kyou, Tomoyo và Kuroko ngồi đấy chiêm ngưỡng vẻ đẹp của Onee-sama.  
_"Cái gì nhập vào lão ta vậy."_ Kyou vẩy vẩy chiếc đĩa để xua đi cái nóng của buổi trưa.  
_"Chuyện thường ngày."_ Mikoto cười mỉm bối rối và nhìn mặt trời. _"Chết tiệt, giữa trưa nắng thế này, trong xe không có máy rửa bát, muốn thiêu mình chắc."  
"Onee-sama, khi chị toát mồ hồi, quần áo ướt nhẹp thì chị trông rất quyến rũ lắm."  
_Mikoto lườm Kuroko, lúc này đang ngồi quay lưng lại và mơ màng. Cô làm động tác kiểu bắn súng lục và 1 tia điện được truyền đi, trúng ngay mông Kuroko.

"_ÁI … chị ác thế." _Kuroko nhẩy cẵng lên. _"Không cho em tưởng tượng tí sao?"  
"Cho em tưởng tượng thì nó thành một tác phẩm đồi trụy à?"  
"Nhưng tớ vẫn chưa hiểu. Shirai-san, sao cậu yêu Misaka-san đến thế, 2 người con gái đấy."  
"Sakagami-san, cậu là một cô gái ngây thơ." _Kuroko tiếp tục phát biểu suy nghĩ của mình. _"Mặc dù chị ấy có anh Touma rồi nhưng thêm 1 người vào mối quan hệ giữa 2 người thì nó lại là nghệ thuật."_

Mikoto bỗng đỏ mặt. Cô mở miệng ra nói lắp không nên lời. Cô đành tóm người Kuroko từ Kuroko và hăm dọa.  
_"Em lại nghĩ cái trò khỉ gì thế?"  
"Á á à à, chị lại trừng phạt em."  
_**BzzzzT Zaaapppp! **Mikoto thở hổn hển khi thấy Kuroko nằm đơ một chỗ sau khi bị giật điện li lịa.  
_"Dữ dội thật …"_ Kyou há hốc mồm. _"Ở cùng con bé chắc có ngày đau tim."  
"Giờ nghĩ lại thì tôi với Ruiko là nhàn nhất thật."  
"Phải là Okazaki với Nagisa-san mới đúng chứ" _Tomoyo thắc mắc trước câu nói của Youhei. _"Ngay cả những lúc khác, thì anh vẫn vướng vào mấy cái rắc rối không đâu."  
"Mấy rắc rối nhỏ bé thế này quan tâm làm gì."  
"Youhei, trước khi gặp nhau thì anh cũng hay gặp rắc rối nhỉ?"  
"Ờ thì ..."_

"_Mang danh học sinh cá biết thì thiếu gì rắc rối." _Kuroko, vẫn nằm đơ trên đất, giơ ngón tay nhẹ nhàng._  
"Chả phải anh từng là thành viên đội bóng đá của trường rồi đánh nhau và bị đuổi."  
"Khoan, chuyện cũ rồi mà."  
"Cậu biết không. Trước đấy anh ta còn đeo bám và muốn chứng minh tớ là đàn ông, thế có bực không."  
"Chuyện quá khứ đừng nhắc lại." _Youhei như thể khóc ròng trong lòng khi quá khứ không hề lộng lẫy bị phơi bày.

"_Hề hề, tội danh của anh ngang ngửa Touma rồi. _Cô nàng Teleporter cười khúc khích trong tư thế nằm sấp.

Thấy vẻ lo lắng của anh chàng, Ruiko lắc đầu nhẹ nhàng và tựa đầu lên vai cậu, vẫy tay lại.  
_"Mọi người đừng trêu anh ấy. Dù sao …"_ Cô quay đầu nhìn Youhei. _"Dù sao em vẫn thích tính cách anh mà, hì hì. Bao nhiêu rắc rối dồn dập mà có từ bỏ gì đâu."  
_Chưa kịp phản ứng trước lời nói ngọt ngào ấy thì Ruiko hôn lên má khiến bản thân cậu ngạc nhiên.  
_"Whoa? Youhei, ông thật may mắn." _Kyou ngửa người ra và nháy mắt.  
_"Anh nhìn gì?"  
"Anh hơi … à không … em đột ngột hôn anh …" _Youhei ấp úng không nói rõ được câu ra hồn._  
"Rốt cuộc anh vẫn là tên ngốc của em."  
"Ngốc ngang ngửa với Touma-kun không?" _Mikoto huýt sáo như thể không biết chuyện gì._  
_Tiếng cười nhí nhảnh của Last Order càng đến gần hơn khi Accelerator đuổi bắt không kịp.  
_"Sao anh kém thế, không bắt nổi một cô bé loli. - MISAKA-MISAKA cảm thấy thất vọng trước năng lực của anh ấy."  
"Lần này thì đừng hòng." _Accelerator nói một cách tự tin và nhảy ra đằng trước khi thấy cơ hội. _"TOUCHDOWN!" _

Tuy nhiên, Last Order làm một hành động ngoài dự đoán và ngay thời điểm ấy, cô bé đổi hướng đột ngột sang trái. Kết quả là Accelerator nằm dài ra và trượt tiếp trên cát.  
**XÒE XÒE XÒE XÒE! **Cuối cùng anh dừng lại ngay bên cạnh Kuroko, hai người song song với nhau.  
_"Ố, anh cũng tham gia sao."_ Kuroko nói với giọng châm biếm.  
_"Đừng nói gì."_ Accelerator ngẩn đầu lên rồi lại úp mặt xuống khi thấy bao nhiêu con mắt dồn về phía mình.

"_Touchdown? Mày cũng biết chơi rugby à."  
"Mày im."_ Cậu ta lẩm bẩm. Khỉ thật, sao tự dưng làm mấy cái trò vớ vẩn này. Đã thế …  
_"Anh giải thích hộ em, anh làm trò khỉ gì thế?"  
"Rugby?"  
"Không hề giống lắm."  
"Huaw." _Accelerator lại úp mặt chán nản xuống.  
Bỗng nhiên mặt sông trỗi dậy và một người mặc bộ đồ bó sát trồi lên, tay cầm một cây giáo. Người đó bỏ kính quang học và hất tóc lên để rũ nước ra.  
"Chỉnh sửa cái kính của Sisters mà không ngờ nhìn rõ được ở dưới đó … E hèm, thưa Quý ngài phụ huynh, cho hỏi sao ngài nằm đấy như một cái cây bị đốn xuống." WORST nhìn với ánh mắt gian xảo khiến Accelerator bực mình trong người. Last Order chạy tới xem và cúi người xuống.  
_"Anh không sao chứ. Em xin lỗi vì khiến anh thành ra thế này … có cần giúp không? - MISAKA-MISAKA muốn tạ lỗi với anh ấy vì chuyện mình gây ra."  
_Accelerator lắc đầu. Thà tự đứng lên còn hơn. Vừa nãy mình làm gì mà ra nông nỗi này … chạy theo con bé … đuổi nhau trong rừng và không bắt được … tưởng bắt được ai dè trượt xuống cát trước mặt mọi người. Hình tượng bấy lâu nay của mình thì chỉ trong chốc lát mà đã sụp đổ. Mặc xác … thế này liệu có phải hạnh phúc, khi mà từ bỏ một số thứ và hành xử như một thằng ngốc giữa người thân và bạn bè?  
Trong khi đang suy nghĩ, người Accelerator cảm thấy như ấm áp, dễ chịu. Không hiểu cái cảm giác từ đâu ra, cậu cố tìm căn nguyên thì thấy một vài quả cầu sáng kì lạ bay lên, ngay đằng sau WORST. Cậu quan sát từ lúc nó bắt đầu bay lên cho đến khi tan biến. Cái khỉ gì thế?  
_"Hừm." _WORST suy ngẫm và lắc eo một cách quyến rũ trước Accelerator khi thấy ánh mắt kia đang nhìn mình. _"Đồ quỷ số, tôi là em họ anh đấy."  
"URUSAI! Thế sao lại cố tạo dáng hả?"_

_._

_._

_._

Đầu giờ chiều, cuộc vui chơi mới thực sự bắt đầu. Mọi người bận đồ bơi riêng của mình và chạy ra sông.  
_"YOLO!"_ Youhei như một thằng điên, chạy trên tấm ván tự chế và nhảy xuống, nước bắn tung tóe. Khi nổi lên thì thấy vẻ mặt không được vui vẻ của Kyou.  
_"Lại gì nữa đây?!"  
"Hình như ông toàn kiếm chuyện với tôi thì phải." _Kyou chỉ lên tóc đang bị ướt._ "Chỉ vì cú nhảy đấy mà ông làm ướt tóc tôi."  
"Thế tại sao xuống đấy mà không lên bờ mà dưỡng tóc." _Youhei cãi, làm cho người chị Fujibayashi điên tiết hơn nữa. Kyou xông xáo tới chỗ cậu ta và không còn cách nào khác ngoài lặn xuống nước và bơi ra xa một đoạn để tránh cơn thịnh nộ.  
_"Ra đây, đồ nhát gan, tôi không có cuốn từ điển thì cũng dư sức đưa ông lên trời đấy nhé!" _  
_"Onee-chan, tí nữa lên là khô ngay và chị có thể chỉnh lại tóc."_ Ryou ôm chị mình để ngăn lại sự phẫn nộ.  
_"Nếu thế thì chị đã không nổi đóa chứ, giờ chị trông như ma tóc dài."_ Kyou ôm mặt để tránh cảm xúc dâng trào vì một tên ngốc nào đó làm hỏng tóc mình.

"_Quả nhiên anh ấy không biết tránh xa rắc rối."_ Ruiko nghiêng đầu nhìn theo tận chỗ anh chàng của mình lên mặt nước.

"_Em chưa biết những trò ngu ngốc hắn ta và Tomoya làm đấy? Bức chết đi được."_ Bao nhiêu nỗi hận trong lòng, Kyou như thể xả hết lúc đấy.  
Hay. Một ổ chứa rắc rối di động ngay bên cạnh mình. Đúng là mình chưa biết hết về anh ấy ha.  
_"Đúng là đồ nhát."_ Một giọng nói đằng sau Youhei. _"Thế này thì anh làm sao tiến triển được với chị ấy được."_  
_"Dở hởi à, anh chạy trước Kyou chứ."_ Youhei chỉnh lại lời nói của WORST.  
_"Đó chính là vấn đề. Không ai chạy trước gái cả, phải mạnh mẽ trước họ."  
"Hình như cô em không biết Kyou và Tomoyo thuộc dạng quái vật như thế nào. Tôi chả có máu liều mà liều mạng."  
"Vậy anh không đủ sức để làm người bạn đời của Saten-san rồi. - MISAKA-MISAKA khẳng định rằng lời nói của mình quá chuẩn."  
"Nhóc mấy tuổi rồi mà ăn nói chính chắn thế." _Youhei bàng hoàng trước lời tuyên bố của Last Order._  
"Em là clone nhưng vẫn tính được tuổi, tầm 14 tuổi."_

"_Anh không hiểu nhóc nói gì nhưng nhóc hơi bị khó chịu như Mei nhà ta." _Cậu ta nhăn mặt khi thấy sự giống nhau đến đáng sợ._  
"Quay lại vấn đề kia, nhìn kìa, anh nhìn Kamijou-san với Onee-sama đi mà học hỏi đi."_

Cả 3 người nhìn cặp đôi Electromaster và Imagine Breaker đang tình tú với nhau nhưng hơi khó xử về phía Mikoto.  
_"H-Ô-N … H-Ô-N … H-Ô-N … - MISAKA-MISAKA cổ vũ Onee-sama nhẹ nhàng để tiếp thêm khí thế."_  
_"Bậy nào, có phải phim Hàn Xẻng rẻ tiền đâu mà suốt ngày hôn. Chắc phải cái gì đó lãng mạn hơn chứ?"  
"Nhưng trông như sắp hôn nhau thật." _Youhei nói một cách thản nhiên. _"Mặt họ gần nhau thế kia, thằng này số đỏ thật."_  
_"Anh tốt nhất quay lại chỗ chị Saten-san đi."_ WORST úp tay lên trán. Tên này như nước đổ đầu vịt.  
_"Vừa nãy còn bảo anh học hỏi cơ mà!" _Youhei gắt lên trước sự thờ ơ kia.  
…

Mikoto và Touma nhìn vào mắt nhau, tay ôm eo.  
_"Em có phiền không nếu anh làm cái này không?"  
"Hế hế, anh định làm gì?"_ Mặt Mikoto bắt đầu đỏ rực, cảm giác không chắc chắn.  
_"Thì các cặp đôi thường làm gì?"  
"Chả l-lẽ anh đ-định …"  
"Thôi nào, chuyện đấy quá bình thường còn gì. Dù đây không phải bãi biển nhưng cũng đủ lãng mạn…"_

_"Không biết hai người nói gì với nhau nhưng sao mà nóng trong người thế."_  
_"Đồ biến thái." _WORST nói thẳng vào mặt luôn.  
_"Thế đứa nào bảo anh ở lại xem?!" _Youhei hét lên.  
_"Tự anh ở lại chứ, em chỉ gợi ý anh ở lại nhưng vì anh ngốc nên anh mới ở lại. - MISAKA nói với vẻ khiêu khích như thể muốn chọc tức anh ta."  
_Thứ ngôn ngữ gì đây?! Nó thực sự muốn chọc tức mình!

…

Mikoto cảm thấy hồi hộp trong người. Anh ấy định làm gì mà nghe đen tối vậy? Ngay ban ngày ban mặt, ngay ở đây trước mặt mọi người … Khoan, anh ấy đâu có đến nỗi giở trò ngay tại chỗ chứ … Khoan, mình nghĩ cái gì thế này?

3 người kia nhìn và không hiểu chuyện gì đang diễn ra trong đầu Mikoto. Thực sự hai người định làm gì mà nhỏ bối rối thế.

"_Đồ ngốc, anh muốn làm gì thì, em không can!"_ Mikoto phụng phịu và đưa người mình ra đằng trước, nhắm mắt và chu nhẹ môi ra.  
Touma, như thể không để ý hành động, nhún vai và cười sảng khoái.  
_"Vậy, chuẩn bị nhé, em sẽ cực kì bất ngờ."  
_Trước khi kịp nhận ra, Touma cúi người xuống và bế Mikoto lên bằng hai tay. Như thể hoàng tử và công chúa vậy. Cảm thấy sự thay đổi về độ cao của thân thể, Mikoto mở mắt ra và ngạc nhiên. Mình đang ở trong vòng tay của anh ấy. Nhưng quan sát kĩ hơn, cô cảm thấy có gì đó không ổn. Tay phải thì ổn nhưng tai trái có chút vấn đề. Tay trái vô tình, hoặc cố tình, đang chạm vào ngực mình còn mặt anh như thể đang phởn.

"_M-m-m-m-m … a-anh … n-nghĩ … đ-dang làm g-gì … hả?" _Mặt đã đỏ nay còn đỏ hơn và đầu cô như muốn cháy bùng lên.  
_"Thì anh bế còn gì, chả phải đó là cái bất ngờ sao."_ Touma nói một cách bình thản, chưa hiểu chuyện gì thực sự xảy ra.  
_"T-tay anh k-kìa … s-sờ … s-sờ … s-sờ …"  
"Hả, tay anh sao?" _Sự ngây thơ đến đáng sợ toát ra từ tên ngốc ngoại hạng.

"_B-BAKA!" _Đến lúc này Mikoto không chịu được nữa và cựa quậy trong vòng tay khiến Touma giật mình không hiểu vụ gì đây. "Thả em ra!"  
_"GUAW!"_ Một cú đấm vào mặt khiến cậu ta bị choáng và ngồi xuống nước, Mikoto cũng rơi theo luôn.  
_"T-Tự dưng nhấc n-người em lên."  
"Thế cũng phải nổi đóa lên à?"_  
Mikoto cứng họng không biết giải thích như thế nào. Một cái gì đó đang muốn bay từ họng. Cô chỉ trỏ liên tiếp vào mặt Touma.  
_"Anh sờ vào ngực em!"  
_Ngay thời điểm của câu nói đấy, ai ai cũng không nên lời, như thể vừa thấy người ngoài hành tinh và lũ pháp sư cùng lúc.  
Touma toát mồ hôi lạnh và nhìn tay trái, cái tay đã gây ra tình huống này.  
_"Anh có thể giải thích … Anh đâu biết là nó sẽ thế này!"  
_Chứng kiến 2 người cãi nhau, 3 người kia như trời trống vào đất. Sự im lặng đến đáng sợ, đến nỗi có thể nghe thấy cây kim rơi. Đời không như trong mơ như nhiều người tưởng.  
_"Xem nào, em bảo anh học hỏi từ hai người kia?"  
"Vâng. Có cần học thêm nữa không?"  
"Thế này quá đủ cho ngày hôm nay, may mà không có màn nhảy điện không là toi cả lũ. Chạy thôi."  
"Được, coi như hôm nay không thấy gì." _WORST vuốt tóc đằng sau một cách bối rối và từ từ đi lên bờ.

.  
_"Thật tình, tự dưng xàm sỡ em ở nơi công cộng?"_ Mikoto nghểnh mặt ra chỗ khác trong nỗ lực xin lỗi của Touma.  
_"Đã bảo rồi, anh đâu có để ý. Và anh không xàm sỡ! Chả phải nhấc người yêu ở bãi biển là thứ các cặp đôi thường làm à?"  
"Thế cái bất ngờ anh nói tới là …"  
"Em hiểu lầm rồi! Anh đâu có định sờ cái gì của em đâu?" _Cậu ta chối bai càng khiến cô nghi ngờ hơn._  
"BAKA!" _Mikoto cảm thấy xấu hổ và hét toáng lên.  
_"Đúng là đại ngốc."_ Kuroko nói một các tỉnh bơ. _"Tôi cứ nghĩ giao One-sama cho anh là em có thể yên tâm, không ngờ …"_  
_"Còn em nữa, có ngày chị sẽ hấp em ngay tại chỗ."_ Mikoto biểu lộ khuôn mặt vô cùng đáng sợ._  
"Gì chứ, em muốn cảnh bảo trước tâm can đen tối của anh ấy chứ." _Chưa kịp nói xong, Kuroko bị Onee-sama véo 2 bên má. _"UWA!"  
"Chỉ là tai nạn, đâu cần nghiêm trọng hóa đến thế."_ Kyou chen vào để làm giảm bớt thiệt hại. _"Chả phải được bế như thế không lãng mạn sao?"_  
Mikoto giật mình và nhìn Kyou. Lãng mạn … bao nhiêu lần trước đây mình rơi vào mấy tình huống như thế trước mọi người, đặc biệt là Touma. Phản ứng đến không ngờ, mặt cô nóng ran lên.  
_"Không hiểu sao em toàn hiểu lầm thành chuyện khác thế này."_ Touma phàn nàn nhìn cô.  
_"Thì a-anh toàn g-gây ra trước, e-em đâu thể đ-đề phòng trước c-chứ?"  
"Nhưng thực sự cậu thích như thế phải không?" _Kyou cười một cách bí hiểm khiến Mikoto bối rối không biết đang ám chỉ thích cái gì.  
_"Nếu như em có bạn trai thì chắc vui phát khóc vì mấy cảnh lãng mạn thế này."_ Tomoyo như người trên mây khi tưởng tượng ra.

"_Ý em là sao?" _Cô nàng electromaster vẫn chưa thông và thấy xôn xao trong lòng.  
_"Thì đấy, chạy trên bãi biển, nằm trên cát và đếm ngôi sao, một mình với người ấy trên du thuyền … chị không biết sao?"  
"Onee-sama, nếu trước đây chọn em thì có lẽ em đã chỉ cho chị biết hương vị tình yêu đến tuyệt hảo."  
_URGHH! Một thứ gì đó vỡ toang trong người Mikoto. Họ đang nói những điều thật sự cao quý, một người senpai như mình, sao không biết đến những thứ như vậy. Nhưng cái của Kuroko không hề liên quan tí nào!  
_"Dù sao anh xin lỗi vì đã sờ ngực em, thế nhé?"_ Touma tủm tỉm khiến Mikoto càng đỏ mặt hơn cả lúc trước.  
_"Ngực em nhỏ như thế, sao anh không sờ người khác mà sao phải là em chứ?!"_ Mikoto nhắm híp mắt lại và vô tình tuôn ra những gì trong đầu mà không kịp suy nghĩ. "  
_"Onee-sama?"  
"Misaka-san, bình tĩnh nào."  
"Biri-biri, em đâu cần hét toáng những bí mật cá nhân như thế. Mà dù ngực em nhỏ thì bộ áo bơi hoa lòe xòe này vẫn hợp với em, hì hì … Hể?"_

Một sự chuyển biến đến đáng sợ. Bao nhiêu con mắt đều đổ dồn về anh chàng Kamijou Đại xui xẻo của chúng ta.

"_Sờ ngực người khác …"  
"Biri-biri … ngực nhỏ … hử …."  
"Đ-Đồ biến thái ..."  
_3 cô gái che phần trên. Chả biết thú tính của kẻ kia bao giờ trỗi dậy nhưng đề phòng là trên hết._  
"Từ từ, anh không cố ý!" _Touma bắt đầu cảm thấy nguy hiểm khi ở đây và bắt đầu lùi._  
"Mikoto, có sao không nếu tớ đập mấy phát không?"  
"Cứ thẳng tay đi, có việc gì thì tớ kiếm ông bác sĩ mặt Gekota về đây và đây sẽ là lần nhập viện tiếp theo của anh ấy."  
_Không thấy rõ mặt của họ nhưng rõ ràng có một luồng khí hắc ám bao bọc xuong quanh người. Và rồi khi họ nhìn lên, đôi mắt họ đỏ chóe như ánh đèn laser của người máy ác nhân nào đó.

"_Á Á Á Á, tha cho anh."_ Touma biết là có chuyện và bắt đầu chạy lên bờ để thoát thân. Tất nhiên là Mikoto, Kyou và Tomoyo cũng nhanh chân chạy theo.

"_Anh đứng lại."_ Mikoto hét theo trong khi đó 2 người kia cũng khí thế không kém gì.  
_"Thế quái nào cũng đuổi theo tôi thế?"_  
_"Ngươi không có quyền để hỏi. Quyền công dân của ngươi đã bị xóa bỏ, mọi hành đồng chống lại chúng tôi sẽ bị coi là hành động biến thái và khi đó chúng tôi có mọi quyền hạn với cơ thể của ngươi!" _Kyou nổi điên lên, tay cầm sẵn cuốn từ điển.  
_"Đừng có đùa thế chứ?! Anh tưởng đó chỉ là chuyện giữa chúng ta thôi?"_

"_Cái lúc chị ý nói về sờ ngực người khác thì anh đã trở thành kẻ thù của chúng tôi."_  
_"Ồ thế à, tại sao lại suy diễn tôi sẽ sờ người khác trừ Mikoto chứ?"_ Touma vừa chạy vừa ngạc nhiên trước diễn biến của mọi chuyện.  
_"Em không biết, anh là đồ đáng ghét!" _Mikoto vặn hết cảm xúc trong người, trong người bực tức.

"Fukou DA!"  
Anh chàng bị các cô gái đuổi theo ráo riết không ngừng nghỉ khiến bản thân người khác cảm thấy hãi sợ.  
_"Thằng ngốc kia nhọ thật!"_ Accelerator nhận xét từ xa. _"Có cần anh hấp chết nó không?"_  
_"EM TỰ LO ĐƯỢC, ĐỒ ĐẦN!" _Mikoto trả lời một cách dữ dội.

Hmph. Thế đấy, cái phản ứng lúc nào cũng gây khó chịu của Railgun. Cậu ta tiếp tục nằm trên ghế và tắm nắng.  
_"Không đuổi theo cho nó đông vui hả."_ Tomoya chỉ theo hướng của sự hốn loạn vừa xảy ra.  
_"Việc gì em phải chạy theo chứ. Em chỉ cần teleport là bay cái đầu tên ngốc kia."  
"Đồ ác quỷ."_

"_Anh mọi gọi thế nào cũng được." _Kuroko nghiêng đầu bơ câu nói của cậu ta và nhìn ra xa. _"Nhưng được giúp và nhìn Onee-sama hành phúc như hôm nay thì em mãn nguyện rồi." _

"_Chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy, Shirai-san?" _Nagisa tò mò hỏi, như thể nhận ra uẩn khúc trong câu nói của Kuroko.  
_"Chị không nên hỏi sâu về quá khứ, đôi khi nó quá đau buồn ..."  
"Mikoto-chan biết quá khứ của chị, thì đáng ra chị cũng nên biết chứ." _Nagisa cố chấp đến bất ngờ._ "Chả lẽ nó khó đến thế sao?"  
_Kuroko cảm thấy khó xử. Yêu cầu của chị thì có lẽ khó với em, em đâu thể khơi gợi lại nó chứ …  
_"Sao cậu cứng đầu thế."_ Tomoya phàn nàn, để tay lên đầu cô bé. _"Chuyện riêng của cậu ấy thì có khi nên để lúc khác."  
"Nếu nói là chuyện riêng thì cũng hơi quá, chả là em với những người còn lại trong nhóm cũng dính vào mấy vụ không được vui vẻ lắm."  
"Có liên quan tới lão Accelerator không nhỉ?"  
_Cô gái 2 bím tóc khựng lại. Tự dưng chuyển biến nhanh tới phần đen tối nhất của của mọi chuyện! Đâu thể dễ dàng quên chuyện ấy được.  
_"Anh chị chỉ nên biết là bọn em đều trải qua những cú sốc mà chỉ muốn quên đi."_ Kuroko nén trong người, không muốn nhắc lại chuyện cũ rồi tự nói trong lòng. Một ngày nào đó em sẽ cho chị biết nhưng không phải lúc này. Em không muốn vì chuyện này mà ảnh hưởng tới mọi người.

"_Shirai-san." _Nagisa nhìn cô bé lo lắng và nắm tay Tomoya. Hai người thực sự không biết chuyện gì xảy ra mặc dù mấy năm trước có thể họ đã nghe thấy về các cuộc giao tranh kì lạ khắp thế giới. Ai ai cũng lo lắng.  
_"Mà thôi, hãy để quá khứ trôi qua và hướng tới tương lai."_ Kuroko đưa tay lên trời và nói với giọng nói sảng khoái. "_Hãy vui vẻ như cặp đôi kia … Hể."_  
Ở đằng xa kia, cuộc ruột đuổi vẫn chưa hết và ai cũng muốn kết thúc. Chính vì vậy, Mikoto lấy hết hơi ra và gọi to.  
_"Touma!"_ Cánh tay bắt đầu xuất hiện những luồng điện mạnh và chúng được phóng về phía anh chàng đang chạy thực mạng.  
_"Đừng tưởng là từng này ngăn lại được anh nhé!"_ Touma nhìn tay phải và quay phắt người ra sau. **~CHOANG!~ **Dòng điện bị vô hiệu hóa, đúng như cậu ta dự đoán. Nhưng sau đấy, cậu nhận ra đó là sai lầm cực kì lớn. Ngay thời điểm đó, chính Touma đã dừng lại tại chỗ và 3 cô gái kia đang rút lui khoảng cách.  
_"Em bảo anh đứng lại cơ mà!" _Mikoto hét lên một cách khí thế và với tốc độ cao, cô nhảy xồ vào Touma.  
**THỤP!**  
_"HỰA!"_ Khuôn mặt biến sắc đau đớn sau khi lĩnh trọn đòn húc của cô gái. Thời gian như thể chậm lại, những kí ức tốt lẫn xấu của anh chàng dường như đảo đi đảo lại trong đầu. Cậu cảm thấy người mình như thăng hoa nhẹ nhàng. Và cuối cùng, tuân theo Định luật 3 của Newton, người húc nằm đè lên người bị húc.  
Kyou và Tomoyo cũng dừng lại và nhìn 2 anh chị kia đang nhìn nhau, người dưới người trên. Một tình cảnh không thể nào xấu hổ hơn nữa.  
_"Chị thấy đấy, luôn luôn vui vẻ thế kia." _Kuroko mỉm cười và đưa tay ra._"Chạy ra chơi với mọi người nào!"  
"Hai." _Nagisa đáp lại.  
Cô gái nhìn Tomoya.  
"Anh giỏi thì đuổi theo em và chị ấy đi. Em không dùng teleport đâu."  
"Hả."  
Chưa kịp nhận ra thì 2 cô gái cùng nhau chạy trên con sông, cùng nhay chạy tới chỗ bạn bè của mình. Những giọt nước bắn lên, lấp lóe trong ánh nắng mặt trời. Họ cười đùa với nhau để cảm thấy được sự trẻ trung trong người. Anh chàng Okazaki nhìn theo.  
_"Chắc mình chả cần vội đâu." _Cậu nói một cách bình thản khi nghe thấy những bước chân lõm bõm đằng sau.  
_"Đi ra đằng kia với ba không, Tomoya-san?"_ Giọng nói quen thuộc.  
Tomoya quan sát những người bạn của mình một lúc rồi thở dài. Cuộc sống tuy có lúc khó khăn nhưng sẽ luôn có bạn bè xung quanh. Không thể nào chối cãi được.

Trên đà chạy, Kuroko suy nghĩ trong đầu. Có thể sẽ còn xảy ra nhiều chuyện đau khổ, nhưng nhất định mình sẽ bảo vệ Onee-sama, sẽ không nhìn chị ấy đau khổ nữa. Một giọng nói như thể thôi thúc cô gái teleporter, rằng Onee-sama của mình sẽ không còn cô đơn nữa. Sẽ không còn chuyện 4 năm, 2 năm ...

.  
_"Mày có biết tao ghét gì ở 3 con số này, 14, 4, 2 không?"_  
_"Éo quan tâm."  
"Đó là thời điểm khiến ta cảm thấy khốn nạn nhất cả đời mình."  
"Giờ thì quan tâm. Mày thành kẻ suy tư về cuộc sống từ lúc nào thế?"_  
Accelerator không trả lời, tiếp tục nằm trên ghế và nhìn lên trời. Thấy vậy, Teitoku bỏ kính ra nhăn mặt, lẩm bẩm.  
_"Số 2, cái thời điểm mà Thành phố học viện hoàn toàn thay đổi."  
"Hả?"  
"Không có gì, chỉ là không có gì tồn tại mãi." _Teitoku chỉnh mũ vành thấp xuống, che lại mặt._  
"Đáng lẽ tao không nên cứu mày lúc đấy. Giờ nằm đây mà nghe mày lảm nhảm."  
_Khỉ thật. Hình ảnh Uiharu Kazari lung lay cái xác bất động của Dark Matter, bí danh của Kakine Teitoku, vào ngày đấy lại hiện trong đầu Accelerator. Có cái gì đó lẻn vào trái tim sắt đá của hắn … 3 lỗ to tướng trên ngực Kakine, 3 viên đạn đặc dụng để chống lại esper do lão Kihara Gensei chế tạo ra ... cô gái với chiếc vòng hoa khóc nức nở và cầu xin Accelerator cứu bạn trai mình.  
_"Hãy … cứu … anh … ấy … Chỉ … một … lần … thôi … anh … không … thể … cứu … người … sao?"_

Cậu ta cứ đứng bất động nhìn trong khi đó tiếng đạn, tiếng bom nổ tiếp tục vang khắp nơi. Sao mình phải cứu hắn trong khi mình còn không bảo vệ được Sisters. Mình còn phải đi cứu Last Order và WORST, đâu thể mất thời gian vì tên cặn bã này. Nhưng đây là cuộc đua thời gian, cậu phải lựa chọn. Anh chàng kia đang thở hổn hển, đấu hiệu cái chết sắp đến gần còn Kazari tiếp tục giữ vết thương để tránh máu chảy ra. Trong hoàn cảnh như vậy mà cô gái vẫn đủ tỉnh táo để giữ bình tĩnh mà sơ cứu người ta.

_~Thể hiện ý tốt với người khác lại đáng sợ đến thế ư?~  
Có những lúc chúng ta phải nỗ lực trả nợ dù khó khắn đến chừng nào. _

Chết tiệt, Yomikawa! Accelerator tức điên lên và ép tay lên người Dark Matter.

"_Mày nợ tao nhiều đấy, vì thế đừng có mà chết trước mặt con bé!"_

…  
_"Hừm, chắc chả biến mất đâu nhỉ."_ Teitoku chỉ lên 3 cái vết mờ mờ.  
_"Không, cứ để nguyên đi. Trông mày giống như đàn anh đàn chị … đúng kiểu Dark Side."_ Accelerator cười phá lên. _"Nhưng cái mặt đường thì đừng lo." _

"_Cái năng lực chết người kia mà cứu được người cơ đấy. Suýt tưởng mày định cho tao đi luôn."  
"Không hài lòng thì để tao xử ngay. Đồ vô ơn." _cậu ta giơ nắm đấm ra với vẻ hăm dọa.  
_"Đánh nhau tưng bừng ở AC chưa đủ à."_

Giờ nhận ra lúc này Accelerator, Teitoku và Kazari đang tắm nắng cùng nhau và cảm thấy một cái gì đó không ổn ở chuyện này.  
_"Ồ, đáng lẽ anh nên diệt tận gốc tên này ngay ở phát đầu tiên. Đỡ phải cứu và không mang nợ. Nếu bị tra hỏi vì sao không cứu thì cứ lấy mối thù cũ là xong."  
"Hắn không phải anti-hero nữa mà là villain!" _Teitoku phát hoảng khi nghe thấy lời nói kia. _"Mà nợ nần gì ?!"  
"Chịu hai anh rồi đấy." _Cô gái lắc đầu thất vọng.  
_"Nợ … hay đấy, giờ tao nợ mày, Uiharu-san …. Railgun …." _Giọng anh chàng siêu năng lực gia bỗng trở nên trầm tĩnh, như thể tiếc nuối điều gì. _"… Sisters … Ba mẹ."_  
Teitoku thấy vậy bèn lấy tay mình vẫy trước mặt Accelerator.

"_Đừng có phát khóc trước mặt tao chứ."  
"Tí tao đấm thì mày sẽ phát khóc như con gái!"_

Dark Matter cảm thấy hãi hùng khi một ngày nào đó, kẻ thù truyền kiếp của mình có thể trở nên mềm yếu vì cảm xúc như vậy.  
_"Tao mà không gặp bọn pháp sư và không đá đít lão Giáo hoàng mấy phát thì chắc chả tin mấy cái thứ đó … không chừng còn có thiên đường và ông bà già đang nhìn xuống và sợ hãi vì những gì con trai mình đã làm."  
_Thế này quá đủ rồi. Tên ngốc kia làm như thế nào nhỉ, tay phải à?_  
_**BỤP! **Một phát vào mặt Accelerator khiến hắn tỉnh lại từ dòng suy tưởng.  
_"May quá, không bật Vector Change." _Teitoku thở phào nhưng điều đó khiến Kazari giật mình._  
"Thằng ngu kia, sao mày không biến hình đi cho xong mà còn ăn cắp bản quyền của người ta?"  
"Bật phản hồi đi rồi hẵng nói đi cháu ạ." _Cậu ta khiêu khích gã bạch tạng kia.

Nhưng hắn chỉ để tay ra sau đầu và lờ đi.  
_"Nếu không phải vì tao đang hóng ánh nắng mặt tròi thì xong đời mày rồi."  
_Cái gì, hắn mà tắm nắng? Nghe có nhầm không?  
_"Bật phải hồi liền tù tì thì chả trách tao giống như một thằng nghiện ngập."  
"WTF? Liên quan à."  
_Nhân lúc không để ý, Kazari thì thầm vào tai Teitoku.  
_"Đến giờ rồi, đừng để anh ấy biết."  
"Báo họ đi và làm thật nhẹ nhàng."  
_Hai người lẻn ra từ từ và Accelerator nhìn theo. Ít ra tên kia phắn rồi, đỡ phải điếc tai. Thật phiền phức với con nhỏ Last Order, chỉ vì muốn giống người bình thường mà bắt mình ra ngoài sưởi nắng làm quái gì.  
_"Đủ xa rồi đấy, ra hiệu đi."  
"Vâng … Misaka-san, chị nghe chưa?"_  
SSSSSsssSSSS. Tín hiệu ngắt quãng của bộ đàm, theo sau là giọng nói của electromaster level 5.  
_"Rõ rồi. Ừm, giờ là 1415. Thời điểm thích hợp để hành động đấy."  
"Vậy để em qua máy tính cho tiện."  
"Được, chị lấy gói đồ ở đằng kia và đi thôi."  
"Bọn tớ sẵn sàng rồi, Uiharu."  
"Đi cẩn thận nhé."  
"Lo gì, có cậu kết nối bộ đàm thì lo gì, Goalkeeper nhỉ?"  
_Một hồi im lặng, không ai nói gì. Teitoku nói vào.  
_"Giờ rút lui cũng không muộn đâu, cô thực sự muốn nhúng tay vào Bóng tối lần nữa sao?"  
"Anh nghĩ gì thì nghĩ nhưng tôi sẽ kết thúc mọi chuyện tại đây và hôm nay!"  
_Tiếng thở dài.  
_"Liệu mà làm cho êm vào. Lão kia biết thì sẽ có chuyện lớn."  
"Tôi làm chuyện này vì anh ấy. Sau này có biết thì ít ra công lý đã được thực thi."  
"Onee-sama, chị đừng buồn và hãy vui lên đi. Chả phải đó là mục đích chị hướng tới, mang lại hạnh phúc cho mọi người."  
"Ừm."  
_Kazari không thấy rõ mặt Mikoto nhưng cảm giác cô nàng vô cùng quyết tâm rất chi là rõ. 14 năm chưa phải muộn và kẻ thù ác sẽ phải trả giá vì những tội ác của mình.

Sao khi bước vào căn lều của mình, cô mở laptop ra để mở bản đồ điện tử. Chính xác là bản đồ của nơi mà họ đang cắm trại và tít phía trên là mục tiêu chỉ định, căn nhà rộng lớn của một người tên là Midori Haru. Kẻ mà 14 năm trước đây thực hiện nhiệm vụ ám sát cha mẹ của Accelerator, Misaka Daisuke.  
Phía bên ngoài, Mikoto và Kuroko tìm cách đánh lạc hướng mọi người. 3 người electromaster hiện giờ đang ở đây và điều đó vô cùng thuận lợi. Như hiểu được tình hình trước đó, WORST và Last Order gật đầu. Hai người tiến gần các bạn của Nagisa và bắt đầu.  
_"Hề hề, em thắc mắc liệu có thể thực hành trò bói bài của Ryou-san không đây."  
"Vâng, vâng, bói bài cho mọi người sẽ rất thú vị. - MISAKA-MISAKA nói vậy để được chơi cùng mọi người."  
"Vậy chị đi lấy bộ bài ra nhé."  
"Thôi nào, Fujibayashi, đi chơi cũng đem theo bộ bài à."  
"Thế mà vẫn ngồi được trên xe mà nghe bói được."  
"Chán phèo quá. Đi chơi đâu đó đi."  
"Muốn ăn đấm à, chọn đi, nằm viện hay nghe bói!"  
"~Onee-chan."  
_Vậy tốt rồi, mọi người đều bị thu hút bởi màn kịch của 2 người kia. Mikoto nhìn về phía lều của Kazari và thấy Teitoku vẫy tay ra hiệu. Giờ quyết định đã đến và không có đường rút lui.

**BẰNG MỌI GIÁ PHẢI BẮT SỐNG MIDORI HARU VÀ TỐNG HẮN VÀO TÙ VÌ TỘI ÁC CỦA MÌNH!**

.

.

.  
Với khả năng xuất sắc của Teleporter, họ không gặp mấy khó khăn để tiếp cận khu biệt thự của tên tội phạm ngoài vòng pháp luật. Xung quanh toàn camera, vòng thep gai, lính gác và không thể thiếu là sự giàu sang của hắn ta. Mikoto, Kuroko và Tomoyo hiện giờ đang ngồi xa để tránh bị phát hiện.  
_"Thật phát tởm nếu nghĩ hắn đã làm những gì để có những thứ này."_

KAZARI: _"Hắn ta là lính đánh thuê của Thành phố học viện nên xong nhiệm vụ là hắn lĩnh lương. Có thể trong đây cũng là thành quả của hắn trong vụ 14 năm trước."_

Cô gái electromaster nghiến răng lại. Cô thực sự ghét cái Bóng tối của Học viện, ngay cả ở bên ngoài cũng có. Hành động hôm nay có thể không tiệu diệt được Bóng tối nhưng đáng để đưa kẻ này ra ánh sáng.  
_"Thực ra chị cũng không biết vì sao chị lại làm điều này vì Accelerator, kể cả anh ấy là đại ngốc nhưng chị không thể ngồi khoanh tay." _Mikoto cảm thấy bối rối khi nói ra. _"Không p-phải vì là a-nh họ mình, d-dù sao c-chị cũng mu-mốn khởi động chân tay ..."  
"Onee-sama, em hiểu được cảm xúc của chị. Cứ coi như chị đang muốn giúp người khác như trước đây. Đừng bận tâm tới chuyện anh em gì nữa."  
"Nhưng mà … Sau những gì … anh ta gây ra …. thì lẽ ra chị nên mặc kệ mà ..."  
"Em không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra nhưng hai người là gia đình đấy. Điều đó không bao giờ thay đổi. Chị không hiểu sao?"  
"Cảm ơn em, Sakagami-san." _Mikoto mỉm cười mãn nguyện và nhìn lên trời. Đó chính là câu trả lời khiến mình hài lòng. _"Nhưng mà sao em đi cùng bọn chị. Đáng lẽ em không nên theo đến đây, nguy hiểm lắm."  
"Em là Hội trưởng hội học sinh và nhiệm vụ của em là quản lý thành viên của Hội học sinh ..."  
"Xin lỗi, tớ là thành viên của Judgement." _Kuroko vỗ lên phù hiệu trên tay một cách tự hào. _"Nhưng đừng lo, Hội trưởng, nhiệm vụ của tớ cũng là giúp đỡ và bảo vệ công dân."  
_Mikoto ngẩn người ra và nhận ra rằng họ sẵn sàng giúp mình bằng mọi giá. Dám cá rằng, nếu bị ngăn cấm thì họ chắc chắn sẽ theo mình đến cùng. Cảm giác y hệt như lúc mụ Therestina gây ra vụ Poltergeist và khi mà cả hội quyết định đối đầu với STUDY. Thế mới biết rằng các đàn em của mình ngốc nghếch đến mức nào.  
KAZARI: _"Mọi người còn nghe thấy không?"_  
_"Có việc gì, Uiharu?"  
"E rằng đây là tin xấu, tốt nhất là các cậu nên nhanh lên. Vì chỉ chưa đầy 2 tiếng, tức là 1630, hắn sẽ rời khỏi đây và đi ra sân bây đi nước ngoài. Hắn sẽ đi Italy và ở đó tận 3 năm, vì thế phải khẩn trương lên!"  
"Tớ không biết cậu tìm được thông tin đấy ở đâu nhưng có lẽ đã đến lúc hành động rồi." _Kuroko cười nửa miệng.

Đồng hồ bây giờ chỉ 14h27. Mikoto nhìn 2 cô bạn đang nói chuyện vui vẻ. Giờ đâu còn thời gian để tán chuyên. Mình còn không biết sắp tới sẽ gặp phải chuyện gì, chỉ một chút sơ sẩy là … Không, mình không nên nghĩ tới. Mình đã nghĩ đủ nhiều và kết quả là mình cảm thấy đau khổ._  
"Nhưng từng này lính gác …" _Kuroko nhìn qua ống nhòm._ "Hơi bị nhiều … dùi cui điện … bình xịt cay … súng đạn cao su với lực nén cao … súng điện … có cả chó săn kìa … cậu nghĩ sao?"  
_Tomoyo nhún vai bình thản.

"_Không thành vấn đề. Giống như tớ hồi trước vậy nên chắc chả ảnh hưởng gì mấy."  
"Tớ biết mà, cậu còn chặn được cú đá ấy ở Lễ hội trường. Cậu là một kẻ siêu phàm."  
"Đừng có nói vậy." _Cô nàng hội trưởng đỏ mặt xấu hổ và đứng dậy vặn người qua lại. "_Cậu chọn bên nào?"  
"Đúng là khí thế! Cái nào chả được." _Kuroko theo dõi và thấy một nhóm lính gác đang tiến tới với con chó. _"Nói thật, thằng này không biết đầu tư vào an ninh, rồi có ngày trộm nhập nha."  
_Ngay lập tức, Kuroko vẫy tay khiến bọn họ để ý tới. _  
"Kuroko, em làm trò gì thế, lộ bây giờ!"  
"Ooops, I did it again."  
"Hả."  
"Mấy cô kia, tới đây làm gì, khai mau!" _Gã to cao hét từ xa và rút dùi cui, 2 kẻ kia không do dự, cũng rút hàng họ ra.  
_"Xin lỗi, thật là thiếu lịch sự phải không? Tôi là …" _Kuroko từ từ bước ra và giơ tay lên. _"Nên giới thiệu thế nào dây?"  
"Vâng, vâng, tôi sẽ cho cô giới thiệu nhưng trong căn phòng tội lỗi của ông chủ!" _Gã kia cáu lên và liên tiếp đập đầu dùi cui vào lòng bàn tay.  
Cô gái tét 2 bím cười gian xảo và trước khi họ kịp nhận ra, cô bé biến mất khiến họ ngạc nhiên. Chí có 2 người đứng đó.  
_"__Judgement desu no!"_ Giọng nói ở đằng sau và khi quay người lại thì thứ duy nhất nhận được là 3 cú đá cực mạnh vào mặt. 3 người bất tỉnh ngay tại chỗ và chú chó giật mình bỏ chạy khỏi khu vực.  
_"BÁO ĐỘNG!" _Một lính canh hô vào loa thông báo và âm thanh khó chịu rú lên. Tiếng chân dồn dập của cánh bảo vệ đang đến gần và họ không hề tỏ ra muốn chơi bời gì lúc này.

Đã đến lúc phải dọn sạch chỗ này thôi!  
Không cần chờ đợi, Tomoyo lao thẳng vào một đám, tưởng chừng bị bao vây không lối thoát. Nhưng kì lạ thay, họ bị tung lên cao và từng thằng bị dính cước của mình.  
_"Chết tiệt. Tưởng mày là con gái mà muốn làm gì ... HỰA!"_  
Một thằng ngốc thiếu may mắn khi định đập Tomoyo từ đằng sau.  
_"Tại anh tự gây ra chứ. Tôi chỉ tự vệ thôi."_ Cô cúi xuống nói thầm.

_"Sakagami-san!" _Kuroko cảnh bảo khi thấy một nhóm cầm súng để bắn hạ cô bạn.  
Cô cầm một đống đinh dài trong tay và nhìn chúng. Đã lâu rồi không được cầm chúng.  
**KENG – KENG – KENG -KENG – KENG!** Bằng sự chuẩn xác kinh ngạc, Kuroko đã vô hiệu hóa các khẩu súng. Những kẻ kia vô vọng nhìn món đồ chơi trở thành phế liệu và tiếp theo là 2 cô gái cùng nhảy vào đấm.

Mikoto nhìn Kuroko và Tomoyo hành động. Judgement và Hội trưởng hội học sinh sát cánh cùng nhau. Cô không tin nổi hai người lại có thể ăn ý như vậy.

Tiếng bíp tin nhắn và cô nhìn màn hình.

_"Em yên tâm, chị sẽ đến._

_Cứ câu thời gian đi, đừng để hắn chạy thoát.  
Và chuyện kia thì đừng để tâm nữa, dù sao chị giúp em lúc đấy vì đó là nghĩa vụ." _

Cô nghĩ một hồi lâu rồi lại ngước nhìn chiến trường kia. Thời điểm đã tới và không có thời gian để trốn tránh thực tại.  
_"Buồn cười thật."_ Mikoto cột tóc lại, đội mũ lên và nhìn bộ đồ mình đang mặc. _"Không ngờ lại tái xuất giang hồ với nó."  
_Một nụ cười gian hiểm đặc trưng trên môi. Lần này mình sẽ phá hủy nơi này như mình đã từng làm. Midori Haru, ông đã sai lầm khi dám động vào gia đình Misaka này. Thật là sai lầm lớn!

Nhưng cô không hề biết, một trong những camera an ninh kia lại được nối thẳng tới văn phòng chính. Khung cảnh hỗn loạn bên ngoài nhưng hắn cứ ngồi đấy và cười điên loạn. Hắn vắt chân lên bàn, vẻ mặt sung sướng.  
_"Tôi tưởng đây là giấc mơ nhưng không phải ... Railgun, cô đúng là khách quý của tôi. Khách quý nên tôi sẽ cho cô chơi một lúc rồi tôi sẽ tiếp đón vô cùng nồng hậu. Ta hứa đấy ... MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

Cảm giác lạnh sống lưng, như thể ai đó theo dõi mình. Mặc dù ở đây có cả camera nhưng Mikoto chắc chắn rằng kẻ kia biết mình là ai và sẽ sẵn sàng đáp trả.  
KAZARI: _"Misaka-san, em dò được tracking signal. Vì vậy từ bây giờ em sẽ ngắt kết nối để tránh bị phát hiện. Các chị lo được không?"  
"Không sao, có vẻ dễ dàng hơn so với chị nghĩ." _Mikoto trả lời và ngạc nhiên khi thấy các Power Suit nhỏ gọn chui ra từ dưới đât, nơi để hầm chưa các chiến cơ di động._ "Có vẻ đây sẽ là bữa tiệc dữ dội."  
_Bên kia đầu dây, Kazari vừa ngắt kết nối và theo dõi diễn biến gián tiếp qua vệ tinh của AC.

_"Em chuẩn bĩ kĩ thật."  
"Ừm, thực ra bọn em đã nghĩ tới điều này từ ngày kia rồi."_

Teitoku khoanh tay nhìn màn hình với vẻ thích thú. Không ngờ cậu được chứng kiến cách làm việc của Judgement, chính xác hơn là cô bé Goalkeeper. Tuy bao nhiêu lần thấy Kazari làm việc nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên hăng hái như vậy.  
_"Anh thấy ngạc nhiên sao?"  
"Không. Anh level 5 và em level 3 nhưng điều này không có ý nghĩa gì ."  
_Kazari mỉm cười như thể hiểu ý được anh ấy và trên màn hình. Mikoto lúc này đang chống lại các đợt tấn công của Power Suit và có thể thấy rằng chúng được điều khiển tự động nên không sợ có người bên trong. Chị ấy thật tuyệt vời và Sakagami-san cùng Shirai-san phối hợp nhau rất tuyệt vời.

"Liệu sau vụ này thì mọi người có an toàn không. Kể cả ẩn nấp như vậy mà Thành phố học viện tìm ra được ... "  
"Thì lúc đấy anh với tên ngốc kia sẽ một lần nữa bảo vệ cái thành phố tuyệt vời này." Teitoku vỗ lên ngực và nhìn ra ngoài. Last Order và WORST đang thu hút sự chú ý còn Accelerator cũng chưa phát hiện gì cả.  
Mikoto nở nụ cười khoái chí và vận công, toàn thân như đang tích trữ điện và phóng ra xung quanh. Một quả cầu điện xanh lè to dần lên và biến hình thành hình dạng rõ ràng.

_"Cứ như là người nhện vậy." _

_"Quả nhiên là mụ già kia đúng thật ... HAAAAAAA!"_

Ánh sáng lóe lên quanh người và thật bất ngờ, Mikoto đang lơ lửng trên cao và từ lưng mình xuất hiện 8 chiếc chân được tạo ra bởi điện. Cả 8 cái đều tiếp xúc với đất, như thể đó là nhện không lồ. Mọi người đều sững sờ.

_"Cái sức mạnh này ... "_ Mikoto nhìn xuống dưới. Lúc này đám lính đã bao vây Kuroko, dù có là Teleporter tài tình thì không thể chống đỡ được. _"Ái chà, sao lại bắt nạt một cô gái yếu đuối thế?!"_

**ZAAAaappp Ziiiing!**_  
_Một pha vung tay – dùi cui điện bị vô hiệu hóa kèm theo các bộ đàm, bọn họ nhìn nhau, định rút súng ra bắn trả thì 8 đôi chân kia nhảy lên và tụ thành 1 điểm, đất nứt toác ra – trước khi kịp nhận ra, xung chấn khiến đám người kia bị hất tung lên.  
Đến lúc Kuroko ra tay. Với khả năng teleporter, từng người đang bay lại hại cánh trước Tomoyo và hoảng sợ khi thấy ánh mắt ấy. Chính đôi mắt khiến đồng đội bị đánh ra bã và họ là người tiếp theo. Mặc dù có tấm lớp bảo vệ nhưng đó chả là gì trước Liên hoàn cước của Tomoyo.  
_"Tuyệt vời, Sakagami-san!"  
"Thế này khác gì buổi luyện tập của Hội học sinh nhỉ."  
"Cá rằng, bọn họ sẽ không tin mùa hè của chúng mình sôi động đến thế ... HA HA HA HA!"  
"Không phải lúc để cười đâu, Kuroko." _Mikoto nheo lông mày khi thấy 1 tốp lính kèm theo Power Suit.  
_"Thật tình, lão này có bao nhiêu tiền mà thuê cả lũ ngốc thế này?" _Kuroko nghiêng đầu nhìn với vẻ chán nản. Cô teleport tới chiếc túi ở chỗ xuất phát và quay lại với món quà của Chúa. Những chiếc đinh vô cùng đẹp mắt được làm từ thép không gỉ, chỉ chờ đợi chủ nhân mới.

Rắc rối thật, Nagisa mà thấy mình như thế chắc sợ luôn. Đúng là mình và cậu ấy khác nhau một vực, khác nhau về tính cách và sức mạnh. Nhưng chúng ta là bạn bè và điều đó càng làm mình muốn bảo vệ tất cả.  
_"Ra đây nào các bé." _Mikoto lên tiếng và quạp toàn bộ Power Suit đang tụm lại, quan sát. Đám này giống hàng của MAR và STUDY thật, có điều nhỏ gọn hơn. Mà "Một cây làm chẳn nên non -Ba cây chụm lại nên hòn núi cao" hình như không có tác dụng với bọn họ. _"Đến giờ đi ngủ rồi."_**_  
_ẦM ...RẦM ... ẦM ... RẦM!**_  
_Dường như họ không tính đến trường hợp. Big Spider Misaka kia đang túm cả nắm robot kia và dùng cái chân kia để đập xuống đất liên tiếp, mặt đất rung chuyển, bụi mịt mù.

_"Không xong rồi."_ Một kẻ to tiếng và lôi bộ đàm ra. Có vẻ hắn là chỉ huy của nhóm này. _"Gọi sếp và nói rằng chúng ta cần ...?"_

Nhung trước khi hắn kịp nói xong, cô gái tóc xám phi tới.  
_"Các anh cần vào bệnh viện!"_  
Thứ duy nhất hắn thấy là những đòn đá liên hoàn và với pha dứt điểm, hắn bị Tomoyo ném vào đám lâu la như quả bóng bowling. Chúng bị knock-out ngay lập tức.  
Một thằng xuất hiện đằng sau nhưng cũng gặp kết cục tương tự, hắn trúng 1 phát đầu gối vào cằm và cả người như thể lộn ngược lại. Tóc Tomoyo bay phấp phới, trông thật uy nghị.  
**XOẸT ... XOẸT ...** Tiếng nhiễu sóng vang lên và giọng nói ai đó nói.

_"HAY QUÁ ĐI MẤT! TA TƯỞNG TỪNG NÀY ĐỦ ĐỂ DỪNG LẠI CÔ NHƯNG CÓ LẼ TÔI ĐÃ NHẦM ... TA ĐÃ CHỜ ĐỢI CÁI NGÀY NÀY LÂU RỒI ... THẬT KHÔNG HỔ DANH RAILGUN CỦA TOKIWADAI!"  
"Midori Haru!"  
"Ồ, không ngờ ta nổi tiếng đến nỗi Railgun đến thăm ta, hừ. Ái chà, thằng anh họ đâu nhỉ. Đã đến đây rồi thì chắc hẳn thằng rác rưởi kia đã biết hết rồi ... hắn không ở đây ... cảm động quá, imouto của hắn không muốn hắn tham gia à ... KHÀ KHÀ KHÀ KHÁ HÁ HÁ."  
"Anh ta không phải rác rưởi, đồ khốn!" _Mikoto bực tức hét toáng lên._  
"Onee-sama, hắn đang cố khiêu khích đấy."  
"Rác rưởi hay không thì tí nữa tính. Giờ chúng ta chơi đùa nhỉ?"  
_**ÓE ÓE ÓE ÓE ÓE ÓE!**_ Thứ âm thanh khó chịu rú lên và mắt đất lại tiếp tục rung chuyển mạnh, lần này không phải do Mikoto. Cả 3 người ngã phịch xuống đất và một căn biệt thự đổ vỡ và xuất hiện chiếc Mecha khổng lồ. Thật hùng vĩ làm sao.  
"Không thể nào ...sao ngươi có được những thứ này?!"  
"Therestina Kihara Lifeline, Đội trưởng MAR và đây là món quà tặng 4 năm trước của cô ấy. Biết không? Và đích thân ta sẽ chơi đùa với các ngươi."_  
Cỗ máy khổng lồ bắt đầu phun khí trắng xung quanh và bay vút lên cao, dừng lại một chốc và lấy đà rơi xuống nhanh

_"TẢN RA MAU!"_

.

.

_._

_"__Động đất à?" _Kyou cầm cốc nước lên. Và không chỉ riêng cốc nước của cô bị lay động.  
_"Chỉ là rung động nhỏ thôi mà. Hoặc có khi đang cho cho nổ mìn ở đâu đó." _Youhei nhìn từ bên này sang bên kia và tiếp tục uống nước chanh.  
_"Làm quái gì có hầm mỏ ở đây mà nổ mìn."  
_Nagisa vừa bê ra chiếc khay, trên đó nước giải khát cho mọi người._  
"Hai hai, nước cho mọi người đây … Hế, Mikoto-chan đâu nhỉ. Mình định mời bạn ấy mà không thấy đâu."_

"_Đúng thật, cậu ấy lặn mất tăm đâu rồi."  
"Không chỉ riêng bạn ấy, ngay cả Shirai-san với Sakagami-san cũng không ở đây." _Cô bạn nói một cách lo lắng.  
_"Còn thiếu bác Naoyuki và Okazaki-kun."_ Ryou thông báo._"Thực ra chúng mình đã không thấy họ từ lúc chơi bói bài."  
_Ực! Không xong rồi … WORST và Last Order nghĩ trong đầu … Mọi người bắt đầu để ý và có khi sẽ hỗn loạn nếu biết chuyện.  
_"Đừng lo, hai cha con kia chắc đi chơi đâu đó." _WORST làm vẻ mặt tỉnh bơ để trấn an họ._  
"Đúng, đúng, còn Onee-sama đi mua đồ cho tối nay mà."  
_Last Order cố gắng che giấu, đến nỗi quên mất cách xưng hô thường ngày của mình.  
_"Chung ta vẫn còn đủ thứ ở đây và cả xung quanh, sao lại đi mua vậy."  
"Thực ra bọn họ đi đâu?" _Touma bắt đầu lo lắng, cảm thấy điều không lành._  
_Một hồi im lặng. Hai người kia bắt đầu ấp úng nhưng làm thế càng khiến mọi người nghi ngờ. Tiếp tục che giấu hay nói sự thật?  
_"Đừng lo, các chị ấy đi mua đồ thật mà … có làm gì đâu … nếu không cần thì chỉ đi dạo quanh đây thôi."  
"Đáng nghi thật."_ Kyou nghiêm giọng. _"Từ lúc bày ra cái trò bói bài là hai em có biểu hiểu hiện lo âu."  
_Cả 2 chị em đều im thin thít không nói gì. Họ không muốn không ai bị vạ lây vào mấy vụ này cả.  
_"Order-chan, em có thể nói không?"_ Nagisa cúi xuống nhìn cô bé._ "Chuyện này rất quan trọng đấy."_

Khuôn mặt dễ thương của Nagisa làm Last Order không thể tập trung. Điều gì đó thôi thúc trong trái tim rằng phải cho mọi người biết.

"_Hức … hức … hức … "_ Last Order chảy nước mắt và nhìn Nagisa đang lúng túng.  
_"Biết ngay, đã xảy ra chuyện gì?"_  
_"Sao em khóc, chuyện gì rồi?"_ Câu hỏi của Kyou càng khiến cô bé càng khóc to hơn.  
_" Onee-sama đi cùng Shirai-san và Sakagami-san để … "_  
_"Oy, cái tiếng gì mà nghe khó chịu thế?"  
_WORST chưa kịp nói hết thì bị Accelerator ngắt lời. Thực ra tiếng khóc của Last Order to nên anh chàng bạch tạng nghe thấy.  
Last Order lau nước mắt và cố gắng bình tĩnh, chỉ về phía con đường ở ngoài.

"_Onee-sama … đằng kia … "  
"Anh mày chả hiểu hiểu nhóc nói gì." _Accelerator chậc lưỡi và ngồi dậy khỏi ghế."Có thấy Railgun đâu … "  
Đúng là không thấy cô em họ ở đâu, ngay cả con bé Shirai hay đeo bám nó. Chết tiệt … cậu ta nguyền rủa … ngay cả Sakagami, Uiharu cũng không có. Nhìn theo hướng chỉ của Last Order thì thấy mỗi tên Teitoku. Khoan, sao nó đứng đấy và không vào cái lều kia. Cảm thấy điều gì đó mờ ám, Accelerator đứng lên và từ từ bước tới.  
_"Ê, không sưởi nắng nữa à?" Teitoku tỏ ra một cách thân mật và chắn đường vào lều.  
"Tránh ra." Accelerator đẩy Teitoku ra một bên và đi vào. Bên trong là Kazari đang ngồi trước laptop, ngạc nhiên khi thấy anh ta bước vào.  
"A-Accelerator-san … "  
"Nói cho anh biết, chuyện gì đã xảy ra mà Last Order khóc, WORST không thèm nói gì, mọi người đang lo lắng và rốt cuộc Railgun đi đâu?!"  
"Này, anh bạn, họ đang làm chuyện riêng thôi. Tốt nhất … "  
"Tưởng tao quan tâm chắc!" Accelerator quát to và nhìn Kazari. "Chuyện riêng gì mà cả 3 người đều biến mất mà không ai biết!"  
_Trước áp lực lúc này, Kazari hít sâu vào và bỏ kính ra với vòng hoa trên đầu. Cô quay màn hình ra chỗ Accelerator._  
__"Chúng em đã tìm ra được thủ phạm giết ba mẹ anh, tìm ra cả thân phận lẫn địa điểm của hắn."__  
_Nghe tới đây cũng đủ khiến Accelerator nhói trong tim. Tại sao cái câu chuyện 14 năm trước chưa kết thúc. Nghe thật buồn cười nhưng tại sao Railgun không nói gì với mình mà lại còn tự đi vào hang ổ địch. Đáng lẽ người vào đây là mình, đó không phải chuyện mà người khác xen vào.  
_"Cách dây mấy phút họ mất liên lạc và không thể kết nối được. Có thể địch đang làm nhiễu sóng truyền."  
"Họ đang ở đâu?"_ Cậu ta nắm chặt tay một cách bực tức.  
_"Đây."_ Kazari ném bộ đàm tai cho Accelerator. _"Em biết là không thể che giấu anh được. Anh sẵn sàng chưa … Kẻ mạnh nhất Học viện?"  
_Đúng rồi, mình là Số 1 của Đô thị học viện. Mình sẽ cho họ biết tay rằng không nên động vào anh em nhà Misaka. Đôi tay này sẽ cứu lấy tất cả và kết thúc mọi chuyện.  
_"Này, Số 1, quên gì không?"_ Teitoku lắc chìa khóa trên tay. _"Hơi bị xa đấy nhé.."  
_Accelerator nhìn chìa khóa và bản đồ trên máy tính. Có thể thấy được một con sông đi qua khu cắm trai tới cánh đồng hoa nào đó và phải đi bộ tới Biệt thự cách đó 2km. Tổng cộng là gần 6km.  
"Anh không chạy sao?"  
_"Khỏi, chắc chắn họ có radar dò AIM trong phạm vi lớn. Anh đây không ngu mà mạo hiểm."_

Ngay sau khi chạy ra khỏi lều, cậu ta hướng thẳng ra bờ sông và nhảy lên chiếc thuyền với cánh quạt to đằng sau.  
_"Bạn đi cẩn thận nhé, Daisuke-san."  
"Chết tiệt, tôi ghét cái tên đó, Furukawa-san."_ Accelerator cau mày.  
_"Chắc chắn anh phải đưa 3 đứa kia về đấy."  
"Tôi chắc ở lại, chứ đi theo chắc vướng chân 4 người quá."  
"Đồ phế vật."  
"Nii-san, cứu Onee-sama nhé."_ Last Order nói với giọng run run, mắt nhòa lệ.  
_"Anh không chắc được nhưng chắc chắn anh và nó sẽ phá tan chỗ đấy." _Cậu ta cười khoái chí.

**ZZZZzzzMMMM!**_  
_Chiếc thuyền khởi động và tư từ chuyển động trên mặt nước cho đến khi đạt tốc độ cao. Hầu như không nghe thấy tiếng ồn từ động cơ và mọi người nhìn theo bóng dáng của anh chàng tóc trắng kia đang xa đần.

"_Không ai theo lão?" _WORST hỏi một câu hỏi vô cùng hóc búa.

"_Không, không … đến 3 người kia mà còn gặp rắc rối thì người thường như chúng ta còn làm gì được."  
"Sakagami-san không phải người thường sao?"  
"Nagisa-chan … người thường không thể chống đỡ những liên hoàn cước kia đâu!" _Youhei nhẩy cẵng lên.  
_"Ông bị ngu à?"  
_Youhei gật đầu xuống trước câu nói của Kyou. Trong khi đó Nagisa nhìn về phía xa một cách đăm chiêu, vô cùng lo lắng. Mình không biết Mikoto và những người khác đang vướng vào chuyện gì nhưng mình mong tất cả sẽ cùng nhau trở về đây. Đâu đó trong lòng, Nagisa biết rằng thế giới kia của Mikoto vô cùng nguy hiểm nhưng một phần cũng muốn biết thêm về nó.

Chiếc thuyền tiếp tục trên hành trình của nó. Phi qua từng đoạn đường trên con sông, Accelerator cảm thấy thời gian trôi chậm mặc dù tốc độ của chiếc thuyền không hề nhỏ. Tại sao bọn nó lại che giấu chuyện này … chỉ với năng lực của mình là mọi chuyện sẽ kết thúc nhanh. Kết thúc nhanh? Trong khi Railgun không giết người và cố gắng cứu mạng thì mình lại đi giết không thương tiếc. Chả lẽ đây là lý do nhỏ không muốn mình tham gia. Thật nực cười.

KAZARI: _"Anh tốt nhất khẩn trương lên. Vì chỉ còn 20 phút nữa là hắn ta sẽ chạy trốn bằng phi cơ riêng."  
_Đồng hồ chỉ đúng 16h10. Cánh đồng hoa chưa thấy đâu. Railgun và 2 người kia mắc kẹt ở đấy, đã thế hắn lại có phi cơ riêng để tẩu thoát. Nghe như kịch bản phim hành động Mỹ vậy.  
_"Uiharu-san, sao em muốn giúp anh đến vậy? Anh có làm gì tốt đẹp đâu, kẻ mà em đang giúp là một thằng vô dụng."  
_KAZARI: _"Em chỉ trả nợ thôi, hì hì. Mà những kẻ vô dụng cũng hay đi cứu người khác, anh không thấy vui sao?"  
"Một câu hỏi thôi, anh hành động khác thường thế này thì có giống anh thường ngày không?"  
"Oáp, hỏi gì kì quặc thế?" _Kazari ngáp chán nản và tiếp tục._ "Cảm xúc của anh lúc này như thế nào thì đó chính là anh. Hơ, em lại nói linh tinh rồi."  
"Đúng là bạn bè của Railgun có khác, toàn ăn nói linh tinh." _Accelerator bật cười._ "Nhưng tâm hồn anh nhẹ nhàng hơn đôi chút."_

"Như thể anh đang tiếp tục thực hiện lời hứa với Sisters. Mặc dù họ không còn nhưng anh vẫn còn Last Order, WORST và Railgun ..."  
"Anh trở thành nhà thuyết giáo từ lúc nào thế?"  
"Đủ rồi đấy, cấm bếp xếp với người khác đấy!"

Accelerator đổi giọng và trở nên nghiêm túc hơn. _"Đến ngã 3 rồi, làm gì tiếp?"  
"Rẽ trái!"  
_**ROẸT! **

.

Cánh đồng hoa mênh mông, một biển màu vàng trải dài tít ra xa. Và phía bên trên là một bầu trời quang mây. Cách đấy không xa, hai cha con nhà Okazaki đang ngồi tâm sự với nhau.  
_"Thì ra đây là mục đích mà ba đưa con đến đây."_

"_Vậy là con nhớ ra?"  
"Đôi chút." _Tomoya nằm bịch ghế dài, nhìn cha mình và bầu trời kia, lẩm bẩm. _"Không ngờ mọi chuyện bắt đầu từ đây."_  
Không hiểu sao mình không nhớ gì về nơi này. Hết chuyện mình gặp Kotomi hồi nhỏ và đến lượt cánh đồng này. Hẳn là nó rất quan trọng thì ông già dẫn mình tới tận đây.  
_"Tại nơi đây."_ Naoyuki nắm chặt thành gỗ và nhìn xuống cánh đồng với vẻ suy ngẫm. _"Ba và con đã gặp bà ngoại, ngay tại chỗ này. Sau khi mẹ con mất, ba đã đau khổ nhưng ba đã hứa rằng ba sẽ cố gắng nuôi con thành một chàng trai ngoan ngoãn."  
_Nhìn thấy nụ cười mãn nguyện kia, Tomoya nhắm mặt lại và tự hỏi bản thân. Chàng trai ngoang ngoãn gì chứ, khi mà mình đã thờ ơ với ông ấy từng ấy năm. Vậy mà vẫn cố gắng đối xử tốt với mình, cố gắng đáp lại tình cảm mà mình không hề hay biết. Thế tại sao ông ấy vẫn có thể hạnh phúc khi sống với mình, Mặc dù cả mùa hè mình quyết định quay về nhà một thời gian nhưng điều đó chắc chắn không thể hàn gắn nỗi đau trong lòng ba mình. Nỗi đau xa cách và sự cô đơn khi phải sống trong hoàn cảnh này. Khi mẹ mất, mọi thứ đã thay đổi, một bức tường xuất hiện và ngăn cách 2 cha con. Nhưng thứ vốn có ở đó thì chưa hề biến mất.  
_"Ừm, ba không thấy những năm tháng kia phí phạm sao, sống cùng thằng con bất hiếu?"_

"_Không hề, được thấy con có những người bạn tuyệt vời thì ba cũng an lòng." _Naoyuki quay đầu lại nhìn và cười mỉm._ "Với lại, nhiệm vụ của ba là theo dõi thằng con bất hiếu trưởng thành."  
_Một thứ gì đó lóe sáng trong đầu Tomoya. Cậu con trai tỏ ra bối rối trước những lời nói của bậc sinh thành. Bao nhiêu năm hành xử như một thằng ngốc mà người cha kia vẫn quan tâm tới mình, lo lắng từng ngày. Ngay cả khi bất hiếu, không ai nỡ lòng nhìn mình rơi vào hố sâu của cuộc sống. Và chính tại đây, hai cha con đã ra đi để bắt đầu cuộc sống mới. Có thể mình không nhớ thêm được điều gì nhưng thời gian sẽ chờ đợi mình. Chắc chắn mình sẽ có có câu trả lời về quá khứ và thoát khỏi cảm giác tội lỗi kia.  
Mặc dù Naoyuki cỏn rất trẻ nhưng những nếp nhắn trên mặt có thể thấy rằng ông đã trải qua bao nhiêu thăng trầm của cuộc sống. Sống qua ngày này sang ngày khác, điều mà ông ham muốn là cậu con trai kia trưởng thành thành người có ích cho xã hội. Mất đi người mình thương yêu bằng cả mạng sống, mất công việc, bị bạn bè bỏ rơi nhưng điều ông không từ bỏ là gia đình.

"_Tomoya-san." _Naoyuki bỗng gọi cậu con trai. "Hình như là Accelerator."  
_"Không biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra nhỉ." _Tomoya thắc mắc và nhìn xuống dưới. Accelerator đang hối hả chạy qua cánh đồng, có vẻ hoảng loạn. _"Vừa nãy còn có Misaka, Shirai và Tomoyo … "_  
Trong lúc nhìn xung quanh tìm đường thì Accelerator phát hiện 2 người kia đang theo dõi.  
_"Okazaki! Mau ra khỏi đây mau, ở dưới sông có thuyền, cứ lấy mà dùng!"_  
_"Này, có chuyện gì thế?"_  
_"Đừng hỏi nữa, cả mày với bác đi mau lên. Chỗ này không còn an toàn đâu!"_  
Hai cha con nhìn nhau cố gắng hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Nhưng với ánh mắt của Accelerator lúc này, họ biết không nên hỏi thêm và tốt nhất lánh xa ra dù chuyện đó là gì. Họ lập tức xuống cầu thang và khi đi qua anh ta, Tomoya thì thầm.  
_"Em mày có vẻ gặp rắc rối đấy."  
"Khỏi cần nhắc."_ Cậu ta đáp lại lạnh lùng. _"Đã đến lúc dạy dỗ lại nó."  
_Sau khi bỏ đi được một lúc, Accelerator thở phào và nhìn về phía cột khói đang bốc lên từ xa.

"_16:18 … chắc mình kịp mua vé máy bay quá."_  
Tiếng kêu răng rắc của khớp tay. Điệu bộ trên mặt Accelerator thay đổi, theo sau là tiếng cười điên cuồng đặc trưng của mình.  
_" … "  
_**RUỲNH!**_  
_Đôi cánh đen xuất hiên và phe phẩy cực mạnh sau lưng. Lần đầu tiên khi cậu chứng kiến năng lực này, cậu cũng sợ hãi bản thân một phần. Nhưng giờ không còn thời gian để suy nghĩ. Thậm chí nghĩ tới viễn cảnh xấu nhất còn không dám. Vượt qua bản thân? Nực cười, cái thời mà "Thứ ta muốn đạt là sức mạnh vô song" đã không còn.

.

Xung chấn dồn dập, khung cảnh tan nát. Đám lính lâu la đã rút lui từ bao giờ nhưng gã Midori Haru vẫn chưa từ bỏ và tiếp tục đập phá với con Mecha của mình. Ngay lúc này, Mikoto đang phải ẩn nấp cùng Kuroko và Tomoyo.  
_"HÁ HÁ HÁ, TỰ DƯNG ĐI ĐẬP PHÁ NHÀ MÌNH. THẬT KHIÊM NHÃ NHƯNG NHIỀU TIỀN NHƯ TA THÌ CÓ NGAY MÀ!"  
"Gã này điên mất rồi." _Tomoyo ngó từ chỗ núp. Đây là lần đầu tiên cô tận mắt thấy Mecha đang hoạt động.

"_Chả trách, cá rằng sau vụ này, nếu hắn vào tù thì chắc khởi kiện bọn mình vì phá hoại của công." _Kuroko nhún vai._ "Cậu có thấy máy bán nước ở đâu không?"_

**BINH!**  
_"Itai~desu. Chị lại thế rồi."  
"Em còn đùa được sao? Nhìn hắn đang điên cuồng thế kia mà còn lôi chuyện ấy ra." _

Mikoto thở dài. Không ngờ mình rơi vào tình huống này. Một tình huống cực kì nguy hiểm. Đáng lẽ ra mình không nên tham gia mà quên chuyện cha mẹ của Accelerator. Gã này đúng là cơn ác mộng bên ngoài Thành phố học viện. Hắn sẽ không dừng lại cho đến khi tiêu diệt mục tiêu.  
_"Chị có để ý tại sao hắn không hề đụng vào cái tòa nhà kia và thậm chí còn không ra xa không."  
"Chả lẽ … trung tâm điều khiển ở đó …"  
"Chắc chắn là vậy. Chỉ cần tới đó là có thể kết nối từ bên ngoài."  
"Nhưng mà nguy hiểm như vậy. Chị nghĩ hắn sẽ không dám làm gì ở bên ngoài đâu, hay là chạy …"  
"Chị nói gì thế? Chả lẽ chị muốn từ bỏ ở đây sao, không giải quyết ở đây là hắn còn làm loạn. Chả biết bây giờ hắn có mối quan hệ gì với Thành phố nhưng chắc chắn không tốt đẹp gì đâu …"  
"Chị không muốn nhìn các em bị thương vì hắn!" _Mikoto như thể hét lên, đôi mắt nhòa lệ.  
_"Sẽ không sao cả. Em phải vào đấy để tắt máy chủ của cái của nợ này. Chả lẽ chị muốn thất hứa với người kia? Em yêu chị lắm."_ Kuroko đưa tay lên má Onee-sama của mình. Điều đó khiến Mikoto bình tĩnh được phần nào.  
"RẤT TIẾC CÁC CHÁU À. BÁC CÓ VIỆC CẦN LÀM NÊN PHẢI KẾT … THÚC … TẠI … ĐÂY!"  
Thân hình đồ sộ của Mecha bắt đầu di chuyển tới chỗ ẩn nấp và giơ 2 cánh tay chuẩn bị phóng tên lửa.  
"LỚN TUỔI RỒI THÌ CHƠI BÓNG CAO SU LÀM GÌ. BÂY GIỜ THANH NIÊN CÁC CHÁU PHẢI XÀI TÊN LỬA MỚI ĐÃ!"  
"Vậy nhé, Shirai-san, bây giờ hoặc không bao giờ."  
Kuroko gật đầu đồng ý và chuẩn bị chạy tới khu nhà kia.  
_"Các em cứ chạy tới đó đi." _Mikoto bước ra, tay cầm sẵn đồng xu. _"Chị sẽ bố thí cho hắn."  
"HÔ HÔ HÔ, CHÁU GÁI TIỄN TA LÊN MÁY BAY … TA CẢM ĐỘNG QUÁ!"_

Hai người kia bắt đầu chạy trong khi đó Railgun thu hút sự chú ý. Nhưng không ai ngờ chuyện tiếp theo sẽ để lại nỗi ám ảnh cho cô. Hắn ta không thèm để ý đằng trước mà điều khiển cánh tay phải của Mecha từ từ. Hắn đã khóa mục tiêu và bắt đầu xả tên lửa một cách điên cuồng.  
_"Dừng lại! Ngươi định làm gì họ?!"  
_Một đợt tên lửa bắt đầu bay ra khỏi máy phóng và dội thẳng vào đường đi của Kuroko và Tomoyo.

**BOOM ... BOOM ... BOOM ... BOOM ... BOOM ... BOOM!**

Họ khó khắn lắm mới thoát được nhưng tên lửa thứ 6 không cho phép họ chạy tới đích đến. Hình ảnh cuối cùng Mikoto thấy là biển lửa nuốt chửng cả 2 người. Toàn thân Mikoto tê tái, không tin nổi hắn vừa làm gì. Một hành động phi nhân tính.

"_Kuroko … Sakagami-san … Tại sai … TẠI SAO!" _Cả người cô như thể đổ vỡ. Tinh thần hoảng loạn và Mikoto gục xuống, vô vọng nhìn theo đám khói. Cô không dám nghĩ tới. Vừa nãy họ còn vui vẻ … vừa nãy họ còn khích lệ mình … lại là lỗi của mình. Chính mình đã lôi họ vào chuyện này. Mình phải …  
_"VIỆC GÌ MÀ PHẢI KHÓC, CON. TA SẼ CHO CON GẶP LẠI HỌ … Ở ĐỊA NGỤC! NGHĨ LẠI ĐI, LŨ ESPER CHÚNG MÀY CHỈ LÀ ĐỒ BỎ ĐI! CHÚNG MÀY CHỈ LÀ VẬT THÍ NGHIỆM CỦA THÀNH PHỐ, KHÔNG HƠN KHÔNG KÉM."_

"_Ngươi … Ngươi sẽ phải trả giá!"_ Mikoto nhặt lại đồng xu và cố gắng nhắm vào điểm yếu phía trên buồng lái.  
_"TƯỞNG ĐỒNG XU ĐẤY CÓ THỂ LÀM GÌ TA SAO! RỐT CUỘC LEVEL 5 NHƯNG CÔ CHỈ LÀ MỘT CON NGỐC, BẠN BÈ MÀ CÒN KHÔNG BẢO VỆ NỔI."_  
Nhưng do bị sốc vừa nãy, cô không thể nào bình tĩnh mà ngắm bắn Railgun vào. Đến cả biến hình thành Siêu Nhện còn không nổi, toàn thân mệt mỏi rã rời. Vừa nãy cô đã dốc quá nhiều sức để chiến đấu với tên Haru.  
Gã Haru biết cô nàng electromaster không đủ sức nữa nên bắt đầu đập chân Mecha xuống đất. Kết quả là Mikoto ngã phịch và không thể đứng đậy dễ dàng.  
"NGƯƠI KHÔNG ĐẾN MỘT MÌNH PHẢI KHÔNG?"  
Hắn đang nói gì thế này. Mục đích lúc này của hắn là gì?

"ĐỪNG CÓ GIẢ VỜ … CÔ GÁI TÓC XÁM KIA CHẮC CHẮN LÀ MỘT TRONG ĐÁM BẠN LEVEL 0 CỦA NGƯƠI … CHO CÔ ĐI LUÔN CÙNG BỌN HỌ NHÉ?"

Không lẽ hắn biết vị trí của mình rồi? Tín hiệu bị chặn … mất luôn cả bộ đàm … không thể nào liên lạc với Uiharu để cảnh báo về sự nguy hiểm bây giờ.  
"ĐÂY SẼ LÀ KẾT THÚC CỦA RAILGUN CỦA TOKIWADAI!"  
Cố gắng đứng dạy để chạy nhưng bản thân cô bị sẩy chân, không thể chạy thoát thân trong khi Mecha càng tiến gần hơn  
Cánh tay Mecha biến hình trở lại nắm đấm và chuẩn bị đòn tấn công kết thúc.  
Vừa nãy là Kuroko với Sakagami-san, chả lẽ đến lượt mình và … Kyou … Ryou … Okazaki … Saten-san … Uiharu-san … Touma … Nagisa … Khốn nạn, đừng hòng động vào bạn bè tôi!  
Như thể được tiếp thêm nghị lực, toàn thân Mikoto lóe sáng như ánh mặt trời. Với một tí khó khắn, cô chịu đựng và đứng lậy một cách chật vật. Mình sẽ không để hắn làm hại những người bạn của mình. Không phải ngày hôm nay. Đã đến lúc kết thúc quá khứ của Accelerator!  
"QUÁ MUỘN RỒI!"

Trong khi Mikoto tự ôm vai mình, cố gắng đứng dậy thì cảnh tay Mecha đã vào vị trí và chuẩn bị thực hiện đòn kết liễu.  
_"Không …"_ Cô không thể làm gì khác ngoài nhìn cánh tay đang vung tới càng lúc càng gần. Cái chết có thể sẽ đến ngay với mình. Có lẽ quá muộn nhưng mình thực sự hối hận. Đáng lẽ mình không nên nhúng sâu vào quá khứ của anh ấy, đáng lẽ mình nên bỏ nó lại đằng sau. Giờ đến cả bản thân không tự bảo vệ được. Chả lẽ mình phải chết tại đây.  
Cánh tay sắp chạm tới và Mikoto cúi mặt xuống, nước mắt hai hàng. Không lẽ cuộc phiêu lưu của cô đã thực sự kết thúc  
**VÙ-Ù-Ù-Ù-Ù … BENG!**

Một pha chấn động cực lớn. Khói bụi bị tung lên trời, không thể nhìn thấy gì, như thể một cơn bão sa mạc vừa bay qua.  
_"Nani?"_  
Mikoto ngạc nhiên khi thấy mình còn sống. Chuyện gì đã xảy ra? Thậm chí cánh tay còn chưa chạm mình … hắn trượt sao? Cô họ khụ khụ và cố tìm hiểu nguyên do của chuyện này.  
_"CHẾT TIỆT! NGƯƠI LÀ AI?" _Haru bực tức đập vào tấm bảng. "ĐANG VUI VẺ THẾ KIA."  
*Tiếng cười điên loạn*  
_"Hé Hé hè! Chơi đùa một mình mà không mời anh thế?!"  
_Mắt Mikoto lóe sáng như đèn pin khi nhận ra người vừa cứu mình. Accelerator! Anh ta đã chặn lại đòn tấn công kia khiến cánh tay bị vỡ vụn phần nào.

"_Ồ. VẬY LÀ CHÚNG TA CÓ ANH EM NHÀ MISAKA ĐÂY. CHO CHÚNG MÀY MỘT TÍ THỜI GIAN HỘI NGỘ RỒI CHO CHẦU DIÊM VƯƠNG!"  
"Nii-san …"  
"Đừng có gọi như thế!"  
"Gomenasai!" _Mikoto tủm tỉm trước phản ứng của ông anh. Không hiểu vì sao mình gọi anh ấy như thế. Nhưng một cái gì đó buồn man mác vừa thoang tháng qua suy nghĩ của mình. Thấy vậy, Accelerator chỉ về hướng ngôi nhà mục tiêu kia.  
_"Này, có người muốn gặp em đấy."  
Nhìn theo hướng chỉ, Mikoto cực kì ngạc nhiên.  
"Onee-sama!"  
"Kuroko, Sakagami-san … Làm thế nào mà hai em vẫn bình an vô sự?"  
"Không chỉ cứu mà anh ta còn giúp bọn em xuống hầm vô hiệu hóa trung tâm."  
"ĐỒ KHỐN!" _Haru tức lên và vung tiếp nhưng bị lớp phản hồi đánh bật và ngã lăn ra.  
_"Ngươi thì tí nữa ta nói chuyện … còn em ..."  
"Hai?"  
"Thả rông thiếu nhi ngoài đường mà không chú ý là sao?"  
"Em không phải thiếu nhi!"_ Kuroko phản bác lại nhưng bị lờ đi.  
Accelerator nhảy theo điểu dân boxer chuyên nghiệp rồi nhìn cái khối sắt di động kia. Anh ta nặn khắp tay lần nữa và thổi mái tóc trước lên.  
_"Về đi. Từ đây là cuộc chiến của anh rồi."  
"Làm sao được. Chính em đã gây ra thì …"  
_Thật điếc tai. Lúc nào nó cũng nói nhiều thế sao? Accelerator nhìn ra đằng sau và nói.

"_Lại thằng ngốc của em kìa."  
"Đâu, anh ấy cũng đi theo sao?"  
_Tưởng rằng thấy được cậu bạn trai của mình, thay vào đó thứ Mikoto nhận được là giấc ngủ ngon lành.  
_"Oáp, đến giờ giới nghiêm rồi. Trẻ con nên về nhà ngủ thôi."  
_Kẻ mạnh nhất học viện đã sử dụng khả năng của mình để đánh ngất Mikoto, chính xác hơn là đánh vào huyệt.

"_Anh đúng là người hài hước thật."_ Tomoyo nhận xét và cõng Mikoto trên lưng  
_"Tí nữa anh còn hài hước nữa."_ Cậu ta nói với giọng khinh thường kẻ địch. _"Đưa nó ra khỏi đây."  
_Trước phản ứng kì quặc của Kuroko, Accelerator nhắc nhở._  
"Cấm dở trò đồi bại với nó."  
"Hề hề, em đùa mà. Chứ em đâu thể lợi dụng lúc này."  
_Haizz. Accelerator đưa tay lên trán và đuổi khéo họ._  
_Trong nỗ lực ngăn chặn những kẻ bỏ trốn, gã Haru lao tới.  
_''Chạy đâu?" _

Bị ngán chân một cách bất ngờ, Mecha loạng choạng và với thân hình đồ sộ kia đổ ụp xuống đất.  
~Mặt đất rung chuyển.~  
Accelerator đi xung quanh và ngắm nghía kiệt tác đang nằm đấy.  
_"Vừa nãy ngươi bảo gì cơ? Định cho ai đi à? Khé khé khé!"  
"NGƯƠI ĐỪNG TƯỞNG BỞ MÀ TA BỎ CUỘC DỄ DÀNG. NGAY TỪ LÚC NGƯƠI XUẤT HIỆN ĐẾN BÂY GIỜ LÀ ĐÃ 10 PHÚT RỒI."  
"Thì sao?" _Ánh mắt lạnh lùng tiếp tục nhìn cái cục sắt đang cố đứng dậy.  
_"15 PHÚT LÀ NGƯƠI HẾT THỜI GIAN VÀ TA SẼ TIÊU DIỆT NGƯƠI!"  
"Bị ngu chắc?"_ Accelerator nắm chân trái của Mecha và bằng cả sức lực giật tung ra khỏi khớp nối. _"Tao không còn như xưa!"  
_**XOẸT! … ZAAAAPPPP! **

Bên trong buồng lái bắt đầu xuất hiện những thông báo lỗi về khả năng di chuyển của người máy. Chết tiệt, mình không hề nghĩ hắn sẽ xuất hiện đột ngột thế này. Mình không hề muốn sử dụng phương án này nhưng nếu không làm thì trong vòng 5 phút kia mình sẽ tiêu tùng.

Nhưng thật không may, các hiệu lệnh trên bảng điều khiển không hề phản ứng. Thay vào đó là tiếng báo động chói tai. _~TU ~TU~ TU~TU~_  
_"Tao hơi bị chán rồi đấy nhé!"_ Với khuôn mặt vô cùng khoái cảm, Accelerator tiếp tục phá hoại dần dần từng phần của Mecha và khổ chủ chỉ có việc chứng kiến sự tàn phá kia.

Tay … Chân … Đầu … Vai ... các lớp bảo vệ khác cũng bị móc ra và chỉ còn lại phần thân giữa. Lúc này Số 1 có thể thấy được tận bên trong buồng lái.  
_"Tưởng gì, chứ cái mặt thộn như vậy thì cái Học viện kia đầy thằng có và thằng nào cũng sẽ có số phận khắc nghiệt. Nhưng có lẽ tao sẽ chơi một tí với mày ... trước khi lũ tiếp viện tới!"  
_Hai người đang đối mặt nhau và ngăn cách giữa họ chỉ là tấm kính mỏng lét. Ngạc nhiên thay, Haru giữ được bình tĩnh và cười xảo trá.  
_"David và Goliath, ngươi biết sự tích này chứ. Tưởng chúng ta có thể tái hiện nó lại nhưng không ngờ, ngươi lại thích theo kiểu khác."  
_Nói xong, gã bấm nút đỏ. Một điều gì đó kì lạ vừa xảy ra. Khối bảo vệ kia đang lóe sáng trước mặt Accelerator và bắt đầu rung chuyển. Ánh sáng càng mạnh hơn đến nỗi không thể nhìn thấy gì và cậu ta đành phải che mắt lại.  
**CHOANG! … RỪ RỪ RỪ RỪ RỪ RỬ … BOOOMMM!**

Tiếng nổ chói tai với khói bụi xung quanh._  
"Chết tiệt, hắn tự sát!"_

Trước khi kịp lấy lại thị lực, một cánh tay nào đó xuất hiện từ hư vô và chụp lấy cổ Accelerator.

"_ARGHH!"  
"Đời nào ta lại để tuột tay khỏi niềm vui này?"  
Trước mặt siêu năng lực gia xuất hiện 1 Power Suit khác, cao hơn mình 2 đầu. Đích thân Midori Haru điều khiển nó từ bên trong.  
"Redirection … Accelerator … những cái thứ nhảm nhí này đều không có tác dụng với bộ đồ này. Mà cái vòng cổ đâu, ta tưởng ngươi thành phế vật phải nhờ vào sự trợ giúp của Sisters Network?"_

Bị bóp chặt ở cổ, cậu ta cảm thấy khó thở và không thể đáp trả lại một cách tỉnh táo.  
_"Ngạc nhiên chưa? Giờ mày chắc tự hỏi vì sao năng lực của mày không có tác dụng với tao?"  
"Ư ư ư …"  
"Đằng nào mày cũng chết dưới thì giải thích mệt óc làm gì. Nhưng não mày chắc thông minh nếu ta nhắc tới tên này ... Kihara Amata." _Haru tiếp tục và nhìn với ánh mắt thỏa mãn.  
_"Đ-đồ k-khốn!" _Với những sức lực cuối cùng, Accelerator cố gắng cựa quậy khỏi sự kiểm soát. Hỉnh ảnh Last Order bị truy đuổi bởi tên Amata lại xuất hiện trong đầu.  
_"Dành những lời đấy khi xuống địa ngục đi. Rốt cuộc mày chỉ là một thằng rác rưởi toàn đi chĩa mũi vào chuyện khác."_  
Một hồi im lặng và gã Haru tiếp tục nhục mạ Accelerator.

"_Hả, tao không nghe thấy mày nói gì? Mà dù sao mày nên để Railgun ở lại, ít ra nó có thể thấy thằng anh đáng quý của nó phải trả giá … mày biết không ông bà già nhà mày đáng lẽ không chết nếu không đào sâu vào chuyện của Học viện. Biết là không nên làm nhưng lão Aleister làm căng quá. Khà khà, hình như tao lại nhiều chuyện với người sắp thăng hoa."  
_Cố gắng phản kháng lại nhưng một nguồn năng lượng nào đó bên trong Power Suit ngăn cản anh họ Misaka sử dụng năng lực truyền thống của mình.  
Power Suit vẫn giữ nguyên lực bóp lên Accelerator, như thể muốn cậu ta chết dần và một cách đau đớn.  
_"Thấy mày nằm trong vòng tay của người mẹ đang chết dần mà tao xúc động thật. Nay tao còn xúc động hơn, thật vinh hạnh khi tao sắp ra tay với Kẻ mạnh nhất học viện!"  
_Midori Haru dùng bộ scan sinh học để kiểm tra lại các phản ứng sinh học của Accelerator. Tất cả dấu hiệu sự sống đều giảm dần và khuôn mặt hắn ta càng lúc thỏa mãn._  
Nhưng điều mà hắn không hề dự đoán đã tới. Hắn không hề biết rằng năng lực Angel Mode trong người khổ chủ kia đang trỗi dậy.  
"Cái thể loại gì đây?!" _Haru quát tháo khi thấy đôi cánh đen kia bắt đầu bọc quanh khung giáp của mình. Bằng hành động dứt khoát, lớp giáp mỏng bên ngoài tách ra và các cánh đen tan ra và trở lại chính chủ.  
Giờ đây, Accelerator đang đứng trên đôi chân của mình, đôi cánh đen phấp phới đằng sau lưng.  
_"Mày vừa nói gì về ba mẹ tao, đồ cặn bã?!"_ Kẻ kia đứng đấy, đôi vai run lên vì phấn khích.  
Ngay cả khi vào tư thế chuẩn bị chiến đấu nhưng với tốc độ kinh hoàng, Haru không thể kịp phản ứng.  
_"Đừng lo, tao sẽ đánh mày từ từ, không chết ngay được đâu! Nếu mày còn ba mẹ thì họ sẽ khóc thương cho mày!"  
_**BENG … BING … BONG … THANG … XOẢNG!**  
Power Suit biến thành một món đồ chơi của đứa trẻ thích quậy phá và bị đập liên tiếp xuống đất. Nếu không có giáp bảo vệ, chắc chắn Haru chả còn sống mà chứng kiến địa ngục trần gian này.  
_"Ái chà, ~khá khá hé hé hé~, đúng là đáng đồng tiền bát gạo! Công nghệ Học viện có khác, đập mãi mà không hề hấn gì. Mày đang sợ phải không?" _Tiếng cười ghê rợn vang khắp khu vực.  
_"Ừ, tao đang sợ rằng mày sẽ không đập nổi cái giáp này. Giờ đến lượt tao! … _BOOST UP!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZ! Bộ giáp biến đổi nhanh chóng và trông rất gọn gàng hơn so với phiên bản lúc nãy.  
_"Mày định làm gì tao hả, đồ khốn." _Cậu ta vung tay tới nhưng Haru kịp tránh, đồng thời đứng dậy để vào tư thế phòng thủ.  
_"Đồ phế vật, lũ esper chúng mày chỉ biết dùng năng lực!"  
_Một cú đấm thẳng vào bụng và Accelerator chao đảo, ôm bụng quằn quại. Âm thanh kim loại phát ra từ giáp.  
_"Này thì láo lếu … THUMP! … Này thì thay đổi vector … THUMP!"_

Accelerator liên tiếp bị đấm vào người, không kịp trở tay trước sức mạnh áp đảo kia.  
_"Giờ mày hiểu chứ, sức mạnh của cái Power Suit này. Đó chính là cuộc cách mạng của quân sự. Chỉ cần có nó là lũ esper chúng mày không còn đất sống!"  
"Aleister không còn nữa thì cái kết hoạch của lão chỉ là một mớ bòng bong vô dụng!"  
"Ai thèm nhắc tới lão?!"_

Đầu óc choáng, mất thời gian để hồi tỉnh lại hoàn toàn. Toàn thân đau nhức nhối. Gã Haru ngừng đánh và đang cười hả hê trước chiến tích của mình.  
_"Chơi đùa với mày là đủ rồi." _Gã nhìn Accelerator nằm bất động, không chút kháng cự. Hắn cởi bỏ mũ bảo vệ và lộ ra khuôn mặt đầy già đặn. _"Kết thúc nhỉ."  
_Điều đáng sợ đã tới. Haru lấy khẩu súng lục ra khỏi vỏ và cười khìn.  
_"AEG – Anti-Esper Gun … đừng bao giờ ra ngoài đường phố Học viện mà không cầm nó theo. Nó cũng góp phần vào cuộc chiến 2 năm trước đấy."  
_Giọng nói lạnh lùng như thể lẻn vào người Accelerator. Cậu cảm giác mình đang đối mặt thứ gì đó đáng sợ hơn cả cái chết.  
_"Cái khuôn mặt bầm tím và nực cười của mày … thế mà tự xưng là Kẻ mạnh nhất. Lão Aleister đúng là một kẻ ngu đần."  
"Bớt lải nhải đi. Chiến đấu như một thằng đàn ông đi!" _Accelerator bật dậy nhanh nhất có thể và cố gắng động vào đầu, phần duy nhất không bị che bởi giáp.

Trước sự ngạc nhiên, Haru chỉ tung cái nhìn chán nản và chụp lấy tay của siêu năng lực gia kia.  
_"Người như mày mà đòi làm đàn ông? MƠ ĐI!" _Haru trừng mắt nhìn và siết chặt bàn tay của Accelerator._  
"UAWW!"  
_Bàn tay phải đau nhói lên và người cậu quằn quai. Đã lâu lắm rồi, cậu không biết tới cảm giác bất lực này. _  
"Khoan, tao quên tặng mày kẹo đồng." _Gã quay lại nhìn và chĩa khẩu súng vào người. _"Đảm bảo nó sẽ ngon hơn của Amai Ao!"_

Không hiểu vì lý do gì mà Accelerator nhìn thẳng vào họng súng. Cảm giác như cậu đang nhớ lại điều gì. Toàn bộ cuộc sống như thể chiếu lại như một thước phim trắng đen. Kỉ niệm, vui có buồn có, những đắng ngọt của cuộc sống … tất cả mà những gì con người đều trải qua trước giờ tử. Hình ảnh cuối cùng dừng lại ở Mikoto, Last Order, WORST và Nagisa. Hả, sao Furukawa-san cũng chen vào là sao?

**~ĐOÀNG~**

Viên đạn găm vào ngực, ngay gần đoạn tiếp giáp với cánh tay trái.  
_"Xong, quá nhanh quá tuyệt vời và giờ thì tao lên máy bay."_ Haru quay lưng lại và bật bộ đàm lên.

_~Bọn bay đâu. Ra ngoài mà xử lí cái đống rác rưởi này đi. Làm xong thì đi ăn kem Ý chính hãng!~  
_Chết tiệt! Không ngờ mọi thứ lại thành ra thế này. Đi cứu người khác mà giờ thì trở thành nạn nhân, thật lố bịch làm sao. Giờ phải làm thế nào mà ngăn lão trốn thoát.

Cậu cố gắng giơ tay phải nhìn đồng hồ. ~16h47~  
Chả trách lão ta bực tức. Chính mình đã khiến hắn muộn giờ bay … Hự … Hự …  
Tiếng ho nặng nề, ngực đau không ngừ ên đạn bắt đầu tác động lên vùng xung quanh. Ngay cả hệ thần kinh cũng bị ảnh hưởng. Tầm nhìn giảm sút, tiếng thở vừa chậm vừa nhanh. Điều lạ nhất là tại vết thương kia không có máu và như thể viên đạn đang kìm hãm sức mạnh của mình.  
_"Khốn thật, mình như thằng Superman đứng gần viên đá Krypton thật."  
_Những bước chân chậm rãi từ đằng sau và dần dần tiến tới. Mặc dù không thấy rõ nhưng rõ ràng có 3 bóng hình những kẻ bịt kín đầu.

"_Này, tên này còn sống này. Làm gì với nó?"  
"Sếp bảo xử lí thì cứ thế mà xử lí."  
"Ờ, làm nhanh còn phắn khỏi đây."  
_**CẠCH!** … Tiếng chạm kim loại lạnh ngắt.  
Hắn ta vừa rút một khẩu súng với ổ xoay 6 viên đạn, Colt Anaconda. Dựa vào khả năng tính toán, Accelerator dự đoán mình sắp ăn thêm 1 viên kẹo chì 6 inch.  
_"Khỉ gió, sắp chết đến nơi mà còn chơi trò tính toán."_ Cậu nghĩ trong đầu và thầm cười. Toàn thân bất động, đến khả năng tính toàn để chống lại viên đạn kia cũng không có.  
_"Tên này leng keng rồi, sắp chết mà còn cười được!"_  
_"Tao bực mình rồi đấy nhé! Bấm cò mau lên, nhìn thằng này hãi bỏ mẹ."_  
Bọn họ đang cãi nhau. Giá mình đủ sức để đánh đá văng khẩu súng kia và câu thêm thời gian.  
_"Đưa đây, tao làm cho! Nhìn mày mà ức chết cả ra!"_  
Nòng súng lại tiếp tục chĩa vào mặt, chính xác là trán đầu. Cậu có thể nhỉn thấy rõ ổ xoay dần dần chuyển động và sắp thực hiện nhiệm vụ của mình. Chả lẽ đây là dấu chấm hết cho một kẻ như mình. Nhưng nếu chết ở đây thì mình không thể trả nợ … Accelerator nhắm mắt vào.

_~Tôi là viên đạn đơn độc. Nó không hề có trái tim.~ _

**~ĐOÀNG! … KENG!~**  
Tiếng súng vang lên. Nhưng ngay cả khi toàn thân bất động, cậu cảm thấy viên đạn không hề trúng mình. Chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Accelerator mở mắt ra … họng súng biến mất, chỉ thấy đám lính trở nên bối rối bởi tiếng súng vừa rồi. Một kẻ nào đó vừa bắn tỉa từ xa và đánh văng khẩu súng.

"_Phục kích!" _Tên người lính kia kêu lên và định rút vũ khí ra thì một cô gái mặc đồng phục trắng đỏ lao vào cướp vũ khí của hắn. Tóc hai bím dài lướt thướt. Ai vậy ta. Accelerator mơ màng nhưng điều kiện không cho phép cậu di chuyển đột ngột, thậm chí ngồi dậy cũng không được.  
_"Nhân danh Butei, các anh đã bị bắt vì tội tấn công người vô tội và các hành vi bất hợp pháp!"  
"Còn lâu! Thà chết còn hơn … HỰA!" _Chưa kịp nói xong thì kẻ vô phúc này bị đánh vào người bằng sống kiếm và bất tỉnh ngay tại chỗ._  
"Tôi đã cảnh báo rồi!" Cô gái kia nghiêm giọng và chĩ thanh katana về đằng trước. Có vẻ những kẻ này không biết nghe lời. Tốt, đây sẽ cho bọn này biết thế nào là lễ độ.  
Cô chọn phương án "tả xung hữu đột" và trước khi bọn kia nhận ra thì cô gái tóc lướt qua nhanh như một hồn ma. Họ nhận ra ngay mình rắc rối sắp tới. Một cảnh hỗn loạn vừa xảy ra và từng người kia ngã xuống đất, nằm bất tỉnh.  
Điều mà làm Accelerator vô cùng khó chịu là phải nằm yên một chỗ mà không biết kẻ vừa cứu mình là ai. Chết tiệt cái viên đạn quái đản này!  
Nhưng cậu không phải chờ lâu và cô gái kia ngồi gần vào, giúp cậu tựa lưng lên. Tất nhiên không thể thiếu cái cảm giác đau đớn kia.  
~Reki … Khu vục đã an toàn. Nhưng cậu quan sát hộ tớ xem còn mối hiểm họa nào không.~  
~Rõ. Đang quan sát toàn bộ khu vực.~  
"Cô là ai? Có phải cô chính là tiếp viện mà Railgun nói tới?"_ Giọng Accelerator hơi thều thào._  
"Kanzaki Holmes Aria. Chúng tôi đã gặp nhau ở New York cách đây 2 năm." _Cô gái trả lời.  
Điệp vụ truy bắt Kihara Gensei ở New York. Làm sao mình có thể quên được. Nhưng đó không phải điều duy nhất quan trọng.  
_"Liệu hồn mà bắt tên Midori Haru đi … HỪ HÁ ... Hắn trốn thoát thì tôi không tha cho anh đâu … HỪ HỪ ..."_  
_"Đừng có mà cố sức, vết thương của anh nặng đấy!"  
"KỆ, Kẻ mạnh nhất học viện mà phải sợ cái vết thương tầm phào này á … Khục … Khục!"  
"Baka! Đây là lần đầu tiên tôi cứu anh mà ăn nói thế?"Aria bực tức và thả lưng Accelerator.  
"Arghhh!" _Tiếng kêu rú đau đớn. _"Cô bị điên à? Tôi mà hồi phục xong là cả Học viện Butei kia sẽ bị săn bằng!"  
"Hiểu rồi, hiểu rồi … hồi phục xong rồi anh muốn làm gì thì làm." _Aria nói một cách bình thản rồi lại đỡ dậy cho anh chàng siêu năng lực gia.

_~Aria. Mục tiêu đang ra khỏi tòa nhà nguyên vẹn kia và đang tìm cách tiếp cận sân bây riêng. Cẩn thận, mục tiêu đang cầm theo va-li, cân nhắc trước khi tiếp cận.~  
~Để đấy cho bọn tớ!~  
_Cảnh cửa mở ra cót két và gã sát thủ bước ra, vẫn mặc bộ Power Suit. Nhìn thấy rằng lũ đàn em bị hạ gục, hắn rít lên.  
_"Lũ ăn hại. Ăn tiền của mình từng ấy năm và thế đấy!"  
_Nói xong hắn bỏ chạy, để lại cảnh tượng hoang toàng đằng sau.  
Thấy cô nàng Butei không đuổi theo, Accelerator lên tiếng.  
_"Mục tiêu của cô mà ngồi đục ra đấy. Chạy theo đi!"  
_Aria không trả lời mà chỉ lên bầu trời. Cả 2 người cùng nhìn lên và thấy 1 máy bay nhỏ bay qua. Tiếp theo là một người nào đó nhảy ra khỏi đó.  
_"Tooyama Kinji, người đồng sự đáng tin cậy của tôi."  
_Bình thường nhảy dù xong là phải bật dù nhưng anh chàng Butei này khác người hơn. Lợi dụng lực hút G và tốc độ cao, anh ta lao xuống với tốc độ cao, bám sát kẻ đang bỏ chạy kia.

"_Này, hắn mặc cái của nợ kia thì thách tiếp cận được. Đến tôi còn bị hắn đánh ra bã." _Accelerator vung cái nhìn khó chịu.  
_"Watch and learn." _

Độ cao càng giảm dần và Kinji tiến dần gần gã Haru đang vô cùng tự tin vì không ai bắt được hắn. Khi chỉ còn 5m cách mục tiêu, anh ta rút một quả cầu xanh và bằng cú ném chính xác, quả cầu tự gắn vào lưng Power Suit.  
BỤP! Chiếc dù bật ra từ đằng sau và Kinji lấy lại độ cao để hạ cánh an toàn.  
_"Bọn cùi bắp." _Haru cười khoái trí khi chạy thoát được các điệp viên Butei tài ba. _"Lũ Butei cũng vô dụng như esper, cùng một giuộc cả thôi!"_

**R ẸT …. XOAAANNNG!**  
Power Suit của Midori Haru lóe sáng một lúc và khựng lại tại chỗ. Toàn bộ mạch điện trong người máy bị cháy xém do tác động. Dù cố gắng đến mấy, hắn không thể khởi động lại hệ thống và giờ đang nhìn màn hình đen thui. Hắn vô cùng bực tức. Ngay cả mở bộ giáp để chạy thoát cũng không được.  
_"Chết tiệt!"  
"Bom EMP đặc dụng của Học viện chúng tôi. Đừng bao giờ quên cầm theo nó khi đi làm nhiệm vụ." _Kinji, người vừa tiếp đất xong, nhái lại câu nói của Haru.  
_"Bọn khốn, tại sao … chúng mày theo dõi tao từ nãy giờ!"  
"Aria! Liệt thêm tội cho chúng nó đi … Chống đối và xỉ vả người thi hành công vụ."  
"OK!" _Aria tán thành và nhìn Accelerator, lúc này đang mệt mỏi. _"Giờ làm gì với anh đây?"  
"Vào viện còn gì. Nhìn thế này mà không cần vào viện à?"  
"Đúng rồi, bé ngoan." _Aria nói với giọng vô cùng dễ thương. "Đến giờ đi ngủ rồi."  
_"Hả."_ Chưa kịp nói thêm thì nữ điệp viên Butei kia lôi một ống tiêm và đâm thẳng vào người Accelerator.  
_"Đành vậy thôi. Chứ nghe anh kêu gào vì đau đớn trong lúc vận chuyển thì đây không ham."  
"Này … cô làm … trò … khỉ … gì … thế …?"  
_Tác dụng của thuốc vô cùng hiệu quả và lan nhanh khắp cơ thể. Cảm giác trong người như thể dễ chịu và lâng lâng, như thể được đắm chìm trong chiếc giường bằng hoa hồng.  
Chết tiệt, làm mà không hỏi ý kiến người ta. Cái kiểu học viên trường Butei gì đấy?  
Trước khi hoàn toàn rơi vào giấc ngủ, Accelerator lẩm bẩm với bản thân. Thật mỉa mai, vừa này cho Railgun ngủ, giờ thì mình cũng ngủ theo luôn. Hỉnh ảnh bắt đầu mờ mờ, không thể chống lại cơn buồn ngủ đang ập tới. Nhưng trước khi nhắm mắt, cậu nhìn thấy cái gì đó quen thuộc cạnh tay. Chiếc mũ đen và huy hiệu Gekota. Không nghĩ ngợi gì nhiều, tay trái cố gắng vớ lấy cả 2 cái mặc dù đau đớn. Mình vừa làm cái gì ngu ngốc nhỉ? Trước khi kịp nguyền rủa thì mặt tối sầm lại, không nghe thấy, không nhìn thấy gì nữa. Một mình trong bóng tối.

.

.

.

Hai ngày sau, Bệnh viện Hikarizaka.  
Một nhóm người đang đứng trước cánh cửa và không quyết định được bước vào căn phòng như thế nào.

"_Sao chị phải vào?"  
"Chị cũng có trách nhiệm chớ."  
"Vì Daisuke-san là anh họ bạn còn gì?"  
"Nagisa-chan, gọi là Accelerator là được rồi."  
"Dẹp, dẹp, Daisuke nghe dễ hơn."_ Kyou hùng hồn tuyên bố và định mở cửa ra. _"Nếu không thích thì để mỗi mình tớ đại diện vào."  
"Cậu có liên quan đâu mà vào?" _Mikoto kéo lại Kyou ra xa. _"Tất cả cùng vào đi!"_  
_"Cả lũ vào là ông ấy nổi điên."_ Touma cười khìn. _"Tốt nhất để anh vào rồi tiện thể đấm 1 củ vì tội ngu ngốc."  
"Bạn ấy làm gì chứ?"  
"Anh lại muốn ăn điện chắc?" _Mikoto bực tức nhìn Touma.

"_Không hẳn thế."_ Touma cố gắng tránh xa ra. _"Cứ để những người liên quan vào là xong chuyện."  
"Thế thì thiếu Kakine-san và Uiharu-san." _Tomoyo nói thêm vào. _"Chính cậu ấy tìm ra địa điểm của tên Haru còn gì?"  
_Mọi người nhìn nhau. Chủ mưu của toàn bộ vụ này không có mặt ở đây!  
_"Mình nghĩ nó đâu có quan trọng, miễn là mình vào thăm cho bạn ấy vui lên." _Nagisa mỉm cười và nhìn lên cửa. Cô nhìn tấm biển với tên "MISAKA DAISUKE." ghi trên đó._  
"Ha, đây là lần đầu tiên tớ nghĩ rằng vào viện thăm thằng anh họ có thể làm hắn vui lên đấy."  
_Touma vò đầu bứt tóc và la láng._  
"Vậy để tôi chọn vậy."_

Bên trong phòng bệnh …

Nhân vật chính của toàn bộ sự việc đang ngồi tựa lưng vào giường và suy ngẫm về những ngày qua. Những sự việc này hoàn toàn thay đổi mọi người, đặc biệt là anh. Một lần nữa cho thấy rằng không phải lúc nào cũng có thể dựa dẫm vào sức mạnh của mình.

"_Cái năng lực này đôi lúc vô dụng thật."_

Biết ngay. Ngay cả khi gắp viên đạn ra thì mình vẫn chưa thể thực hiện các phép tính toán siêu đẳng kia. Nhỏ Last Order đã vô hiệu hóa chúng khi mình được đưa vào bệnh viện!

Không ngờ bọn Butei đã kịp đến kịp thời không thì còn lâu mới ngồi đây được. Mà sao con bé Aria kia đang ghét thế!  
Bình tĩnh được một lúc, Accelerator tiếp tục suy nghĩ.

Kể cũng lạ thật. Bị đánh nhừ tử, bầm dập đủ chỗ, gãy vài xương với đấm vào bụng, bị bắn vào người suýt liệt cả đời. Giữ được cái mạng hèn này đúng là may mắn.  
_"Giống tên Kamijou Touma thật?"_

Cậu cảm thấy ở nơi nào đó gần đây, thằng bạn đang cười một cách nham hiểm vì tình cảnh của mình.

Tiếng gõ cửa nhẹ nhàng nhưng chưa kịp "Mời vào" hoặc "Cấm vào" thì cánh cửa mở ra.

"Ohayo!"  
"Xin chào bạn."

"Konichiwa."  
"Chào anh."

Cái kiểu chào gì thế này. Rất là lạnh lùng. Phá hỏng cái đội hình kia. Accelerator nhìn đểu Kuroko và cô bé cũng nhìn lại kiểu đấy.  
_"Anh nhìn gì, anh gần giống với tên khỉ đột kia rồi đấy. Khỉ đột trắng, hố hố hố!"_  
_"Đang ở trong viện, chả lẽ anh cho mày nằm viện cùng luôn?"  
"Đố biến thái! Người mà em có thể nằm cùng giường bệnh là Onee-sama! … HỰA!"  
_Lại một lần nữa, cái miệng hại cái thân và kết quả là Kuroko phải ôm đầu một cách đau đớn.  
_"Anh đừng để ý nó." _Mikoto lờ đi rồi nói một cách vui vẻ. _"Tin vui đây!"_

**BỤP … BỤP … BỤP … BỤP …**  
Không biết có phải do cố tình hay vô ý nhưng cái cục dài trắng kia đang đập liên tiếp lên đầu.  
_"Em không có cách khác để đưa báo cho người khác à."_ Mặt Accelerator dài ra. Giật lấy tờ báo khỏi tay Mikoto, anh ta đọc. "Thú vị thật."

_~Midori Haru, kẻ sát nhân 2 nhà báo Tokyo, đã bị bắt.~  
Các nhà chức trách của Thành phố học viện từ chối bình luận thêm.  
Chính phủ Nhật đưa ra sắc lệnh để điều tra các bí ẩn liên quan tới. _

Vậy là mọi thứ đã kết thúc. Mọi chuyện đã yên bình rồi. Cậu nhìn mãn nguyên ra ngoài cửa sổ. Nhưng có một số chuyện mình cần thanh toán với cái Học viện Butei kia!

"_Ê, anh thấy sao?"  
"Hừm, cũng được thôi. Một mũi tên trúng 2 đích."  
"Không phải! Bắt sống được kẻ đã sát hại ba mẹ anh thì …"  
"Em còn muốn gì nữa chứ … bắt được hắn rồi thì ba mẹ có thể yên lòng nhắm mắt dưới suối vàng còn gì."  
_Kuroko căng mắt tròn ra.

"_Onee-sama, anh trai chị ăn nói văn vẻ thật."  
"Nhóc con, đợi tao ra viện là mày vào viện tổng thể luôn."  
"Thế thì gặp anh sau một tuần."_ Kuroko vẫy tay và nhìn một cách gian xảo.  
_"Hả?"  
"Anh không biết sao?" _Tomoyo chỉ vào tờ báo._ "Anh đã bất tỉnh hai ngày, 26-8, tức là hôm nay anh tỉnh lại."  
"Rốt cuộc anh bị nặng nhất. Bọn em chả bị sao cả."  
"Thế 1 tuần kia là sao." _Accelerator hỏi lại cho chắc. _"Chả lẽ …"  
"1 tuần dưỡng bệnh còn gì." _Nữ hội trưởng trả lời một cách tỉnh bơ mà không quan tâm tới cảm xúc của anh ta.

"_Tất nhiên là khoa chăm sóc đặc biệt nên họ sẽ không nhận ra anh là một kẻ kì quặc."  
"Kì quặc chỗ nào?!"  
"Vậy là Order-chan và WORST-chan không được gặp Daisuke-san trong 1 tuần rồi." _Nagisa buồn bã nói.  
_"Con lạy bà, đừng gọi con là Daisuke!"  
"Xấu hổ rồi chăng, Nii-san? Hề hề hề."  
_Trong lòng Accelerator muốn phát khóc nhưng lòng tự trọng không cho phép. Mặc dù trước đây lòng tự trọng kia tự dưng biến đi đâu mất.  
_"Đừng lo, mọi người sẽ thay nhau đến thăm anh."  
"Vâng, tôi rất cảm kích và giờ ra khỏi đây để tôi có thể nghỉ ngơi thêm 1 tuần kia." _Accelerator lườm lại Tomoyo.

"_Vậy bọn em đi đây. C-chúng em t-tới thăm anh thôi c-chứ không c-có ý gì đâu nhé."_  
_"Cái quái gì thế này?"_ Anh ta giật mình trước phản ứng của cô em gái.  
_"Không có gì." _Mikoto cười một cách nhí nhảnh.  
Đau tim vì bọn này mất. Tại sao Chúa lại gán mình với họ chứ. Khoan, suýt nữa mình đã chạm tay vào Chúa, theo nghĩa đen!  
_"Sakagami-san. Lúc cõng Railgun thì con mắm kia có hành động mờ ám gì không?"_  
Không chờ Tomoyo trả lời, Mikoto quay ra đằng sau và nhìn Kuroko.  
_"Có chuyện gì vậy, Onee-sama?"  
_Biết có chuyện chẳng lành, Kuroko tự thân tự túc teleport ra sau cửa và bắt đầu chạy trốn.  
"Kuroko! Còn anh, khi nào về nhà, em cũng hỏi tội luôn!"  
Nói xong, Mikoto mở cánh cửa ra và chạy theo cô bé Teleporter. Một cuộc rượt đuổi vừa bắt đầu. Hai người còn lại cũng quyết định ra về. Nagisa quay người lại và cúi chào lẽ phép.  
_"Mình thực sự cảm ơn bạn vì đã cứu Mikoto-chan, Shira-san và Sakagami-san."  
"Ờ, chỉ là chuyện nhỏ. Đừng để ý."  
"Không, vì họ mà bạn rơi vào rắc rối thế này. Vì thế mình cũng muốn xin lỗi luôn."_

"_Ơ …" _Accelerator ngớ người ra và trước khi kịp nói gì nữa thì Nagisa đóng cửa lại.  
Bây giờ chỉ còn mỗi mình anh chàng siêu năng lực gia trong căn phòng này. Cảm giác cô đơn? Không hề! Làm gì có chuyện cô đơn trong khi xung quanh toàn là lũ bạn chuyện gây ồn ào không ngừng thế này.

"_Rốt cuộc một lũ ngốc toàn gây phiền nhiễu và không thể bỏ rơi bạn bè."_  
Chết tiệt, câu này nghe bệnh bệnh kiểu gì.  
_"Những tên ngốc luôn hết lòng vì bạn bè."_  
Chết tiệt tập 2, mình lẩm bẩm như thằng tự kỉ từ khi nào thế!

Accelerator vạch áo ra kiểm tra vết thương. Một vết hằn lộ ra. Chắc hẳn các bác sĩ phải mổ xẻ mình để lấy viên đạn ra. Cái viên đạn quái quỷ kia là gì chứ?

Trong lúc suy nghĩ, cậu để ý tới chiếc gương trên bàn.  
_"Từ lúc bất tỉnh đến giờ, mình còn chả nhìn gương mặt ra sao."  
_Mặt đối mặt gương và ôi thôi. Mặt vẫn bần tím và sưng chưa sẹp lại. Thêm vào đó lại là cái giá đỡ cho cổ. Đây là lần đầu tiên mình vào viện mà trông thảm hại đến thế.

Accelerator ngẩn đầu lên trần nhà. Đây không phải chuyện đùa. Sẽ có những kẻ địch mạnh xuất hiện và lúc đấy mình phải ra tay bảo vệ và chiến đấu. Không ai biết chuyện gì có thể xảy ra lúc đấy, có khi sẽ còn tồi tệ hơn so với bây giờ. Nhất định …

_~Khi nào anh ấy về thì mình sẽ mua thật nhiều quà cho anh ấy. - MISAKA-MISAKA khẳng định điều mình nói.~  
Cẩn thận không lão ấy bực lên đấy. À mà này, chị cứ thử mua gối Gekota hoặc Dango đi, trông dễ thương lắm. _

Không cần đứng dậy và nhìn khỏi cửa, Accelerator thừa sức nhận ra 2 giọng nói này. Thật tình, toàn thích bày trò để chơi trội. Đúng là không chịu suy nghĩ trước khi làm đâu?  
Anh ta khựng lại trước những gì vừa nói. Có thể mình vừa ám chỉ bản thân nhưng chả quan tâm. Có thể mình là kẻ đáng khinh, không chịu lắng nghe cảm xúc, không biết hành xử như một người trưởng thành, có thể là một thằng bạn tồi tệ … Nhưng điều không bao giờ thay đổi là con người mình. Chính điều đó càng khiến họ muốn gắn bó với mình dù mình là ai nữa.

Tiếng chuông điện thoại vang lên và anh ta thực sự ngạc nhiên khi nghe thấy bài hát ấy.

~Dango dango dango dango daikazoku~

Dango dango dango dango daikazoku …

Cái gì thế này? Last Order thay đổi cả chuông điện thoại! Muốn ăn đòn chắc! ÁI!  
Trong phút chốc của sự giận dữ không cần thiết, người cậu đau nhói lên. Ta ghét cái vụ này quá! Xem nhanh để còn biết kẻ nào dám gây phiền cho mình vào lúc này.  
_"Yomikawa Aiho? Có vẻ đây là cuộc gọi không thể nào từ chối được."_  
Accelerator thở dài trước sự cố chấp của bản thân và nhận cuộc gọi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue **

Yo, xin chào các độc giả, những người đã và đang đọc crossover Clannad x A Certain Scientific Railgun. Đã trôi qua nhiều tháng từ khi mình bắt đầu viết tác phẩm này. Đôi lúc cũng nản và vất vả, tưởng chừng khó khăn nhưng đó là đam mê, đó là lý do mình không ngừng viết.  
Tại sao mình chọn 2 bộ anime này để viết crossover. Đùa à, 2 bộ nổi tiếng và yêu thích của mình, thế đấy. Chắc nhiều người không thể tưởng tượng rằng một ngày nào đó Misaka Mikoto và Furukawa Nagisa có thể gặp nhau mà lại lại những người bạn hồi nhỏ. Đó chính là mục đích của crossover, cho phép những chararcter mình yêu thích xuất hiện cùng nhau.  
Nhưng nếu đọc xong cả 2 phần Old Friends và Summer Time, chắc hẳn không ít người sẽ ngạc nhiên.

"Chuyện quái gì vừa xảy ra thế?"  
"Sao có thể cross giữa 2 bộ này?"  
"Thật sai lầm khi kết hợp như thế."  
Có thể văn phong của mình hạn chế nhưng cả tác phẩm này đều là đam mê không thể chối cãi được.

Các bạn có thể chờ đợi những gì trong crossover kì lạ này?

-Mikoto và Nagisa là đôi bạn thời thơ ấu  
Không ai biết quá khứ của 2 cô gái này, thời điểm thích hợp là:  
Nagisa bị ốm hồi 5 tuổi, suýt chết.  
Mikoto lúc này đưa bản đồ ADN cho bọn khoa học

Điều quan trọng họ đều cùng một tuổi

-Bối cảnh diễn ra:  
4 năm sau sự kiện chính trong Toaru Railgun và cũng là lúc mạch chuyện Clannad vừa bắt đầu, cụ thể là đầu Kotomi Arc.

-Do là crossover nên một số diễn biến có thể thay đổi và những nhân vật khác có thể không xuất hiện ngay như: Fuko, Ibuki-sensei, Yoshino Yusuke như đang từng thấy trong Clannad.

-Địa điểm diễn ra? Tất nhiên không phải Thành phố học viện mà là tại thành phố Hikarizaka.  
Và vì hai main nữ kia là bạn xưa nên chắc chắn rằng Mikoto sinh ra ở đây.  
Tại sao Hikarizaka. Sau 4 năm, Academy City không còn như xưa và do hoàn cảnh, Misaka Mikoto phải quay về đây.

-Đời sống học sinh:

Không phải bàn cãi, dù chuyện gì đã xảy ra ở Đô thị học viện, các bạn của Mikoto phải nhập học để trở thành học sinh bình thường ở thành phố này

Do sự trợ giúp của ông bố Tabikage, Mikoto được học cùng lớp với Nagisa mặc dù ở độ tuổi này lẽ ra phải vào đại học. Tất nhiên là Kuroko, Ruiko và Kazari phải học lớp dưới.

-Các bạn đã quen với hình ảnh bộ ba Touma – Motoharu – Aogami Pierce trong Toaru Majutsu Index?  
Hãy sãn sàng với bộ ba mới: Touma – Tomoya – Youhei!

-Dàn nhân vật được giữ lại như cũ. Có thé sẽ có sự thay đổi nhỏ trong vai trò của một số người.

-Clannad có romance! It''s shipping time  
Kamijou Touma x Misaka Mikoto

Okazaki Tomoya x Furukawa Nagisa

Sunohara Youhei x Saten Ruiko

Kakine Teitoku (Dark Matter) x Uiharu Kazari

…  
Thật điên rồ phải không?

-Làm sao có thể đây là Clannad nếu thiếu yếu tốt drama/tragedy chứ?  
Chuyện 4 năm trước – 2 năm trước – 14 năm trước – Tò mò chưa. Sao nó có thể drama đến mức này?

Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với nhóm Mikoto ở Thành phố học viện trong 4 năm đấy. Mất mát, cú sốc tinh thần …

Những tragedy kiểu Clannad sẽ thế nào dưới con mắt của Railguner/ Index-er?

Tất cả sẽ được hé lộ dần dần trong 2 phần và có thể phần, mang đậm chất "After Story"

Các bạn sẽ ngạc nhiên khi biết về quá khứ của Accelerator, Kẻ mạnh học viện và những người ship Accelolicon x Last Order không hề thích điều này.

-Toaru Railgun là action và action đâu? Không phải bây giờ, hãy để họ được học hành tử tế và sau đó đến action dữ dội.

Phù, mình nói hơi bị nhiều nhỉ? Thay vì ngồi đây thắc mắc và nhìn vào hư vô, tại sao không thử đọc tác phẩm này và đưa ra những ý kiến của chính mình?  
Điều đó không bắt buộc và lựa chọn nằm trong tay bạn.


End file.
